Highschool DxD: Draconian Dragon God
by psychopath556
Summary: Ok this is the story about Issei and his best friend sense childhood, Kenta Maki. Kenta has a rather dark past all will be explained in the story as it unfolds. follow these two friends as they begin their new lives as devils. Will contain elements from other anime. Isseixharem, OCxharem Rated M for gore, language, future lime and lemons. Sharingan OC -Rewrite in progress!-
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD, JUST MY OC.**

Ok just to give a quick run through on what I have planned for this fan fiction. Firstly I will be throwing my own character into the mix to help change the story. It will still be sticking to the anime for the most part at least up until after the peace meeting, after that I may do my own thing but that's going to be a long way off.

As for my main character I'll give you a quick rundown of his specs

 **Name** Kenta Maki

 **Age** 17

 **Hair colour** black, spikey

 **Eye colour** Green

 **Personality**

Smarter that you average high school student with an IQ over one hundred and thirty, an avid chess player, will generally get along with nearly anyone, slightly perverted but nowhere near Issei's level.

 **Skills**

Chess and strategy

Swordsman ship (fencing, Kendo,

Hand to hand combat

Languages (English, Japanese, Latin)

Anime

 **Backstory**

This part I will have to keep to myself as it will be revealed in story, it will be quite dark but then that's what makes him himself.

His best friend is Issei Hyoudou, best friends since childhood they know each other better than anyone and have always had each other's backs, like brothers though not related by blood. They are practically inseparable. Except when it comes to Issei being perverted it normally ends up being Kenta who has to bail him out.

I will also be throwing some gender bends in here and there to liven the story up a bit but it shouldn't change the main plot

I have left some details out about his personality so as not spoil later chapters and I have also left his backstory out so as not to spoil the chapters and parts of chapters that are focused on him.

I have already decided to have him in the Gremory peerage, and also to give him a sacred gear, both he and Issei will take up four pawns each and two of each will change to mutation pieces.

And of course it will be a harem, it wouldn't be DxD without them. Both Issei and Kenta will be getting them, I've already decided on a few girls for Kenta, still deciding more, and whether or not to pull other characters from other anime, later in the story.

This fan fiction will have parts of other Anime's thrown in, so I hope you enjoy reading.

Now on to the story

A teen with black spikey hair leans off the wall at the entrance gate to Kuoh Academy, he's wearing a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants with a silver chain attached from his belt that was slipped into his right pocket, also a pair of black trainers, and black t-shirt underneath the white dress shirt witch was open. On his left was a grey side bag with the yin and yang symbol imprinted on it, leaning against the wall to his right was a shinai in its black carrying case.

The teen had his arms crossed and his head down, as a white earphone wire lead up from inside his blazer to his ear. His foot was tapping rather impatiently.

 **(Kenta POV)**

'Ahhhh, come on where are you Issei. Your goanna be late again if you don't hurry up'

I pull on the chain hanging from my right pocket and pull out my pocket watch. Glancing at the time I slip it back in my pocket as I push off against the wall to stand up, I lift my shinai bag and slip its handles over my shoulder as I turn to the gate to walk in.

'Well if you're late you're late. Don't blame me if Shitorī-senpai give you another lecture'

I start walking only to hear someone calling me from behind

"Kenta!"

I turn to see Issei running over the bride waving at me, I shake my head 'you took your time' I waved back.

He finally caught up to me, and leans over panting trying to catch his breath, I give him a whack over the back his head with my shinai still in its bag.

"OW! What was that for?"

"you being late again, I swear you push and push for us both to attend this school and now that we finally are your late nearly every day, and don't say the walk is long, I live right beside you"

He just chuckles and rubs the back of his head as we walk through the gates.

"I'm glad we both got in to this school, it's a great school the Kendo club is really something, what caught you eye Issei"

"The fact that it was an all-girl school till just last year" Issei smiled with a very lecherous grin

'I should have known'

I felt eyes on me all of a sudden I stopped and looked to the old school house

"Hey Kenta what you looking at"

Issei followed my gaze to the window.

A beautiful crimson haired girl stood in the window looking out at us, her beautiful blue-green eyes were mesmerizing.

"oh good eyes Kenta, Rias Gremory, one of the two most sought after girls in the school, ninety nine, fifty eight and ninety. Whoo what I wouldn't do to get my hands on them tit… "

His lecherous speech was cut off as I brought my shinai down on his head again.

"Seriously, is there any though in your head that isn't perverted"

I sighed and looked back to the window only to see that she was gone, I turned away and I started walking again.

 **ORC Club room**

"Akeno, Who are they?"

"Oh, well the one in red I believed is called Issei Hyoudou, one of the pervert trio and the one all in black is Kenta Maki, the schools "dark prince", as all the girls seem to have dubbed him, both in class 2B"

Rias looked back out the window as the two boys walked away, with a curious look in her eye.

"Getting another one of your feelings?"

Rias turned back to the room and moved a chess piece on the board "maybe and checkmate"

 **Class Kenta's POV**

I lean back on my chair and put my shinai beside my desk before putting one earphone in and relaxing.

Issei and the rest of the perverted trio as the school has dubbed then are around Isseis' desk on the opposite side of the room.

'I wish those three would shut up. I can hear them talking porn all the way over here. Even with an earphone in I can hear them, this is getting ridiculous

"Those three at it again"

I open my eyes to see a pretty face, long blond hair, grey eyes, perfect skin and a figure that would put most to shame. Yumi Kiba the Princess of Kuoh Academy. As she has rightfully be dubbed, and yes I know I've been names the "dark prince" mostly because of my looks, my choices in fashion and my mysterious attitude. But I could care less.

"Yep those three never stop"

"I don't see how you could be friends with that pervert"

"Out of the three of them he's the most tolerable and he wasn't all ways like that"

"So that answers the age old question, perverts aren't born they're grown"

I let out a light chuckle, and Yumi gives a cute smile, but our nice moment was short lived.

"NO WAY, OPPAI OVER ASS ALWAYS!"

Issei just yelled that out in front of the whole class and now everyone is giving the three of them dirty looks. I sigh standing up and pulling out my shinai from its cover.

"I'll be right back Yumi-san"

In a split second I was behind the three of them with my shinai razed. And a very pissed off look in my eye.

*whack**whack**whack**whack**whack**whack**whack**whack**whack*

I return to my seat after dropping punishment from above on those three perverted idiots. Discussions like that are best kept for when you've got privacy or kept in your head. Don't get me wrong everyone has a right to be perverted but those three take it to an extreme that's just wrong.

Just as I sit down sensei comes in and looks to see the three perverts laid out on the floor with lumps on their foreheads, and me returning my shinai to its case.

"Thank you Kenta for keeping order"

I nod to her with a smile. The sensei and I have a deal, I keep the perverts in line and she over looks my methods of how I do so. No one seems to mind anyway it's not like the idiots don't deserve it.

 **End of school day Kenta POV**

It had been a rather uneventful day in class, for someone of my intellect school can be rather tedious and mind numbing at times.

Usually Issei and I would walk home together, but he and the rest of the pervert trio had apparently found and I quote "a peep hole to paradise". I can predict what's coming next, but I'm not goanna stop them, or protect them when they eventually get caught and used as a human dummy.

I was crossing over the bridge outside of the school gate when I heard the whacks and the screams of the three perverts. So it was the kendo club changing room that they were peeping on, those three must have a death wish.

I just sighed and continued on my way home, it was a good half an hour before I was walking in through my front door. I live alone. Both my parents are dead along with any remaining relatives. My house and bills are paid for out of a rather large bank account left me by my parents. So I live pretty much scot free of any finical difficulties.

The house is pretty standard for the most part, bottom floor consists of a living room, kitchen and dining room which has set of glass doors out to the patio, garden and dojo.

The second floor consists of a large bathroom, three guest bedrooms, utility room and the master bedroom (my room).

I walking in through the front door hanging my bag on the hooks and putting my shinai in the holder by the door. I slip my shoes off and continue inside to the kitchen where I take some instant ramen out of the cupboard adding water and putting it in the microwave. I set the timer and walk out to the patio grabbing a book from the shelf "The Art of War" I had ready it five times over, but it was always good to remember. I sit down on the patio chair and open the book, I can feel a set of eyes on me. I close mine for a brief second to take in a breath, cookies, lavender and cats. Interesting so I'm being watched by someone who has a cat that washes with lavender oil and likes to eat cookies, whoever they are they don't think highly of me, they aren't even hiding their presence and watching from up wind, so not a tracker by nature. Whoever they are they don't appear to be a threat so I'll leave them be.

*PING*

I close my book and return to the kitchen, I take my ramen out to the dojo where I spend the rest of the night training before calling it a night at ten.

 **Next day Kenta POV**

Whoever it was watching me they left as soon as I went to bed. But they are the least of my concerns right now.

I don't know how but Issei, the pervert and complete oppai nut has got himself a girlfriend. He is now in front of me, and the rest of the pervert trio, they are just as speechless as I am. While they are just gaping trying come to terms, as he and her walk away, I can't help but smile.

'I'm so happy that knuckle head has finally found someone other than me that can put up with is pervert side, perhaps she can change him for the better and quell the pervert within him'

I follow them to school, watching as the two of them hold hands, but then I narrow my eyes when I feel it, a sick feeling from her, like she hates the very sight of us, like we're beneath her, I doubt Issei caught it, I doubt if he even could. There was something off about her.

 **School grounds Kenta POV**

"Oh man did you see the oppai on her, I can't wait to get my hands on those!"

A few minutes after Isseis' new girlfriend left to go to her own school, and were inside academy grounds he starts ranting on and on about how hot she is and how he can't wait to get his hands on her. And how he can't believe his luck that such a hot girl would actually come up to him and ask him of all people to be her boyfriend and go out with her.

I personally think someone is paying her or this is all just a joke, probably set up by the kendo club for all the times he's peeked on them changing. Apparently he's taking her out Sunday evening on a date that she asked for. I bet the kendo club are planning to crash the date just when Issei tries something perverted and then give him a beating.

'I'd better shadow them just in case I need to bail him out, I mean he deserves it when he's peeping but this is just a set up for a beating, can't let my best mate get done like that.'

 **One day later Sunday town centre Kenta POV**

Well so far I've been trailing them all day since Issei left his house, just waiting for the kendo club to make their move, there's been plenty of chances for them to, when this girl, Amano Yūma I think her name was, keeps moving certain ways and of course Issei take the chance to check out her bust.

I would have to most likely but I didn't know if the kendo club was around or if she was serious about him, I wouldn't want to look at my best friends girl like that, bros before hos.

So far these two have been all over first they went through different stores and Issei even bought her this lovely bracelet it looks like it cost a fortune, and she genuinely looks like she loves it, then they went to dinner at a café and then to a movie which he paid for. 'You see he can be a good guy when he wants to be'

Now I'm following these two into the park, I have a bad feeling about this. I almost lost them when this girl who was handing out fliers came up to me and gave me one, I politely took it and continued just sticking it in my pocket. The two of them are standing in front of the fountain, I'm hidden in the bushes just watching hoping they don't start making out that would make things awkward, I try to listen in on them.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yūma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Sound like Issei is about to get some, good for you Issei, if you two start making out ill slip away and leave you to it, looks like I was worried for noting. But I can't shake this feeling

"Will you die for me?"

...

"...Eh? Can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

'Ok somethings really not right, nothing's wrong with your hearing Issei, I heard it to'

"Will you die for me?" She clearly repeats. While laughing.

'This had better be a sick joke' I grip my shinai ready to jump in but that's when, something very strange happened.

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings and black feathers float in the air as her appearance changes, her hair grows darker, her cloths peel off her revealing all. Dam Issei you got a good eye. And then what only can be described as a dominatrix attire materializes on her, she is now flying a good three meters above in the air, she looks a good seven years older, and her voice is now cold and harsh.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child. Thanks for the bracelet it was actually nice of you"

Issei falls back and lands on his back and looks up eyes wide at what he is seeing, my eyes are wide also, I can barely believe it.

She raises her hand and something started to form in her hand it's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appeared. It looks like a spear. Is it glowing?

A split second after it had formed she threw it at Issei, 'not a chance'

I lunged for Issei and pushed him out of the way just as the spear flew overhead.

"Well what do we have here another little ant looking to get stepped on?"

"Issei run!"

Issei took off running when I yelled, running for dear life. He gets about ten meters away before this bitch starts laughing.

"You honestly thing you can get away"

She raised her hand forming another spear before taking aim at Issei.

"Oh no you don't"

I jumped up with my shinai just as she was about to throw her spear, she dodged and threw the spear at the same time, it hurdled through the air and hit Issei in the mid-section, he collapsed to the ground.

"ISSEI!"

I sprinted towards him hoping to, I don't know what I was hoping he just got his guts torn out of him what could I do, I knew that, but I would be dammed if I was going to let him die alone.

DON

I heard it before I felt it, I was only a few feet away from Issei when I felt a cold rush of air and my legs gave way, and the next thing I felt was me falling flat on my face, with that evil bitch laughing.

"Ha ha what fun, killing off two sacred gear users in one night, oh I can't believe my luck, even if they haven't awoken yet"

"You bitch." I snarl

"Ha you still alive, well not for much longer anyway" she flew over us both as we glared at her "now don't be like that, if you want to blame someone, blame your own bad luck or even god, he was the one who put those sacred gears in you"

"What the hell are you talking about" I snapped

"I don't have time to explain, and I don't have time to sit around and watch you two ant die, I've got better things to do" she cackled as she took off

"Get back here!"

I suddenly remembered Issei, as I turned around and started to pull and claw my way over to him, my legs were useless that spear had severed my spine.

"Issei, hang in there"

"Kenta, dam we're not making it out of this one"

"Don't say things like that, we'll"

Then I looked in his eyes, it was the same look I had seen so many years ago on that night, acceptance, the acceptance of fate, he's given up.

I roll on my back and look up at the now starry sky "any regrets"

"Only one, I never got to get some oppai"

"Of course that's what you would be thinking while dyeing, only you Issei"

"Be honest we're both dyeing here"

"Fine, May as well go out like a man, I regret it too alright"

"I knew it"

"Yea, hey Issei, did you ever think this is the way we would go out"

"Na, I always pictured myself going out as an old man, being smothered by oppai"

"Doesn't sound like a bad way to go?"

"Yea. I think I'm at my limit here"

"Alright, you go on ahead ill catch up"

Issei slowly closed his eyes and mine slowly began to shut as I saw his last breath.

'Well I guess this…is…NO! I can't die yet, not until he's paid. I just want one more chance. Just give me one more chance!'

A bright crimson light Shawn and I slowly moved my head in its direction, to see someone emerge from the light. 'Red hair…Rias?'

"Well this is unprecedented, I was expecting just one but looks like two victims, have fallen to her"

She walks over and stand over us.

"Since you are dying. I will gladly save you, I will take you under my care so that you both will live again"

My eyes begin to close, all I can say before I black out is

"Save him"

 **Dam that was a long first chapter, thanks for reading it all the way through, this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this.**

 **I've got a lot of plans for this fiction, but i want to hear what everyone thinks of my OC, I used the name on another story on Fictionpress so I decided to recycle it.**

 **Please leave a comment about what you think of my fiction so far I enjoy reading other people opinions. but please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two of my DxD fanfiction. I was really shocked to see my view count over 100 on the first night, and with 4 favs and 3 follows that was not expected. No comments so far but hope for some soon. I did get a PM requesting my Harem listings for this story, I've decided on a few but I'm still on the fence about some. I'll post below what my listings are so far, they may change after a few chapters but I'll try to keep it the same.**

 **Kenta's bedroom Kenta's POV**

The sunlight shines in my bedroom window, I'm lying on my bed, but I can feel something lying up against me, my head feels like it's just been put through a tumble dryer. My arm feels like its being squished by two giant marshmallows.

I open one of eyes to look and see what's lying on top of me, long black hair. As my eyes continue down I now see I'm lying under a beautiful girl, with an awesome figure. Seeing that the first words out of my mouth.

"What in hell happened last night?"

"Ara ara, my aren't you quite the player"

I turn my head to see the girl has now awoken also, her eyes a beautiful violet. I close my eyes and use my free hand to rub them both at the same time. Before opening them again.

"Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Ah don't take this the wrong way, but would you mind explaining. A few things"

"Sure ask away"

"firstly who are you, and would you mind getting off of me not that having a beautiful naked girl on top of me isn't fun but I need to get up for school"

"Certainly"

She pushed off of me and stood up, not even attempting to cover up.

'Not bad'

She turned around "enjoying the view"

"Very much so…..miss"

"Himejima, Akeno Himejima"

"Well Akeno-san, would you mind explaining my you're in my house" I said as I stood up as I felt a breeze "and why were both naked"

"How's your tummy"

'My tummy'

I lift my hand to my gut when a memory flashes in my mind, 'I was run through but how'

"Everything ok"

I walked over to my dresser and pulled on some boxers pulling them on "how am I still alive"

She was putting on her bra "all will be explained in due time, mind giving me a hand with this"

I was pulling on my blazer, when I walked past her using one hand to close her bra.

"Fine, I'll make breakfast come down when you're ready"

A few minutes later in the kitchen

I was sitting down on one side of the table eating away at the meal I have prepared for us both, Akeno on the other side of the table.

"You're a very good cook, Kenta-kun"

"Thank you, for the complement. Akeno-san, would you mind telling me how you managed to heal my wound"

"Magic silly"

"Magic? What are you some kind of sorceress"

"No, I'm a devil"

I stopped eating, and swallowed my food,

"A devil" I repeated

"Yes"

'Not what I had expected'

"And what about Issei, I assume you did the same for him as well"

"No. he was lucky, my master is looking after him"

'Master I wonder who she's referring to…..Rias.'

"I see" I said finishing our meals and getting up "Better get going if we don't want to be late" I said as I walked to the door I lifted my bag and my shinai that was back by the door

Akeno came after "hold on I've got a faster way to travel"

I raised an eye when a red light flashed from below us, next thing I know were standing on the school roof, and I was looking around in disbelief

"Wow that was a strange sensation"

Akeno opened the door into the school, "someone will be sent to fetch you later, I'll see you then" the door closed behind her

'This day just keep getting weirder and weirder'

 **Classroom five minutes before lunch Kenta's POV**

Ok so far I've come up with multiple scenarios to attempt to explain what's happening, most of are highly unlikely. I hope whatever explanation Akeno can give is a good one. I haven't spoken to Issei all class, he came in just before sensei so we didn't have time to talk. But the strange thing is Yumi never came to class that isn't like her at all.

The bell rings and sensei walks out a few moments later in walks Yumi like she's been here all the time. She walks over to Issei's desk and the both come over to mine.

"Kenta-san, please follow me"

"I take it you're the one sent to fetch me"

"That's right please follow me"

I get up and start following her. As we leave the room I start getting a headache.

"I'll just be a minuet"

I walk into the bathroom my head feels like I've just pulled off seven nights without sleep in a row, I'm alone in the bathroom, I go over to the sinks and splash some cold water on my face, I take a few deep breaths, before I glance up at the mirror as I did my eyes flashed red. I jumped back in shock.

'What the? Don't tell me they've…'

They flashed again this time my entire eyries glowed red and settled pure red before my pupil came through and two small tomoe on each eye.

'How, how has it wakened?'

I look closer into the mirror into my eyes.

'Not mature yet, but still how did my Sharingan awaken'

I took a deep breath and Sharingan shrank back into the pupil, and when I willed it they grew back out.

'At least I know I can control it. it may not be mature but that will change'

My Sharingan shrank back just as the door opened and Issei poked his head in.

"Hey Kenta everything alright"

'I can't tell him my Sharingan has awakened, he'll only worry'

I turn "yea just a little headache nothing to worry about"

I left the bathroom and we continued on our way

"Hey Kenta, what do you remember about yesterday"

"Well I remember you had a date, with that Yumi girl"

"Thank fuck I thought I was going insane, no one else remembers her, and her number is gone from my phone"

"Very strange"

"What happened to you this morning I never saw you leave yet you got in before I did?"

"You must have missed me, I woke up with a girl in bed, and so I ended up rushing to school after having slept in"

"You to, I woke up with rias in bed and get this totally naked"

'Bet he enjoyed that' "Issei you didn't did you"

"No…"

"Ah well it will happen someday buddy"

"What about you did you?"

"Not that I'm aware of but…"

"We're here"

We stopped and looked where we were the area was covered in tree's and in front of us was the old school building, it was old and apparently abandoned but yet all the windows are brand new like they had only just been put in and as we entered the inside was immaculately clean.

We continued up the stairs to the second floor we stopped at two large double doors. The sign says occult research club, Yumi knocked.

"Buchou I've brought them"

A few seconds later a reply came. "Thank you Yumi, bring them in"

Yumi opened the door and we followed her in.

The room looked like something out of the Victorian era, a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style sofas and chairs along the walls with weird symbol plastered on the walls. On one of the sofas sits a small girl with shoulder length white hair with a black cat hair pin. She just sits there taking out another small cookie out of the bag on her lap before eating it.

I inhale through my nose. 'Well looks like I've found the one who was watching me Thursday night'

"Hello "

She simply turns her head and nods.

We can hear water running as we look to the side of the room behind two curtains, 'so there's a shower in the room, that's not strange or anything'

I look to Issei, he's noticed it as well and he's staring at it as if he's hoping to see through it.

"…..pervert."

"…..pervert."

Issei drops at the word, looks like we hit the nail right on the head, I looked to the girl we both said it at the exact same time, I smiled,

"…..Koneko Toujou…lets be friends"

"Kenta Maki…. sure"

She then returns to eating her cookies.

We then hear voices behind the curtain, recognise one of them, and then shortly after the curtain is drawn back and two girls step out, Rias and Akeno.

"Ara ara looks like everyone is getting along" she says as she dries her hair

"Sorry about that neither of us got a chance to shower this morning while at yours so we grabbed a quick one here"

Issei falls backwards blood trickling out his nose, looking like he's in heaven.

"…..pervert."

"…..pervert."

I turn to Koneko again smiling, great minds think alike.

A few minutes later after Issei has regained consciousness, I'm sitting sipping tea beside Koneko with rias and Akeno on the other sofa.

"Ah good to see your awake Issei have a nice nap"

"So it wasn't a dream, I really am in a perverts heaven"

"Something is telling me were about as far from heaven as one can get, although the tea is delicious"

"Ara ara thank you Kenta-kun, so polite"

I took another sip of my tea enjoying its rich flavour, Guricha, my favourite.

"So shall we cut to the chase as it were? Last night both Issei and I died. Just before I did, I saw you Rias appearing out of some sort of magic circle. And now here we both are. Care to explain how this came about"

As I talked rias just took another sip of her tea listening to me.

"Before I do that I think it would be best if I give you both a quick history lesson so as you both understand my response"

I put down my cup and lean forward. "I'm listening"

"First of I'm told by Akeno that she told you what she is. Just to let you know everyone in this room is the same"

'The same? Dose she mean that they're all devils?'

"Issei you should know what I'm talking about also seeing as I told you what I am this morning in bed."

"Yes but I thought you were joking"

Just then black bat like wings burst out of rias back followed by Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko. I felt a tingling and a release from my back, I looked behind to see a set of wings coming out of mine. My eyes went wide. As I turned to Issei as a set burst out from his back also. He has the same look of shock as me. I turn to rias.

"Start explaining"

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

I listen intently to what she says trying to take it all in.

"So what did this have to do with Issei and me?"

"Simple. You remember the one who killed you last night"

"Of course that's not something you forget easily"

"She's a fallen angel"

'So we've already came in contact with this world without even realizing it'

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"So that's why no one I know remembers her and why her number is gone from my phone"

"Yes"

"You mention a goal. What was it?"

"To kill him."

"And why did she have to kill Issei!?"

"It couldn't be helped... No, he was just unlucky."

"What do you mean, unlucky! I also heard that fallen angel bitch mention something about us both having something called a sacred gear mind shedding some light on that"

"That day, in the park, where you were both killed with Spear of Light."

'Spear of light'

"But we're both still alive! More than that, why was Issei targeted, did it have something to do with that sacred gear thing she mentioned!?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno-senpai continues after Kiba.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels."

"So what kind do we have" I said raising an eyebrow

"Let's find out"

 **Moments later authors POV**

Both Kenta and Issei are standing facing the others in the room as rias give them instructions.

"Both of you raise your hand."

Kenta lifted his right hand high as a fist and Issei copied

"Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

Issei just smirked, as did Kenta they both had something in mind

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?" Issei responded

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

Kenta grinned big time.

"Now lower you hand and mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Issei takes a solid stance.

"Kamehameha!"

Issei yelled it while both his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward from his chest height. The Kamehameha pose.

Kenta brought his balled fist back behind him and then thrust it forward like shooting something out of it

"Hiken!" (Fire fist)

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gears will be able to appear more easily."

They open their eyes just like Rias tells them to.

FLASH!

Their right arms glow. Isseis light starts to take form and covers his arm, as its light fades it takes the shape of a red gauntlet with a green gem on top. Kentas' light covers his balled fist and as it fades it leaves behind a black gauntlet glove, smaller that Isseis' with a clear gem instead of green.

"Those are Sacred Gears. And they belongs to you. Once they've appeared, you can use them anywhere and anytime as you will."

 **Kentas POV**

Kenta brought his fist up for a closer inspection.

It was like a fingerless glove it cover up to the first joints on his fingers but not past then, the knuckles and top were metal and smoothed over, decent for a straight right punch, and he could feel something from within something powerful but it was faint to him.

"This is all well and good but it doesn't explain why we're both still alive and where those wings came from"

"Simple. You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias pulls out a single leaflet.

'I know that leaflet. When I was trailing for Issei to the park, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me it.'

Looking closer at it, it's a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

'If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.'

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Kenta. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

'I see so my want for revenge and my will for justice to be done called her to me"

"When you summoned me and saw you two, I knew right away that you were Sacred Gear possessors and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Issei was dead, and you Kenta were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. You both were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your lives."

"Although, there was only one way for me to do that, in order to save you both I had to bring you back. As a Devil. You were both reborn as Devils of mine, Rias Gremory's servants. My servant Devils."

"And now for proper introductions. Yumi."

Yumi smiles at me after Rias calls her name.

"My name is Kiba Yumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, both, I'm already friends with Kenta, so Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno-senpai bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias, She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master, as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, you two."

'Dam out of all the situation I had thought of in my head to explain the night before I never thought of this…. Wait did she say servants!'

 **Well that certainly was a long chapter, took me all day to write I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so let's get down to some of the questions you may have.**

 **Firstly. Yes I gave Kenta the Sharingan, mainly because it's my favorite visual effect from Naruto and I've read a DxD fanfiction where a character had the Sharingan, I loved it, it brought me to tears over and over again, I think it's still going but, the only thing I didn't like about it was the fact that the character had the full access to the full Sharingan abilities right off the bat, with no build up, just complete OP**

 **Second. The reference to "Hiken!" (Fire fist), if you didn't know, shame on you, it's from one piece, fire fist ace, may he rest in peace, and one of my favourite moves from all time, and yes I prefer one piece over Naruto, but it's still awesome too.**

 **Third. I didn't reveal the name of Kenta's sacred gear, mainly because I haven't come up with it yet, I'll be leaving it a few chapters before I announce its name when I think of it, but there is still plenty more of it to come, it will evolve just like the boosted gear.**

 **Ok now as promised here is the listing for the Harems so far.**

 **Issei: asia, xenovia, rosswisse, gabriel,**

 **Kenta: akeno, kuroka, sona, serafall, grayfia**

 **I'm still on the fence about where to put Rias and Koneko. With the backstory I've got planned for Kenta they would work out perfectly, and I've got plans for other characters from other anime coming in, as well as more OC characters but that won't be until after the VIP meeting, or during the side stories I'm planning to through in here and there. Let me know what you think.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	3. Chapter 3

**Dam well last night's views just shot through the roof, chapter one's views doubled and chapter two went broke one hundred, nice to see so many people are reading my fiction and from all over the world thirty one countries on my visitor chart dam I've got readers all over. And my favs and followers grew also that's awesome, let's see if it can happen again. Here's a few replies to the comments on chapter two:**

 **ThProjectShadow: my exact thoughts I think after this chapter I'll throw up a poll to see what people think, so be sure to vote =)**

 **blueXredXDemonicAngle: glad I've got someone looking forward to my future postings, also I was considering that, but there is still much more backstory to Kenta that I have yet to reveal, bonding over how she's afraid to use her powers was one of the two things I had an idea that those two could bond over (more info in later chapters)**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks and nice suggestions, as for Grayfia, while she may be married to Sirzechs, I can't even count the number of fanfictions I've read with there being a twist, where their marriage is just a political front, but I'm still deciding, I've got time till she make her appearance.**

 **Guests 1 &2: my thoughts exactly, but I'll be putting up a poll to let people vote, I've got plans ether way =)**

 **BANKAIZEN: thanks =)**

 **I've actually written a head to give myself some breathing room between postings, but I just saw how my views sky rocketed and I wanted to post something straight away, so don't be expecting three posts every week, I'll try to post at least once a week, Wednesday or Thursday, with the summer coming up I'll have a lot more time to write.**

 **OK that's all back to the story.**

'Well this certainly isn't what I was expecting. Devils, angels and fallen angels. You can't make this shit up.'

 **Authors POV**

"Wait did you just say servant!"

"Yes that's right. It was the only way I could save your life. Your part of my house now and it's your purpose to serve the house of Gremory"

"So basically we're your slaves"

"No, the house of Gremory treats their devils servants as family"

"And what about you?"

"Comrades and friends, we're a family"

"Family."

Issei looked at Kenta with sad eyes he knew how much that word hurt him, and what pain that word had caused him in the past. Issei placed his hand on Kenta's shoulder in an attempt to help but it was pushed off seconds later as Kenta turned to the door.

"I need some air"

"Kenta"

"Not a word Issei"

Issei just watched his friend left, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"What's up with him" asked rias raising an eyebrow.

"Long story" Issei sighed

"Do tell" rias said partially curious about one of her new servants

"Not my place" Issei said shaking his head

"Fair enough he'll tell when he's ready"

"You'll be waiting a long time. His past is filled with nothing but pain and suffering. I doubt he'll come out fully to anyone even me."

"I'll go and talk to him, it's my duty as his master to make sure he's alright."

Rias then whispered something in Akenos' ear before following after Kenta.

 **Authors' POV Street**

Kenta was walking down the street, apparently completely oblivious that rias was following him just out of ear shot.

Finally coming to his house Kenta walks inside and out to the dojo out back.

Rias watches him as he enters.

Kenta sits in the middle of the dojo, legs crossed, after lighting some incense, he places his knuckles together, and breathes deeply. Rias is peering through the crack left in the door watching Kenta with his eyes closes, as he meditates. This goes on for a few hours until.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in"

Rias, shocked that Kenta had noticed her, despite her not making a sound, enters the dojo, and sits down across from Kenta who still has his eyes shut.

"How long did you know I was there?"

"Since you started following me, just outside the school gates"

"And yet you didn't say a word" rias raised an eyebrow

"And what would have been the point in havening a big blow out in the middle of the street"

"Good point. Wont your parents wonder why your home in the middle of a school day"

"I don't have any parents, but that you would have known that given that you had Toujou-san watch me after school on Thursday last week and the same with Issei and I on Sunday."

"How did you…"

"I know a few things."

"I see you know a lot of things apparently"

Kenta opened his eyes and stood up walking over to light more incense

"I know a few but not everything, I don't know why you followed me for example. You hoping I would spill my guts about why I left so abruptly?"

"I was hoping to learn more about my new servant, your part of my family now it's my job to help if somethings bothering you"

"And what could you possible help me with, my concerns are mine and mine alone." Kentas eyes grew shadowed

"But I'm here to help, as your master it's my..."

"Will you stop with this master and servant stuff its degrading?" kenta snapped

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help you"

"Well I don't need your help, you save someone and then make them your slave and then expect them to pour out their heart to you. While I'm grateful that I'm still alive, I will not kneel to someone I don't respect or even know for that matter, just for them to treat me as a slave" kenta practicaly yelled it in her face, furious.

"But you won't be, I told you the house of Gremory treats its servant devils as family" rias tried to reassure him

"I have no family" Kenta sighed

Rias looked at him in shock, not sure what to say. 'What could he have been through to make him so angry and full of hate?'

"I will not kneel to anyone" kenta said turning away.

Rias just sat there in silence, it was getting dark outside when rias finally did speak

"I…."

Rias was just about to respond when her phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello, yea what the problem…WHAT! I'm on my way"

"What's wrong?" kenta asked his interest peeked.

"Fallen angels have entered my territory and they're in the vicinity of Isseis route, I'm going to help encase he gets attacked"

Kenta turned, "I'm coming to" Kenta said as he lifted a shinai bag as he followed after her

Issei falls to the ground after taking a light spear to his leg

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The fallen angle hovered over Issei who was clutching his leg to his chest because of the pain.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The fallen angle raised his hand as he pulled together another spear of light and held it by his side

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The fallen angle took aim and threw the spear. It caught Issei and pinned him to the street as he screamed out in pain as the fallen angle just laughed.

"I have to say this is the most fun I've had in ages, let's see how many more of these you can take before you burst into ash"

He formed another light spear and threw it immediately but it didn't hit, before it was cut in half.

Issei opened his eyes to see Kenta standing over him, wielding his families' sword, which Kenta had shown him many times, a silver blade katana with a black lacquer handle and no guard. With two Japanese symbols etched into the blade, "Honour" and "Family"

"You will not lay another hand on him"

"Kenta"

Kenta swung round and cut the second spear of light in half vaporizing it, before turning back to the fallen angle

"Well this is interesting, I take it you two are friends, how about I end you both in one shot"

"I'd like to see you try" Kenta took a stance

 **Kenta's POV**

I gripped my blade tightly and lunged at the fallen angle hoping only to clip his legs, but surprizing I jumped higher than expected, I was face to face with the fallen angle in a second I didn't know how but I wasn't going to waste this chance, I brought my blade down slashing him across the chest, he screams in pain as I landed.

"Ahhhh, you little brat that hurt"

"Consider that payback for what you did to my friend"

"Well consider this your death sentence"

The fallen angle swooped down with two spears of light swinging them for all he had. As he came in I activated my Sharingan. I simply dodged each swing, to me with my Sharingan it was like he was moving in slow motion like he was wading through oil and I was as light as a feather. No matter how he swung he couldn't hit me.

"WHY…CAN'T….I…..HIT…YOU"

"Simple you're just to slow"

After one more swing I drew back my sword and in one slash destroyed both his spears and delivered another slash across his chest. He fell to his knees and I had my blade to his throat.

"Now what was that about a death sentence?"

He looked up at me and then saw my eyes, his went wide. That's when I knew.

"Kenta"

I turned and saw rias appear out of one of her circles and I saw the look of surprize on her face when she saw me holding a blade to a fallen angles throat. I turned back to the fallen angle.

"You know what these mean don't you" I said gesturing to my Sharingan

"Yes" he answered gulping

"Where have you seen them before?" I asked trying to get some information

"A man" he answered looking like he was about to wet himself

'I see so he's still alive'

"Kenta" rias called me

I closed down my Sharingan and looked to rias.

"What should I do with this one?" I asked gesturing to the fallen angle

"Let him go, we don't know his reason for being here if its official business then we could start a war" she sighed

"Fine" I said as I took my blade from his throat and hoisted him up to my eye level.

"Where did you last see him?" I snapped

"N-northern Europe, N-Norway" he stuttered ready to faint if I pushed any harder

"Thank you" I grinned

I threw him to the ground as I walked over to Rias, sheathing my sword.

"Red hair, the Gremory family"

"That's right this area is under my watch, and these are two of my servants whom you attacked, leave now or your life will not be spared"

"Thank you for your mercy, heiress of the House of Gremory." He turned to me. "My name is Donaseek. The next time we meet you will not be so lucky. Wielder of the Sharingan." He said taking off

'my my still so arrogant after a beating, and you just had to go and say that out loud, I was hoping to keep it a secret for a few more days but oh well'

Isseis eyes went wide hearing that, and rias looked at me with curiosity.

"Kenta how did he"

Before Issei could finish I turned my gaze to him flashing my Sharingan momentarily. His eyes went wide also.

"When did that happen?" he asked

"Apparently when I died, I've been having headaches all day and they manifested this evening"

"But won't that mean"

"No they're not fully mature" I assured him

"Even still doesn't that put your senses out of whack, with the increase in power?" he sounded concerned

"I spent a few hours meditating this evening adjusting to the changes, what I didn't count on, was a strange increase in my speed and strength I've never heard of that happening before"

That's when rias spoke up

"I'm not sure what you two are going on about, but that speed and strength comes from your new devil body, one of the props of being a devil is a major boost in your physical capabilities and your body being able to use devil magic"

"I wish you would have mentioned those props earlier" I said in shock

"I would have but you sprinted ahead of me and got here ahead of me even though I used a circle" se chastised

"You were to slow, it's a good thing I did, if I hadn't Issei would be history, and I'd be stuck as your servant without someone to laugh at"

Issei was getting up but fell back when he heard my reason for saving him. "You mean you saved me because you like laughing at my expense"

"Oh come on you know what I mean, were buds if I lost you who would drag me home after a long night of drinking"

"Yea I know, I feel the same if I lost you who would defend me from the girls after I get caught peeping"

I face palm "you just had to ruin the moment didn't you"

We both burst out laughing.

A few minutes later when we arrived in Isseis bedroom, viva magic circle.

I laid Issei down on the bed his wounds were slowly healing.

"Thanks bud"

"Not a problem, try not to get yourself into any other mess's I've got to bail you out of"

"I'll try"

I turn to rias "Hey rias mind dropping me off at my house, it would be awkward if his folks caught me sneaking out of his room so late at night"

"Sure no problem, I'll be back in a few minutes to tend to your wounds Issei"

And with that we both disappeared in another circle

I opened my eyes and we were standing in my living room. I dropped on my couch and sighed

"I don't ever think I'm going to get used to traveling like that"

Rias looked around, the room was pretty simple two sofas a large plasma TV, a DVD storage shelf filled with countless series of anime, and a large mirror above the fireplace, I had a western style interior, I never liked Japanese interiors I don't know why. She then turned to me.

"Kenta"

'Here it comes'

"What did that fallen angel mean when he referred to you as "Wielder of the Sharingan"?"

I let out a sigh. I may as well tell her, but not yet, I want to milk her for some more info on what my new skills are now that I'm a devil.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me what other bonus I have now that I'm a devil, and tomorrow ill answer all the questions you have about me, even the painful ones"

She blinked a few times, and then nodded "what do you want to know"

"everything, how come I wasn't this strong or fast during the day time, how can I see you so clearly even though were in complete darkness, why do I feel so awake when it's so late at night, and everything that's changed with my body now that I'm a devil"

She took a seat on the sofa across from me and started talking after I turned on the lights.

"I'll start from the beginning, your body has changed drastically now that you're a devil not only with your wings and your new ability to fly, but you have gained other perks as well such as a devils life span"

"And how long is that

"It varies, but we've been known to live for tens of thousands of years"

Well that is a huge life increase.

"On top of that, your new found sight also comes from your devil blood, we are being of darkness so naturally we can see in the dark, the other things you mentioned your new found strength speed and the fact you feel more awake at night all come from your devils side, but the downside is you're weakened by sunlight, you'll adapt overtime when your body adjusts, it's just because you're new"

"Well that's a lot of new info to take in, you mention devil magic earlier, what's that?"

"well normal humans cant preform out type of magic, without special training, but now as a devil you can with ease, control over the different elements, and much more"

"That sounds interesting"

'oh the things I could do with this magic'

"I can have Akeno give you some private lessons if you'd like"

"I would thank you" I leaned back on the sofa "well it seems being a devil might just be a whole pile of fun, even if I'm stuck as a servant"

"You won't always be, right now you're a low class devil, but you can advance"

'oh',"Do tell"

"There are three classes of devil, low class, middle class and high class, when you advance to high class and your skill are recognized you can create your own peerage"

"Peerage?"

"I'll explain more about that another day when ive got the others to show examples"

"Fair enough we can continue this conversation tomorrow in the club room which I assume I'm now a member as I'm in your "peerage" as it were"

"That's right, we meet ever break and for about an hour and a half after school, unless matters arise that require extra attention, break meetings are optional, normal just friendly chatter over lunch"

"alright this conversation would best be left till after school, its goanna take a while, could you arrange for Akeno, to show me some magic at break, this has got me intrigued"

"Sure, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give you a quick lesson tomorrow, it's good to see you're so enthusiastic, may I ask why"

"Let's just say I've got one major goal in life and magic may just help me to reach it"

Rias looked at me with a confused look before she sighed

"Well I'm sure to find out about it tomorrow, I'd best tend to Issei now, good night Kenta"

"Good night, Miss Gremory~"

She teleported away with a smirk on her face after that good bye, this could turn out to be a very interesting new life.

{VERY INTERESTING INDEED}

I heard a booming voice, but I could tell where the hell it was coming from

"Who's there?"

{I AM}

"Where are you show yourself"

{DOWN HERE}

I looked to my hand to see a clear light shining out of the back of my hand.

"What the hell"

 **Ooooooooh shiiiiiiiiiit!**

 **Well next chapter is going to be interesting, time for a little rewrite of the backstory of the heavenly dragons, things are going to be interesting to say the least, again technically I've already got this next two chapters written but I'll be spreading my posts out, this was just an impulse post, I may do this from time to time, if I get excited about a chapter now to answer some questions about this chapter.**

 **Ok Kentas family sword, of course the design was inspired by the sword Sasuke used in shippuden (Sword of Kusanagi), that sword is just too bad ass now to have a place in my fiction, I've already mentioned the fact that he has a dojo and practices kendo so of course he's skilled with a blade but I've got plenty of ideas for some moves he could use when he learns magic.**

 **As for the other man with the Sharingan that the fallen angle mentioned and Kenta's goal, you're just going to have to wait and find out in later chapters, I love teasing, be prepared for a lot of it =)**

 **Ok time for a quick update on the OC profile**

 **Name** Kenta Maki

 **Age** 17

 **Hair colour** black, spikey

 **Eye colour** Green

 **Personality**

Smarter that you average high school student with an IQ over one hundred and thirty, an avid chess player, will generally get along with nearly anyone, slightly perverted but nowhere near Issei's level.

 **Likes**

Those who treat other with respect

Kendo

Cookies

 **Disliked**

People who think there are above others

Backstabbers

Idiots

 **Skills**

Chess and strategy

Swordsman ship (fencing, Kendo,

Hand to hand combat

Languages (English, Japanese, Latin)

Anime

 **Abilities and powers**

Sharingan

Swordsmen

Keen senses

 **Backstory**

This part I will have to keep to myself as it will be revealed in story, it will be quite dark but then that's what makes him himself.

His best friend is Issei Hyoudou, best friends since childhood they know each other better than anyone and have always had each other's backs, like brothers though not related by blood. They are practically inseparable. Except when it comes to Issei being perverted it normally ends up being Kenta who has to bail him out.

 **Ok quick update on the harem listings**

 **Issei: asia, Irina** **, rosswisse, gabriel,**

 **Kenta: akeno, kuroka, sona, serafall, xenovia**

 **Ok I'm still on the fence with Koneko, Rias and Grayfia now, thanks for that Ryujomaru15,lol, so to decide I'm throwing up a poll it should be up a few minutes after this chapter is it, once I figure out how, never used the poll before, this one will be deciding the locations in the harem for both rias and Koneko so make sure to vote, I will be leaving it till Wednesday next week when I will be posting the next chapter, that's five days to vote, ok guys so please comment what you think of this latest chapter =)**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know this post is a bit early but I've got some stuff on tomorrow and I wanted to post this now, so I didn't forget.**

 **It's great to see so many people like my fanfiction, as I mentioned in my last post I put up a poll to let you guys decided, which harems, Koneko and rias go to, I've decided to give it one more week before making my final decision, as it stands there is only one vote between, both going to Kenta and the Koneko x Kenta, rias x Issei option, which I am prepared for both, I've written ahead but I haven't put there of them to anyone yet, I've dropped hints, to my preferences but I'll wait another week for the final poll so please vote after you finish reading this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment, speaking of which here are a few replies to the comments from the last chapter.**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here ya go, and if that's your opinion make sure to cast your vote in the poll**

 **Guest: you may be right about that, I may just have to swap her around.**

 **Argorok: I've been debating whether or not to do so, but I think I'll put it to a poll later as the story progresses, be sure to vote =)**

 **fikataa90: I was considering putting them in Kentas harem a nice bit of rivalry would be good, as for the rias and Koneko spots, I'm leaving it to the poll, so make sure to vote, as for Grayfia, I'll be putting her to a poll later in the series and let the people decide.**

 **Ok that's all enjoy the chapter =)**

 **Living room Kenta's POV**

{Ha-ha, shocked ya didn't I.}

I just stood there in silence looking at my hand

"And just who the fuck are you"

{Wow have you got a mouth on you}

"Shut the fuck up and answer my question"

{Hm sure just let me show you}

All of a sudden the room went pitch black and I found myself standing in total darkness. I looked around.

"Where am I?"

{You're in your own head, as am I}

"Show yourself"

{With pleasure}

All of a sudden crimson flames erupted all around me in a large circle revealing an old and warn stone floor, as they grew I saw a shadow form, it was huge in front of me was a massive dragon. Its scales were silver and it had four massive wings.

{I am Ehecatl, draconian dragon god of the wind}

My eyes went wide, I gulped. Who wouldn't? Standing face to face with a seventy meter tall dragon. His teeth are bigger than me. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"And what do I owe this honour to speak to such a dragon"

{I merely wanted to speak with the one who will be my partner, and see who it is I will be lending my strength to in the coming battles}

"What are you talking about?"

{I am sealed within you, well to be more specific I'm sealed within your sacred gear}

"Great so I've got an over grown lizard inside my right arm"

{You certainly do have a mouth on you, and apparently some humour, well here's some of my own}

The flames flared up and I had to jump up and dodge a massive fire ball as it just missed me.

{I was once one of the four legendary draconian dragon gods that rules over the very elements that make up your world, call me a lizard again and ill barbeque you.}

Ok, ok don't call you a lizard if I want to live got it

{Dam right}

"So tell me if you're so all powerful, how did you end up sealed in a sacred gear then"

{That's a long story}

"I've got nothing but time"

{Very well, It was a long time ago when the war between the three powers raged on, now we dragons didn't get involved in such matters because we though it beneath us.}

"Dam dragons are really high and mighty aren't they?"

{Well the fact that we could obliterate the other two sides if we chose a side was one of the reasons, we were that powerful, now hush up. Now amidst the fighting two dragons started a mini war of their own, they were the two heavenly dragons Albion and my friend Ddraig, those two had always been at each other's throats when they were younger and it appeared they were finally having it out.}

"Well if you and Ddraig were friend why didn't you help him?"

{Because if I had he would have never have forgiven me, a battle between dragons is an honourable one, any outside interference is considered an insult to both dragons.}

"I see so what happened?"

{Well Albion's and Ddraig's fight raged on for weeks it was so massive that it literally brought the three way war to a standstill, the three powers grew enraged and attacked the dragons in their rage, that only pissed them off, and that's when the heavenly dragons turned their attacks on their attackers.}

"Ouch I bet that ended well"

{That was where I came in, I and the other draconian dragon gods wanted dragons to remain neutral, so I went to stop the fighting, in my attempt to stop them, Albion attacked me when I was trying to reason with Ddraig, I was wounded, and that's when, that blasted God used his powers, he sealed each of us inside sacred gears and they have been showing up all over the world for millennia}

"Why for what purpose?"

{Well for Ddraig and Albion, they just wasn't to keep fighting}

"And you?"

{Entertainment, watching the comical lives of my wielders one after another is always hilarious}

"Well I doubt you'll find anything comical about my life"

{Why do you say that?}

"Haven't you been watching my whole life?"

{No until just a few days ago I had been asleep, until something happened to awaken me. what was that by the way?}

"That would have been me being reborn as a devil"

{Well, that certainly is a first, never been used by a devil before, so what's wrong with your life}

"I assume since you're in my mind, you can see my memories right"

{Yes why?}

"Watch my life from the age of seven and get back to me, in the morning, or wait till tomorrow and you can listen in when I give the short version to my "master" and fellow peerage members."

{Sure I'll chat with you tomorrow}

I opened my eyes and I was standing in my living room again, I looked at the clock and barely thirty seconds had passed but I had been in there a good half an hour.

"What's up with that?"

{The deeper in your subconscious we go the greater the difference in time, like when you dream, I took you in slightly so every minuet that passed in the outer world an hour would pass in your head}

"Well that's handy, wait did I just hear you speak from inside my head"

{Yea I can communicate ether way, just depends on how I'm feeling.}

"That's a handy trick, well I'm off to bed good night Ehecatl-Sama "

{Hm, Ehecatl-Sama I could get used to that}

"Well you should get some sleep two, tomorrow I want you to explain to me all about that so called strength you will be lending me, it may prove to be useful when I'm dealing with someone"

{And who might that be?}

"Watch my memories or wait till tomorrow, all will become clear soon enough"

 **Next day Kentas POV**

Well this is certainly a development.

I'm currently walking to school, in front of me are Issei and Rias, side by side. Apparently she stayed the night at Issei's, after healing him, while completely naked, again. I think those two might just hit it off, but knowing Issei he'll be as clueless as ever, and only oppai on the brain, well with rias at least he's got plenty of that when he finally notices. Un-freaking believable, I save his ass and he still gets the chick.

We've just walked in the school gates and already I can hear the rumours starting about those two.

"Why is rias near that pervert?"

"Oh no could they be dating?"

"Don't even joke about that"

"Is he supposed to be cool now?"

"He doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as her."

"Why, he must be black mailing her."

I just chuckle slightly, at that last one, is it really so un believable that Isseis and rias could go together… oh who am I kidding of course it is, she's one of the two most beautiful girls in school and Issei is a complete oppai freak, the odds of those two getting together are about one in a billion.

"Ok remember you two, club meeting after school, and Kenta. Remember our deal"

"No problem rias, and remember to set up my lesson with Akeno for break"

"I already have and, refer to me as Buchou in school or on business, ok"

"Tsh, don't push your luck" I said walking past her

Issei ran after me

"Did you have to be so cold to her?"

"As long as she keeps pushing that master and servant thing, yes"

"Ok I get how you feel about that. Hey what did she mean about your deal "

"An information exchange, she answered some of my questions last night about my our new devil bodies and I agreed to fill her in about my past at the end of school"

"Wait you're going to tell her, everything"

"Not everything, just enough to quench her curiosity for now, if I told her everything, we would be talking for weeks"

"Well I suppose that ok, but are you sure you can handle it, I mean

"I'll be alright Issei, you've been a good friend, thanks for worrying about me, but it's been ten years, I think I can manage to talk about it now

"Alright if you're sure, but I'll be there to have your back if it gets rough

"Thanks man

Just then I felt two very angry eyes on us, it was those two idiots, but their anger was on Issei, I saw them sprinting at him from behind

""BASTARD!""

'Well if he's got my back then I'll have his now'

I grabbed my shinai and held it out horizontal and close lined the two idiots before their fists met Issei

"Piss off you two perverted maggots!"

Their eyes went wide and they took off running

"Thanks for that"

"Hey what are best friends for."

 **Break time: roof top- authors POV**

Kenta was sitting on the roof top meditating waiting for Akeno to show up for his first lesson in magic, he had been up here for a few minutes when from behind him, something hugged him from behind.

"Good evening my little kohai,

"Good evening Akeno-sempai"

"Ara Ara, so polite Buchou tell me you want to learn how use devil magic"

"Yes that's right I was hoping you could show me how to get started"

"Sure no problem"

Akeno snapped her fingers and a barrier came up, to cover them from prying human eyes.

"Ok the first thing you need to do it learn how to manifest your demonic energy, put your hands apart like so and will your demonic energy to come forth"

Akeno put Kentas hands in the right position like they were holding an invisible ball

 **Kentas POV**

"Ok got it"

I look down between my hands and focus, 'Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard! I have to will the demonic power to come forth'

After five minutes of trying finally something begins to form, finally, come on. Come on. Then it goes out.

"Dam it"

"Ara Ara, you're trying to hard I think"

I take a deep breath only to hear Ehecatl echoing in my head

{She's right you know}

'And how would you know'

{Because I'm inside of you, I can feel your potential, you could be a natural and wielding this type of magic if you could just let it flow and not force it}

'Ok I'll give it a try'

I close my eyes putting my hands back in the same position, just letting the demonic energy flow within me, it's so warm, so powerful. I take another deep breath and will the energy to my hands.

At once a ball the size my fist expanded from a small point, it was a glowing dark blue with a black hue, dam that looks cool.

{See, what did I tell you?}

"Ara Ara, looks like you're a natural after all, that or I'm a great sempai"

{In your dreams girly, that was all me}

"Alright let's move on to the next stage, changing that ball into fire, water and lightning. You can change it by imagining it changing, everything in magic is all about the will of the user and their imagination, if you can imagine it, and will it, it can be done, you just have to want it bad enough"

"Ok"

*DING DING DING*

"Oh looks like we're going to have to continue this lesson another time, my adorable kohai, time for class"

"Speak for yourself, I've got the next three period's free, bonus about being the schools top student

"Oh well aren't you lucky, what are you going to do now

"I think I'll try some of that next stage you were talking about "

"Ok but don't be trying anything too dangerous by yourself, Buchou would be annoyed if you accidentally destroyed part of the school"

"I don't think I'll be doing anything big like that, say will you be there during the meeting this evening?"

"Yes as vice president I have to be there, and yes I've heard about your little agreement with Buchou, I'm looking forward to learning more about you"

"Just don't judge me before you've heard the full story alright"

"I promise, well I'll see you then"

I turn back to the roof top and was about to create another demonic energy ball when, Ehecatl spoke up again.

{You know there is another easier method of learning this, and it may be faster in the long run to}

"And how's that"

{You practice mentally, inside your head while you meditate, you can get days of practice in just an hour of time in your world, if you can master the techniques mentally you can do them easily when you open your eyes, although you won't be able to strengthen your body this way, magic is another story}

"Fair enough, let's give it a shot, you can give me a compete talk about just what this sacred gear of mine can do while I train"

I sit down in the lotus position with my phone beside me with an alarm to pull me out when I need to come out, I close my eyes and the next thing I know I'm face to face with Ehecatl.

{Shall we begin?}

"Lets."

 **Three hours later**

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP….

I opened my eyes with a big grin on my face,

"Oh I can't wait to try these out on someone"

{Oh great I've got a battle maniac as a host}

I stand up stretching my legs they had completely went numb.

"Awo awo awo, next time I train like that I'm lying down on a bed first"

 **Five minutes later club room**

I open the door and enter the club room

"Welcome Kenta, glad you could make it"

Rias greets me as I walk in

"No problem. I'm ready to answer any question you've got, shall we get started?"

 **Ok I'm going to end it here, for this chapter cause I think I covered a good amount for this chapter, lets recap**

 **1\. Introduced Ehecatl**

 **2\. Covered heavenly dragon backstory**

 **3\. First magic lesson**

 **4\. Mental training with Ehecatl (flash backs in later chapters)**

 **Yep that's enough for one chapter, I think I'll cover at least four topics like this every chapter from now on just to keep them even.**

 **And just in case anyone isn't good at math and is wondering about how long Kenta spent mentally training, if you remember last chapter, every minuet in the real world is an hour in his head so if he just spent three hours in his head that that's one hundred and eighty hours' worth of training, that's just over a week of training, so he's not going to be that OP but he's not going to be a push over.**

 **Next chapter will be covering Kenta's back story or the most of it, so I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Here's the updated Harems**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, rosswisse,**

 **Kenta: Akeno, kuroka, sona, serafall, Gabriel, xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Vali (fem), ravel**

 **Let me know what you think of the latest additions and anyone you would want to see join and as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	5. Chapter 5

**OK i know i said i wouldn't be posting so much but, when i checked my views for the story this morning i was so happy to see over 300 views in a night, so i though i would celebrate with an extra chapter, hope you enjoy so here is the backstory of kenta, make sure to comment what you think, I've got a lot of ideas for him in the future.**

 **on to the story**

 **ORC room Kentas POV**

I entered the room and greeted everyone and then sat down on the sofa, with my arms across my knees. 'Let's get this over with'

"What do you want to know?"

As I asked that, I guess Issei guessed how I was feeling as he sat on the edge of the same sofa and put his hand on my right shoulder, 'thanks man'

Rias got up from behind her desk and sat down opposite me, Akeno poured tea and sat down on her left. Yumi was leaning against the wall on the wall behind them, and Koneko was on the far left of the same sofa they were sitting on.

"First question, it's been bothering me since the other night when you fought that fallen angel"

"What about it"

"At the end, what he called you"

I closed my eyes, and lowered my head "you mean when he called me "Wielder of the Sharingan"

"Yes to what was he referring"

I smiled, I raise my head and my eyes shot open my Sharingan active, everyone who saw then visable flinched, even Koneko.

"He was referring to these" I gestured to my eyes

"Your eyes, what are they" Rias asked staring into them,

'If she wasn't an ally that would be pretty stupid' I smirked, not many people have seen them, so of course she wouldn't know.

"They are a very potent visual ability, which is received only if you are born with it, or I give away my eyes" I continued to smirk.

"So your parents had those as well" Rias raised an eyebrow

"Yes, both of them had the same ability" I said sitting back with my cup of tea

"So this Sharingan, exactly what does it do" Rias asked now very curious

"Well for starters it allows me to see everything that is happening around me" I took a sip of tea

"Everything" she asked looking shocked

"Yep, everything is in extra high definition, noting can escape my sight" I smirked

"I see that's a very handy skill" Rias said sounding very pleased

'She must be patting herself mentally on the back for roping someone like me into her peerage'

I sighed "Currently yes, it's not as strong as it can be but that will change"

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked this time, 'peeked your interest have I'

"This is not the final stage of the Sharingan, it's not a mature Sharingan"

""Mature?"" both Rias and Akeno asked in unison, I just chuckled

"Yes a mature Sharingan, is much more potent, my Sharingan has but two tomoe, a mature Sharingan has three"

"What's the difference in strength?" Rias asked.

"About a hundred fold. Sharingan, roughly translated, is also called 'heavens eye', kind of ironic seeing as I'm now a devil. It gives me unparalleled visual ability, a bonus with the photographic memory, I can see everything. A mature Sharingan gives the one using it, total insight. Allowing the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements, I could even see a person through a solid wall if it was mature, meaning no one could hide from me, it doesn't matter how near or far"

"…That's scary" Koneko chimed in

"Even someone moving at break neck speeds would be easy to follow with a mature Sharingan, but it's most potent ability is allowing the user to copy muscle movements just by sight"

"So you're saying" Rias spoke

"All I have to do is watch someone fight and I can copy their moments and even predict them to an extent" I grinned

"It truly is a very frightening ability" Yumi spoke up.

"Any other questions" I said looking to everyone

"I've got one"

'And I bet I know what' I turned to Issei, "yes"

"You said you could see through a solid wall. What else could you see through? Clothes"

The girls, covered themselves.

'How did I know you would be the one to ask that?' I grit my teeth and clouted him across the back of his head.

"Like I would disgrace the Sharingan, by using it as a lecherous tool like that"

Issei was on the floor with a bump on the back of his head, moaning from my blow.

"Any serious questions" I asked sitting back down

"How do you afford to live in such a big house all by yourself?" Rias asked

"A trust fund my parents left me" I said taking a sip of more tea

"I take it your parents were well off" Rias continued

"Very, although I'm stuck with a monthly allowance till I'm twenty" I sighed

I knew what she was going to ask next, I was dreading it 'here it comes'

"What happened to your parents?"

'And there it is'

My Sharingan shrank down and my eyes returned to normal, "They were murdered in cold blood by a bastard seeking to only extend his own power and hurt those around him"

Rias was visually taken back by this, a look of sadness filled her eyes. Everyone else looked away, trying not to make eye contact. I knew it was going to be like this.

Issei was sitting on the back of the sofa now with his eyes closed he knew how painful the story was to me that I was most likely going to have to tell, but a deal was a deal.

"I'm sorry for asking" Rias said as she set her tea down

"No it's alright, I've been at peace with their deaths for a while now. It was seven years ago" I said putting my cup to my lips to take another sip.

"You said they were murdered, by whom" Rias asked trying not to step on a nerve, too bad the whole subject was one raw nerve.

"Buchou, that's pushing it a bit too..."

Issei came to my defence. I raised my hand, to silence him as I set my tea down after finishing it in one last mouthful.

"The tea was lovely as always Akeno" I said with a smile "Thank you for the defence Issei, but if I'm going to be in this group, they have a right to know as much as anyone, if not more so"

"Kenta" Issei said rather sad

"It's alright" I assured him.

I sighed and took in a breath

"Both my parents were brutally murdered, seven years ago, by my elder brother"

 **Authors POV**

Everyone's eyes were filled with shock at Kentas words, his own brother.

So many though went through everyone's heads but only one question stuck out the most.

"Why did he do it?"

"I already answered that, he was seeking to only extend his own power and hurt those around him" I answered sharply, I don't like to repeat myself.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Rias asked confused

Kenta answered by merely pointing to his eyes as his Sharingan flashed.

"Your Sharingan? What does it have to do with, your brother killing your parents?" she continued to push

"The next stage of a mature Sharingan" I said sharply

""""Next stage?"""" everyone except Issei said sharply, Kenta had told him all this years ago, when he had finally got the courage to ask, back then he was in tears over the loss of his parents at the hands of his brother, that's likely why Issei is so protective, he doesn't want to see his best friend like that again.

'You're a good friend Issei.'

"Once a Sharingan is fully mature it is indeed powerful, but it can get even stronger" Kenta said in a low angry tone

Everyone blinked at Kenta's words, from what they under stood a mature Sharingan can achieve incredible feet's, what else can it do?

"The second stage of the Sharingan, is the Mangekyō Sharingan, where the visual prowess of the Sharingan increase tenfold, and with that a massive surge of power and darker abilities would awaken"

"Darker abilities?" Koneko said slowly

"I don't know their details as I have never seen them for myself but if the stories I heard from my father when I was younger are true, a single Mangekyō Sharingan user can single handily level an entire city by themselves."

Everyone was completely speechless at Kentas words

"But why kill your parents" Rias asked

"Because of these eyes. They are both a blessing and a curse. The Mangekyō Sharingan, can only be obtained through severe unimaginable trauma. And in my brothers case he wanted power, and in his eyes, the fastest way to get it was killing our parents and awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan, I was just unfortunate enough to walk in just as he slit their throats"

Akeno brought her hand up to her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks, Rias' eyes were wide, Yumi looked like she was about to pass out, Konekos' eyes were brimming with tears and Isseis were closed.

"The next question you will likely ask, is why didn't mine awaken seeing that, well your answer is about as good as mine would be, maybe I was just too young, who knows. If I were to re live that trauma now, it would be different"

 **Kenta's POV**

I got up to leave and walked to the door, I put my hand on the door knob,

"I haven't seen my brother in over seven years, since the night he killed our parents, the night he killed them, I swore I would see justice done, I don't care how long it takes, my brother's life will end by my hand"

"That isn't justice, that's vengeance"

I turned to Rias

"Aren't they just one in the same? Either way my brother will pay for what he has done, I will see to that"

I opened the door and left at that.

 **School roof Kentas POV**

I stood on the school roof looking out at the sunset, my eyes stinging from the tears, I had left the club room just in time, no sooner was I out the door than my eyes were overflowing with tears, that meeting had brought back memories of the past that I thought I had been at peace with.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

{Partner}

"You disappointed your host is so weak and pathetic?"

{No you're not}

"You watched them then"

{I did, there was nothing you could have done}

"I should have been stronger, if I had only came home sooner"

{Then he would have killed you along with them}

I stood there silent trying to calm myself, trying to stop the tears.

{I understand now, it wasn't you becoming a devil that awoke me, it was your will to see justice done on the day of your death, your shear will, in all my years I've never felt such will, and for it to come from a boy so young, I am honoured to have you as my partner}

I took a deep breath before speaking

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from someone like you"

{You wouldn't want the ladies to see you crying now would you}

"You're just as bad as Issei aren't you"

{So are you. you're just more subtle than he is.}

I laughed out loud at that one.

"Yea I suppose so. Hey Ehecatl, thanks for cheering me up"

{Anytime partner, anytime}

 **Ten minutes later ORC clubroom Kentas POV**

I returned to the club room after I had cooled down, I knew I had to apologize.

I opened the door and saw everyone sitting down, they all turned to see me come in

"I'm sorry you all had to see me like that, the past can be painful

The next think I know Rias is in front of me bowing her head

"I'm the one who's sorry I shouldn't have made you relive those painful memories, Kenta, can you forgive me"

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up, looking into her eyes with a smile

"There's nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong"

She smiled back

I lean up against the wall for the rest of the meeting, apparently Issei is getting to try his hand at getting his first pact, and this should be interesting.

 **Isseis' POV**

"Issei, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets. Kenta is in the corer applauding comically. 'DICK' I turn back to Buchou.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?" I grinned, 'this is going to a pain'

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out." Koneko bows her head.

'So I'm going on behalf of Koneko-chan. I wonder what I'll have to do. Doesn't matter after handing out the leaflets for a night I was already board of it.'

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno who is inside the circle is casting something on my hand, then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Issei. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." Buchou says.

'My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory". I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest. So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.'

"Issei, put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm? It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…Then my palm glows. There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

'Wow, a magic-circle!'

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

'Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.'

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

I stand at the centre of the magic-circle like she urges me to. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow. Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!" I nodded

"Good response. Now, get going!"

I have my tension rising up! My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely! The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looks like I'm getting teleported there instantly. I close my eyes as the light envelops me, the light dies down, I open my eyes, what's going on?… I got speechless because of my surroundings.

—It's the club room.

Huh? What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client?

When I look, Buchou seems to be troubled and is putting her hand on her forehead.

Akeno-san is saying "Ara ara" with a disappointed face.

Yumi whispers something to Kenta and now he's on the ground laughing his head off, 'dam, he may be my best friend but now he's just pissing me off'

"Issei."

Buchou calls my name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha,.. Oh my sides, hahahahahahah" Kenta is doubled over laughing.

'Dam you Kenta'

"Huh? What does that mean?"

I put on a puzzled expression, and Akeno explains it to me.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

'Kenta!'

"W-What does that mean…?"

"It means Issei, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Issei, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

"Wha-!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, oh this is just too funny, hahaha...a…a...ha, you always were good for a laugh"

"…Unsightly."

Koneko says it expressionlessly.

'That is a severe hit, Koneko-chan.'

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?"

Akeno also has a troubled face and asks Buchou.

'Uggh. My debut as a Devil starts from a rough start…'

Then Buchou says it clearly to me after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Issei."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

Kenta looks like he's about to burst out laughing again.

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Point! Point!

Koneko and Kenta points at me silently. You two sure like to make me feel miserable, huh…

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make pacts! You can't make humans wait!" Buchou urges me. She has a serious face.

'Ugggh, my goal for getting a peerage starts from a bumpy road!' "U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!"

I left the club room while crying.

 **Kentas POV**

'I couldn't help myself it was just to funny, he was so hyped for it, then it just failed and it was priceless, I just wish I got it on video camera, oh wait, instant replay with the photographic memory,…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, it gets funnier every time'

I wipe away a happy tear from my eye, as I turn back to Rias and the rest of the group

"That was possible the most hilarious thing I have seen to date"

"…agreed"

'You didn't even show any emotion, guess you never do'

"So what's next on the agenda?"

Rias smiled a very sadistic grin.

'Oh no'

 **Later that night Kentas' house Kentas' POV**

I come in through my front door, I drop my bag and shinai as I walk in, I couldn't care less right now as I slowly climb the stairs to my room as I start throwing my shirt and blazer off.

'An hour tops my ass Rias. That went on for four hours, and she just wouldn't stop talking, ahhhh, I need to sleep. At least Issei and the others got out early for clients, I had to stay and get tutored by Rias, sure most of it was interesting, but after spending a week in my head training, then spilling my life story, and then almost busting a gut laughing at Isseis misery, I was beat…..hahahaha still funny even after the fiftieth time'

I open my bedroom door and just fall flat on my bed, "ahhh sweet release"

 **And that is that, i know most are going to call this a rip off of Sasuke and Itachi, especially with the Sharingan ploy, but I've got a lot more planned for those two, yes Sasuke and Itachi did play some part in inspiring the two Maki brothers but just wait until i get started on their side arc, and then their main arc, things will get really intense really fast.**

 **as for the harems, they remain unchanged, due to the lack of recommendations,even though my last chapter had 100 views in a night and is still climbing, i only got one comment, so i replied to it viva PM instead of commenting before the story.**

 **the poll stays open till next Wednesday and as they are closing ill be putting up a double chapter to celebrate, the final outcome, so get your vote in quickly, as it stands Koneko x Kenta, rias x issei are the pairings, but theres 7 days for that to change.**

 **comment what you think, and as always.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	6. Chapter 6

**well its been a week and as i promised here is the double post to celebrate the poll closing. the results are...**

 **it was a close one but by one vote Kenta takes the both of them so i have reworded part of these chapters to that fact, hope you enjoy this double post, and sorry to all those who wanted Rias to go to Issei but don't worry he'll still have plenty of girls.**

 **Ok now for the comments**

 **Ryujomaru15: those were what the harems were looking like up till now, but they've changed slightly ill update it at the end of the chapter again, and a fem Vali could work, I've got a few scenes in mind for those two but ive got time, so ill put it to a poll if im not convinced**

 **Guest: well looks like you got your wish, and then some, Kenta is a lucky bugger =)**

 **ok the current stats are 13 reviews, 15 favorites, 20 followers and 1565 views, I couldn't be happier hopefully i get more as the day goes on.**

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn, 'man I'm still sleepy after last night, I'm going to have to speak to Rias about those late running meetings, I'm ether going to sleep on my time off or start popping caffeine pills or something, eh I've got a free period first thing today so I'll catch some z's then'

I'm currently walking in the school gate, spotting on of the trees in the shade, I toss my bag to the ground and lie down using my bag as a pillow, I've got two shinai bags beside me in one is my shinai for practicing with, and in my other is my family sword, Rias suggested I carry it with me after seeing me use it so easily. I didn't mind it, better than leaving it in the dojo gathering dust.

I was enjoying the piece and quite when I felt something on my lap, I opened my eyes, and to my surprize, Koneko was using my lap as a pillow.

"Koneko?"

"Hai Kenta-senpai"

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Resting with senpai….free period too"

"Um ok"

I closed my eyes and smiled.

'Hey I wasn't going to tell her no, and she is kind of cute. Ok I take that back, she is absolutely freekin adorable.'

I run my hand over her hair, just to see her reaction.

"Nya~"

'Ok adorable overload, I'm going into melt down.'

But I can't help but feel eyes on us, I crack my eye and see a bunch of male students glaring at me and Koneko, I flash my sword, they take one look and then run for their lives. I close my eye and just enjoy the morning air, along with the cutie on my lap, this morning is perfect.

 **End of school Kentas' POV**

Koneko and I come into the club room only to hear Issei getting a major lecture.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again. To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Issei."

'I was told all this last night so it wasn't news to me, but it was really common sense if you think about it. But then Issei is always oppai on the brain and by the sounds of it a chick was involved so any of his common sense would have went out the window anyway'

"Y-Yes."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

Rias shakes her head after seeing Isseis confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

I was just about to speak and ask what happened when suddenly.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

Akeno was standing behind me and I didn't even realise it. She is smiling like usual. Dam she's good.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akenos' expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

'Oh a hunt this should be interesting' I was already well informed by Rias about all the necessary information when it comes to stray devils, and how it was her peerages job to hunt them.

Fifteen minutes later outside an abandoned warehouse

On the way there Rias had explained to Issei what a stray devil was, I don't think he got any of it.

Now we're outside this warehouse where apparently every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them. And since it was in Rias' territory the task falls to us. Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil.

I activate my Sharingan and look around, even with just my devil eyes I can see in the dark, but I wanted to be prepared for anything. Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

"…Smell of blood." Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

'Smell of blood?' I focus my senses, 'yep I can smell it to. Koneko sure has a good sense of smell. It becomes quiet.'

'I don't like this it's the calm before the storm, I can feel its presence but I can't pin point it, dam my weak Sharingan, if it was full active id be able to pinpoint this bastard already and end this'

Isseis' legs are shaking. He's sacred shitless, hell so am I but I keep it buried. Rias who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable!

"Issei, Kenta, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias announces

'Hey I'm all up for that, a week in my mind of fighting Ehecatl, I'm more than confident I can take on a stray devil'

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" Issei speaks out.

'Grow some backbone' I roll my eyes

"Yes. It's still impossible now." She says it straight at us.

'Just wait till you see what I can do.' i chuckle inwordly

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?" issei asks

"Is this the whole peerage thing you said you would explain" I pipe up.

Issei has a confused look, but Rias nods and continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Yumi continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the "Evil Piece"."

"Evil Piece?" Issei asks in confusion.

'yep that got me curious as well.'

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" I asked

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

'I see. Pompous pricks'

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, you two and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that the others haven't played in that game yet?" Issei asks

"Yeah." Yumi answers my question.

'There is something that is bothering me. Yeah, my position as a [Piece].'

"Rias, what is our roles and traits? And what pieces are Issei and I?"

"You are—"

Rias stops there. I also know the reason why. I can feel chills all over my body. That's because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger. There is something approaching us! I can see it clearly with my Sharingan. I point towards it, and everyone turns.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

Just hearing its voice sends a chill down my spine, so this is a stay devil.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias announces that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" The abnormal laughter echoes around us.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating. No. Using my Sharingan I can see the rest of its form.

STEP

A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than seven meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller? Man, there are things like this as well!? I confirmed it again. Devils are scary!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

I just face palm myself as Rias words, which gets everyone's attention

"What"

"seriously, do you have any tack at all, announcing yourself and then stating your intentions so openly, like it didn't already know that it was being hunted, so why announce it"

"Cause it sounded cool"

I face palm again at her words 'great I've got a tackles idiot for a king'

"Why not just attack quickly and end it rather than trying to act all high and mighty or is this a devil thing"

"And what makes you such an expert, Hm you're younger and less experienced than me"

"Yes and it's a wonder you've survived this long, oh Maou, have you even read art of war, or any war strategy book"

"N-No"

'that would explain a lot' while we were chatting, my eyes were following the stay devils movements as it was getting irritated, probably because we were flat out ignoring it now.

"Ahhhhh don't ignore me you little shiiiiiits"

The monster roars, but Rias just turns and laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!" Rias orders

"Yes!" Yumi responds

Swoof!

Yumi, who was near me. Sprints ahead as soon as Rias gives her an order. Fast. She's insanely fast. But my Sharingan can follow her for the most of it, by the looks of things the stray devil cant.

"I will continue from the lecture before." Rias says.

'She really does have a death wish'

"Yumi's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Just like Rias said, Yumi's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow her movements with my Sharingan. "Dam that's cool"

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it missed completely.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords." Yumi stops and suddenly she is holding onto a European sword. She took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Yumi suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I watched as both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound. I couldn't help but grin.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

'There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko!'

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

The monster raised her foot to stamp on Koneko, I was about to react when I saw the looks on Rias and Akenos faces, I held back.

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko! But the foot never touches the ground.

Looking closer with my Sharingan I can see Koneko is holding the foot up with little effort.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT! Koneko completely lifts up the stray devil.

"…Fly" Koneko jumps high and punches into the stray devil's stomach very sharply.

BANG! The enormous body of the stray gets thrown backwards.

'Dam remind me never to piss her off, Ehecatl'

{Definitely, she would destroy you, and to think she was so cute this morning}

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze. As a bright flash engulf her and her attire changes from the academy uniform to a shrine maiden attire.

'Very nice indeed'

i look to issei and a trickle of blood is coming out of his nose,'dam pervert'

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the stray devil.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

I grin widely as the monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

'The sounds of its screams are music to my ears'

{You battle crazed sadist}

'I'm not denying it, we trained for a week. If you don't know me already then you really are hopeless'

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

'Soooooo nice'

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

'Oh could she be one too'

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confesses it like if it's nothing.

'A sadist! Hahahahaha at least I'm not alone'

{Oh great another one, you two are perfect for one another}

'Only if she's willing to be the M to my S'

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san." Issei confesses aloud

"You don't have to be afraid, Issei. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute, Kenta. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, Stray-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

'Oh I'm liking her even more now, but just watching isn't enough, I want a piece of that thing now'

Suddenly the monster breaks out of the lightning Akeno is attacking with and rushes for her. Everyone's eyes go wide. I just grin. 'Time to shine'

A straight bold of lightning intercepts the stray devil as it lunges for Akeno. The attack blasts the monster into the wall as it crumbles around it. Everyone turns in the direction of the attack, to see me with my hand raised with lightning pouring out of it.

I grin maniacally, as I lower my hand and start walking forward, lightning sparks from my other hand as I continue walking forward.

"Oh Akeno, mind if we share, it not as fun for me if I just watch" I asked out of curtesy

Akeno smiles and I take that as a yes, "sure, but the death blow belongs to Buchou so don't go too far"

"Party pooper, fine" I joke

I come up beside Akeno with lighting pouring out of my hands. 'Time for some fun'

 **Rias' POV**

'Well I certainly didn't see this coming, Kenta. Just how much did Akeno teach you?'

The stay devil busts out of the rubble it was trapped beneath.

"You baaaaaaastardddd, thaaat hurrrrrt!"

Kenta just stands there with his Sharingan active and lighting pouring out of his hands.

The stay devil rushes them both, Kenta raises his hands in to a single point as the lighting grows and covers a wider area, and the sound, it sounds like thousands upon thousands of birds, but then something strange happens with the lightning at the end of the bolts, they look to be forming smaller forms. Are those birds. There's at least fifty of them.

Kenta just grin as he thrusts his hands forward, the small newly formed lightning birds shoot at the stray devil, shooting straight through it hundreds of times as is screams out in pain.

"Chidori no yari" (one thousand bird spears)

Kenta is laughing like he's having the time of his life.

'Oh no not another Akeno, as if one wasn't bad enough, now I've found her male counterpart, though i do have to admit he dose look bad ass.'

And now Akeno is joining him in electrocuting the stray devil in unison, as they both look like their having the time of their lives, 'absolute mirror images of each other, i never would have guessed Kenta was this strong.'

 **Kentas' POV**

Ah this is turning out to be a great night, both I and Akeno are enjoying ourselves to the full, and I'm getting to try out my new magic, talk about a win, win.

I lower my hands, with a huge grin on my face, Akeno stops also. She looks like she's finished having fun to.

"That was quite fun, Kenta-kun, I didn't know you were so adapt at magic, I only gave you one lesson, and you've advanced so far"

'Oh you have no idea' I grinned

"Y-you l-little shiiiits!"

The stray devil lunges at us again, 'still not had enough'

I turn my glair on it and disappear in a burst of static, its eyes along with everyone else's go wide seeing me disappear, I then reappear in front of the stay devils face with my palm drawn back with lightning sparking out of it.

"Raisō" (lightning claw)

I grip the stay devils head and I release a massive surge of lightning through its body, while I squeeze with all my strength. After a few seconds, it drops to its knees, and I stop my attack, I burst into static again and re appear beside Akeno.

"Well that was fun" i say with a very big grin on my face.

The stray devil collapsed on the ground, sparks still coming off it from my last attack.

"Don't worry Akeno and I aren't going to kill you" I grinned

"Yes that honour is reserved for our master"

We both stepped to the side as Rias stepped forward.

"Any last words?" she asks

"K-Kill me."

That's the only thing the stray devil says. 'oh how the mighty have fallen.'

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. Rias's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

'Just like she said, it disappeared'

{The power of destruction, anything hit by it is reduced to nothingness}

'That's scary'

Confirming it was gone, Rias makes a sigh. "It's over. Good work everyone."

I give a grin before I'm hugged from behind.

"Ara ara, to think my little kohai has come so far after just one lesson with me, you must have been practicing on your own, to have gotten so good in such a short time"

She presses her bust into my back, I smile. "You have no idea"

She then leans in and whispers into my ear "to think you were a hidden sadist just like myself, oh the fun we could have" she then nibbles on my ear. I grin. Before I reach behind and grip her backside, getting her to moan.

"I look forward to it"

I turn to see Issei, looking wide eyed at my actions, and me getting dotted on my Akeno.

"Hey if they tease you it's only fair to tease back"

Rias is at the side with a smile on her face, 'something tells me she predicted this when she saw us having fun together' but then i seen her blush slightly,'what was that'

{Ah partner look to your left}

I look to my left to see a rather angry looking Koneko, 'oh shit'

She throws a punch at my gut, but I was prepared, her punch passes straight through me, along with the rest of her, she comes out the other side with her hair standing up on end. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What was that punch meant to be for?"

"…..perverted senpai"

I walk over and kneel down to her height.

"Could it be perhaps that the little kitten is jealous?"

I had dubbed her kitten after that "Nya" that came out of her this morning, she didn't seem to mind

She throws another punch at my face it passes through.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Ara ara, don't worry Koneko I'm willing to share"

"…Senpai's lap is mine"

"Deal"

'Great now I'm being divided up like a piece of meat.

 **Isseis POV**

'That lucky bastard, not only Akeno, but Koneko to, he's getting ahead of me with the ladies it's not fair, at this rate he'll have a harem before me'

Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since I'm a servant of a Devil with peerage, then I should have a certain [Piece] too.

"Buchou, there is still a thing that you didn't tell us."

"What is it?"

Buchou responds with a smile.

"Mine and Kenta's Piece…more like, what is our roles are as a servants."

'To tell you the truth, I already predicted the worst case. More like I knew it is that. But I still have a naive hope. If Kenta is higher than me, I won't be shocked after that display he just put on, I never knew he had that kind of skill'

There are two [Pieces] left since, Akeno is a [Queen], Koneko is a [Rook], and Yumi is a [Knight].

The [Bishop] and…the [Pawn]. 'Please don't let me be the pawn.'

The crimson-hair beauty smiles at me and says it clearly.

"You are a [Pawn]. Issei, Kenta you are both Pawns."

'Well at least he's not higher than me, but does that mean I have the same strength as Kenta'

After that we all returned to club room and Buchou explained about how we can each get our own peerages once we're recognized as high class devils.

"I WILL BE HAREM KING!"

 **The next chapter will be up with in a few minutes of this one so for now here are the harems with the latest updates along with the future polls**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse,**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel**

 **future polls: grayfia, Vali (fem), Gasper (fem)**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

**and as promised here is the next chapter in my double post, enjoy.**

 **Next morning Kentas' POV**

I was currently in the school gym running laps, training mentally is fine but it doesn't help my physical conditioning, I noticed that last night, my stamina could use some work, I was having some accuracy problems as well, my power was fine, but I was off slightly, so I'm swapping between training methods I run laps for an hour to help my physical stamina, then I sit down and let my physical body relax while I train for an hours' worth inside my head, target practice. After a minuet in real time, my body has calmed down and then it's back to ether laps or some other physical exorcise for another hour before I repeat.

I give an interior grin when I feel their presence, Rias and Akeno are watching me. I guess I must have raised a few questions last night when I brought down that stay devil practically on my own.

i take my shirt off and throw it to the side as i grab the high bar and start doing pull ups.

"You two going to stand there all day or are you going to come over"

The gym doors opened and the two walked in.

"I suppose you know we've been here the entire time"

"Only for the past few minutes, I've had my head in my training, wasn't paying attention till now. Was there something you needed?" i asked glancing over at them to see them both blushing, 'am i really that good looking'

"Just a question" Rias says trying not to stair, 'to late'

"Shoot"

"Your newfound magical talents, Akeno tells me she only gave you a fifteen minute basic lesson, and yet, the demonic power I saw the other night looked like something that would have taken weeks to perfect. How can it a new born devil has such power?"

'Shit, should I tell them?'

{Up to you partner, I don't mind, but don't you always value your privacy above all]

'True, but I can't exactly think up a believable lie right on the spot'

{Just tell her you're a natural, and you put in plenty of time training at night she should believe that, I've got a felling this red head is actually more blond}

'That's just cruel but given her actions last night, not without foundation'

"I've just been training, non-stop by myself at home, and as I'm sure Akeno told you I'm a natural plus I've got a great senpai"

Akeno blush deapens at that complement.

"I suppose your right, you seem to always excel in almost every aspect in life, school work and devil work included"

{Wow, I can't believe she bought that}

'She didn't, even without my Sharingan active I can still see people's auras, they tend to fluctuate with peoples emotions'

{So?}

'So hers didn't change, she still suspects me of hiding something'

{Well you are}

'Yea but only small things'

"Is there anything else, or can i go get ready for class" i say as i drop from the bar streaching my arms, watching as their blushes deepen.

"No that is all"

I chuckle as they leave.

'I'll have to tell her about you sooner or later'

{You won't be able to hid it when your sacred gear awakens fully, my pressure will be easily felt by those around}

'Well looks like I'll have some explaining to do then'

Then the bell rings to signify the start of the school, I've only got a single free period now before my class so I head for the showers.

 **Lunch time roof**

Issei and I are on the roof enjoying our bentos, and the sun. Though I don't know how that second one is possible with us both being devils.

"Ah this is the life"

"Yea it sure it, relaxed school life, being around babes every day, only the one or two summons to attend every night and plenty of free periods to relax in between"

"yea school isn't to bad, I completed the next two years of study, yesterday so I could graduate anytime I want to, but I like relaxing and not having to get a job here rather than at home, as you would put it, "being around babes everyday" is pretty sweet"

Issei looked shocked "two years in a day"

"Come on Issei you know I'm smart and then on top of my Sharingan and photographic memory, it was easy I memorised the text books after that it was a synch"

'Yea and having about a month of revision in my mind helped also'

"Yea well at least I'm ahead when it comes to summons, you've still to go on your first"

I just smirk as I pull out my phone "actually to date I've completed, two thousands four hundred and seventy five, six, seven"

"What are you on about?" issei looks at me dumb founded.

"Simple I created an app that trades information for a price, it's a specified search engine app, the client fills in the details form about the information they are looking for, my app compiles the data and renders a portfolio of the data and give the client a price, they pay and the portfolio is sent by email"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! How did you create something like that?"

"Again, genius with a lot of spare time on his hands" I say pointing to myself

Issei falls flat on his face, "so I'm losing to you, on both school work and summons"

'I just have to rub this in more', "yea and after my little display last night, you're falling behind on devil powers and women also, I mean I practically made out with Akeno last night and you haven't even touched any oppai, some "harem king" you're going to be"

Issei stands up and points his finger at me in shock "You, who told you about that!?"

"Oh please everyone in the peerage knows, you're a well-known pervert, and on top of that last night when Rias explained about how we will be able to get hour own peerage when were high class devils you screamed at the top of your lungs that you would be harem king"

"Crap I though I screamed that inside my head" Issei's head drops in shame

"You dumb ass"

Issei then drops to his knees and bows to me "please teach me you ways"

"What are you on about?"

"Teach me in devil powers and the art of attracting women" he raises his head

"Ok first off teaching a pervert how to attract women is impossible" he falls flat on his face again

"And secondly as to devil powers, your powers are so weak they can't even work the transportation circle, I doubt if even Akeno could teach you"

Issei starts crying pitifully "I'm a failure as both a man and a devil, I'll never be harem king"

I start feeling sorry for the little pervert so I throw him a life line of sorts

"If you want I could teach you some kendo, maybe if you learn how to use a sword you won't totally suck"

"Really you'd do that for me"

"Yea I could do with a new sparring partner"

{Don't you mean practice dummy?}

'that to'

"Thanks Kenta you're a real friend, when do you want to start lessons"

"Well we've both got a free period now, how about it I brought an extra shinai with me "

"Great let's start"

I pull out my extra shinai and we both take the stances, after a few minutes of me correcting his stance, and posture, we begin taking practice shot at the air before we begin sparing

"Ok you ready Issei"

"Yep ready when you are"

{This isn't going to end well for him}

'Hey he accepted my help, if he doesn't like how I teach that's too bad'

{You sadistic battle maniac}

'yep and Issei is about to see my sadistic teacher side"

"Begin"

*WHACK*

 **End of day club room**

Me, Yumi, Rias, Koneko and Akeno are all in the club room, sipping tea, were all free of summons for the night while Issei had one last minute call, so we were just chatting.

"So Kenta, how was your day"

"About as productive as always, Issei asked me to give him a few lessons on different matters, but I opted to give him kendo practice instead"

"So Issei is learning how to use a sword, bet that was interesting" Yumi giggled.

"Well I had to do something to cheer him up after he learned he was losing to me in both school work and devil work"

"Ah yes your app, what's the count on the pacts so far" Rias asked

I pulled out my phone and brought up the app,

"Just broke the four thousand a few minutes ago, thats about just under four hundred contracts an hour, thank you app store"

"That's incredible, how much are you making" yumi asks astounded.

"I've made at least one million yin so far, my base price helps, and then ten percent goes to a saving account, and another ten to another account"

"whys that?" rias asks curious of my accounting

"peerage fund, when I finally get my peerage, I want to be able to look after them, they'll want for noting, and the other ten is for when I finally make roots, with my own tech business, need cash to start it up"

"Your peerage will be lucky to have such a generous King" rias smiles at me.

"Well so am I" i look at rias whos face blushes at my complement, 'oh my could it be'

"…seems like you've got everything…."

I turn to Koneko who was watching Issei location viva a small device, when her expression turned grim.

"What's wrong?" i asked, anything that can make koneko look like that isnt good.

"…Issei-Senpai's, locator just vanished" she said as her face turned sour.

"That's not good" rias said standing up

"Why what does that mean" i asked turning

"It means there is a barrier in play, separating us, which means someone is working within my territory without my knowledge" rias sais as she gestures to akeno.

"Should we go and help" i asked

"Yes, there's no telling what trouble Issei might be in" the others are gatheging together

I grabbed my sword and stood up, "I'll go on ahead"

"Wai..."

Before Rias could even get a word out, I had dissipated into static.

 **Outside clients house**

I appeared outside the house where Issei was meeting his client, the smell of blood was in the air, that's when I heard a bang, and I feared the worst, I rushed to the door only to bounce off a barrier three meters out from the door.

I activated my Sharingan showing, a massive dome covering the house, I gritted my teeth.

"Dam it, looks like I'm going to have to bust this thing down"

{Now would be a good time to use your sacred gear, partner, remember what I told you}

 **Flash back**

"So, what exactly can this sacred gear of mine do?" i asked looking at it and then up to the massive dragon infront of me.

{The sacred gear that holds me, doesn't have a name, but it commands the winds like I did when I was alive, it makes the very wind bend to your will, or at least it will when you master it}

"And how long will that take?"

{it's been different for every wielder, some take months, others years {but I've never had a partner as adapt as you.}

"I'll take that as a compliment, I should really give it a name before I use it though"

{Any ideas}

"Just one..."

 **Flash back end**

I tighten my fist as my sacred gear manifest on my hand, I bring my fist back

'You ready partner'

{I was born ready}

"Tempest Gauntlet: Taifū no ken" (typhoon fist)

The winds wrapped around my fist and in one massive piercing gust of wind, they shattered the barrier and bust the front door off its hinges as I heard something crash inside.

I immediately rushed in to find Issei lying on the ground, with his shoulder and leg wounded.

I then looked over to see a man lying flat on the ground dressed in clerical clothing as he got up he shot me a disturbing smile.

"Oh goodie, goodie, goodie, another shitty devil for me to cut up, oh isn't this my lucky night"

"Sorry but I'm not about to let you hurt my friend, you ok Issei"

"Kenta I'm sorry"

"Don't be you didn't know some nutty exorcist was lying in wait, this isn't your fault"

"Hey don't ignore me you bastards"

This bastard doesn't know when he's out classed, he lunges at me with this sword of light. I block it with my sword as I deflect his blow. He then pulls out this handgun and starts emptying his mag into my head.

I just stood there, as he was laughing manically, but then he froze when he noticed I wasn't injured.

"What I shot you point blank in the head with, holy rounds, why aren't you dead, what trick is this you shitty devil"

"If you had been watching you would have seen your rounds passed straight through me, you see I picked up this neat little ability to turn my entire body into static electricity, which allows me to travel great distances quite fast and also allows me to avoid nasty little things like bullets by letting them pass through me"

"Tricky shit"

"Why thank you" i grinned

"Please stop!"

A voice of a woman rang out.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me again, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, a nun?

"Asia." Issei called out.

'So this is the nun Issei got the eating about helping the other day, well if she's here it must mean she's an enemy.'

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

'Yea I nearly puked looking at it to. even as a sadist, thats just brutal.'

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-can? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and then to Issei with a shocked expression.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at Issei directly.

"Person? No, no. These shits here are Devils. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, guess Issei never told her, can't say I'm shocked. How would you come out with something like that?

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, pushed me off as I skid back to Issei's side, he has a distraught look on his face, so does the nun.

I guess he didn't want her to know. It would have been better if it stayed like that. Better that she didn't know. He couldn't see her again anyway. If she had just thought of him as just a kind high school student who lives in this town.

'Bad luck Issei, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad too. If only we weren't devils it might have worked out for you two'

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

'Fallen Angel? So they're not with a church? What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?'

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill these shits here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again. I bring up mine in defence. Before he attacked the blond Sister walks between the priest and me. She stood in front of us with her arms spread as if she is protecting us. The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her. 'Dam you know how to pick 'em Issei'

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

This Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

'What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.'

"BAKI!"

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit the nun with the side with his gun.

She fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!" Issei yelled

He crawled to Asia who was struck away.

I jumped in front to defend, I looked back…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again.

'Dam I was planning to grab Issei and make a break for it but…I can't run away while leaving Asia here. Not after she just defended us. Looks like I've got to fight…'

I grip my sword tightly with a smirk on my face "well we can't leave a girl who just defended us. So come I'll be your opponent!"

I made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

The priest whistles and seems really happy. "Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!" He's talking something creepy again.

I activate my Sharingan with a sadistic smirk.

The priest jumps up high, and bring his sword down, I parry and kick him back. He skids to a halt and is about to attack again then the floor glows in a red and white colour.

"What is this?" The priest sneers when the floor glows. The red light starts to form a shape.

'It's a magic-circle. And I have seen this before. The magic-circle of the Gremory household! Finally some back up'

FLASH!

A blur shoots out of the circle and intercepts the priests' blade.

"Issei, we came to rescue you. Oh Kenta you're here too"

Yumi smiles at me.

"Yea what took you guys so long" I said shaking my head.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno and Koneko appear next

'Finally some help'

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Yumi blocks the priest's attack with her sword.

"I'm sorry. They're with us! We can't let you lay a finger on them!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrades? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Dose he give it to you often, he is screwing you right? Or maybe he prefers to take it up the ass? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head.

'That guy is completely looking down on us!'

Even Yumi has an anguished expression. 'Yeah, that guy is definitely disgusting. Yumi and Issei, seriously'

{for someone so smart, you can be so thick at times}

'what are you...Oh, i wouldnt mind that if she asked'

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords.

Yumi has a calm expression, but her eyes have already captured her foe.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil bitch? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on my side is the crimson-haired girl, — Rias!

"About bloody time, what kept you, did you have to put on makeup or something, and I broke the barrier ages ago.

"It takes time to teleport"

"Yea well at least you here, that's what counts, I only wish I had gotten here sooner too"

"Issei, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Rias, who is apologising to Issei, narrows her eyes after seeing his wounds.

"…Issei. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…"

He try to deceive her by laughing.

"Yea if I hadn't arrived when I did, she'd have been looking for a new servant"

Rias shoots me a glare

'Ah, looks like she will yell at me afterwards' "Only speaking the truth no need to get your panties in a twist"

But Rias didn't say anything to me and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servants?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

'Wow, Rias is pissed. did i do that, well im in for it later.'

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with them, the first I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted by this second shit and it finished as a dream."

BON!

A section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

'Dam Rias.'

Rias shot out a ball of destruction.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damages my personal possessions or insults them with foul name"

'So we're your possession now? well atleast it's a step up from servant…. I think.'

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding her.

'Ok note to self, don't piss her off intentionally ever again.'

{Agreed}

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Seems like Akeno-san detected something and informs us.

'The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings?'

Rias gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

'Ise, looks like you've gotten a pet name now, with our promotion I'm so teasing you two about this later….well maybe just Issei, don't want piss Rias off any more tonight or I may end up on the other end of that destruction, though if she starts calling me, Ken, we'll have a problem'

"Yes." Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to. Teleport?

'Are we running away?'

I then look Issei who is looking at Asia.

"Rias! We have to take her as well!" I try to argue.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

'Dam it'

"Then I'll stay and get her to safety"

"No you won't, regardless how strong you thing you are, there are numerous fallen angles in bound, you stay and its suicide"

She shoves me into the magic circle

"Asia!" Issei calls as Koneko lifts him up and drops him beside me

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words they exchanged at this place.

The next moment, Akeno finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko throws the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already gone.

 **Clubroom Authors POV**

The group had arrived back into the safety of the club house, Issei had been set down on the sofa, so that Akeno could tend to his wounds.

Koneko was by Kentas side who was giving a death glare at Rias who had shoved him into the teleportation circle and stopped him from staying to help Asia.

Yumi was sitting on the sofa opposite Issei and Akeno.

Rias then started to explain about exorcists and stray exorcists, and their affiliations with the church and fallen angles.

Once she was done Issei spoke up.

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"He wouldn't have had to fight if you would have just let me stay, I could have gotten her out of there, and to somewhere safe. It was obvious she wanted nothing more to do with the fallen angles and we just left her behind someone who came to our aid. If that's how you show our thanks to an ally who helped us I'd hate to see what you'd do to an enemy"

*SLAP*

Rias brought her hand across Kenta's cheek leaving a red hand print and snapping Kentas head to the left, his head quickly shot back with his Sharingan active. As she went to slap him again.

He caught her hand and glared at her

"Slap me again and you'll regret it, I am not your little bitch for you to boss around"

He release his Sharingan and then released her hand and she returned to her desk.

Kenta sighed before speaking again, "at any rate, were in trouble, that priest has seen our faces, and our uniforms, it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together and to track us here, we're safe in school he wouldn't be dumb enough to attack us in public or when were together as a group, but at home and to and from school are different matters"

"I agree we need to group up the larger the better"

 **current harems**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse,**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel**

 **I need recomendations for Issei, he is looking lonelywith only three girls in his harem so comment your sugestions and ill post the new harem listings again next chapter. and as always.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	8. Chapter 7

**ok i was just so pleased last night and this morning seeing all my new followers and favs i just had to post a new chapter to reply to all these reviews and just to clarify on a few points.**

 **also the view counts on my last two chapters seem off, i think some my have skipped chapter 6 and went on to 6.5 you may want to check and see if you were one.**

 **fikataa90: two comments from you thanks for all the attention lol, ok yes i want to give issei some girls as well mainly im trying to keep issei in and not have the story revolve around my OC as the two of them are best buds, and thanks for the recommendations, as for rossweisse, im still trying to get a grip on her character, ive read about her in the light novel series but i'll wait till the character is more solid in the anime before i make a final decision about her.**

 **Aye-Sir: thanks for the indepts review its nice to hear someone appreciates all the work i put into my fiction. ive been a big fan of both the anime DxD and Naruto so i already knew most of what i was writing about. as for kenta's power levels i havent made him that OP just yet, true he did kick ass in those last two chapters but he did just spend a week of mental training with a dragon god, so he had to have something to show for it. ive definitely got alot more planned for kenta in the future chapters. ive already went over his past a few chapters ago when i explained about his brother and parents, but there is a lot more behind that than what meets the eye, i hope you continue to enjoy as my character develops =)**

 **Max: thanks for the recommendations, not so sure bout la fay, but i will think about it**

 **Ironwolffy: its good to see someone in my line of thinking for kenta, and thanks for the issei suggestions**

 **Robyhood13: sorry but Rias will not be moving, i had a poll running for 2 weeks to chose where she and koneko went and i dont want to change it after all those people voted for it, as for roseweiss, im still trying to get a good grip on her character, maybe i will put her and kenta together, but for now she's with issei.**

 **ok that's all back to the story.**

 **Kentas' POV**

'Ok I should have seen this coming'

After yesterday's events, Akeno and Koneko announced that they wanted to move in with me, apparently for protection reasons. I had no objects, so now I'm lying in my bed, pinned by a gorgeous beauty and incredible cutie.

Even though I gave them both their own rooms, they both snuck into my bed in the middle of the night. Koneko, thank Maou is wearing a pair of light blue pyjamas with little pink cat paws all over it, but Akeno is completely in the nude.

'Well I can't say you didn't warn me'

{No I gave you all the information in that training session, I told you how, women would be drawn to you and how other men would want to fight you}

'Yep and so far I'm enjoying the women part, no fights so far, but something is telling me they're not far off.'

{It won't be long before your friend Issei will be having the same luck as you}

'What are you on about?'

{I've sensed some weak dragon energy form his sacred gear, it's yet to awaken fully yet like your but, there is something familiar about its energy}

'Did you perhaps know the dragon that's in it?'

{Hard to say so many dragons have been trapped in sacred gears over the years, but it does feel familiar, perhaps I'm just imagining it}

'Yea maybe you're just going senile in your old age, you have been floating around for millennia'

{Watch it runt}

'I'm just messing with ya. Hey what did ya mean by "it's yet to awaken fully yet like mine" so that glove isn't the final stage of my sacred gear'

{No it has one more stage as you put it}

'How do I access it?'

{It will appear when you need it, it can't be forced.}

'Ok got it'

I took in a breath as Koneko snuggled closer

"….warm senpai"

'Dam she's too cute'

"Ara ara, are you getting flustered Kenta-kun"

I look to my other side to find Akeno coming closer, with a big grin.

"Morning, Akeno, can I ask why you're naked"

"I get it from Rias, I never like sleeping with clothes on"

'Something is telling me life is going to be a lot more like this later on'

"Hey Kenta-kun how about we have a bit of fun before Koneko wakes up"

I smirked as I let my hand glide over Akenos thigh as I watch her writhe in anticipation.

"While that seems fun"

*smack*

I bring my hand down on her bare butt cheeks with a smile, as she lets out a moan, I then grab both her butt cheeks and give them a squeeze.

"I'm afraid this is all we will have time for this morning"

I gestured to Koneko, as a sliver of her eyes quickly tightened again, "enjoying the little tease show Koneko"

"…perverted senpai"

"Excuse me I'm not the one who's pretending to be asleep, while I watch others have a bit of foreplay"

Her cheeks blushed, 'well I never thought I'd see the day, when the stoic Koneko actually blushes.' I grin and slip out of the bed.

"I'm heading down to meditate before I go for a shower, so I'd suggest you two take this time to get showered and dressed before breakfast, and we leave for school"

I head for the door.

"Oh Kenta, Buchou asked me to tell you to come by the club room early this morning, she has some questions for you"

"Regarding?"

"She didn't say"

'Interesting' "ha, ok"

Twenty minutes later dojo

I open my eyes after a twenty hour training session in my mind with Ehecatl, I grab the litter bottle of ice water beside me a chug it in one go, panting as I put it down.

{that was intense partner, you keep on getting stronger and these training sessions are really helping, but you should lighten up a bit, you put in five hours last night before you went to bed, and now twenty this morning, your nearly putting in sixty training hours a day, you'll run yourself ragged at this rate, what's with all the extra training}

"With the way things are progressing, I may end up facing him sooner than anticipated, I have to be prepared, for when I finally do come face to face with him again"

{But why would he come back now after all those years away}

"For the same reason he killed our parents, power"

 **An hour later club room**

"You asked for me, Rias

I spoke as I entered the room

"Yes, Kenta, I was wanting to ask you a question"

"Such as?"

"I don't want to dance around the subject so I'm just going to come right out and say it, what's your brother's name?"

That brought me back a bit, 'why? Why is she asking for my brother's name?'

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because, I want to help you find closure. Facing your brother seems to be the fastest way of doing that, so I'm going to track him down for you."

"Don't!"

"Why not I would have though you'd want to face him again.

"I thought you were just playing dumb last night because I didn't think this level of stupidity existed. Were you not listening to me the other day when I told you how my parents died? He killed them, in order to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. Were you not listening to what I was saying when I said "a single Mangekyō Sharingan user can single handily level an entire city by themselves"?" My brother has had his Mangekyō Sharingan active for seven years. That's seven years he's had to refine his skills and perfect his abilities, Mangekyō Sharingan when activated is extremely powerful, but after seven years his power will be nearly limitless, and you want to find him, are you insane!?"

I then went for the door, grabbing the handle, I closed my eyes and took a breath. Rias stood there in shock at my outburst.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but there is no way I can face him right now. No one can, right now I'm just too weak. I'll find him myself when I think I'm ready, so please don't get involved, I would honestly hate to see him hurt more people who I care for."

I turned to back to her.

"Also I'm not going to apologize for what I said last night, I don't take back my words ever, but I will add something to them, "I am not your little bitch for you to boss around"… I'm your friend, who you should have faith in to get the job done, I may not be strong enough to face my brother, but a few fallen angles are a different story"

"Sorry for slapping you, I was just so angry, and your words hurt"

"That's because they were how I felt and how I still feel, we left an ally behind, and that doesn't sit well with me, and it shouldn't sit well with you, if it does then I'm following the wrong king"

I opened the door and walked out, once outside the building Ehecatl spoke up.

{Don't you think that was a bit harsh? She was only looking out for her people. And would her finding your brother really be that bad}

"I always speak my mind and its normally the truth, she needs to have more faith in me and as for her help with my brother I don't need it, she would only get herself killed, besides he'll come soon enough, and then I will end him"

{So you're protecting her and them}

"Of course none of them would stand a chance against him, it would be like calling a butcher to a slaughter house, a bloodbath"

 **Later during class**

I'm sitting at my desk, with one earphone in and my eyes shut, thinking about multiple scenarios for the future, when I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Yumi whispers to me.

"Kenta"

"What's up?"

"You know why Issei isn't in class"

I turned my head, to glance at Isseis' seat, it was empty like she said. I hadn't even noticed Rias' question earlier had me withdrawn I wasn't even paying attention to anything else.

"Not a clue"

"Hey what's with you? You seem out of it today?"

"Just got a lot on my mind"

"Want to share"

"Just Rias trying too hard to help, and not thinking about consequences about getting involved"

"Care to elaborate"

"She wanted to help track down my brother"

"So what's wrong with that, I would have thought…"

"What's wrong is that she's an "amateur hunter" and she heading after "deadly game", if my brother got wind of someone trying to find him, it would cause him to find the person who is looking for him, thus leading him back here. I'm not foolish enough to go looking for him, because I know I can't beat him yet, but when I am I will find him and face him on my own. And then I will end him"

Yumi just sat there with a stoic face on her, as if she under stood the pain I felt and understood why I must go down this path alone.

I just put my other earphone in a closed my eyes for the rest of the class.

 **End of school day club room**

I opened up the door and entered along with Yumi, only to be greeted by a familiar and painful sound.

*SLAP!*

A sound echoes in the club room. The sound came from Isseis cheek.

'Dam she's slapping everyone these days, first me now Issei, what did he do to piss her off.'

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

'Great she's still on that, I would have thought my little speech this morning would have made her realize '

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

' "ritual" I don't know what you're on about Issei but ill back you up if it comes to that, I don't leave allies behind'

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

Rias tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to Issei as if she is warning him.

'What are you planning rias?'

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

'She's trying to do something I just don't know what'

I may have known her less than a week, but I think it's the first time I've seen Rias this enraged.

'I understand, where rias is coming from but there are certain things a guy just can't back down from, this is one of them'

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

'Ouch that one had to sting, I never knew you had it in you Issei

Now these two are glaring daggers at each other, like ones about to take a swing, the air is getting thick with tension.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

'A kind girl like her can't be our enemy.'

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."

'Even if she says it like that, there's no way he'll forget about her, nor will I'

Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Rias's ear.

'Ok what's up? Did something happen? Akeno also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Rias and Isseis discussion.'

Rias, who is listening to Akeno, makes a serious face.

'Just as I thought, something definitely happened.'

Rias looks at Issei, and then looks at the rest of us.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

'What could have happened that would drag you away so suddenly'

"B-Buchou! I haven't finished talking—" Rias put her index finger on Isseis lips.

'That's one way to shut a guy up'

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

He nod quietly to her question. 'What an idiot'

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]."

'Promotion, like in the actual chess game, that would have been handy to know'

"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, Kenta when you two step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", such as the church, you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

'Oh man! So I can promote to Yumi's [Knight] class, Koneko [Rook] class, and also even Akeno [Queen] class!? Pawns rule'

"Since it hasn't been that long since you two became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

'So this is your plan. Very cleaver Rias, I misjudged you and I owe you another apology, looks like I'm following the right king after all'

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this." Rias starts to stroke Isseis cheek with her hand. "—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

'Desire, that true Ehecatl'

{It is if the power of desire is strong enough it will activate the Sacred Gear fully}

'So if I strongly wish for it, this will activate'

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she along with Akeno leave the room. As she passes me, I whisper to her.

"Well played"

She flashes me a grin and continues on her way. The only ones left are me, Issei, Yumi, and Koneko.

I look to Issei. After he take a deep breath, he had a determined look on his face as he went to the door to go and was about to leave.

"ISSEI"

Yumi calls him.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

'Logical answer as always Koneko'

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless." I say walking over

"Then what am I supposed to do!" He shouts at me, I grin back.

"I'm going too."

"Wha…"

He's lost for words after hearing something that. 'What did he expect me just to sit around and let him get killed?'

"She saved my skin as much as yours, I don't like leaving allies behind, and I don't like owing a dept."

"I'm coming also, I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."

'Yumi too…she's probably has some kind of past as well. I'll have to ask her about it if we survive this. But to hear the word "comrade" from her… didn't she think of him as just a pervert not too long ago'

"Remember what Rias said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", such as the church, you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]". So isn't she indirectly telling us that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?"

"Ah."

'He finally realized it, Issei you are a dumb ass some time'

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." Yumi laughs.

'Yea my thoughts exactly'

"…I'm going as well."

"Wha-, Koneko too?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you three go."

"I'm touched! Right now, I'm so deeply touched, Koneko!" Issei smiles.

"H-Huh? And what are we chopped liver" Yumi puts on a sad smile. And I shake my head

"Yea thanks you two"

"Right let's get a move on we've got a friend to save"

Like this, the four of us headed towards the Church.

{Finally some action I was getting sick of all the talking, go all out partner}

 **ok time for the new harem listings hope some people aprove of them =)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura,**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, murayama, katase, Tsubaki shinra**

 **Ok that's that, just to give notice, ive put up my new poll, this one is deciding on the fate of Grayfia, ive decided if she will be put in a harem it will be kentas' all that's left to decide is if she should be or should she be left to Sirzechs.**

 **just giving a bit more progress report on how the rest of my writing is going, I've actually written a fair bit ahead, about five more chapters, and so far im in the training period before the raiser rating game, I've also started to throw in some OC side stories to keep it fresh i hope you enjoy reading them, this will be my last update for this week as I'm trying to build up a large reserve of chapters for the future so as always.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	9. Chapter 8

**OK guys views are grate bout to break 3000 views and ive gained so much support for the story, im glad so many people like it.**

 **just a quick update on how the rest of the writing is going, ive just completed writing the rating game chapter it took me all day yesterday to write but it was so awesome, i actualy got chills thinking about the fight scenes. so to celebrate its completion here is an extra chapter hope you all enjoy it**

 **Guest: well here you go hope you enjoy**

 **Ryujomaru15: glad you enjoyed them, thanks for spotting that typo for me, its been fixed**

 **ok now onto the story**

 **Outside church Kentas' POV**

The sky is already dark, and it's already time for the street lamps to be on.

The four of us, Yumi, Koneko, Issei and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it. From some bushes about fifty or so meters away.

There is no one entering or exiting the Church. But the closer we got to the Church, the stronger I started to have a bad feeling. I'm sweating from all over my body. 'So these are my devil senses, good to know.'

"From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside" Yumi says aloud

'So the enemy's boss is inside, from what Issei told us on the way here, it's the same fallen angle that killed us both, time for some payback bitch'

"Here, look at this map."

Yumi spread out the map of the building on the road.

'The map of the Church. Where did she get if from…?'

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory." She smiles at me

'Nice way to plan ahead'

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Yumi points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?" I respond

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" I told her my doubt. Yumi makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

'They are insane. No, even the God who cast away his faithful believers is at fault. Right now I hate God because of my brother but it was his actions. I was never much of a believer anyway'

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

"Assassins…well we would want them to make it easy for us"

We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.

The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point. So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory. There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in! We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

'…Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.'

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed.

'What a creepy site.'

*CLAP**CLAP**CLAP**CLAP*

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar. Seeing his face, I become disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest! I think his name is Freed. It's him.

'So he's the so-called assassin, huh. He sure has a weird smile like always.'

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before.

BOOOM.

The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome. But not for me

'But it's different from before. It's four against one now. Not that it mattered much the last time'

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

'Die? What does he rambling about!?'

"Hey! Where is Asia!?" Issei beets me to the question

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

'That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar. Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?'

I sigh as I draw my sword along with Yumi

"Sacred Gear!" Issei calls out as his gauntlet appears on his wrist

{You're not going to use me partner?}

'Not yet'

Koneko walks over to the side and, dam. Koneko is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than herself.

"…Get smashed."

Koneko throws the pews at the Priest! I really wasn't expecting that, 'I knew she was strong but that's ridiculous!'

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cut the pew in half with his blade of light. The pew that is cut in half hits the ground.

"There."

SWIFT.

Yumi went ahead, she met the priest with her blade as they clashed.

GIIN!

There are sparks between Yumi's sword and the Priest's blade of light.

"Hey don't hog all the fun"

I sped at the two of them "Promotion: [Knight]" I activate my Sharingan and instantly meet the two of them and deflected the priests sword as me and Yumi tag team him.

'So it's solid despite being made from light huh. After all, even if when we slash straight at him, I can hear the sound of two metals colliding against each other'

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!" he pulls out his gun at starts shooting.

I merely turn static and let the bullet pass through me

Yumi dodges the soundless bullets with her legs she is proud of while continuing to attack her enemy. 'They are rather nice legs, focus kenta keep your head in the game'

I then use my static and my knight speed in unison to zip round the priest and slash away at him. While he tried to block both are advance. He's fast but Yumi and I as Knights are faster and my Sharingan makes me more than a match for him.

"Impressive. You are quite strong." Yumi complements him, not much for it myself as I static myself over to her side, to still be standing after taking us both on at the same time, even I'm impressed.

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight]and a [pawn] huh!? Not even a single blind spot, from both of you! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you both!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then." I sheathed my sword and raised my hand.

"Promotion: [Bishop]"

Lightning pours out of my hand as it solidifies into a long rod, and I let loose a smile.

"Chidori: ikazuchinotsurugi" (Chidori lightning sword)

"And as a bonus for being such a shitty priest, how's this"

My hand glowed as my sacred gear appeared.

"You think that will do you any good, eat this."

The priest lunged at me, I was more than ready, but Yumi sped in my way and blocked his blade

"If Kenta's going to fight seriously then so am I"

Low pitched voice. I can't believe it's Yumis' voice because it has some intensity in it. Then, some black stuff comes out of her sword. It starts to cover the whole sword.

Darkness. If I have to describe it, that will be it. The darkness covers the sword. No, it's more like the darkness is shaping into Yumi's sword. The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?" The Priest seems confused.

"[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

'Sacred Gear! Yumi too!?'

'The darkness-sword looks awesome! But I want a piece of him to'

The priest pushes Yumi back as his sword flickers off, he's trying to get it to work again that's when I make my move.

I lunge at him using my scared gear wind to give me a boost and then I strike.

"Tempest Gauntlet thrust, Chidori: ikazuchinotsurugi" (Chidori lightning sword)

My blade doesn't cut him it's not solid, as it passes through him it's like a lightning bolt hitting him, it won't cut but it will burn him badly.

"Now Issei!"

I call to Issei as Issei sprints at him.

"Sacred Gear! Activate!" I heard him call then

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel.

'Interesting'

{Very interesting}

"Promotion: [Rook]!"

"-! Promotion!? Another [Pawn]!?"

The priest starts shooting at Issei as he ran at him but the bullets just bounced off him.

"The traits of a [Rook]! Unreal defence and-!"

His left fist hit the Priest's face.

"Ridiculous attack strength."

Issei laughed and I applauded as the priest went flying into the rubble.

"That's for hitting Asia that time."

"Well said" I said as I came up beside him.

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground. His right cheek is swollen. 'Nice shot Issei, you may not be Koneko but you get the job done'

His only sword is smashed up too, he used it as a shield to block, Isseis fist. I caught that with my Sharingan. This battle is over if he keeps fighting, he'll lose more than his dignity, if he even has that.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—don't fuck with me." The Priest makes a howl. "Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle.

'Dam another one, he just doesn't give up, that's fine nether do we'

But the four of us, me, Issei, Yumi, and Koneko, surround the notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

He takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light. "SHIT!"

I hit the ground, my eyes feel like they're on fire, 'my Sharingan and bright lights don't mix well.' it takes a few seconds but my vision clears up, When my eyes healed, I looked around but the Priest is gone.

Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. [Pawns], to tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you two. So I will definitely kill you both. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive shitty Devils who punched me, give me a lecture, and electrocute me okay? Then, bye-bye."

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

"…He escaped." Koneko said rubbing her eyes

"He even left some parting words…what a wise ass" I said as I got up

I turned to the alter along with Yumi, Koneko and Issei.

"We don't have time to waste" I said aloud.

We nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs. The four of us walk down the staircase under the altar. The lights are out so I raise my hand and let of some lightning to light the way, I can see fine with my Sharingan but the others need some help

With me in the lead we go deep underground, after the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. 'So this is a basement huh.'

Koneko points to the far end by saying, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…"

"So Asia is there?"

She nods to Isseis question.

When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?" Issei asked

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?" Yumi asks

Koneko and Issei nod at Yumi. I raise the lightning on my fists, "let's do this"

When Yumi and Issei were about to open the door but then it opened by itself. While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I around, 'oh goodie target practice'

"Asiaaa!" Issei screams, I follow his eyes, there she is, chained to a massive stone cross

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

He smile at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

'The ritual is finished? What does she mean—'

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks like she's in a lot of pain.

"Asia!"

Issei tried to reach her, but the priests surround him.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!"

BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN!

When Issei looked back, Koneko punched was punching her way through the priests.

"…Please don't touch me."

Yumi also draw her darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Yumi's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from her.

The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

Time to go all out, I thrust my fists forward

"Chidori: Senbon"

Hundreds of lightning needles shoot out of my hands and rain down in front of Issei and the priest in front of him collapsed as they are struck

"GO ISSEI"

Issei takes off running for the statue and Raynare.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body.

Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light. Then the bright light envelops the ritual room. When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green coloured light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Issei didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. I just started walking down the steps slowly cutting down priest as they came at me.

Some priests are trying to stop Issei, but Yumi and Koneko support him by blowing them away.

Yumi's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!" Issei calls back

Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless.

'Dam were too late'

He undoes the chains that hold her to the cross as she falls into his arms.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

'Without her sacred gear she's a goner'

"It's futile."

Raynare makes a smirk like she's on top of the world

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

'Knew that already. In the weeks and months in my head training I asked Ehecatl, every possible question for every possible scenario involving sacred gears'

"—! Then give the Sacred Gear back!"

Issei shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yūma-chan that I remember." Issei says

Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yūma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

'Dam she really is heartless'

The next thing I hear is Issei shouting at her

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!" Raynare sneers at him

I launch another flurry of needles taking out another batch of priests as I clear a straight path to the steps.

"Issei! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Yumi says it while taking down more priests.

She's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia.

Issei glared at Raynare, and then ran down the steps carrying Asia.

I then meet up with Issei at the bottom of the steps of the alter, I then turn back to the path I can came, more exorcists and priests were already beginning to flood it, I glared angrily and shot out a blast of lightning dropping the lot of them, "go!"

Issei along with Koneko and Yumi ran ahead while Issei carried Asia the other two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in my way. I followed up behind.

'Nice teamwork.'

"Yumi! Kenta! Koneko!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Get going Issei" I yelled

He turned tail and ran up

"Yumi! Kenta! Koneko! Thank you"

The three of us smiled as Issei ran up the stairs.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us"

"…definitely"

"Speak for yourselves this is nothing"

I charged my fists and slammed them together seeing out a one hundred and eighty degree shockwave for five meters, the priests just dropped.

"There's some breathing room for you two since you were having a hard time"

I felt a gust above, I looked up to see Raynare flying past me above

"Yumi" I called she lunged up and slashed at Raynare arm but she flew on glaring.

"Dam it"

{Use me partner}

'Alright' "Yumi Koneko get down"

The two of them dropped and I raised my fist

"Tempest Gauntlet: Kaze no kabe pusshu" (wind wall push)

A huge gale of wind rushed down vents and swirled all around and gathered in front of me, and then hit the priests and exorcists in front of me and sent them all flying back.

Yumi and Koneko looked on in amazement at what I just did

"Issei's going to need help, can you two manage while I give him a hand"

Sure go help or friend

I took off springing up the stairs as I reached the top

"Tempest Gauntlet: pusshu" (push)

The wind from behind me thrust me forward each stride I took threw me five meters before I knew It I was at the steps up to the surface, 'hang on Issei just hang on'

 **Harem listings**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura,**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, murayama, katase, Tsubaki shinra, Mira**

 **please leave a comment what you though of this chapter, show your support with a follow and/or fav and like always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	10. Chapter 9

**ok got an urge to post another chapter so here it is hope you all like it.**

 **GeassDragon: oh i know my grammar and my spelling could use some work, i actualy ran out of my micrsoft office a few days ago so ive been writing everything using word pad, so bare with me there, ive actualy just found someone who wants to bata read for me so that should help also. as for your POV issue im trying to mix it up a little but here, showing differnt peoples emotions instead of just one's, it will get to be more from kenta's POV as his parts in the story come up. but ill try to give it more form kenta from now on.**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here it is enjoy.**

 **ok back to the story.**

 **Issei's POV**

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary. There's something wrong with Asia. Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at my words. She then takes my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

I can't stop my tears from coming out. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying.

'I know it. I already know it. This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it. That this has to be a joke—'

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek. "…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly. "…Thank you…" the light left her eyes as they closed for the last time.

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face. My tears won't stop. Why? Why did this girl have to die? She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured. How come no one became her friend? How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

I shouted at the ceiling of the Church. I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

I bite my teeth with regret. I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil… If I have the power to at least save Asia… Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare. I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] Girl while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey. That light belongs to Asia. Why are you using it?

Are Yumi, Koneko and Kenta safe? I start to wonder.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and shem…"

Before she could continue she was basted from behind by a gust of wind, that sent her hurdling into the air, she stabilized herself before turning and glaring at the stairway.

"Who did that?"

'Someone did that, wasn't it just the wind?'

Then I heard more wind I looked to the passageway, and a black head of hair came out of the ground, was he flying, wind was covering his body, and he was hovering, he then set foot on the ground, and looked over at me and Asia, his eyes went wide, his Sharingan was active.

"Issei, I'm sorry"

He closed his eyes, dam I never wanted to see that face again, he turned to Raynare.

"You caused this I hope you're ready to pay the price for your actions"

His eyes, they glowed red and then they changed, the third tomoe, his Sharingan is full matured, his anger must have brought it out. His left arm it flashing as well, what is going on

 **Kenta's POV**

I glared at Raynare, I could feel my anger burning, it was like I was staring at my brother, this hatred I haven't felt it this pure in so long, I'm going to end her, she will pay!

Just before I made my move, I felt a surge of power, and my senses grew sharper, 'this feeling, my Sharingan they've just matured, talk about perfect timing'

My fist is glowing also

'What is this, what's happening?'

{Your anger pushed your Sharingan to maturity and it in turn has brought you sacred gear to its brink, its achieving its next stage}

'It's awakening'

{Yes call out its name, and awaken its true form}

"Tempest Gauntlet"

My hand glowed and then the light engulfed my entire arm, as something formed I brought my arm straight down and held it across my body,

"Tempest Gauntlet, Tempest Bracer"

The light faded to show my whole right arm was now encased in an armour, the once fingerless glove that cover up to the first joints on my fingers, with metal, knuckles and clear gem, was now fully armoured, my arm was covered in a dark chainmail, complete, with a dark metal elbow and shoulder bracer, the glove, and other solid shapes were connected with dark leather straps, I help my arm out to my right as my gem glowed.

"Tempest Gear"

 **Isseis' POV**

'So that's the true form of Kenta's sacred gear, it looks completely badass.'

I looked down at mine, 'dam it why do I have to be so weak, even with my friends helping me I still couldn't save her, I couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia.

Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

'Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well.'

"Give her back."

'Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.'

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon booster!]

The Sacred Gear on my right arm activates as if it responded to my shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine.

Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet.

At the same time, power flows into my body. From my right arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to my whole body.

I stood up and walked beside Kenta, he turned to me and looked at my sacred gear

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got an upgrade, come on let's take her down together"

I nod as we both take our stances, with determined looks on our faces

"Oh don't make me laugh, you two could never beat me in a million years, here I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!?"

[Boost!]

"And don't even get me started on your sacred gear, I've never even heard of a tempest gear before, what a joke"

[Boost!]

"you sure like to talk a lot, but let me inform you why you've never heard about my sacred gear, Tempest Gear before, you haven't heard of it, because it's never been given a name up until now, mainly because through all the centuries its shown up, no one has been able to awaken it to this extent, that is until me"

[Boost!]

"so a pathetic, unknown sacred gear and a twice critical, is that really the best you've got, and yet you still think you can defeat me, I wield the power of "twilight healing" I can heal from any injury, you would even lay a scratch on me"

[Boost!]

"That may have been true about forty seconds ago, but now I'm thinking we've about to put you down"

"And how's that"

[Boost!]

"Like this"

 **Kentas POV**

'promotion: bishop' my hands start crackling as lighting pours out of one of them and wind swirls around the other, I launch a bold of lighting at the fallen angle ,she dodges still in the air, but then I do a mid-air rotation throwing a curve ball of air at her it hit her in the stomach

[Boost!]

She throws two spears at up I raise my arm and a wall of air blows them of course and they crash into the statue behind us

"Let's do it Issei"

"You got it" we both split up and come at her from both sides,

I hurled another volley at her as I lunged for her, she met me with a volley of spears which didn't penetrate, but caught me a threw me down into the pews, I didn't have time to react in mid-air, Issei got caught by her back heel and hurdled into the base of the statue, as she roundhouse kicked him to the ground.

The next thing I heard was Issei's screams as I watched in horror as Issei is stabbed through the legs by two spears of light.

Isseis POV

The spear of light pierces both my legs. It went deep into both of my thighs. Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

My body goes through intense pain, but I can't get on my knees for something like this. I grab onto the spear immediately.

BURNS.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The sound of my flesh burning. Hot! It's burning hoooooooot! Is it because it's made up of light!? The palm of my hand that is holding onto the spear gets burned.

There are smokes coming from my hand. Also from the wounds on my thighs. It's burning my hand and legs violently.

"Issei!"

I hear Kenta calling for me in concern as I also hear as Raynare starts to laugh at me after she sees me trying to pull out the spear.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

I made a scream which you can't describe in words, but I tried to pull out the spear of light slowly by gripping strongly onto it. The intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing my legs. The intense pain that is inflicted on me by the power of light. Those things are causing me so much pain. I'm about to lose consciousness because of it. It feels like I will die if I don't bite my teeth hard.

'So what about it? What about it!?' "This! That girl! This is nothing compared to what Asia went through!"

I pull out the spear slowly while my tears comes out of my face.

'It hurts. It huuuuuurts dammit! But this! What about this!'

Zuryuuzuryuu.

The spear is being drawn out from my legs while making horrible noise. When I got the spear out from both my legs, I dropped it from my hand and it disappears before hitting the ground.

Splash.

After losing the thing that was blocking the holes on my legs, blood starts to flow out from the wounds. Even though I took out the spear, the pain still remains.

[Boost!]

Even if I was pierced by the spear and stopped my attack, the gauntlet on my left arm continues to make a sound.

'It hurts. It really hurts.'

I tried to get up but my legs gave out.

Slip.

I slipped onto my butt after I lost some strength in me.

'I don't have the strength to stand up. Shit, I don't have any strength in my legs. No, I don't have any strength left in my whole body. Am I in a bad condition?'

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

'Like always, she is talking long about something I don't understand.'

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

'Ah, is that right? So for a trash like me who just became a Devil, this wound is lethal, huh. Just like I thought. I can feel pain even from inside my body. It's not the pain of getting hit but something worse. It feels as if my muscles and bones are melting because of the heat. The pain is transmitted directly by my nerves, so letting my guard down even once will feel like it's going to screw my head. I will probably die if I don't get healed soon. But. I can't just sit here. But I don't have any strength in my legs. Damn. Is this the end for me? Then I look at Asia. A girl who is sleeping quietly. I'm sorry for being noisy. Yeah, I'm all right. I'm seriously fine. I'm quite strongly built. So it's not a problem. See, look? I'm going to ease some of the regrets you have left, Asia.'

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

Suddenly that slipped out of my mouth without realising it.

"?"Raynare seems puzzled.

Kenta looks to me with a chuckle. But I continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, my anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her. I don't care how"

My legs can move. I have already lost the sensation in my legs. Just moving it by a millimetre gives me intense pain. But it can still move. My butt leaves the floor. My body hasn't stopped shaking. Even so, my body gets up slowly. It hurts. My whole body hurts. But I can move. I can still move. I just have to endure it until I hit her once.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

I approach Raynare slowly who has a shocked look on her face. I'm standing right in front of her eyes. With my feet shaking and lots of blood flowing out of me.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down.

That's why I have to finish it with my next hit. I can't look away from my target.

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

I sprint for her, this is my chance

"No I will not lose to someone like you"

She hurdles another spear of light at me , inches away from hitting me, a blast of air from the side catches it and blasts it away as I push through, I see Kenta out of the corner of my eye, with his fist held out, 'thanks for the backup'

My target is the shitty Fallen Angel that is in front of me. I'm definitely going to hit her. I'm absolutely not going to miss it.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

'My power is that of a High-class Devil? Is it because of my Sacred Gear? Hey hey, weren't you supposed to be a Sacred Gear that just doubles my power? Buchou is the only High-class Devil I met, so it means that I'm currently about the same strength as her.'

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in both her hands.

BUUN.

I hit it to the side with my fist. The spears of light disappear easily. Seeing me hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away.

'Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago. You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are? But I won't let you escape. Like hell I would!'

TAP

I went up to her at the same time she's about to fly, and I grabbed her arm. I have unbelievable speed. A speed that even the Fallen Angel can't react to.

The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak. I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist. I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further!

Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere. When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards. The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

'I'd finally paid her back.'

"Serves you right."

I fall on my back with a smile on my face, as I turn to see Kenta, lying on his back, with his hand in the air giving me a thumbs up

'Thanks man'

I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good.

But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.

"…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

 **Kenta's POV**

'Dam Issei I never knew you had it in you, but man I feel like I've been hit by a truck, those light spears hurt even when they don't pierce you'

I hear talking I look over to see, Yumi helping Issei to his feet,

"Your late blondie, what took you so long?"

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

"Rias did?"

"That's right. I believed that you two were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias was walking towards us smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, but you sure have lousy timing"

She just chuckled

'Something tells me this is some kind of indirect payback'

{Oh it most assuredly is}

"Buchou? Where did you come from?" Issei called out

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to Issei

'I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with the others. So all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they had Rias as their opponent, they likely had no chance of winning, not with her power of destruction.'

Then Koneko walks past me. 'Where is she going? Hey injured over here needs a hand'

I then felt someone lifting me up and helping me to my feet, I turned to see a very sadistic smile.

"Thanks Akeno"

"Ara ara, any time my little kohai"

Isseis POV

Buchou stands front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won. Thanks for the assist with that last light spear, Kenta, you really save my ass"

"Any time dude"

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servants, my [Pawns]."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Akeno-san has a troubled face. While helping Kenta over to us.

"…Is something wrong?" I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback."

S-Seriously?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko. She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it… She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno, sets Kenta dose on a pew as he sits down, she lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air.

'Is that the power of a Devil?'

Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

"Awe, that's unlike you, Akeno. lightning would have been more fun" Kenta frowns

"Ara ara"

Raynare coughs after the splash.

The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her.

Then she sneers. "…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

"Lies!" Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out three black feathers. "These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

Looks like Buchou is speaking the truth.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Buchou smirks.

Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

So that's why. The "thing" Buchou needed to take care of was that.

She took down the other remaining Fallen Angels… Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well… Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her… Crap. I'm so emotional that I feel like crying.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Yumi makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" Akeno-san says it while smiling.

R-Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname…

So that makes me part of the Ruin Princess' group. T-Terrifying…

 **Kenta's POV**

'Crap so I've been dissing some big shot all this time… eh I couldn't care less, no matter her title she still doesn't scare me'

{Still as fearless as ever I see, but there is something about your friend over there that you should know}

'What's that?'

Buchou looks at Issei's right arm. And then to mine.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

'RED DRAGON SHE DOSENT MEAN'

{I knew I recognized that energy from somewhere}

Rias' eyes look like as if she's a bit shocked? I can't blame her, what are the odds, she pulls in two dragons on the same night.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

I just started laughing internally

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

'What luck you have Issei, the power of the red dragon emperor, the strength to kill god, what a powerful Sacred Gear… I would almost be envious'

I looked at the Sacred Gear on my right arm with a smile.

'Boosted Gear and Tempest Gear, how lucky can rias get to pull us both into her peerage, that's the devils luck'

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome. I'm still not sure as to you sacred gear Kenta, but you seem to know a lot about it already"

Ugh. Rias nails it.

"I'll explain about it tomorrow, right now I'm knackered"

She just shakes her head and turns to Issei.

Pat-pat.

Rias starts to pat his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to pay you more attention arnt I?"

Buchou smiles at him.

'I dont know if thats a good thing or a bad thing'

{i guess it just depends on her definition of attention}

It's a nice smile, but it looks a bit scary… I don't know now if I envy him or pity him

"B-Buchou?" Issei says softly

"What is it?" she reply

Buchou is smiling. Issei bow his head down out of guilt

 **Isseis' POV**

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

I just want to apologise. I thought that Buchou was a cold hearted Devil. So I kept on being rude to her. So I needed to say how sorry I am. But Buchou is still patting my head. I was crying without noticing it. Yes, I wasn't able to accomplish my goal.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"WE!"

I looked over to Kenta, who had an angry look on his face

"We couldn't protect Asia, you weren't the only one trying to save her Issei, I was too we both failed, don't shoulder the blame along, it'll eat you alive"

I start crying again out of sadness

Buchou puts her hand to my cheek

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes my tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

'I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger. I promise.'

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless. Buchou got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare. Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest: "Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush. No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare.

With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair.

She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage?

Freed makes a big smile at me.

'Eh? Me?'

"Ise-kun, Kenta-kun. You two have such a wonderful abilities. I'm getting more interested in you two every second. You are so worthy to kill! You both are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, just the three of us okay?"

Chills.

I felt something cold running through my back.

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

A challenge directed at me. No, an advanced notice for killing me.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

"Hey Freed" Kenta calls

Freed turns only to be hit in the gut by a lightning bolt, we hear a crash as freed falls, and we turn to Kenta, who just shrugs, "that guy is always pissing me off, and I wanted another shot in"

We all giggle at his sadistic side.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone.

Raynare starts to shiver. Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yūma-chan". Well, that was also part of her dirty plan. Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" Her voice is that of Yūma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" Raynare once again acts like Yūma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yūma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

The demonic-power shot by Buchou left nothing of the Fallen Angel. The only thing left is the mysterious feeling I have and the black feathers floating around the Church.

 **Kenta's POV**

'Dam that bitch was worthless till the very end, no feelings lost here on her, although I think the same can be said for Issei, poor guy'

A green light is floating in the sanctuary.

'It's Asia's Sacred Gear'

{Yep that's it, I think I can tell what's coming next}

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…" Issei was almost it tears again.

'Yeah, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, we couldn't save her.'

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

Rias is holding what looks to be a crimson bishop chess piece

'Is that what you were on about?'

{Yep the evil piece system, devil reincarnation}

"Ise, what do you think this is?"

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece."

"Huh?"

'What an idiot'

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

'Already has a bishop? That's news to me'

Rias then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh. And then looks to me, I grin, and I mouth the words 'thank you'

She smiles back.

After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

Seeing that, Issei wasn't able to stop his tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice.

 **Isseis' POV**

The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-Buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, Kenta, from now on, you two will protect her. Since you will be her senior Devils."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Ise-san?"

I hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."

She looks around and sees Kenta

"Welcome back Asia, welcome back"

 **some may not have liked the constant jumping in this chapter between issei and kenta, but i think it was nessassery as they were both in the fight.**

 **as to those who are wondering about how kenta practicaly got his arse whooped, even though his sharingan just came out fully, i worked that in so that kenta needs to ajust to his new power, we cant have him OP just yet, but dont worry there will be plenty of bad ass Sharingan fighting in later chapters.**

 **so next chapter concludes this arc and begins the raiser arc, and ive already written it the whole way through. my grayfia poll is still up till next wensday, so be sure to vote on my profile, now im off to watch the latest epidode of DXD, ive been looking forward to it all week.**

 **Harem listings**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura,**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, murayama, katase, Tsubaki shinra, Mira**

 **please leave a comment what you though of this chapter, show your support with a follow and/or fav and like always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok here's the latest chapter of my story and today the poll is closing on Grayfias' position and the results are in and by triple the votes she's going to Kenta, looks like I've got a bit of planning to do as to how I'm going to work that, but I've got a few ideas for those two.**

 **And wow the fictions stats have went through the roof, 25 comments, 35 followers, 29 favourites, 1 community and 4,553 views, dam my fiction is popular, I only wish more people would post reviews I'd love to hear some more people opinions, I mean I've got 35 followers it would be nice if I had even half of those in reviews for my chapters. Well here's hoping, and here's hoping this chapter puts it over the 5000 views mark.**

 **Now to the reviews**

 **Ryujomaru15: glad you liked it, I can't believe I made that mistake again, I was copying over the harem list from the previous chapter and forgot to change it, I'll make double sure not to do it this time. As for the arm change, yes I know it's meant to be on Isseis' left arm but with Kenta and myself being a righty I mad that little switch around so they would look bad ass standing side by side with their gears active, you're the first to notice my little switch, if anyone else did they were quiet about it.**

 **Guest: well here it is hope you enjoy.**

 **Ok there will be another poll up at the end of this chapter so be sure to cast your vote. I will announce the poll topic at the end of this chapter so for now back to the story.**

 **School roof Kentas' POV: 6am**

'Dam I though I would have more time'

{what's troubling you partner, you seem distracted ever since you Sharingan awakened a few days ago, you wouldn't respond all last night, usually you'd be training mentally, but you just lay about all the time, not even Akenos' teasing or Konekos' cuteness could brought you around}

I closed my eyes and sighed hearing Ehecatl worry about me.

"Sorry about that, I've just got a lot on my mine"

{Want to lighten the load}

"My Sharingan is fully mature"

{Yea…what's wrong with that…it means you more powerful right, isn't that a good thing}

"It matured ahead of what I had planned"

{What are you on about, you had a plan for what?}

"Getting justice, revenge, whatever you want to call it, I had a plan, but now with my Sharingan maturing ahead of what I anticipated, it's thrown it all into chaos"

{Care to fill me in on this plan?}

"It was a simple three step plan, obtain great power; enough to beat my brother, then mature my Sharingan then beat my brother"

{So why not just swap those first two around, it's not as if you brother is in town today and come hunting for you….is he?}

"No but he will be soon, you see, blood relatives of Sharingan wielders have a very special bond, almost telepathic, when a Sharingan matures fully blood relatives can feel that and sense that it has happened, so now that my Sharingan has matured, I've no doubt my brother has felt it, and will be coming to test my metal as it were"

{I see so that's why you were training so hard lately, you wanted to get as much in before your Sharingan matured and he came looking}

"That's about the height of it, so now you understand my situation"

{That would make anyone worry}

I opened my eyes when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller id.

'Rias, what does she want at this time in the morning'

"Hello"

"Kenta where are you?"

"The school roof. Why?"

"The roof, why are you in so early"

"Just needed peace to think I've got a lot on my mind and the view from the school roof always helps me clear my head, why what's wrong?"

"Akeno and Koneko were worried, the called me a few minutes ago, when they woke up to find you were gone, they say you were distant the past few days, is something the matter"

"This conversation is better to be had face to face, I take it you're in the club room"

"Yes, I came in early to wrap up on some paper work and to have a word with Ise, he should be in any minuet"

"Perfect he'll need to hear this as well, I'll be there in a few minutes, we can continue when I arrive"

"Ok see you soon"

I closed my phone and sighed aloud

{You going to tell her partner}

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice any more, if my brother suddenly shows up in town, Rias needs to be warned beforehand. So she can have a plan to grab the others and bail while I deal with him"

{You don't want them to help.}

"If they did, it would be a bloodbath, no worse than that, it would be that night all over again, besides I will be the one to end him"

{But you just said you weren't strong enough}

"I'm just going to have to be, because I'm the only one who can do it, I'm his brother, and the only other Sharingan user there is, it has to be me"

I turned began to walk to the club house, 'this is going to be an interesting talk'

 **Clubroom half an hour later Issei's' POV**

"Ara, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the club room, Buchou and surprisingly Kenta were the only ones here. The school hasn't started yet. And wont for the next couple of hours. I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning.

Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly. Kenta is sitting on the windowsill looking out into the distance, 'looks like he has something on his mind that's troubling him'

"Good morning, Buchou, Kenta"

"Morning"

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you."

She then looks at my legs.

"How's the wound from the Fallen Angel?"

I had my thighs pierced by the spear of light from the battle few days ago. "Yes, it's completely healed thanks to that healing power." I answered her with a smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that Asia's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

I sit on the sofa opposite Buchou. Glancing back a Kenta, something is definitely up.

There are several things I want to ask her.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get six other [Pawns] besides me and Kenta, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides us two join us?"

'Yeah, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of [Pawn] pieces. So it's possible to get more [Pawn] pieces besides me and Kenta. I asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day.'

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, you two are my only [Pawns]."

—!

'Eh? Should I be happy?'

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed."

Huh? Piece consumption?

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight Pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to us?"

"Ise, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you two. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you both into a Devil."

'All!? Seriously?'

"Just out of curiosity, how many each did we cost, was Kenta six or seven and I was one or two?"

"No you both took up four pieces each"

So we both have a value of four [Pawn] pieces then?

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you both into my servants. But I couldn't find the reasons for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value. But I don't know what is so special about your sacred gear, to make it match that of the [Boosted Gear], Kenta, perhaps it was the potential of your Sharingan that raised your piece count"

 **Kenta's POV**

I look at my right arm.

"I suppose it's about time I come clean"

Rias looked at me with a shocked and curious expression.

"Come clean about what?"

I tightened my right fist and my sacred gear formed,

"Everything"

Issei turned to me, with a curious expression also.

I took in a breath an exhaled it, a few seconds later as I began,

"I'm not just worth four pieces Rias"

Her face was filled with shock at my words

"What do you mean you're not just worth four, that's how many I put in you so that's what your worth?"

I shook my head, "No, and if you would have studied up on the evil piece system you would have read, that pieces can mutate, [mutation pieces] but it's rare for a mutation piece to be found in a set, usually one is only found out of every ten sets, but it is possible for pieces to mutate if the person requires a higher price as they get stronger, as it stands I hold two regular pawn pieces, and two mutation pieces"

"Two mutation pieces! You've grown that strong"

"That and my true potential has finally come to light" I said flexing my sacred gear and activating my mature Sharingan

"Your sacred gear, and your now mature Sharingan, I understand your Sharingan requiring mutation pieces, but you sacred gear, it doesn't look all that powerful, it only controls some light wind, why would it need a mutation piece"

"Did you think Issei is the only one in your peerage, with a dragon type sacred gear?"

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull, so was Issei's

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed and looked at my sacred gear, "you want to chime in here, partner"

Both Rias and Issei looked at me as if I was mental, but then.

{Sure think partner}

They both nearly fell out of their seats, when Ehecatl spoke.

"What was that?"

"That is the spirit of my sacred gear, Ehecatl you feel like introducing yourself"

{May as well, but why don't you walk up the runt, so he can have a word in}

Rias and Issei looked curiously at my sacred gear not knowing what it was talking about

"Sure thing, hey Issei, mind bringing out you [boosted gear]"

"Ah sure"

He held his arm out and his [boosted gear] materialized, I placed my [tempest gear] on top and let some demonic energy flow, the gem of the [boosted gear] glowed and then faded

{There he'll wake up in a few minutes, just enough time for introductions, I am Ehecatl, the draconian dragon god of the wind}

Rias's eye bulged again in realization of who was speaking "Ehecatl, draconian dragon god of the wind, one of the four dragon gods, whose powers are said to rival that of the great red"

{At least someone here knows their history}

[FINALY I CAN SPEAK]

A voice boomed out of Issei's [boosted gear]

"What the hell was that?"

"Finally awake I see, it's nice to finally meet you, Ddraig"

[AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE, I SENCE A FAMILYAR POWER COMING FROM YOU]

{This is my host Ddraig, it's been a while since I've heard you voice old friend}

[EHECATL-SAMA, I HAVENT SEEN YOU SINCE WE WERE SEALED, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN]

{I've been around, I've had hundreds of hosts, it's just none of them have actually had the talent to bring me out or even awaken the sacred gear to this extent, until this one}

[HE MUST BE A TALENTED HOST, THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF MINE THEN]

Issei fell flat on his face listening to the two dragons talk.

[ALL THIS ONE EVER THINGS ABOUT IS OPPAI, OPPAI, OPPAI, I SWEAR NOTING ELSE IS FLOATING IN HIS HEAD, IT'S ALL HE THINKS ABOUT]

""[{What a pervert}]"" me Rias and the two dragons came out with it at the same time and Issei dropped again.

"It's not my fault, oppai are great."

[*SIGH* IT WOULDN'T BE SO BAD IF YOU ACTUALLY GOT SOME ONCE IN A WHILE BUT YOU'RE A COMPLETE OPPAI VIRGIN]

{Well my host, thinks about them sometimes as well, but not to that extent, and at least my host actually has a pair on him to cup a feel, when a girl is hitting on him}

[OK I'M OFFICICALY DRPRESSED NOW]

"Ok you two we're kind of, no, were way of topic, if our sacred gears are touching, then can you two continue you conversation telepathically, so us devils can continue ours"

[DISRESPECTFUL ISN'T HE]

{With the shit he's been through he's earned it}

[WHY WHATS HIS STORY?]

{Partner bro-fist with the boosted gear so I can give Ddraig a catch up, it will only take a couple of seconds then we can all continue the conversation together on the same page}

"No problem, I don't like repeating myself anyways, Issei"

Our two sacred gears clashed as be bro-fisted, I have to say the two gears look awesome together

{Ok done}

[DAM YOU'VE HAD IT ROUGH KID]

"Alright so can we continue then please?"

{[Sure]}

"Ok the second thing I need to come clean about Rias, is your suspicions of me"

She raised her eyebrow to my words

"You've been suspicious of my abilities and how I got so strong so fast, well I haven't been completely truthful with you as to my actual training methods. You see through my sacred gear, and my mine, I can enter into a mental dimension in my mind, in which I can train so my mind can learn how to use my magic and sacred gear powers, but there is an advantage"

She was shocked at my words but the even bigger shock came when I said the next words

"Every minuet in reality I spend in my head, is the equivalent to an hour in my mind"

"So that's how you did it"

I nodded, "after that first lesson with Akeno, I entered my mind for a three hour period here, but in my mind, it was a week's mental training, that is how I got so good, that day in the gym you were watching me I was doing the same thing, one hour, physical training, then a minuets physical rest at the same time as my body was resting I was training my magic mentally, learning new skills."

"I knew you had to be cheating"

[THAT'S NOT CHEATING ISSEI, YOU CNA DO THE SAME THING AS HIM, NOW THAT I CAN TALK WITH YOU]

"For real, I can become as strong as Kenta"

{If you put the work in, Kenta puts in at least three hundred hours of mental training a day, if not more}

""[Three hundred!]""

They both looked at me with eyes wide when Ehecatl came out with my average training time.

"Why so much Kenta, aren't you already super strong with your magic, and with your Sharingan now mature, you are going to be strong enough to handle anyone who comes at you"

"I agree why push yourself?"

"Thing is that's the main thing that's been on my mind the past few days, since my Sharingan matured"

"Why, what has you worried?"

"because blood relatives of Sharingan wielders have a very special bond, almost telepathic, when a Sharingan matures fully, blood relatives can feel that and sense that it has happened, so now that my Sharingan has matured, I've no doubt my brother has felt it, as will be coming to see my power for himself"

…

The silence was killing me

"Is that the reason you didn't want me looking for him"

"yes because I knew that eventually my Sharingan would mature, and I was hoping to get as strong as I could before that happened, and then face him when he arrived looking for me, but my Sharingan matured ahead of what I had hopped so now I have to warn you, so you can make preparations for when he shows up, so you can all get somewhere safe, while I face him"

"You expect us to run and hide while you face your brother who murdered your parents"

"If you stayed, I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety"

"Do you think we're that weak compared to your brother."

I just said it "yes"

They looked at me with their eyes open in shock

"You two don't know the stories of the powers of the Mangekyō Sharingan, if even one of them is true, then none of you stand a chance, I doubt I even would with my current level of skill"

"Then tell us, what are these supposed stories, I've asked you about them one hundred times in the past, but you would never tell me. How are we meant to be afraid if we don't even know what we're to be afraid off?"

'I have to make them see, I'm sorry'

 **Authors POV**

Suddenly Kentas' eyes burst open and his Sharingan are active, but they looked different, suddenly black flames erupt from both Issei's' and Rias's' clothes, as they feel the head of the flames and the intense sensation of their burning flesh but only for an instant before they disappear, and Kenta is standing in front of them both with a stern look in his eye. And both Rias and Issei had looks of shock, fear and confusion.

 **Kenta's POV**

"what you both just experienced was an illusion, one of the more potent abilities of a mature Sharingan, it allows me to cast in-depth illusions on anyone who looks into my Sharingan when its active, a mature Sharingan illusion, not only effects the mind but it affects all of the senses, the mind perceives it as being real, and it is inescapable, people have died from just the shock of these illusions"

Both of them looked at me wide eyed at my words, still trying to grasp, what happened.

"The illusion I put you both in, was a small replica of one of the abilities of the Mangekyō Sharingan, called Amaterasu, named after the Shinto Sun Goddess, the eternal black flames, once set can never be extinguished, they will burn until not even ash remains, and they can be set by a mere glance from the Mangekyō Sharingan."

They stood there in still in shock, listening intently to my words, "now you know what you should be afraid of"

"And he could be here at any moment, he could even…"

Suddenly the windows all burst open and a large black crow burst in and perched itself, on Rias' chair.

We all turned, I realized before I looked. As I remembered one of the stories 'Tsukuyomi shit' "shield your eyes" I yelled

Luckily they heard me and didn't ask any questions, as I covered my eyes as well and then I heard it.

"It's been a long time little brother" his voice rang out in the room, as cold and as heartless as the day I had last heard it.

"Arashi"

"Ah so you still remember my name even after all these years, I'm touched. And I see you have remembered the old stories, shielding your eyes to protect from my Tsukuyomi, very cleaver thinking, and good reaction times, as you know Tsukuyomi is one of the abilities I can use without actually being in the same room or even on the same continent"

"Is this your way of telling me you can get to me any place any time"

"Oh no little brother you've got me all wrong, this is my way of telling you, I couldn't care less"

"I swear I will find you and when I do…"

"You'll do what, end me, kill me, see justice done, take your revenge, oh but wait aren't they both one in the same, ha-ha-ha-ha"

'Those phrases', "You, you've been watching me this whole time."

"every day for the past three years, and it's been such a bore, well at least till the last few weeks, who would have thought you'd ever be reincarnated as a devil, but hey at least it finally awakened you're Sharingan, you know for a while there I thought you might have taken after mother"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh didn't she ever tell you, I suppose you were too young to even remember her clearly. She may have held the name of Maki, but she only married into the name, no Sharingan"

"But I saw"

"Fathers' illusion, he cast it on us when whenever he wanted us to see her Sharingan, when my Sharingan activated when I was sixteen, his illusion over me broke and I could see them for what they were. Traitors, the both of them, and I was more than happy to end the both of them, that's the only good thing that ever came out of their traitorous lives, my power"

"Traitors to who you, what did it matter if mother didn't have Sharingan, she still was our mother, I wouldn't have cared, and I don't even now"

"Oh that's right you were never shown the truth, or told of our actual lineage cause you were a late bloomer, bad luck for you, but I guess you'll find out soon enough, and then all will become clear"

"….."

"Left you speechless I see, well I guess you have a lot to think about, it was fun talking to you again little brother, I hope we can have another one, soon, maybe even face to face"

With that the windows blew shut and we heard a thud

"Don't open your eyes until I say it's safe

I opened my eyes and saw the large crow dead on the floor, its eyes bleeding, before it turned to ash, and just disappeared.

"It's safe you can open them now"

They opened their eyes, they were as pale as sheets, from fear.

"Was that"

"yes, one of my brothers favourite tricks when we were growing up, he would use his Sharingan on small animals, like a mouse and then control it to do tricks, or even send messages or talk to me when we were in different rooms or he was at school, but to think he has perfected it to such an extent as to control the animal from such a distance"

"Distance?"

"I received info that Arashi was last spotted in Norway"

"That's over five thousand miles away, his reach is that far"

"It would appear so, and it would also appear he has no intention of coming to me"

{So all your training has been for noting}

"No I will face him, but this has only given me more time to train until I think I'm ready"

"Well since the threat isn't immediate, it's best to put it to the back of our minds, ill set up measures and plans for if the worst should happen, but as you and he both said, he has no intention of coming here so were in the clear"

"I guess, I'm sorry for putting you both through that, illusion, I just was trying to make you see, why you should be afraid"

"No apologies needed, Kenta, you're my friend, I will stand beside you till day comes when we both meet our ends, even if that is at the hands of your brother, I'll help you get your vengeance if that is what you want"

[ME TOO]

{Me too}

"Me too"

I look to Rias my eyes wide, as a smile grows on my face, and a tear of joy forms, 'dam it you guys'

Rias then pulls me and Issei into a hug. 'Dam, what a pair on her if what I can feel right now is any indication, she's' packing tipple D's'

{Yes she is partner and they are glorious}

[LATEST WORDS FROM ISSEI'S BRAIN, BUCHOUS' OPPAI ARE AWESOME]

Rias lets go of us and blushed furiously, her blush is as dark as her hair.

"Our match couldn't be more perfect, Rias the "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess", Issei the red dragon emperor [Boosted Gear], and me the "red eye of Sharingan", and draconian dragon god of the wind [Tempest Gear]"

With her blush past she pulls us into another hug "I agree we couldn't be more perfect, and together we'll will crush all of those who would seek to oppose us"

Rias, starts chuckling "I probably should stop adoring you both here. Otherwise my queen, rook and new bishop may get jealous of me."

'Jealous? What is she talking about?'

"I-Ise-san…?"

"Ara-ara, Kenta-kun"

"…..Kenta-Senpai"

Voices came from behind us.

When we turned around, Asia, is trying to smile. Along with Akeno and Koneko, with Yumi leaning against the wall shaking her head, with a slight blush, 'I wonder who for'

"Ara-ara, Kenta and Issei are getting pampered by our king"

"…perverted Senpais"

I face palmed and sighed.

"A-Asia?" Issei calls out with a smile

She's frowning a little 'Eh? Is she mad at Issei?'

"It has to be… R-Rias-Buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

'Oh I see'

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Rias says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled.

"Do you regret it?"

Rias asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

Issei's face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

"Issei you dog. Going for the cute blond bomb shell I knew you had it in you."

Issei shots back with a huge nose bleed. "I think I broke him"

Rias also smiles.

"Well, from today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise, once he recovers for Kentas embarrassment that is."

"Hey I wasn't that bad" I laughed aloud

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

Issei is soon to recover and then he notices

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kouh Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suit me…?"

She asks him shyly.

"Of course!"

'Nicely played Issei, play it smooth, let her come to you, don't pull to hard or you'll lose her'

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you two, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you and Kenta. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias says that to us.

'Well played Rias, Issei can land her and then then his dream of a harem can finally start'

"I will be in your care, Ise-san, Kenta-san."

Asia bows her head.

"Just Kenta. Asia, I'm not one for honorifics"

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my pals. Matsuda and Motohama"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

'Oh not a chance'

*WHACK*

"Ouch….What was that for!?"

"You will not let her be tainted, or go anywhere near those perverts, if you do, I'll give you a full dose of one of my illusions, only it would be your worst nightmare as a pervert"

His eyes grew wide as he swore up and down he wouldn't let it happen

"Well since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Saying that, Rias clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table.

'Wow, is this also demonic-power as well? I'll have to get her to teach me if it is'

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Rias says it shyly. And the party gets started

 **After morning party**

its only me and Rias left to clean up everyone else has went on to class I volunteered to stay and help as I've already done all my work for the next two years.

As were cleaning I speak up.

"Rias"

"Yes"

"I owe you an apology, when you first reincarnated me as a devil, I thought of it just as a way to help me take my revenge on my brother, I also looked down on you because of the way you acted I didn't see any reason to it, and I couldn't see your next move, but I see now that everything you did had a reason behind it, from holding Issei back, to keep him safe, to your plan on attacking the fallen angles, it all had a reason to it"

Rias blinked a few times at my honesty

"I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you, I didn't think I could trust you or anyone, I haven't for a very long time, but I suppose I had better get used to it"

I dropped to one knee in front of Rias and bowed my head

"I apologies for my actions, and I swear to serve you loyally from his moment forward, you are my king, and you deserve my respect, you have earned mine"

"I'm glad you are finally being so open with me, I understand you've had a hard life but as a servant of mine, that is all over, live for me and I promise I will help you to achieve any goal you set your sights on"

I listened to her words, they were sensed she meant every word. "Thank you Rias"

I emptied the bin on the way out, I closed the door and leaned up against it as I took in a deep breath

'Dam I'm glad I was reincarnated as a devil, so many good friends, so many fun times, I wonder what will happens next.

 **Author's point of view outside the clubhouse**

A cloaked figure in masks are watching the young Sharingan wielder walk to class, their eyes glow red as three tomoe form in each eye before they fade and the sinks into the shadows and disappears.

Kenta looks in that direction, but continues walking to class.

 **AAAAAAAND Done**

 **wow that was a fair bit of talking and a surprize visit from Kentas older brother, who I have dubbed Arashi Maki, so finally Kenta reveals what his plan was, but now it's all went to rat shit as his brother couldn't give a dam about him, even though he's been watching him for three years. So why? And what did Arashi mean by Kenta was never shown the truth, or told of their actual lineage? And why were their parents traitors? And who is this cloaked figure watching Kenta from afar? Oh so many mysteries guess you will all just have to wait and find out.**

 **As I mentioned before I'm putting up another poll this one will decide the fate of Gasper as I'm getting close to putting him/her into the story line and this is the poll.**

 **(Fem) Gasper yes or no and also (Fem) Gasper X Kenta or (Fem) gasper X Issei**

 **I will also be going back and reviewing some of my previous chapters for spelling mistakes and clearing them up before uploading a clean version now that I'm about eight chapters ahead right now, and some major shit has went down so I hope you enjoy what I've got planned in future chapters.**

 **Harem listings**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura,**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, murayama, katase, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia**

 **Please leave a comment what you thought of this chapter, show your support with a follow and/or fav and like always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	12. Chapter 11

**Evening everyone. Man this story of mine has really picked up some traffic. Only ten chapters in and my views have broken 5,770. And I've almost passed 50 followers and 40 favs. Reviews for the last chapter were great, still hoping for more peoples opinions.**

 **Anyway since things are going so well for this fanfiction and I've gotten up to chapter 20 of it written just Bata reading it now, I got an idea for a new fanfiction like this one, I'm still sussing out the character profile but it will be Kenta Maki again, I'm keeping the OC.**

 **I'm not saying anything else about it for now as I'm still working on him, but assuming all goes well it well I might have the first chapter up in two or three days. I'm going to take and plan ever little detail out so hope you all take a read when it's out.**

 **On another note, not many people have voted on Gaspers chart it's currently tying between gasper staying a dude or going Fem and going to Issei, please vote, I'll be leaving it till I post the next chapter in a few days so you all have till then.**

 **Another quick mention is that I'm starting to plan out Kentas' peerage, yes it shouldn't come as a shock that he'll be getting his own 'future' peerage members because let's face it he's awesome but he won't start gathering them for another six chapter yet, and it won't be official for a long time after that. I'll be announcing them later on in a few chapters but so far I've only sussed picked his queen and I'm not changing that piece they are perfect. As for the others I've chosen a pawn, knight and rook. The rook will come in chapter 20, the pawn will be in chapter 16 and as for the knight that is still up for changing, I've narrowed it down to a few possibilities but I'm open for suggestions for that and the other pieces.**

 **As for the queen as I mentioned she is decided and I'm not changing she will be announced chapter 17. But feel free to post your guesses in the comments as the story unfolds as well as your recommendations for other peerage members.**

 **Positions**

 **Queen: filled**

 **Bishops: open, open**

 **Knights: 1 possible, open**

 **Rooks: filled, open**

 **Pawns: 1 filled, possible 7 open.**

 **Now to answer some comments**

 **Ryujomaru15: I'm planning on developing Akeno and Kentas' relationship a bit further on, as it stands right now they are just flirts, but I'm planning to make them closed, though she will not be the one to hook Kenta, although I've had friends tell me they are perfect for each other, I may write another where those to go together, but to me Akeno isn't the girlfriend type, she's more the sexy mistress. As for Kenta being able to see Akeno and Konekos hidden sides with the Sharingan, I'm going to be weaving that in later maybe during the Kokabiel fight or after, all depending.**

 **Youngdrgn: thanks for the vote, I would have to say I agree there those two would work well and given that currently Issei has only Asia in his corner, another blond would work well, although Issei isn't going to be alone for long, some folks hate Issei but I like rooting for the underdog even if he is a pervert.**

 **Castor115: thanks, I've got plenty more in store, got the route planned out on the story still working out the finer details but it will be enjoyable.**

 **Guest** **: very nice idea on the sacred gear point, it's nice to hear from a fellow one piece lover, I've actually given the sacred gear a lot of thought, and that might be possible to work that idea in, I'll see what I can do.**

 **Ok back to the story**

 **Isseis' POV: 5AM**

"Ze~ha~, ze~ha~."

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Or else I will add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards."

I'm running in the residential area while losing my breath.

Buchou who is behind me while riding a bicycle fires me up without hesitation. You are strict like always.

Then a second later Kenta comes sprinting past me

"Oh come on that's the fifth time you lapped me, are you a machine" I yell open mouthed as, he turns round and starts jogging backwards.

"Nope I just keep myself in shape, come on Issei pick up the pace. Rias how about next time we get a carriage and have him tow you, it will build up his leg strength, hell even ask Akeno if you can borrow one of her whips for extra encouragement" he laughs as he turns and starts running ahead.

I'm running with my mouth open 'he can't be serious' I turn my head to look at Buchou who has an intriguing look in her eye 'oh no she's actually considering it' as she's pondering my fate, I can't help but remember how me and Kenta ended up like this.

About a month ago, we both happen to be reincarnated as a Devil from a human. We became Buchou, Rias Gremory-Sama's servant Devils, well Kenta never acts like it, he's often pointing out all her mistakes and it normally ends up in an insulting argument between the two of them, with Kenta the victor.

Devils are beings that are summoned by humans, who then grants their wish in exchange of receiving a price from them. They happen to do those kinds of works on daily basis. Buchou is no exception. Kenta on the other hand has a digital version set up that deals in information so his technology dose it for him and he just rakes in the profits, 'smug prick'

I have been working daily as a servant Devil of Buchou and am walking towards my goal, one step at a time.

What's my goal? That's obvious!

"I'm going to become the Harem-King…ze~ha~…"

Those words slipped out from my mouth while I'm running.

"That's right, and for that you need to start from daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even by a bit."

'Yes, Buchou. I know that.'

I'm currently a new-born Devil, but if I make achievements and get promoted, then I can receive a peerage. If that happens, I can have my own servants just like Buchou. That's right! I'm going to make lots of girls into my servant Devils, and I'm going to make my dream come true!

For that, I need to get stronger just like Buchou said. Strength is absolute in the world of Devils. Simply put, the stronger you are, the easier you can aim higher.

Well that's my plan, I don't know what Kenta has in mind, or if he's even though that far ahead, according to Buchou he has his accounting set up so a percentage goes to a savings account meant for his peerage fund, so he must be planning on getting one someday, he'll get one in no time.

As for me all I can do is train, Well, you can rise up with knowledge, trading skills, and other kind of skills, but I have no talent in those area at the moment.

So nothing will start unless I increase my stamina. That's why I'm currently doing this training every day.

But Buchou is a Spartan-instructor.

'Oh come on'

Kenta just passed me again. "Hey Issei"

I look to him, a little irritated,

"If you're planning on having a harem, and become harem king, how exactly do you plan on pleasing all those girls, with such pathetic stamina?"

'That's it'

I sprint after Kenta and I keep chasing him around the block for another hour before I collapse from exhaustion

"There ya see all you needed was the right motivation"

'That smug bastard used reverse psychology on me and pissed me off so I would chase him, cleaver'

Then Buchou comes along with a sadistic smile on her lips, this isn't going to end well.

"For my servant to be weak is something I can't forgive."

So she shows no mercy for the rest of my morning training.

I just ran 20km, and 100 laps of dashes. Now she's sitting on my back while I do push ups, what's with all these sadists around me? Akeno the S&M sadist, Kenta the battle and suspected S&M sadist, and Buchou the workout sadist. Ahhhh I'm going to die by sadist.

Kenta is just chuckling as he is doing pull ups from a one of the goal posts with, massive weights tied to his legs, Buchou's idea and he liked it so much he doubled the weights

Devils are the residence of night that unleashes their powers during night. I thought that it's better to train at night rather than in the morning, but apparently that isn't the case. According to Buchou, training while being under the sunlight that we are weak against makes us mentally stronger as well.

I have been suffering from muscular pain every day, but getting used to it is a scary thing and it doesn't hurt like it has in the beginning.

Lately, I have been able to do them quite easily. It's a proof that I have been improving daily. After all, I'm in a good state in physical education class. My short sprint record has shortened, and it isn't that tiring to do long distance sprint any more.

"Haahaa…"

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…"

The feeling of her soft buttocks feels superb, but I have no time to enjoy it since my arms are crying in pain. No, actually the feeling of her buttocks is the best!

*smack!*

"Auu!"

I had my butt slapped by Buchou… Voice slips out from my mouth. I'm not a masochist either…

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…sixty eight… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…sixty nine…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…seventy!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

"Oh come one Rias isn't it good to have a little pleasure with the pain, it make it bearable, but judging for that sound Issei made, I'm thinking ur turning him into a masochist with all this pain, more pleasure is needed, unless you're a secret sadist"

"Pleasure after pain, Kenta, not during"

"Party pooper"

"And one hundred….."

I'm lying on the ground panting heavily after my one hundred reps, as Buchou gets off me.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

When I ask her, I hear a familiar voice who then says, "Excuse me".

When I look to the direction from where the voice came from while getting up.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san, Kenta! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!"

Asia, trips over. But I quickly catch her, dam all my training has paid off I'm a lot faster now.

"Arigato, Ise-san, here's your tea."

"Y-Yeah, thanks."

We hear and feel a large thud, as Kenta drops from the bar and his weights hit the ground and he lands

'Dam just how much weight was he using'

I'm taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives me. With Kenta lying on the grass enjoying the sun with his eyes closed, he's likely training mentally like always.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When I ask, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I heard that Ise-san, Kenta and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

Asia… You are such a wonderful girl! I'm deeply moved!

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply moved by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when a girl would say that to me!"

I drink the tea in a sip while crying out with joy.

Kenta is chuckling at my words, so he's not mentally training. Now he's sitting up watching Buchou

Buchou, seems to be thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

'Luggage, whose luggage'

 **Ten minutes later, outside Issei's house, Kentas POV**

"…T-This is?"

There are at least three stacks of boxes that are placed front of the entrance of Issei's' home.

'I see what's going on, Issei you're finally getting your dream although I don't think you'll have the guts to get started right away

Rias starts giving orders to a confused Issei

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room."

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to…my house!?"

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?"

'Wait for it'

"This is Asia's belongings!?"

He's in shock, and then Rias says something even more shocking for him and confirms my suspicions.

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

"Wha…."

'There it is'

I turn and start heading back to my house for a shower after the training session, I was going to take the rest of the day to relax. It was the weekend so I had plenty of time to do so. "I'll catch up with you guys later, Issei, let me know how your parents take to you having a blond cutie moving in"

Asia blushes furiously as my words and Issei just giggles perversely.

I come to my door and open it, it gets half way open before I feel something on the ground.

I step inside and pick up a letter from the ground, it looks old and hand written the paper is thick parchment and it feels bulky. I look at the wax seal and my eyes go wide.

'My family crest'

The three tomoes, of the Sharingan imbedded on red wax.

'How could this be here? No one but family even knows this crest even exists, unless it's from him'

I can feel something rattling inside, I open the letter and a signet ring falls out, with a circular head and the family crest engraved on it.

I take and letter out, its blank, but then I remember that a trick my father used to used when writing stuff he didn't want anyone to see, I activated my Sharingan and letters shown on the parchment.

 ** _'Kenta_**

 ** _If you are reading this it not only means you are alive, but it means your Sharingan has fully matured._**

 ** _I have waited so long for this day to come, the day that I can finally see your face again._**

 ** _It would have happened eventually when the time was right, and now it finally has, with the maturing of your Sharingan, you can finally be brought into the fold and shown your birth right._**

 ** _I will see you soon_**

 ** _Satoru Maki'_**

'Satoru Maki, it can't be'

I rushed upstairs into my wardrobe and pulled out a bunch of family pictured, 'this one'

The one I was looking at was of two men, one was in his late forties the other was my father, only twenty, they looked so similar, as they were both clashing sake cups, I looked on the back of the photograph and it was written there,

'Satoru and Shoichi, a father and sons first drink together'

"Grandfather"

 **Fifteen minutes later bathroom**

As I step out of the shower, my head is filled with thoughts, 'my grandfather is alive, why did my parents tell me he was dead, "see my face again" when did he see me before, what "would have happened eventually", and "brought into the fold and shown my birth right", what does all this mean?'

I leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waste, to run into Akeno as I come out.

"Oh Kenta-kun good morning, is something wrong"

My worries must be showing on my face, I don't want to worry her so I make something up.

"I'm just a little worried about Rias, she seemed distant this morning, like something was worrying her."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing serious, it's so sweet of you to worry about her."

"Are you sure, she seemed really caught up on something, she was staring out into space for at least five minutes"

"Well there is one thing that might be bothering her"

"What is it?"

"It's not my place to say, but if it rears its head ill fill you in"

"Ok ill trust your judgement"

I left it at that and went to my room to change and enjoy the rest of the weekend.

 **Monday walking into school Isseis POV**

"It's a good weather today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited."

Asia is walking towards school the school happily. I'm walking next to her.

I never thought that a day will come when I will be able to walk to school every day with a beauty.

The students who goes to the same school as us are looking at us with intense eyes.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Hyoudou…?"

"Impossible…what's going on…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake, not just Rias-Onee-Sama, but even Asia-san…"

Just like that, I can hear the scream-like words from other students. Well, that's natural. This situation will seem impossible for anyone who knows me.

I, who was just an unpopular perverted student, am now suddenly getting along with the school idols. I'm also walking to school with the new blonde student every day who everyone has been talking about since her arrival. From other people's view, this is an unbelievable situation.

There were some students who confessed to Asia because they were like "If Hyoudou can, so can I!", but they were rejected immediately.

Because of that, there are those who holds a grudge against me. Even now, there are people looking at me with eyes filled with hatred.

Other guys must think I'm playing around with the beauty's body. Though, it's not as simple as they think, but that's okay.

Fufu. This is fun in its own way. Even if it's a misunderstanding, they think I'm popular with girls. Oh yeah! That's it! Just get jealous of me, boys!

I'm still going to rise higher! Fuhahahaha!

"Was there something that looks funny?"

Oh. Asia looks at my face with a worried look. When a beauty's face is right in front of me, it makes me blush… Looks like I'm still young.

"Looks like lecherous thoughts are floating around his head again, don't worry Asia he can get like that sometimes"

Kenta says as he comes in from behind us,

"…..pervert"

Koneko-Chans words cut deep as always.

"N-No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

Those are the things I'm most concerned about.

A former Sister who had just transferred to our school. Since her lifestyle was far different from ours, she might feel lost in school life.

At times like that, I will definitely help her, however what's most important is for her to be supported by other girls. I think she is getting along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm concerned about her interaction with the other classmates. I don't think she is getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle… But I can't stop myself from being worried about it.

Nothing like that is happening within my sight, but she might be bullied when I'm not there.

However Asia makes a smile which comes from the bottom of her heart which then rejects my concern about her.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That's good to hear. Looks like her relationship with the other classmates is going well. Now, one of my concerns is gone.

While talking about that, we arrive at school, and then went towards the class.

Now with the problem of Asia's school life settled, the remaining problem is—

"Asia-Chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

As soon as we arrive in the class, the bald headed guy Matsuda, and the guy wearing glasses Motohama, approaches Asia. These two are my pals. They are famous for being perverted, along with me.

But no sooner had they shown up than Kenta made his move

*WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK*

Matsuda and Motohama, dropped with lumps on their heads after Kenta unleashes his shinai on them, he won't even let them touch her, because he's afraid of them making her perverted, he says I'm alright because I'm only ninety percent pervert but they are all pervert.

We talk our seats and Kenta has moved to a closer desk near Asia, so he can keep the perverts back, the teacher doesn't mind because of the deal he says they both have. So as long as those two don't try to touch Asia, Kentas shinai stays sheathed.

But that says nothing about me.

PUNCH!

"Gufu!"

When I was acting cool, Motohama punches me to my stomach.

"W-What was that for, baldy!?"

I argued against him but he continues to laugh and kicks me in my leg.

It really hurts! What is this idiot doing!?

"Hahaha. Ise-kun. I heard about it."

"Heard what."

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-Chan every day, right?"

"W-What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

Hmm. I don't know where he heard it from, but it looks like he heard the rumours about me and Asia as well.

I lift my lips and put on a lecherous smile. I then say it.

"Listen, Matsuda, Motohama. There is a wall between me and you two which you guys definitely can't overcome. This can't be helped."

"W-What are you getting all proud of!?"

"T-That's right, Ise. Just because you get along with Asia-Chan—"

I then give a finishing blow. I also put on an expression of victory.

"I live with Asia. Under one roof. Right, Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Ise-san's house."

Their mouths drop as the hard truth sinks in, they then lunges for me, but don't reach me before they plummet to the ground holding their man hoods, I didn't even see it, all I saw was Kenta replacing his shinai and sitting down and looking distant.

'Thanks for the assist'

 **Kentas POV**

I don't have the time or patience to deal with those two today, there is just so much happening, I don't know what to start worrying about first, my problems or what's troubling Rias, I've got no idea, if the king is distracted it spells trouble for the whole peerage, so id best sort that out first, for everyone's sake, ill deal with my problems as I go.

I then listen in on the conversation beside me, between the three perverts and Asia

"I-Impossible… Ise living with a blonde beauty in the same house…? That can't be…the law of this world will collapse…"

Motohama stands up slowly holding his junk, denying Issei's last words glaring at him

'You want another dose?'

"T-Then do you even get woken up by Asia-Chan in the morning!?" Matsuda's question. How miserable.

"Asia, looks like I made you wake me up today as well."

"Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head. Ufufu." Ah, Matsuda drops on the floor. Again still in pain.

"Does she even refill the plates for you…?" This time, Motohama asks.

"Mum also praised that you are a thoughtful girl, Asia."

"Oh my…you are making me blush." Asia blushes while putting her hand on her cheek.

I looked at her with a smile at least she's living a life without worries, you sure no how to praise your girls Issei, you may become harem king yet.

 **Club room Kenta's POV**

Issei and Asia have been out all night doing Asias leaflet run, at least Issei is wise enough to look out for her.

I'm currently sitting on the couch, with Koneko resting her head on my lap as she lies on the sofa using my lap as a pillow, I'm drinking some green tea that Akeno made, every once in a while I would glance at Rias, she was staring out into space, obviously worried about something, I glance at Akeno who has the same concerned face that I do.

Then Issei and Asia return

"We are back!"

"Ara-Ara, good work. Have some tea."

Akeno is the first to welcome them back, I turn to Rias. She hasn't even noticed them.

"Hey, how was the date at night?"

The guy who is sending out a smile at me is Yumi, teases.

"It was obviously the best."

Issei gives a thumbs up

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night."

Koneko snipes in the comment, as brutal as always, I stroke her hair, getting a purr out of her, the nickname of kitten that I have given her, is well placed.

Asia and Issei walk towards Rias, who is sitting on the sofa opposite me

"Buchou. We are back."

He reports to her, but she is looking towards a certain direction while being dazed. What could be troubling you so much?

Asia who is next to Issei also looks in the direction Rias is looking towards.

"Buchou, we are back!"

This time, Issei raised his voice. She finally snapped out of it and came back to her senses.

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Ise, Asia."

Whatever this problem of her is, it's got to be bad, what even it is ill help you out of it, it doesn't matter what it is

Rias stands up and continues business as usual

"Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

'Oh! Seriously!? Congratulations Asia no more leaflet duty for you'

Asia looks confused so I enlighten her.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?"

Asia points to herself while panicking. I now with a smile.

"Right, Rias?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further."

'Ha-ha Rias loves to tease those two. The looks on their faces are priceless.'

Like the same time as Issei debut, Rias draws the magic-circle of the Gremory-clan on Asia's palm. Thanks to that, you will be able to transport through the magic-circle.

"Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic-power to transport through the magic-circle."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san put her hand on Asia's forehead after Buchou orders her. A faint light appears from her finger tips, and it seems like she is reading something.

"We had the incident with Ise before, so we need to check properly. Though I don't think there will be a same problem."

Issei pouts at her words, I replay the scene in my head again as I laugh in my head 'still funny even after the millionth time watching it'

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. More like, she has the most demonic-power after Buchou and me. Her potential capacity for her demonic-power is very good."

Buchou smiles at Akeno-san's report.

I let off a cough, and Akeno chuckles, "and Kenta to of course, you two are pretty evenly matched, even if she does have a boost from her bishop piece"

"That's good news."

Yup, looks like Asia began from a good start. I'm also satisfied with that.

Then Asia will also get along with her client and—.

Then I started to feel uneasy. And by the looks of things Issei is feeling the same way, I'm sure he's running through different scenarios in his head of perverted clients.

"Ise, are you crying?"

Rias looks to Issei, 'yep I definitely see a tear. He's worried for Asia.'

"Buchou, no. It's a no!"

He shake his head to the side while tears flow out of his eyes.

"Buchou! I feel uneasy if Asia goes alone~! If Asia~! I can't stand it if some weirdo asks some sick wish to Asia!"

Rias seems a bit troubled after Issei approached her while crying. I can't help but feel the same.

"Ise, a request which is too lecherous for the Devils they summoned doesn't come to the servant Devils of the Gremory-clan. There are humans who request those kinds of wishes, so there are Devils who take those clients as their profession and requests like that goes to them. The jobs we take are safe, you know? Even Devils have areas that they are professional at."

"Buchou, you are telling the truth right? That's the truth, right? But still, I feel super uneasy!"

Rias sighs after seeing him so worried about it. She looks to me and I shrug.

"Alright. For a short time, I'll put you with Asia to support her. Are you satisfied with that?"

"T-Thank you very much! Asia! Let me handle the perverts! Asia, you can just make the contract normally!"

"Y-Yes."

{Said the pervert}

Those two seem ecstatic as this new development, I grin knowing Asia will be save with Issei.

He take Asia's hand, and make a sigh of relief.

Asia herself looks worried that she is causing trouble for him, but that's just Issei being Issei. Well, the non-perverted part. He needs to protect Asia.

He might be a little over protective but ill speak to him later about letting up a bit.

"So then, if a request comes, Asia, you will transport through the magic-circle by taking Ise with you."

"Yes, I understand. Buchou."

After she confirms it, the big magic-circle on the floor glows.

Akeno-san who is in charge of the magic-circle starts to read the Devil's letters that appeared in a section of the magic-circle.

"Ara-Ara, there is a client trying to summon us, who wants to wish something that even Asia-Chan can handle."

Hearing Akeno-san's report, Rias smiles.

"That's very convenient. Asia can supply the demonic-power needed for teleporting through the magic-circle, and she can also support Ise who lacks demonic-power as well. Let's do it then."

Looks like Asia is supporting Issei when it meant to be the other way around, ha-ha, just as long as he watches over her they'll be fine.

"Let's go, Asia!"

"Yes, Ise-san!"

Asia and Issei went towards the centre of the magic-circle and disappeared into the light.

I sighed and sipped my tea again. 'Good luck'

 **Later that night**

I was sitting in my living room about to have a late night drink before I went off to bed, when Akeno came in.

"Rias finally dismissed you then"

"Yes, it's as I feared the matter concerning her is the one I thought"

"They care to explain things maybe I can help"

"I believe she already has found a way to fix the problem, but alright just try to understand the situation before you make a judgement call"

"No promises but continue"

"putting it simple Rias is engaged to a man she doesn't want to marry, it's an arranged marriage, between the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix, the third air, Riser Phoenix is to marry Rias Gremory, the marriage was to take place after Rias had graduated from university, but given the current state of affairs in the underworld the marriage has been pushed forward, and Rias is desperately trying to get out of it"

"I take it this Riser is a complete pig"

"A complete womaniser and playboy"

"I see anyone in their right mind would try to get out of a marriage like that. So what is the solution Rias has chosen to get out of it? I can only think of one which is diplomacy with the house heads, for more time, but I don't know how things work in the underworld"

"Well…"

'Oh no' my radar goes off I can feel Rias aura from Isseis house, "Akeno what is Rias doing in Isseis bedroom"

"Um, giving him her virginity"

'that stupid little..' then my senses pick up a new presence in Isseis room, 'well that is certainly a strong power', I grin "I'll be right back I'm going stop those two idiots and see where some power is coming from"

I dispersed into static and disappeared.

 **Issei's bedroom Kentas' POV**

The beautiful silver-haired maid stands in Issei's bedroom looking at the two in the bed.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far…."

Rias was cut off as the plugs in the room sparks and bolts of static shoot out taking on a shape, the shape grows and then solidifies as I take form.

"Please tell me I'm not too late" I say looking up.

Rias was attempting to cover herself as well as Issei.

"Dam. Issei I knew you had pathetic stamina, but come on this is just hopeless"

Issei falls flat on his face at my complement, as I turn to see a woman standing in a maids outfit, with a very stoic expression. 'So this is where that power was coming from'

"And who would you be"

"Isn't it customary to give ones name first before asking for another's?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh course, I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Thank you, it's a pleasure, I am Kenta Maki, [pawn] of Rias Gremory"

"And why have you come here?"

"Two reasons. One being I sensed a strong presence coming from my friend's house and so I came to investigate, and the second I suspect is the same as you, to stop this foolishness"

"You're very bold to speak of your master like that"

"She rarely shows me any reason to speak differently, take the current situation as example"

"Yes I see your point" Grayfia turns to Rias "Ojou-Sama, Both Sirzechs-Sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Hearing Grayfia say that, Rias becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

"Yes there is no need for name calling, Grayfia-Sama."

'Sirzechs? Where have I heard that name before? Oh I don't believe it, I'm an idiot.'

Grayfia picks up Rias' shirt.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then covers the top half of Rias body, she is still in her underwear. I avert my gaze.

Once dressed she turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

'Onii-sama, this is the first I am hearing about a brother'

Rias makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen.

"All of them." Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Rias then turns to Issei "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

'Judging by the look on his face he won't forget what happened anytime soon'

"Ise? Wait, is this person?"

Hmm? Grayfia-looks at Issei with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]. And Kenta Maki, wielder of the Sharingan and [Tempest gear]"

"…[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…[Tempest Gear] the one possessed by one of the draconian dragon gods, to think both were in the same place"

'Well at least she knows to be impressed'

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"she's next door, feel free to let yourselves in, I'm heading for a drink or two, tonight has just been to hectic, I'll see you tomorrow Rias, and Issei I know it may sound impossible but please try to keep it in your pants, I don't want to be a god father yet"

With that I disappeared into another flash of static.

 **After Kenta left Issei's POV**

"Ise."

Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then her—.

CHU.

Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo!

I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek!

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

…I'm the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

I heard Asia's voice soon after that.

 **Downtown outside a bar Kenta's POV**

I passed through the underground wiring, as I stepped out of the lamp post body and made my way to the door to the bar.

I enter and signal to the barman for three drinks, he pours them and leaves them on the bar, I take a seat and toss back the first, as I sit there thinking about the nights events and I put two and two together.

I can hear foot steps behind me, so my old drinking buddy is back in town, he is the only one I can think of beside me who would visit this place at this time of night.

He sits down beside me, and I push over one of my two shots. He shoots me a grin.

"You know me to well, though if I go home smelling of booze again my wife will kill me for sure"

"Then why come to a bar at all, if you're not goanna drink" I grinned as I raised my glass.

He smiled back, as we tapped our glasses together and bottoms up.

"I've had quite the day"

"Oh care to tell me about it"

"We're going to need more drinks then, I lift my hand and order three more rounds of drinks"

They are set in front of us and I begin.

"were to start, well first off I started the day with a nice long train session, you know to keep myself looking this good, then I get a very shocking letter from some relative that I haven't seen sense I can't even remember that far back, which causes me to rack my brain left right being torn between, sorting out my own problems or helping a friend with hers, at the time I didn't even know her problem, but as I have just found out recently, she is in an arranged marriage to some pompous prick, but instead of asking me for help, she tries to sort it herself by, and get this giving her virginity to my best mate"

I down one of the shots

"Well then the matter is solved"

"Oh no it isn't, you see I stopped the two twits before they could….., well I don't have to paint you a picture, so the marriage is still on"

"But why did you stop them surely, that would have broken up the marriage arrangement and the whole mess would have been over"

I down another shot,

"no it wouldn't have, you see my female friend didn't think about what would have happened had she went through with it, she would have wasted her first time, and my best mate would have gotten in trouble with both families for breaking up the engagement, and that would have put another person whom I consider a good friend in a bind, whom I have only just realized is the older brother of the foolish girl who was trying to break her engagement"

"Ha-ha, you sure look out for your friends, but I can't believe you never realized two of your friends were related"

"Well I suppose the hair colour should have gave it away, but it's partially his fault, only ever calling his sister by her pet name when he talks about her, and the fact that he goes by a different last name"

"Well I suppose your right about that it is partially my fault" he grinned as he threw back a shot.

"No shit, so want to fill me in on the reason you allow this farce of an engagement… Sirzechs?"

 **Bam bam babababababababam**

 **Longest chapter yet, and I don't think I could have squeezed any more into it, I must have write and rewrite this chapter five times, to finally pull it together like this, so yes big shocker, Kenta and Sirzechs are drinking buddies, that's how they know each other. And Kenta is just putting that together**

 **My original plan was to have Kenta, Grayfia and Sirzechs all old friends, but then there would be the fact that Kenta never knew about devils until he became one, and then the age differences, there was just to many variable to consider, so I decided just to make him a Sirzechs drinking buddies. I may give a quick explanation/flashback as to how these two met in another chapter about when and how these two meet and became friends but that's another story.**

 **Next chapter is the raiser meeting and this is going to be fun, I'm going to have fun destroying Raiser, I'm, let's see what mischief Kenta is going to get up to, but remember he is a complete sadist, and not just in the bedroom, be prepared for a dark yet funny next chapter.**

 **Remember to vote on gasper and also to comment any peerage recommendations, please include the following information.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Anime:**

 **Piece(s):**

 **Speciality:**

 **Reason why they would make a good peerage member:**

 **Hope to hear some good ideas and as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	13. Chapter 12

**Well as promised here is the latest chapter, it's the raiser meeting, so some funny ahead, but also some sadistic moments.**

 **Well I'll get right to it, by one vote Gaspers fate has been decided. She! Will be going to Issei. I'm actually quite happy about that, he needs a few girls can't have Kenta hogging them all.**

 **There was only a single review in the last chapter and that really surprizing since it got 200 views and only 1 review not to many talkers hm.**

 **As requested I will be posting a completely updated harem and peerage list at the end of this chapter so I hope some of you will have something to say about that.**

 **Now back to the story**

 **Next morning Kenta's POV**

'Dam it, this hangover is killing me'

{Well you two did practically drink the whole place dry}

'Please not so loud, Ehecatl, your inside my head remember'

{IS THIS QUIET ENOUGH!}

I wince at the loud shout in my head, as I hold my now thumping head.

'Dam you dragon, alright I'm cutting the link, I'll talk to you again when my hangover has lessened'

I cut the link as I drop two headache tablets into a glass of water, and lean on the counter and close my eyes

'Dam I really did overdo it, but Sirzechs got it just as bad, if not worse, when Grayfia finally showed up to drag him home, I was surprized to find out that she was actually his wife, I don't know what he will hurt him more, the hangover or being hit by her Harisen.'

I turn to my glass and see the tables have dissolved, I down the glass and pull on some shades to try and soften the light. I then dissipate into static and make my way at the speed of lightning to the school.

 **School**

I rematerialize in the shade and cover of the old school house, I heard talking from around the corner, low and behold there was Issei and Asia making their way to the clubroom, I waved as I caught up with them.

"Hey Kenta"

"Good morning Kenta"

"Ssssssh, not so loud please, at least until my head stops spinning"

Issei was shaking his head, "you drank too much last night again didn't you"

"Says the man who got drunk on water, which you did that one time if I recall"

"Oh are you in pain Kenta, let me see if I can help"

Asia raised her hands to my head as they began to glow, within a few seconds my headache was gone and my eyes weren't sore any more

"Ah much better, Maou bless you Asia." I said as I took of my shades

"No problem, glad I could help"

"So Kenta could you tell me what last night was all about"

I felt the presence in the clubroom from here, "I think I'll let them explain when we get in"

We continued to enter the building. I open the door without any concerns. Inside the room are Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi and Grayfia, well I guess everyone's accounted for.

Rias has a very unpleasant face. Akeno is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko is sitting on the sofa quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do. That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is.

I sit down and Koneko slips over to me and holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Rias speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-Sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejects Grayfia's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Rias speaks. A magic-circle on the floor glows.

'Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san? Someone new?'

Then I see the symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

"—Phoenix"

That's what Yumi who is close to me says. Phoenix? T-Then it must be him! The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin. There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets. Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? I already don't like him.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

'My lovely Rias? Ok now I want to punch him.'

Rias is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches her, with a very bad boy smile on his face. Oh I want to punch him so badly.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Rias says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking this Raisers hand off her. Her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off!

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking. Somehow, even his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed. 'Ok time to step up.'

I static in front of him, which seems to really surprise him,

"I don't give a shit who you are, touch Rias like that again, and when I get through with you, you'll be eating you meals by a straw for the rest of your life"

He just shrugs off my threat, 'oh I'm going to end this prick'

"Ah? Who are you?"

He's clearly looking down on me. I can feel his hatred towards me. But I smirk back at him.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory! I'm her [Pawn], Kenta Maki."

I said it to him! I even told him my name!

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

'Ok I'm giving him three more chances after that, game on you son for a bitch.'

"Show a bit more respect you bird brain"

Oh that ticked him off. I can see the veins on his head rise up.

"I am Raiser Phoenix. A pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix. Speak to me like that and I will burn you to a crisp"

'threatening me, strike one, condescending tone, strike two', "Yea I know who you are, but you have no idea who I am, or what I'm capable of, back off or you will soon find out"

"You are a low class devil, not even worthy of my time, now move asi….."

As he speaks I close and open my eyes, my Sharingan are active and he make the mistake of looking. 'And that low class comment was strike three, let's see how you like my illusions'

 **Raisers mind (warning slight torture scene ahead)**

"Oh have you made quite the mistake, in pissing me off Raiser, you see I have this unique ability to pull people into my own personal dimension just by looking at them, in here, the only powers that work are that of my own" I lie as I look at the tied up Raiser who is chained to the roof and the by his hands as his clothes are burned off by the intense flames from below.

I'm walking on the air as I wield a very sharp scalpel

"Now in here I am god, and you are worth less than the dirt beneath my feet"

He can't speak as his mouth is gagged, I didn't want to have to listen to him talk, noting he would have said would have saved him.

I put the scalpel to his chest and bring a slash down his chest, blood slowly trickles out and I can see his teeth biting down from the pain, his eyes widen as he sees the wound isn't healing.

"Oh I know all about your families so called healing abilities, I've blocked them, you won't be healing anytime soon, now let's continue" I grinned sadistically as I begin to slowly Flay him, pealing his skin off piece by piece, from his bare upper body.

He was screaming into the gag the entire time. While a pealed the skin from his body.

 **Real world seconds after illusion breaks, a seconds after it has been cast**

I deactivate my Sharingan, smiling at the look of fear in Risers' eyes, as he feels his face for his skin.

"Now sit down!"

He falls on his ass at my yell. The fear in his eyes is absolute fear, like that you have when you're looking into the eyes of a predator, and you know your screwed.

Grayfia is wide eyed at Raisers reaction to me, I can see she doesn't know what's happened, 'so Rias never explained to her about my Sharingans abilities', the rest know exactly what has happened, and I see Rias smirk as she mouths the words "thank you" to which I mouth back, "my pleasure"

I turned back to Raiser with a smirk on my face, while he is nearly shitting himself at what he just experienced

"That was an illusion, you arrogant prick, you're fine" I walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge, he took a breath as he realized he was fine.

Raiser stood up and he was fuming, "you ever do that again... "

Raiser starts going off on one, 'he really needs to shut up'

"Hey Raiser have you ever felt the pain of one hundred thousand volts, being shot up your ass, I hear it's quite invigorating"

His eyes widened, as I disappeared in static and reappeared behind him.

My hands together with both my index and middle fingers from both hands extended. (Tiger seal) with lightning flying out of them.

"Chidori, tokubetsuna shi no Chitose" (Chidori, thousand years of death special)

My fingers bust right through his trousers and right in, he shot forward and through the window with lightning shooting out his ass.

Everyone bursts out laughing, Grayfia can only hold back some chuckles

I stood up with a smirk, "ok I'm done, and I need to clean my hands"

I walked over to the wash basin in the shower area and proceeded to wash my hands. Minutes later Raiser burst back into the room viva the door.

"YOU!"

I glance back at Raiser, "you enjoy your little electric enema. You know you're going to have to pay for that window"

Everyone bursts out laughing not even Grayfia can hold it in anymore

He shoots me an angry glare, I ignore it as I turn back to the wash basin, "if you came here to say something, then say it, and leave, so those of us who don't care can get on with our lives"

His death glare continues, even after he has sat down. Everyone move into the sofa area, as this is devil business.

Akeno pours some tea and I sit on the window ledge listening to the conversation.

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Raiser praises Akeno tea but I can tell she doesn't care for it, I raise my cup and give her an "it's great" look. She smiles back.

Rias who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and rubbing her bare leg. Rias keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her.

I run a few sparks through my fingertips just loud and bright enough for him to see and back off, I smirked.

Issei still looked confused as to who he was so I enlightened him

"Issei, he is the fiancé of the next heiress of the House of Gremory.

His face was full of shock as he let out a surprized sound due to this shocking revelation.

As Issei freaks out I'm just staring out the window, after that letter the other morning, I've been a little on edge, my supposed grandfather who I have only ever heard of in passing, I though he was dead, is alive and well. It definitely came as a shock, of course the main question came to mind and was answered with common sense. Does he have the Sharingan also? The logical answer is yes, as it has to be transferred by blood, so he would have to if he really is my grandfather, right?

After a couple of seconds of thinking I snap back to the conversation as Rias raises her voice.

"Stop it already!"

Rias's angry voice echoes through the room.

I look, back to the sofa and Rias is standing and glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

'Situation? Household, I think I remember Sirzechs saying something about this'

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

'as far as your father and everyone else is concerned I don't know what they want, as for Sirzechs I know he isn't one bit happy about this engagement, and he explained to me his reasons for not getting involved last night. Simply put he can't. Being a Maou he can't show favourites among devils even to his own sister, that's rough'

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-Sama and Sirzechs-Sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias and Raiser starts to argue about something, 'Sirzechs explained the whole thing to me last night, though some parts are a little, hazy, I was on my thirteenth shot.'

Rias becomes quiet as Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

'Ah this part I do remember. A long time ago there were 72 Devils that held a peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies, but most of them died in the war. Rias's clan are one of the important pure-blood Devils that survived the war. Pure-blood Devils, in other words Buchou and Raiser. A pure Devil. It means their parents are also pure-blood Devils. A real Devil. Asia, Issei the rest of us will be categorised as reincarnated Devils then. A rule from ancient time, huh. Then my opinion won't mean a thing, well I'm calling bullshit'

But now all riser keeps going on about is this marriage, I swear if Sirzechs hadn't asked me the other night not to end this prick I would be destroying him right now.

while he's going off on his irritating rant, I pull out my phone and order in some take out, I'm getting hungry, but of course I've got to make a comedy act out of this as well, just to piss this bastard off, let's see if he gets the reference..

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

'This guy just won't take the hint, oh Raiser doesn't look happy. Please do something that I can beat you for.'

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

Flames erupt from Raiser and parts of the room catch on fire.

'You never learn do you?'

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

'Oh not a chance, I'm not letting you lay a finger on them'

I can see Issei beginning to shake a little at the knees, Asia grabs a hold of him out of fear, Yumi and Koneko both take fighting stances, Rias and Akeno also both are giving of fearful auras.

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room.

'A full on fight right now wouldn't bod well, I could handle him but the rest look like they're about to crap themselves, better diffuse this situation'

I stand up, I can feel the heat from his flames on my skin and I give a slight chuckle.

I stand up and take off my blazer and shirt, Akeno looks at me licking her lips.

"Ara-Ara, what are you doing Kenta-kun"

I'm now standing with my eyes closed and my arms outstretched with no upper clothing on.

"What does it look like? I'm getting a head start on my summer tan"

I can see the veins on Raisers head beginning to rise, and I can also see the multiple blushes throughout the room, Akeno, Rias, Asia even Koneko. Oh shit you too Grayfia.

'I guess I really must look good with my shirt off. But aren't you Sirzechs' wife?'

Raiser is really getting pissed off just looking at me then we hear a knock at the door.

"Take out!"

I grin as I walk to the door, and the flames die down, I open the door to see the delivery boy, I lick my lips coming back inside with a big bag of take out.

"When did you order in?"

"When extra crispy over there was going off on his rant. I thought we were going to miss lunch so I called some in"

"Sweet I'll take some what did ya order" Issei calls coming over to look in the bag.

"I got plenty for everyone, it's from the new fast food joint that opened round the corner. I thought it would be appropriate"

Everyone in the ORC started giggling, yep I was right.

I popped the tub and pulled out a chicken leg, "yum KFC bargain bucket, here ya go Issei"

"Thanks" Issei grins

"Anyone else hungry" I say tilting the bucket.

Soon everyone was tucking in even Grayfia, all except for Raiser, who was speechless

"Yum just how I like my chicken extra crispy, and not talking"

Raisers face got red with anger, "why yo-"

I grabbed an extra chicken leg and disappeared in static yet again, and reappeared right in front of Raiser just as he was yelling, I shoved the chicken leg into his mouth and delivered a swift uppercut right into his chin knocking him on his arse.

"Will you shut up, dam it I swear to Maou, it's getting harder and harder to keep that promise I made not to beat you to a pulp, so shut up"

Everyone looked at me curiously as to my last statement, I just shook my head, and turned to Grayfia.

"Could you please speed things up Grayfia? I have a feeling discussions have gone out the window, so I think it's time for that last resort, before I end up breaking my promise and killing this dam yappy yakitori"

Everyone turned to Grayfia as I finish, not sure what to make of my little request, Grayfia licks her lips as she finished her chicken and begins to speak.

"Yes so it seems, Master, Sirzechs-Sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-Sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-Sama?

"…!?"

Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia. She seems to be very shocked.

And Issei looks clueless yet again

I return to my seat on the window sill, still shirtless as I pull another piece of chicken from the tub as I let someone else fill him in.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Yumi explains it to him as I nod in agreement.

"Remember, Rias, explained all this to us when we hunted that stray devil?" I reminded him

"Oh yea"

"well if you remember correctly, none of them or us have taken part in any official rating games due to them being for "mature" devils only and as Rias isn't of age, we can't participate, unless" I continue and then I looked to Grayfia.

"It's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-Sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...?"

'Ha-ha, I can feel your urge to kill from here Rias, calm down you'll have your chance soon enough'

"Then Ojou-Sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

I got up and dropped my chicken bones in the bucket, stretching my neck "not before I turn him into a full chicken feast"

Oh that one pissed Raiser off something bad

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

'Perfect I just have to hold off until the [rating game] that shouldn't be too hard.'

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be all your servants?"

Rias twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Rias's answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder", and maybe that brat can fight on par with my adorable servants."

'"Maybe that brat" oh please say one more thing to piss me off Raiser, I'll put you in an illusion so deep you'll wish you were dead'

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

One, two, three…s-shit… I was impressed after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

'Cute servants?'

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

'A full set, this may prove to be interesting yet, we only have one of each of [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and two [Pawn]. So that makes it a seven versus sixteen!? How is that fair? I mean, there's just sixteen of them'

Then I realize something looking through them all again, and then to Issei, he's crying, I think I know why, they're all girls, this bastards got a harem.

There's a knight and the magician also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at Issei. He seems to be really freaked out by him. 'Can't blame him.'

Rias places her hand on her forehead when she sees Isseis reaction, and sighs.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

'Yep that's sounds about right. He's crying, his dream, his objective, his reason for living is right in front of him. His mission in life, to have a harem. And Raiser is flaunting his'

"Gross~."

"Raiser-Sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at Issei, who face palms at their words, and then I step in.

*WHACK*

Issei drops to the ground after I drive my fist into his head.

"No admiring the enemy Issei, even if they are all extremely beautiful" I smiled complementing them all

Their faces grew red as each of them blushed, I think it was a combination of my words and the fact that I was still shirtless. 'Wait a minute'

I sigh and then lift up Issei. "You shouldn't envy him Issei his harem is tainted"

Raiser is calming his girls when he hears my words, "what's do you mean tainted"

"I said your harem is tainted, by a forbidden love, that one there"

I pointed to a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair is tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

"If I'm picking up on this right, that's your sister"

Issei's eyes grew wide as he saw her too.

"You've got your sister in you harem, you sick twisted fuck"

"don't judge us until you've seen my harem in action"

Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls!

I just sneered, while Issei gaped with his mouth open.

Rias seems like she didn't care.

"Nn…afu…"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's!

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl!

'Don't start the second round in here! Seriously doing this in front of the girl you want to marry, you really are scum'

Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!"

Issei is pissed and super jealous, he put his right hand up in the air, and then shouted.

His [boosted gear] forms and he point my finger at Raiser and then tells him.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

I laugh inside. He got right at the point!

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

'Hate to admit it but that last part about rias is true'

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser puts a furious expression at Isseis words.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear! We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time Issei was full of spirits as he lunged for Raiser, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-Sama."

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko and has a childish face. She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

'This might not end well for Issei'

The young girl thrusts at him with her stick, as to strike him down, I lunge in the way in defence of my friend, and catch the stick with my left hand. Her eyes open as she sees my speed, the next thing she sees is my Sharingan.

"I dislike fighting little girls unless it's absolutely necessary so for now. Sleep~~~"

She drops on the spot and I catch her, I sigh and hand the girl to another who blushes at my action

I then turn to Issei

*WHACK*

I bring my fist into his head again.

"If I'm not allowed to kill him now, neither can you"

I then turn to Raiser with my Sharingan active

"Your business is done here I suggest you piss off before I really lose my temper"

"Very well, swine."

Raiser looks to Rias, it seems like he thought of something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"I will enjoy making you pay for these insults today."

"The small taste of my powers today will pale in comparison to what you will suffer during the rating game, where I'm actually aloud to kick your ass"

He looks away, to Rias

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

After Raiser left, as did Grayfia. We were then all dismissed, told to go home and pack, as training would begin the next day. Apparently her family has a vacation home where we can all train safely, this should be interesting.

 **Street on the way home**

As I'm walking home with Koneko and Akeno, who both are still living with me, not that I mind. I was trailing behind them my mind still lost in thought, about the other day and that letter but I was soon snapped out of it when I saw this girl.

Long black hair, she was short, a little taller than Koneko, with hair down to her knees, she wore a navy jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of knee length shorts, and trainers.

She was walking the other way from us, as she passed me my eyes widened as I heard her whisper.

"Sharingan"

I stopped and turned to look at her, she was somehow fifty meters away already even though she just passed me.

Akeno and Koneko noticed my actions

"Is something wrong, Kenta-kun?"

"...Kenta-Senpai?"

"It's nothing, you two go on ahead, I just remembered an errand I need to run, I won't be long"

I say as I wave my hand as start walking in the opposite direction. 'Ok who are you'

After five minutes of tailing her through the town, suddenly she forks right into an alleyway, I raise an eyebrow as I follow her.

I follow her into the alleyway, she is about ten meters ahead of me, when I get her into my sights again, and the strangest thing happens, she sinks into the shadows.

I walk into the alleyway, looking for her, I couldn't see her anywhere, then I heard a sound, I turned and the last thing I saw was red, that's all I can remember before I blacked out.

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka, open**

 **Knights: Akame, open**

 **Rooks: Leone, Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira, possible 7 open.**

 **Ok to review the queen will be another OC of mine, based on a character out of an anime you will read more about her in the next chapter. Which is a fully OC based chapter.**

 **I've thrown Kuroka in mainly for harem purposes, planning to make a comedy act out of her, Koneko and Leone, who if anyone has watched Akame ga kill, is a furry also, and with her personality will make a great mix.**

 **The second rook Shira, was a recommendation, he's from the Naruto series and I liked his strengths and backstory so much I figured the perfect way to wrap him in to the peerage, I mean I can't have all peerage members girls, there has to be at least one or two guys to give a laugh.**

 **I'm still debating on Akame as the knight and there are a few other choices, I could replace her with another sword wielding female, I'm considering Jeanne but still on the fence.**

 **As for Mira, I'm planning to wriggle her in because I've always liked her strength, I thought she would make a perfect first addition to the peerage.**

 **And now the full harem listings.**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, murayama, katase, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Mira,**

 **Well that's all the updating, also I'm about to post the first chapter of my next DxD fiction, I hope everyone checks it out it's got me excited writing it also.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	14. Chapter 13

**Well here's the latest update my views have really went through the roof as of late and the views have gotten so high I can finally say this…..IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!**

 **Seriously it broke the 9000 view mark and it's still gaining like 100 views or more daily along with the added boost from a new chapter each of them have been read over 300 times. I can't believe my little story has had so much attention.**

 **Current stats.**

 **Views: 9,137**

 **Reviews: 38**

 **Followers: 59**

 **Favourites: 47**

 **Dam stats are looking good, I'm still hoping for more reviews per chapter, this chapter is all OC centralized so all about Kenta. Speaking of reviews here's some responses from the most active set of reviews yet.**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks, hope you enjoy the newest chapter, and I've been considering a few new ones to fill in the spots hope to hear your opinion.**

 **Bleach God: I know you hate Raiser hell we all do, but I won't be giving Kenta EMS for this battle, if you recall on how EMS is obtained there is a lot more that has to happen for Kenta to get them if I ever give him them, but as for giving Raiser a beating on that level, sadly I'm not making Kenta that OP just yet, he's strong but nowhere near Madaras' level, but don't worry raiser will suffer, I added extra just for you and all the raiser haters out there.**

 **Guest 1: while I agree that keeping them together would be a good idea, I was trying to give Issei some more girls but I might do it in the future once I've seen them in the anime**

 **Guest 2: you're the first person to suggest ravel gets switched, I've been debating ravel for some time now, but I'm actually happy with her position. Whereas Yasaka is still debatable.**

 **Freedom Kira Yamato: thanks for the recommendations, I think swiping all of them form the Khaos brigade would destroy them, I'm already planning on taking Kuroka, so taking any more might mess with the groups, though I'll consider sticking those two into Kentas harem.**

 **Porunga the sage: glad you're liking it I plan to keep it going for a very long time. As for your writing, I'd suggest if your writing fanfictions to pick a show or anime you enjoy, for me that's a long list. Then just try coming up with new ideas for that and expand, I find making mind maps help, and then when it comes to chapter planning have a set path you want to follow and then plan chapters accordingly, if your posting online, make sure to build up a back log of chapters, six at the least, twelve at the most, gives you some breathing room if you hit writers block and trust me it will happen and you'll be glad for the breathing room.**

 **Ok now back to the story.**

 **Kenta's POV**

Lavender, the scent of lavender and rose petal engulfed my nose, as I stirred from my slumber, my eyes slowly opened as I took in the sight of unfamiliar surroundings, it was a large bedroom, the bed I was lying in was massive, and the fire pace on the other side of the bedroom was alight, and the walls on either side and round it were filled with books, there was a doorway out onto a balcony, where I could see cherry blossom trees just poking above the railing.

'where in the hell am I' I looked around again after rubbing my eyes, I looked out the balcony doors to see the cherry blossom trees again, 'so in most likely still in japan, and judging by the view I'm on the second floor of an unknown building'

I put my head in my left hand as I tried to remember the last thing I was doing.

'I was following that girl, but then… nothing'

{Partner}

'Ehecatl, what happened I feel like I've been hit by a truck?'

{You were knocked out by hypnosis}

'So magicians then'

{I don't think so partner, look above the fireplace}

I looked to where Ehecatl directed and I was shocked when I saw what was above it, 'my family crest'

{Yes it would appear your grandfather had you brought here}

'Well isn't he very pushy, he could have just called'

Then there was a knock at the door, I turned to see two men slightly older than me open it, they were both wearing white kimonos with black wrapping underneath. Both had black hair and bowed to me.

I blinked a few times, 'what the hell is going on here'

"Maki-Ouji-Sama, Maki-Dono-Sama wishes for you to join him in the main hall"

'Ouji-Sama? Dono-Sama, what the hell is going on?'

{Best go along with it partner, maybe you'll find out something interesting}

I nod in my mind and get out of bed, when the scent of lavender and roses fill my senses again, the bed close, that's what it was.

I was shocked when I looked at my clothing, I was wearing a black kimono, with white wrappings with my family crest in red over the heart.

'When the hell did I change?'

 **Scene break**

We walked through the hall ways the building was quite large I could hear footsteps above us, so there were more floors above as well as at least one below, I looked around at the portraits and tapestries on the walls, we passed three doors and down a set of stairs, before we came to a set of stairs atop which was a set of large double doors, the two men opened them and I walked in.

The room was very large there was a circular table in the middle of the room, with an eights cut out of it and the middle missing, on the ground in the centre of the room on the ground was a large version of the family crested carved into a large stone slab.

On the far side of the table there was a chair with my family crest carved into the top of its back.

As I walked further into the room, the stone slab began to glow and a light Shawn out of it.

'That looks just like how supernatural being teleport'

The light faded and an elderly man was standing in its centre, with a big grin on his face at seeing me.

'I know him' my memories shot back to the photograph, 'grandfather'

"Kenta, it's nice to finally see you again after all these years" he grinned as he came over and pulled me into a hug.

I returned the gesture.

"Well I'm sure you've got questions, come let me answer them"

He said as he released me from the hug and guided me over to some other doors at the side of the room while patting my back like were old friends.

{He seems nice enough}

'Yea whenever dad did talk about his childhood he always had spoken very highly of him, he said he always had a big heart'

The two of us left the room and entered another, it was a large living room, more book shelves and another large fireplace with sofas in every corner and a fire going.

We sat down in front of the fire, I on one sofa, he in the other as we looked at each other.

He was slightly older than in the photo, so old his once black hair was now faded to grey and his face had more ageing lines, his eyes were a deep chestnut brown, and were filled with the look of kindness and wisdom.

"I don't really know where to start"

"Ha-ha, well that's understandable, would you like me?"

I nodded, as I leant forward to listen.

"Very well, first we will start with who we are."

"Sharingan wielders"

He nodded, "We of the clan of Maki are the wielders of the Sharingan, heavens eye. It allows us to see the truth behind the truth. We are the watchers of the world, as nothing escapes our eyes. We have always been and always will be"

"Clan of Maki?"

"you weren't to be told of our family's legacy until you Sharingan matured or you turned the age of eighteen, to let you have the most of your child hood, once ether happened, you would have been told, for your brother it happened sooner as his Sharingan awakened before yours"

At the mention of my brother I narrowed by eyes, 'so my brother knew about all this, and now it's my turn to be told.'

"Up until now you have believed you and your brother were the only two Sharingan wielders left in this world am I correct"

I nodded in response

His dark brown eyes flashed as his Sharingan came out, "and now I will enlighten you as to the truth, come"

He stood up and walked over to a window, I soon followed I looked outside, the grounds were massive, the building I was in was huge, I could see another five floors above us, and the outside of the well maintained garden below, there were rows of houses, I could see thousands of people going about their lives, it was a thriving community. Then I saw the flag, my family crest.

"You are not alone my boy we are all watchers of the world, we are all your family as we always have been and will always will be. You are one of us and some day you will lead."

"What do you mean, lead."

"Kenta, every clan has a head, I am that head, and you are the last un-disgraced member of you fathers family, my first born son, you are the next blood heir to the clan of Maki"

My mind was completely blown, ever since that day all those years ago I had thought I had lost the last remaining family I had, and now, I find out I'm part of a clan, I can't even begin to think about this.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the main building of the Maki clan, here is where the head family lives, as well as where all council meetings take place."

"Where is here"

"A hidden location, classified as Maki territory, our village is protected by a barrier that hides us from the outside world, the land our village is built on and everything for fifty miles around is owned by the clan, so no one will wonder by."

"Are they all…?"

"Sharingan wielders as well, the majority are about ninety five percent, some are yet to awaken or mature but all have the blood of Maki running through their veins."

"We're all related by blood"

"Yes"

I take a breath taking in all this new information, I can barely think. The only thing that comes to my mind, anger, betrayal I was left alone for all those years. After that bastard took our parents from this world, and yet they left me alone to suffer.

"why…..why did you leave me alone, after their deaths I had nothing, you could have sent someone, anyone to tell me I wasn't alone to help me, why, why didn't you come why didn't anyone come I cried for days on end after that night, I didn't eat I barely sept with that sight still in my head, why"

Tears were streaming down my face, and I was yelling, even though I was looking at the floor, I just couldn't look at him. I hadn't felt such emotion in years it had been so long I though since that night, I drowned it way with booze and put on a normal face. But inside, inside I was breaking, I was cold and broken all because of him. But what he said. What he called them, traitors. What did he mean? Was what he did and the clan linked, I will find out. And then I will deliver justice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I slowly raised my head to see my grandfather with a very sad look on his face.

"I am sorry you were left alone and for what he has cost you, but you were never alone, before you father, my son met your mother he lived here in the village, he was loved by all, everyone knew him, there was not a soul that didn't, he was respected by all. Your mother was the exact same, when word of their death reached us, you weren't the only one in morning we all mourned, we all felt the loss, the cries of pain were heard for miles, no one was not hurt by their death"

He pulled me into an embrace, one which I gladly accepted, tears still flowing.

"Why, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"we couldn't, it is the same for all, all those born outside the clan are treated the same, until their Sharingan awakens or they turn eighteen, I pleaded with the council to make an acceptation to allow me to bring you into the clan so you weren't alone, but they wouldn't allow it, although I am clan head decisions regarding the clan laws fall to them. But know you were never alone, we were here waiting for you when you were ready, and that is why when your Sharingan awakened I reached out to you as soon as I could, to bring you home"

So many emotions raced through my mind, in the next few minutes I he held me in his embrace, he wanted to help me but he couldn't, his position stopped him, I suppose that he had the rest of the clan to set an example for, no one can be an exception, one rule for all.

"Thank you, for coming now"

"I only wish I could have brought you in sooner"

We broke the embrace and stood in silence a few minutes as we both composed ourselves, 'I suppose I'm in the same position now as him and rias, I have an obligation to my clan, father would have wanted that wouldn't he, I guess I'll never know, but I will find the reason behind my brothers words and his actions'

"Come on I think you should meet the one who I sent to fetch you"

We walked back into the hall, where the girl that I was following from before was standing, she was wearing a white kimono, a female version of what the two men from before were wearing, now as we approached she dropped to her knee and bowed her head.

"Maki-Dono-Sama, Ouji-Sama"

"Kenta, this is Akiko Maki, a valued member of the clan, I trust you remember her, from your brief encounter, in Kouh"

"Ah yes the one who hypnotised me"

"My apologies Ouji-Sama, but I was instructed to bring you here without harming you and I had no way of assuring your cooperation so my Sharingan was the best option"

"No need to apologise, and you can lay of the Ouji-Sama, I'm not that fussed on honorifics, just call me Kenta, Akiko-san"

"I could never call anyone from the head family, just by their first name it's disrespectful as a Maki"

"You can if I allow you, I take no disrespect from family calling me by my name"

She blushed at my words, 'oh great at least she not closely related, at least I hope not'

"V-very well, Kenta-Sama"

I sigh "well I guess that will do"

"Akiko here is one of the clans' most adept wielders of her generation, and as such she has been charged with protecting the next clan head, meaning you"

"Me!?"

"Yes as she has been since your Sharingan matured"

"So that's why I felt someone watching me", 'I thought it was my brother', "well I'll be in your care Akiko-san"

"Please Kenta-Sama, I am not worthy of honorifics from the head family, just call me Akiko"

"Nonsense, I do not think myself above anyone, but if you insist, I shall call you Akiko then"

The three of us continued outside. As we leave the building everyone we pass on the way great me us with "Maki-Dono-Sama, Ouji-Sama" it's starting to get a little old.

But then as we exit the grounds, fireworks start going off and everyone is cheering, wow, what's the celebration about, but then I see the banners welcoming me home.

'This is all for me'

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that everyone around me is related to me, I spent the past seven years on my own. So to realize that I have a distant family this large is mind blowing.

Everyone crowds around me and lifts me up cheering and laughing,

We parade through the streets, meeting and greeting everyone as we went, grandfather introduced me as we went.

"Ah Fumito, it's good to see you again"

"Likewise Satoru-Dono, and Ouji-Sama, it's a pleasure to meet you finally"

"And you Fumito-Sama, please call me Kenta I'm not one for honorifics, and I've been trying to spread that fact, official meetings are different, but in public I'm just Kenta."

"Ha-ha-ha, you're just like your father, the same spark, and the same equal vision, he always cared deeply for other people"

"You knew my father"

"Fumito here and your father were best friends"

"Yea so much so I was his best man and I was there at both yours and your brothers births, as he was there for my sons', your births were the happiest moments of his life, you have my condolences"

"Thank you"

"Speaking of your son, where is he Fumito, I was hoping those two would become as close as you and Shoichi"

"He should be here shortly, he was just finishing some documents for the mine, and he said he would be here"

"Mine?"

"The villages' main sources of income, the mines. There are two, iron and coal Fumito's side of the clan runs the iron mine, it was actually ore from their mine that forged the family sword and helped to build most of the village"

"Otou-san"

"Ah here he comes now"

"Sorry I'm late, paperwork took longer than expected"

"Ah Genji, your right on time to meet the man who all the fuss is about"

A guy about my age comes running around the corner looking like he had just finished demolishing a mountain, he looks built for the job, he's wearing a green vest shirt with noting underneath, along with loose slacks and a green sash, and black boots, his hair is messy and can only be described as a mullet, his hair unlike everyone else is a dark shade of brown, slightly lighter than his fathers

"A pleasure to meet you, Ouji-Sama"

I face palm, 'can everyone stop calling me that'

{Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, enjoy It. it's more respect than you get from those devils}

'I actually prefer their normalcy to this brown nosing'

"Genji, Kenta here has asked that he not be referred to by his title, only on official business"

"Oh sorry, I guess"

"Ha no bother, it's actually nice to meet a guy my own age, been haled around by these old timers to meet everyone is starting to get tiresome"

"I hear you, hey want to go get a drink, I can introduce you to a few chicks"

"Aren't we all related here?"

"Ha me and you are about seventy times removed, the chances of someone hooking up with anyone, even within the fourth area is slim"

"Even so I'll just go for the drinks"

"Ha, suit yourself"

Me and Genji, went off laughing on down the street with Akiko behind us, as my apparent protection, while my grandfather and Genjis' father, heading off in the other directing, once we got to the bar, the rest of the night was a blur. And a blurry blur at that, I think I may have found myself another drinking buddy.

But I can't help but wonder, 'why do I need to be protected in the middle of our own village?'

 **The next morning**

I woke up back in my bed in the main house, I felt like my head was had been kicked a hundred times, and my eyes were on fire. I wouldn't have woken up if my phone wasn't buzzing I looked at my clock to check the time, oh shit. Seven thirty, I'm meant to meet the Issei and the rest to head out and start training.

I lifted my phone and saw Rias was calling, 'oh great here we go'

"Morning Rias"

"Kenta where have you been, Koneko and Akeno, say they haven't seen you since you ran off yesterday, and that you never came home last night"

"yea sorry about that, I decided to get a jump start on training and took off to an area to meditate, ended up pulling an all-nighter, and now I'm about ready to collapse, I may be an hour or so late, you guys can go on ahead and I'll catch up"

"Alright, but for every minuet your late, you'll be doing a lap of the grounds to make up for it"

"So that's what I get for being enthusiastic about my training, and wanting us to win, geeze you're a real slave driver you know that"

"Then get here on time and I won't be, and you had better not be hung over like yesterday, Asia may have cured you but I could still smell it on you"

"Alright fine, I'll be there you slave driver"

I hung up and pulled myself out of bed I pulled on my regular clothes that I found pressed and hung over the seat.

I then made my way out of my room to find Akiko waiting silently, with a bag

"Ah Akiko"

"Ouji-Sama"

*flick*

"Ouch" Akiko flinched when I flicked her forehead with my middle finger.

"What did I say about honorifics? It's just Kenta unless I'm on official business."

"Sorry Kenta-Sama"

"So what's got you waiting for me?"

"Maki-Dono-Sama, instructed me to bring you to him when you woke up and all so to give you this"

She held up a vial of something green

"What is it?"

"The Maki clans, emergency hangover cure, it even gets rid of the smell of sake on your breath"

"Handy thing to have, I may have to pick up a batch before I leave" I said popping the vial and downing the content, 'something tells me my dad and gramps used this a lot'

"Already done" she said as she hoisted a bag, inside of which was a case with twenty more vials and a set of my gym clothes

"My stuff?"

"For your training, with your friends"

"How did you?"

"I've been the one watching you since your Sharingan matured remember, I know about it all."

'So I was really never alone throughout it all then' "Then you know I'm a devil"

"Yes"

"Dose my grandfather know"

"He does, I'd imagine that's what he wants to talk to you about"

"Ah very well then lead the way"

As we turned to head down the corridor, I stopped trying to thing for a minute. 'How did I make it back to my room last night, I was completely hammered with Genji'

"Ah Akiko how did get home last night?"

"I carried you after the seventh bar, you're surprisingly light"

I rub the back of my head with embarrassment, "sorry about that, when they started giving out free rounds I kind of lost it, I'll try not to put you in that situation again"

 **Main hall**

We entered the main hall once more and there was grandfather waiting with a smile.

I walked over to him a greeted him with a bow, he pulled me into a hug.

"I've heard you've been having me watched for the past month"

"For your own safety, had your brother come for you"

"Ha, shame you weren't doing it before hand, I assume you know about me"

"I do though I don't know how"

"Simple my friend was in trouble and I stepped in to save him, I failed and we both got reincarnated as devils, that's about the height of it, is this the part where you disown me"

"never, the clan of Maki follows the lead of its head, for the past five hundred years this clan has been neutral in the three way war, never choosing a side, only watching, if it is the clans destiny to go to the devils side when you take over then so be it, that will be your choice, as far as you being a devil goes, I have no problem with it."

'Thank Maou"

"Thanks for explaining everything yesterday, it's good to know I'm not alone that I still have family"

"we will always be your family, now you'd best be going, you've got training to do for that [rating game], come back and talk any time, there is always a room here for you if you ever need a break from the outside world"

I nod then turn "ah any idea how I get back to Kouh, my usual traveling method isn't useful for distances like that"

"You still have the family ring don't you"

I looked to my hand, I had been wearing it ever since it came in the post that day

"Activate your Sharingan and picture in your mind where you want to go, the ring will do the rest"

"That's handy, thanks, can we talk more, I want to learn as much as I can about my lost family when I get back"

"I'm always here to answer any questions you have, now go kick that phoenix's ass"

I grinned and gave a thumbs up as my family crest appeared below me and I was gone in a flash.

 **Bedroom**

I arrived back in my bedroom, and was about to go out the door when another flash came up in the room, I turned to see Akiko standing there.

"Akiko did I forget something"

"Yes I've been assigned to protect you remember"

I looked at her again she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. she was wearing a sleeveless crimson top, black arm warmers with leather straps around the upper arms and wrists to secure them, brown pants and crimson boots with metal plated caps, and on the base of her back, I could see a rather short katana, it was secured by a belt, she looked like a very capable fighter.

"Ah yes, but walking around like that in public is not an option"

"Not a problem I will be watching over you from the shadows"

It was then she sunk into the shadows below her feet. My eyes widened.

"So that's how you did it in the alleyway I thought I was seeing things, is that a sacred gear"

"Yes it's called shadow reach, it allows me to enter a world of darkness so that I may watch or attack from the shadows, and it's why I'm the most accomplished fighter in the clan, even though I'm so young"

"I would say that combined with your Sharingan would make you one very tricky opponent, I certainly wouldn't want to fight you"

"And I you, with your tempest gear I may not last too long"

"So you know about it as well"

"Yes, and the dragon that resides within it"

{Such a cleaver girl, it's rare to see someone so young talk look like their ready for war, your clan sure is an interesting bunch}

"Our clan doesn't always just watch from the shadows, sometimes we give the world a little nudge if we think it's going in the wrong direction"

{Interesting very interesting}

"Well I'm heading off to catch up with the rest of the Gremory group, make sure to stay out of sight then"

"I will, if you need to talk to me I will be able to here you, so just speak my name and ill respond"

"Sure"

I took off down the stairs and out to the Dojo, and filled a backpack up with weights, from the lifting machines, I used my magic to reinforce the backpack to reinforce the bag so it can hold the weight, throwing it over my shoulder, along with my other bag with my clothes. I started jogging to the club room.

'May as well start training early'

On the jog Akiko speaks up.

"You know your ring has a portable dimension which allows for storage of weapons, clothing and other objects"

"I actually didn't no one told me, but it's a handy feature. How does it work?"

"It's our clans special magic, simply channel magic into the ring and will what you want to go in or come out, it has your village kimono inside already, and objects can have special seals placed on them which allows them to be teleported to you, another one of our clan special magic's which makes finding things you've lost a whole lot simpler, it can even be placed on people, and you can ether bring them to you or bring you to them, as long as you have your ring all clan magic is possible so don't lose it"

"Good to know thanks for the info"

I was half an hour away from the school at the best of times but with these weights on me it took me an hour to get there. Going into the cub house I found a note on the table.

'Kenta,

Went on ahead, catch up when you can use magic circle on back of message, see you soon

Rias

Ps I told you not to be late'

"Dam she's such a slave driver that one"

"Before you go, here,"

A hand reached out of the ground with a piece of paper.

"Dam that's creepy. What's this?"

"It's one of those special seals I told you about, with it I can use my ring to teleport myself to your location, and once you land I will join you"

"Ok I'll see you there"

I put magic into the magic circle and I was engulfed and the next thing I know I was standing at the base of a mountain, I looked on ahead to see the rest of the club already half way up, dam better get caught up.

"Hey Akiko"

"I'm here"

"Just checking, I'm going to be going flat out from here on out so be sure to keep up"

"Hai"

I took off running.

 **And just a quick note if you're having trouble picturing Akiko and Genji**

 **Akiko looks like** **Akatsuki from the anime log horizon, but with black hair**

 **While Genji looks like Ganju Shiba from bleach**

 **Harem listings (NEW)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, murayama, katase, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Mira, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia**

 **Peerage (NEW)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka, Ultear (fairytail before seven year skip)**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (fairytail before seven year skip)**

 **Rooks: Leone, Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (fairytail before 7 year skip) (3 pawns), Juvia (fairytail before 7 year skip) (3 pawns), 1 open**

 **I have no doubt that there will be people with many opinions on my choices, I'm still debating so feel free to voice your objections if you want, I will take all into account before I announce in the next chapter.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	15. Chapter 14- training

**Wow this has been a very popular week for my fiction to say the least. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my work. In the past week my story stats have grown incredibly in fact I would go as so far to say that it's been one of my best weeks yet.**

 **Current stats.**

 **Views: 11,026 +1925**

 **Reviews: 44 +6**

 **Followers: 70 +11**

 **Favourites: 57 +10**

 **Yep one of the best weeks yet I think, I'm glad that so many people liked my OC based chapter there will be a few more in the future so I hope they get the same response. So let's go to the reviews.**

 **DarkySunRise: I'm sorry you didn't believe the first draft wasn't more emotional from Kenta, I hope the additional content I added later was more appealing and explained everything a bit more.**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here you go, enjoy.**

 **Noname: thanks for pointing that out I made the changes and fixed that mistake thx**

 **carwash36: thanks and I most certainly will.**

 **Youngdrgn: my pleasure.**

 **Duked: I'm glad you like the story so far, sorry but that decision stands, I even put her to a poll to decide on it, more people wanted her to go to Kenta, and so Grayfia will be with Kenta, although even though I've written to chapter 20 they've yet to meet again.**

 **Ok that's all reviews back to the story.**

 **Isseis' POV**

"Hee-hee…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. Damn it, it must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun.

Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, the day after the meeting with that dam roast chicken.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

I can hear the two talking. Thank you Asia. And Buchou, you are cruel like always.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy…

Then I hear it again only closer.

"Yahoo!"

I turn to see a blur coming up the mountain like a bat out of hell, is that Kenta?

'How the hell is he carrying all that, on his back is a bag that looks to be a whole gyms worth of weights. And he's carrying them with one arm.'

"You guys left early" he yelled as he caught up with us

"Well it's your fault for not being there earlier" Buchou says as he catches up with us.

"You really are a slave driver"

"Call me that again and I'll show you how tough I can be"

Those two never stop fighting. I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Buchou's bags. I also have Akeno-san's bag as well.

Apparently this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Yumi says that while walking pass me with a cool expression. She's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on her back. I lost my words when I saw her walk up the mountains without any difficulty.

"Oh come on"

"No you come on Issei don't want to get left behind do ya"

Kenta grins as he jogs on ahead, carrying his massive bag with one arm.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-Chan who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Guha! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them!

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

While repeating something like this over and over again, we reach the mansion.

This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory.

Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.

 **Kenta's POV**

I drop my bag with a thud. 'This should be an interesting little experience'

I then look at the signet ring on my hand, with a smile, 'I can't believe I have family'

{You feeling all warm inside}

'I haven't felt like this in a long time, it's still sinking in'

{Well don't let it distract you from your training}

'oh please, I could take on Raisers whole peerage by myself, and still have enough juice left to run one hundred laps of the academy, training isn't necessary for me' I then turn to look at Issei panting on the floor 'though some people could use a little work'

{You got that right}

"Hey Issei you alright?"

"Fine…..just…a…little winded….ow"

[You're pathetic partner]

"Hey I just hiked up a mountain with at least half a ton on my back cut me some slack"

{So what partner hear just jogged up the same mountain with at least double or triple that}

["You're kidding!"]

{"Nope"}

I replied with Ehecatl in unison while tapping the bag letting Issei hear the weights rattle inside

"How the hell did you lift all that?"

"Simple I work out a lot, and I used my rook promotion before I set off"

"But Buchou didn't say..."

"She didn't say we couldn't ether, Ok I'm going to get changed see you on the training pitch in five minutes, don't be late"

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Rias who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me and Issei come down the stairs.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

'Goodie let's get started'

 **Day 1: Lesson 1: Sword training: Issei's POV**

"Yo, ha."

"Orya! Oryaaa!"

Kenta, Yumi and I are currently in a three way sword fight, I'm moving as fast as I can just to keep up with them both and this is only a warm up.

Yumi evades my attack smoothly. No matter how much force I apply to my swings, it doesn't seem like it will hit her.

BASH!

Yumi hit away my bokuto again.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but also widen your line of vision so you can pay see both the opponent and the surroundings."

*whack*

Yumi holds her head after Kenta lightly brings his bokuto down on it from behind

"What was that about seeing both your opponent and the surroundings? You're hardly one to judge."

"SMARTASS!"

Yumi lunges at Kenta with her bokuto, and he easily intercepts only to block or dodged a flurry more swings from the female knight.

'I thought this was meant to be a three way fight'

[Looks like those two have other plans]

"Your power and speed are good Yumi, but you have one major flaw"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

'Boy she sure is pissed'

"One flaw"

"And what is that"

Yumi swings for him again only for him to disappear with his speed and reappears behind her with his bokuto touching the base of her spine

"Your defence, it's lacking, one think I notice about the knight piece, its speed and physical attributes are impressive, but its defence is where its lacking, I'd suggest armour, but that would slow you down and then all your left with is a sitting target. All you can do is boost your speed so you are the fastest, then you can dodge any attack, and defend yourself"

'Wow I knew Kenta was a good strategist but even I didn't notice that, he really is a genius'

 **Lesson 2: Demonic-power training: Issei's POV**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

I can't even gather demonic-power into my hand at all, even if Akeno-san who is wearing a black jersey is the one teaching thoroughly.

Gunnnn... Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard! I have to gather the demonic-power in my hand while imagining of creating something!

"I did it!"

Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green coloured demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-Chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

"Nicely done Asia"

Kenta says walking into the room

"Well if it isn't my number one student, would you mind showing Issei how easily you can summon demonic energy"

"No bother"

He raised his hand and a small ball of demonic energy forms about the size of a football, and then it begins to get bigger and bigger it's now the size of a car.

"I can also do this."

He closes his eyes and the massive amount of energy compresses until it's a minuscule ball, he then aims is palm at a bottle of water, and the ball extends a spike, it shoots through the bottle and pierces it, in a flash the ball returns to normal, and water starts pouring out of it

"Ara Ara, just what I'd expect from Kenta-kun, your mastery over demonic energy is so spectacular and your reserves are always impressive"

"Well I'm no [bishop] like Asia, I'm sure with a little training she will become a marvellous [bishop]"

Asia's cheeks got red after Kenta compliments her.

Ngh... I on other hand is the complete opposite. Even the letter "D" for demonic-power hasn't appeared. I somehow made a really small sphere of demonic-power, but it's not big like Asia's one that has the size of a softball, instead it has a size of a rice...Well, if Asia can get stronger then that's fine.

I-I have the ultimate Sacred Gear anyway! Hahaha!

"Now let's change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno-san sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"That's nothing compared to what you can do if you actually try" Kenta grins

"Asia-Chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialise what your imagined."

"This may not turn out so good" Kenta face palms

Hmm. imagining huh. To materialise what you imagine in your head...

"It may be easier to materialise what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

That's what you say, Akeno-san. It's not like I—

"Oh crap" Kenta says in a sigh

Hmm? I see, something I'm good at and something I always think about huh. Ah, then does that mean "that" wild ideas of mine is also possible?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?"

If I can make something I always think about into reality...Then I may become invincible! Wow, that's awesome! Even I think this idea of mine is great! After Akeno-san goes blank, she smiles at me while saying,

"Ufufu that sure is something you would come up with Ise-kun".

Oh! So this may be possible then?

*WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK**WHACK*

Kenta drops about five solid whacks to my head, I'm going to have brain damage at this rate.

"I swear. You're told you can do anything with demonic powers and that is the move you come up with, you really are a disgrace to all men, PERVERT!"

Kenta walks off shaking his head, boy my ideas really pissed him off.

Akeno went back to the mansion. She brings something and put it in front of me.

-She brought loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes.

They are the ingredients for curry.

"Now then, Ise-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

Ah, I get it. I understand what Akeno-san is trying to say and what she wants me to do.

Looks like it's a road ahead will be full with bumps.

 **Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko and Kenta. Isseis' POV**

"Nugagaaaaaa."

BANG!

Gufu! Today I succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No, that's not it.

I got blown away by Koneko-Chan's punch once again! Ku! I'm frustrated!

"...Weak."

"That's for sure" Kenta agrees

A loli girl who is wearing a yellow jersey gives her harsh words to me, and Kenta joins in.

Shit, I'm so shocked! I'm not glad Kenta stepped in with that other girl of Raisers back in the club room, I would have been beaten badly if she was anything like Koneko-Chan. Don't judge, how hard a fist can punch by its size. Even now she's holding back quite a lot, but it still hurts if I'm hit by her.

"...You have to aim at the centre of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body."

Even if she says that, it will be hard for a newbie like me to even land my hit on the opponent.

Koneko-Chan starts to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at me.

"...Now then, we'll have another round."

Looks like I'll be killed.

She throws another punch but, Kenta intercepts.

"Mind if I cut in"

"Wow so fast"

"I wasn't that fast Issei"

Kenta had practically blurred in front of me, he really is fast.

"Koneko, your problem as a rook is the exact opposite of Yumis, you power and defence are out matched, but your speed is where you are lacking, what good is incredible strength if your opponent is too fast for you to land a hit"

Koneko-Chan just stays still looking at Kenta with an emotionless face.

"How about we work on that together"

"…..Senpai fast"

"Yes and with my help you will be faster too"

 **Lesson 4: With Buchou!**

"Hey, Ise! Keep on going!"

"Oosu!"

I'm currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I have a rock on my back. It's tied to my body with rope. On top of that, Buchou is sitting on the rock.

I'm repeating a procedure where I climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting.

By the time my legs got numb after I did dozens of laps, Buchou finally forgives me by saying, "Okay, we are done with this".

I look back to see Kenta coming up behind, with triple the load I have, 'shit he wasn't joking by saying he can do triple'

"Next is muscle training? We will go with push ups."

"Y-Yes..."

She's an Oni. An Oni-Buchou!

I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is an absolute requirement.

"Guwaa!"

Buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. If only she used that to carry the luggage...

SIT.

"Unn..."

Then Buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force impact my body...

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push ups. Let's start."

"Osu!"

I would have already died hundred times if I wasn't a Devil.

Kenta drops with the rocks still on his back without saying a word, he's doing push up also, but the look on his face, it's so concentrated.

His eyes are focused on something, I follow his gaze, his hand that ring. I look at it more closely, a crest of sorts, what has happened to get him so pumped.

 **Lesson 5: Issei and Kenta one on one, Kentas POV**

Issei and I were now out in the middle of the woods where no one would get caught up in our lesson, and no one can nag at me for being too rough on him.

I turned to him to see a very worried look on his face, "what's up Issei?"

"Um this isn't going to be like our kendo lessons is it?"

'Oh he's worried I'm just going to wail on him for a few hours and leave him within an inch of his life, he-he-he'

{Well you can't blame him you left him with enough bruises every time he had one of your "lessons", you really are a sadist}

'no pain no gain', "that's up to you, we'll be mostly working on your dodging I'm going to be firing low power demonic bullets at you, just keep dodging, ill lower the power down so it will only feel like a bee sting or smaller"

"Oh this is going to suck"

"Better get moving then"

"Wait, before we start there's something I want to ask you now that were alone"

"What is it?"

"Earlier during Buchous training, you looked down, like something was weighing on your mind and has got you worried and is making you work harder, you were staring at that ring of yours the whole time, I've scene it on you quite a lot, is it important"

"It's my family crest, Issei, I came across it the other day at home, and I haven't taken it off sense, it's just a reminder of them"

"I get it"

"thanks, Issei, I don't know if I've ever said it, but you've been like a brother to me ever since your parents took me in and cared for me, until I could look after myself and even then you still cared for me, even though I was such a lost cause you never gave up hope for me, you're a true friend"

"Don't mention it, that's what friends do, they help each other"

"Yes and now it's my turn to help you are you ready"

I raised my hands and a large magic circle expanded and I grinned, Isseis eyes widened as he turned on his heels and started running, as I opened fire.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

 **Dinner time Isseis POV**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training.

We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Yumi collected earlier was used for spices.

The meat dish. Apparently it's the boar Buchou hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish. It seems like Buchou was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well!

There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara Ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno-san. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san!

Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good!

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying all that luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if I got to eat delicious food like this!

I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-Chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

I looked over to see Kenta hasn't touched his food, he's just staring at the ring on his finger with a complicated look in his eye. He's starting to worry me. Suddenly he stands up grabbing a bread roll and leaves. We all look curious as to what was bothering him. But Buchous question snapped me back

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

 **Kentas POV bedroom**

I lay on my bed mulling my thoughts over in my mind, ever since that session with Rias, I've been thinking more and more about, how we're so similar, her the next head of the Gremory clan and me now the next head of the clan of Maki, that less than fourth eight hours ago I never knew existed.

I really should stop giving her such a hard time about everything.

'I've got so many questions that I'm looking answered'

{Why not go and ask them then?}

'…'

{Partner, being distracted isn't going to work for you, you need to have a clear mind}

'I know, Ehecatl I know'

{Why not lighten the load, I'm sure the Gremory girl can answer a few questions about what I means to be an heir to a clan}

'I haven't told any of them yet, about any of this'

{Are you going to?}

'I'm not sure how they would react, or if I'm even aloud to tell them. Can I?'

{Looks like a question for your grandfather}

'I'll add it to the ever growing list'

{Clear you mind, go and ask your grandfather, he said he was there to answer any questions}

'Yea, I need to clear my head', I turned my head "Akiko, I'm heading to speak with my grandfather, remain here until I return, I won't be long"

"Very well Kenta-Sama, I await your return" I heard her voice from the shadows.

I then stood up as my crest appeared below my feet and I was teleported to the village.

 **Village grand hall, side room**

I appeared out of my circle as I looked around to see my grandfather sitting smoking a cigar in front of the fire

"Gramps"

He turned with smile on his face

"Ah Kenta my boy what's brought you back, I thought you were training"

"I was, but I couldn't focus. Too many questions floating in my head, now that I've had time to think" I said as I sat down

He smiled as he poured two drinks and handed me a glass

"Then ask away, ill answer all your questions"

"I talked to my brother a while back"

"Yes I'm aware. Through one of his puppets"

"He said some things that have had me wondering"

"Your mother"

"Yes he called her and father traitors, what….what did he mean"

He took in a deep drag of his cigar and exhaled, as his smile faded.

"So that's how it is…..the first thing you need to understand Kenta is that our clan is divided on a certain matter, the matter of marriage outside of the clan"

I sipped my drink as I listened

"You see many believe, that the Sharingan must remain pure, and that marriage within the clan is the only possible way, and that those that marry outside of the village and clan, are spitting on the clans pride, and that they could possible weaken the clan"

"What do you mean weaken the clan?"

"Impurities in the Sharingan"

"Impurities?"

"Some believe, that Sharingan wielders can only be born if both parents possess the Sharingan, although that is not the case, people argue that children born from unions outside of the village are not part of the village until their Sharingan has matured"

"So that's why I was left out"

"Yes, all those who marry outside of the village, live outside, until their children reach the age of eighteen or their Sharingan awakens, that is one of the laws I and the council passed to keep the peace"

"But why did he call them traitors"

"There are some among the group that believe that marriage outside of the clan is an abomination, and that those that participate have brought shame to the clan, there was almost a revolt before you were born when I passed the decree that promoted marriage outside of the clan, to increase our numbers further. Your father of course was thrilled, your uncle not so much"

"Uncle!?"

"yes your fathers younger sibling, he was on a similar mind-set that marriage within the clan was a way to keep the clan strong, but when your father and mother met, he changed his mind fast seeing how happy they were, I don't know how your brother took on that dangerous mind-set but it does not excuse his actions, that law in the clan is absolute, a life for a life"

'And I will be the one to take it'

We sat there in silence for a few seconds, then I spoke again.

"I assume I'm aloud to mention the clan to my friends"

"Yes most higher up devils, angles and fallen angles will know of us already, as all three sides have tried to recruit our Sharingan to their side"

"Just checking, but I think I'll keep it to myself until after the rating game, I don't want to distract anyone from the game"

"Wise decision, I'm sure when the heir to Gremory learns of your new found position things will get interesting"

"She's got her eye on my best friend, I don't think it will work"

"Things can always change my boy, now you'd best be getting back before someone misses you"

I downed the last of the drink and stood up, with a grin, "thanks gramps, the talk helped"

"Any time my boy any time"

I disappeared into my crest and re appeared inside my bedroom again

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, 'tomorrow should be interesting'

 **The next morning Kenta's POV**

We gathered at the living room, apparently for a lesson about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching us some weird names that we had to remember. Photographic memory comes in handy, but looking at Issei I can tell it's not sinking in.

Now it's time for the rapped fire questions to answer, from Yumi to see if we've remembered anything.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Ummm, it's "Seraphim", right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct."

'Nicely remembered Issei, guess you're not a dumb ass after all"

"Next is our "Maou"-Sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-Sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-Sama, Beelzebub-Sama, and Asmodeus-Sama! And lastly the female Maou-Sama that I look up to, Leviathan-Sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-Sama!"

'I heard from Rias. That the person standing at the top of the female Devils is the Maou Leviathan-Sama. I'd like to meet her someday, I'd like to see what kind of woman the strongest female devil is. I also heard that she is a very beautiful Maou-Sama! Well that would have to be true also'

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Ise-kun."

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are... Armaros...Barakiel...Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Bene-something and C-C-Cociane...?"

"Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel." I corrected

"Correct Kenta, You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries."

'That is also very true, especially for me, if I do anything foolish now it would reflect badly on my clan an could cause major problems in the future, I can't do anything rash, I'm going to be head someday, so for now I learn all I can about all sides, I would have to anyway seeing as I'm a devil and this is basic knowledge for me. Perhaps my clan has books on the matter I'll take a trip there tonight and brows the library to learn all I can and then read them in my head, maybe I'll learn something about my clan as well'

Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?" Issei asks

Asia nods at his question.

"The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the "surface". So the exorcist on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Rias speaks up continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

'Then I remembered the crazy priest freed, if I see that insane face again I'm going to melt it off'

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag.

Rias picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..."

Asia gets shocked after hearing Rias's comment. 'Well, she is a Devil after all.'

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

'Some of that would come in handy against Raiser, but to bad it's banned in [rating games]'

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Devil..."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible anymore!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her.

'I heard from Rias before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us. I haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to me. Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day!'

"However, this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God.

'She'll learn eventually, though not for a while it would seem'

Like this, after we finished our morning study session we went onto our evening training.

 **Later in training Kenta's POV**

it's been about a week so far and my nights just keep getting worse, it was the middle of the night and I was out for a breath of fresh air, my worries are starting to keep me up, life is going to be a lot more hectic from now on, I had sat down on the wall of the patio. Hip flask in hand enjoying the midnight air, letting it and the sake clear my head.

"Oh you're up"

I turned to see Rias in her nightgown, with her note book and wearing...glasses.

"Evening Rias, I didn't know you wore glasses"

She came walking over, and sat down against the pillar opposite me

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." she chuckles

I grin back taking another mouthful of sake looking at her note book…Was she making a plan by herself at night?

She closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"Do you have to drink" she says staring at my flask

"Who are you, my babysitter, this is barely a night cap" I say while downing the last of the flash

"I'm sorry, I've just not seen you like this before, you've been distracted all week and you won't talk to me about what's troubling you, is it the game, are you..."

I chuckle hearing her like that, "it's not the game, I'm more than confident that I can handle Raiser even with his healing powers, its other matters which concern me"

"You know about Raisers healing powers. How?"

"A guess, someone with the name of a legendary creature is bound to have a connection to it, especially if that person is a devil and a friend may have mentioned it to me"

"Who?"

"The same person who I promised I wouldn't beat the crap out of that KFC when I first laid eyes on him and the same one who I promised to help you out of this farce of a marriage"

"Who?"

"Calm down Rias you'll find out when the time comes"

She pouts and goes back to her note book, but looks up at me

"You said there were other matters which concern you, care to share"

I sigh. 'Sorry Rias can't tell you just yet', "just worrying about your sanity is all"

"Beg pardon"

"Rias...you asked Issei to take your virginity...of all people you pick a pervert like him...I'm scared you may have a few screws loose"

She faceflawnts, "I'll admit it wasn't one of my better decisions"

"No shit, to tell you the truth I'm surprized you didn't ask me"

"Y-y-you w-w-why would I ask y-y-you"

"oh come on you think I haven't seen you blushing every time I've got my shirt off, or even all this week, when we're training, you're ordering Issei, but your eyes are always on me, undressing me with them were you"

She faceflawnts again,

"Not that I mind being eye candy for my king, but I would appreciate you being a little more subtle about it"

Her head drops, "to tell you the truth, I had considered asking you first"

'You what!' "Then why not?"

"Mainly because of the fact that both Akeno and Koneko share you, I would never have been able to get a word in, finding time to get you alone was impossible, also I didn't want to hurt Akenos and Konekos feeling should they have already claimed you"

"I'm still a virgin Rias, nothing's happened yet"

"Oh thank Maou"

"Jeez, you make it sound like it's a good thing...so I take it you were so desperate that night you had no other choice but to go to Issei. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so against this marriage anyway, don't get me wrong I want to kick that KFC's arse myself, he's a complete ass, but what's your reason"

Rias sighs at my question.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

'Oh, I think I get it. You're in the same boat as me in a way, or is it I'm in the same boat as you.', "Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

She has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes.

'I feel for ya Rias, I never felt anything to my name until just recently. I was myself; and my purpose to become stronger to protect my friends and end by brother, but now I'm Kenta Maki, next heir to the Maki clan, I'm not just representing myself anymore I'm representing my clan, if I can really call myself that, I've only know about it for a week, but I can tell we are kindred spirits in that sense, I've visited the village a few times in the past week in short bursts, but I'm still not used to everyone bowing and calling me Ouji-Sama, my gramps tells me I should just accept it as its tradition being that I'm the next heir, but I don't think I ever will, but I've only had this title for a week you've spent your life while carrying the name of Gremory on your back. That will be the same for me from now on, I'd better get used to it'

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

'So she wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh. Can't say I blame her, I just hope I don't get saddled with an engagement like this in future now that I'm in the same slot as her, I'll fight it just as hard as her it I do'

"Well you're still just plain old Rias to me."

I just said what I thought. But she stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias is Rias… and the rest can go shove their engagement where the sun don't shine!"

she smiles at my words and I lean back against the post again looking up at the moon, I then look back at her the moonlight is reflecting off her green eyes in a way that is absolute mesmerizing and I can't help but stair a little, 'thank you photographic memory'

"Well I'm kind of grateful you didn't ask me"

"Hm why am I not good enough for you"

"No it's the exact opposite, you're too good if you had asked me I may have just done it"

After I said that her cheeks went red blushing

"If you blush any deeper your goanna be all crimson, why are you blushing anyway you embarrassed at someone complementing you?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

I just give a little laugh at her expense

"Well at any rate it's getting late, good night Rias"

As I got up to walk away she stopped me

"Kenta, why did you just spend all this time listening to me, it not really your problem, so why?"

"You're my king Rias so anything that upsets you upsets me, and besides I know a guy to has found himself in more or less the same situation as you with everyone not seeing him as him but as a title, so I'm going to give you the same advice I gave him...make them see the you under the name, show them that your more than just a name or some title, show they you're not just Rias of the house of Gremory, show them the Rias I know"

Upon hearing my words she blushed even deeper, and yep she blushed so deep her whole face was crimson, I turned and walked away. 'Photographic memory quick save, saving that to the cutest moments ever folder….. And saved thank you Rias, not just for that but helping me realize that I can be more than just that name'

I returned to my room and sat down on my bed. Then I looked to the shadows.

"I suppose you heard all that"

"I was trying not to listen, but I did"

"What did you think?

"Good advice"

"I meant how it relates to me, being who I am"

"...It's not my place"

"I asked your opinion, it's only polite to give an answer"

"You're noting like I expected"

"How so?"

"Most people who are entitled are normally stuck up a pompous like that Raiser who you embarrassed, but you and the Gremory girl are different, you show compassion to your allies and don't treat anyone like your better than them, those are traits of good leaders"

"Glad to see I've earned your approval, tomorrow I'm going to be training mentally with Ehecatl in preparation for this game. So get some sleep, ill need you to watch over me while I'm training, I'm counting on you"

"It would be my pleasure Kenta-Sama"

 **And done.**

 **Dam that was a long chapter, plenty of emotions and a lot of character development in this one, I think it's one of the best I've written so far. I know most don't like the way that I keep swapping POVs but I find it helps to make the story work, it helps to focus on one perspective at a time.**

 **Some more facts about the inner realities of Kentas clan were revealed along with, some more subtle character development between Kenta and everyone else**

 **Harem listings**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia**

 **Peerage**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka, Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza**

 **Rooks: Leone, Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), 1 open (possibly filled more research on character in needed before a decision is made)**

 **Ok and that is that, next chapter will be the rating game chapter and it's a very long one, I pulled a lot into it so I hope you will enjoy it, if I get enough high praise and responses for this this chapter I may just decide to post it later today or as late as tomorrow, but that's a BIG MAYBE. Response would have to be huge for me to post early, while I'm excited for the chapter and I want to, I also want to keep plenty of breathing room for my posts. So for now anyway**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	16. Chapter 15- Rating Game

**Ok guys it's been asked for so I'll give in here's the rating game chapter and it's a long one over 18000 words, that's 47 pages of a word document, so it will take you all a while, but when you get done please give me a review, I really what to know what everyone thinks of the story so far, and especially this chapter, and to all the raiser haters I hope the battle at the end is satisfying to your tastes.**

 **BlackAceStriker: ok I am a fan of tobuscus, but that video had only 1 or 2 immortal puns and they didn't really relate to raiser**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here you go, hope you enjoy**

 **Guest: thanks for the recommendation, but I only have one spot left to fill, and I'm not sure if she would make a good fit.**

 **WeeDevil: very soon I've been asked for it a few times so I re read it and I just couldn't help but post it out of excitement**

 **Carwash36: thanks, hope you enjoy this one just as much**

 **Grimmreaper90: am glad you're enjoying it, I hope this chapter meats your expectations =)**

 **Ok and without further postponement, I give you the rating game, enjoy.**

 **Twenty minutes before the rating game Kenta's POV**

We were in the club room, Rias and Akeno were drinking tea. Yumi was polishing her sword. Issei and Asia were sitting on the other sofa with Asia leaning up against Isseis' shoulder.

I had told Akiko to remain in the shadows and to remain here until I returned from the game, she reluctantly agreed.

I was sitting on the floor with my family sword leaning against the wall beside me, one arm behind my head and another petting the little cutie who is currently using my lap as a pillow, Koneko is lying on my lap almost sleeping, I can't help but smile, she's just too cute, if that's even possible.

Yumi is equipped with a gauntlet on her hands and has some armour on her lower leg. She sheaths her sword.

'So she took my advice at least, a little armour is better than no armour'

Koneko is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl even if she is so cute.

Akeno and Rias are so calm it's like they are totally different people, but then waiting to fight will do that to you.

Asia loose comfortable back in her nuns habit, but I can still see she's nervous, hell so am I but not because of the games.

I spoke with my gramps apparently everyone in the village, everyone wants to watch their next head in the midst of combat and see what I've got, I made the arrangements with Sirzechs the other night, for the viewing, he seemed very surprized when I filled him in on my clan, but he was more than happy to set it up.

'so now I've got a couple thousand people watching me, great that should make things a lot less nerve racking'

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I rest my sword against my right shoulder 'I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. perfect that means I can use a few of my bigger moves that I've been holding back without fear of damaging anything important, sweet, But leaving that aside, there's something that I'm concerned about, but Issei asks first'

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

'Yes, that's what Rias told us before she reincarnated Asia. She told us she already has another [Bishop].She told me that the [Bishop] is doing another mission, but why isn't the [Bishop] here under this serious situation?'

After Issei asked the question, everyone except me, Issei and Asia acts weird. It seems like he asked something he shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Rias says that without making eye contact.

'Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. What could it be? I'll check it out another time, but what's so important that the [Bishop] can't appear for its Master's important match?'

I can't get rid of my suspicions. Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-Sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

'Of course he will be'

"Onii-Sama is? …I see, so Onii-Sama is also going to view this battle."

'Well that just messed with Isseis head he looks completely clueless'

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-Sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Yumi answers him straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-Sama."

I smile at that. 'Hard to believe I had been drinking with a Maou all that time and I Never noticed it, till that night'

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-Sama!?"

"Yes."

Rias confirms it straight away.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?"

Yumi guesses what Issei was thinking

"Yeah, that's it."

Yumi starts to explain after he admit he's and idiot.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why—"

'Sirzechs explained all this to me that night although I can't remember half of it, photographic memory and shots don't mix that well'

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Yumi nods at his question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-Sama."

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

'It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back. But yet he can find time to come drinking with me, ha what a guy'

"Oh and Kenta-Sama"

I turned to look at Grayfia

"Sirzechs-Sama asked me to inform you that your request for the extra viewing screen was able to be completed on time and also to tell you "game on""

"Ah that's perfect, pass along my thanks to him for me. Tell him ill pass along my choices after the match"

Everyone is looking at me stunned and confused by what I'm saying, and Rias seemed to realize something.

"K-Kenta, you know my Onii-sama?"

I turn and give a smile

"Yep I've known him for a while now were actually good friends"

Everyone's jaw drops at my answer and then they look to Grayfia, she nods to confirm my answer.

"B-but how?"

"Long story short, bar brawl turned friendship, turned drinking buddies, the man can hold his sake I'll give him that"

"Then the one you promised?"

"Yep, he made me promise not to kill that walking KFC when I first saw him and to help nip this unfortunate farce of a wedding in the bud once and for all"

Rias eyes went wide and then moments later she face palms herself at her brothers' actions.

"Wow Kentas' drinking buddies with a Maou of all people, man talk about a story"

I just rub the back of my head with a grin

"So what's all that business about an extra viewing screen?"

"Ah that well I'll explain that after the match, let's just say the audience we expected to have has just drastically increased"

Rias was about to press the matter further when Grayfia spoke up

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

'So we can only return here after the outcome. Well it will be a win for sure'

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game? While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

As the light fades I open my eyes…Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom. Then I look at the senior peerage members, their cool and calm, from that I put two and two together, 'so the battle field is a replica of the academy, sweet'

Then—.

 **[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]**

'She's using the school broadcast system'

 **[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-Sama and Raiser-Sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kouh academy, which Rias-Sama attends to in the human world.]**

'I have to say for a replica is very well created everything is exactly the same, from the scratches on the walls even down to the old floor boards'

I look out the windows with Issei, the sky is clouded over purple and white, 'very impressive indeed'

 **[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-Sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-Sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it. All fast travel techniques are limited to a ten meter range]**

'well that's a bit of a pain but I guess it's only fair, it wouldn't be fair if I just landed in the council room and started throwing out attacks all at once, So I have to reach the enemy's base by foot. Student Council room, huh. It's at the corner of the highest floor in the school building. that's a long run and I've only got ten meter bursts to work with that will leave me open if an enemy plots my movements, but Raiser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where we have two [Pawn], they have eight [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], we are in deep shit! Issei and I have our work cut out for us'

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Rias says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

'Handy enough' I slip mine in

 **[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human time. So, Game starts now.]**

*RING RING*

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

'And so it begins'

We all gather around the centre table looking at the map of the school grounds.

'At least we have the advantage, who knows the school better than its students'

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Rias says it while sitting on the sofa. 'She's quite confident.'

Akeno-san starts to prepare tea. 'That's a little over confident'

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

'So that how it's played? I prefer a good head to head fight but I'm good at drawn out conflicts myself, but right now I want to kick some KFC.'

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage."

The school map divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it.

'Oh I get it. It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.'

Rias draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen.

'the two basses, that's a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of protection from attacks from above, we could always just take the sky route, but Asia, Issei and I don't have much practice flying, we'd be sitting ducks, and we'd still be risking a sky battle, and we'd leave our base wide open for his pawns just to waltz in and promote. I'm thinking a three pronged tactic, set up an automatic defence of the club house with traps, keeping our most valuable assets here, that would be Asia with her healing powers and Rias, if she gets taken out we lose anyway. then the rest of us split into groups for a three way assault, with Akeno watching from the sky to provide cover and support, as we make our way to the enemy base'

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

'She is right. We'd be in the open from attacks from above and they'd see us coming immediately'

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Rias chuckles at Isseis question. After looking back at the map I can see why.

"That would normally be the case Issei. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … my bet is he'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. A wide open space will require someone with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground. That may turn out to be troublesome"

Rias looks at me wide eyed, "T-that's right, I never knew you were such a strategist Kenta"

"It's just a guess, but given his pieces and the terrain that's what I would have done, although I would have used greater numbers to prevent casualties"

Then Yumi says her thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Rias nods at Yumi's opinion.

'Good plan'

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

"I'll bet it will be a four man, or in this case woman team, a [rook] with a few [pawns], he'd keep the [bishops] and [queen] close, encase of surprize attacks, given their probable fire power, or he could have them about the map ready to launch surprize attacks, so everyone had best be on their guard, that will just leave two more [pawns] and a [rook] and [knight] to worry about"

 **Isseis' POV**

…Wow, they started to talk about the strategy in a way that I don't understand! W-Well, I'll just follow the order! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them.

"…Yumi, Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-Chan and Yumi leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yumi and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

"I'll keep watch for incoming from the roof, last thing we need before we're ready is a surprize attack, and with my Sharingan I'm best for lookout"

"Ok thank you Kenta"

Kenta nods and leaves for the roof. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and I don't know what we are supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

'I think it's bad if I don't do anything. I want to do something!'

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

I reply to her energetically. Buchou waves her hand towards me. Hmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

I sit next to Buchou because she told me to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

The legendary "lap pillow"!? THANK YOU MAOU!

I-I can really…use that white legs of yours…am I really allowed to do it!?

"I-I will be in your care!"

I unconsciously bow my head to Buchou politely.

Gulp… I start to put my head on Buchou's lap slowly while gulping down my saliva.

TOUCH.

I can feel a really soft sensation on my cheek. Ooooooooh! Why are you so soft, Buchou!? My head is about to explode because I'm having lots of physical contacts with Buchou! Her actions towards me are too great for someone like me who am going through that age!

I want to grind my cheek on her lap, but I think my heart will stop!

"Uuuu."

I have tears on my eyes without even noticing it.

Lap pillow. Out of all the things I want to get done by a girl, it's definitely among the "Top 10". And right now it became a reality… I can't stop the tears that are falling from my. Man, what am I doing in the middle of an important match? But a perverted student like me who has no luck with girls is getting this sweet treatment. Oh, mum and dad, thanks for giving birth to me!

Buchou sighs while looking at me.

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

'I'm so happy'

"Oh come on Issei grow a pair will ya!"

I look up to the ceiling as I hear Kenta's voice through my ear piece

"It's just a lap pillow, are you that much of a virgin that you start weeping at just touching skin"

"K-Kenta, how do you know what we're doing, you're on the roof"

"Mature Sharingan remember, I can see you both through the roof and the floor above. No sign of enemy movement in our area Rias, they're all just moving through the school building for now"

"Thank you Kenta, come on back inside"

"Roger"

Ah! Asia is looking at me with teary eyes! And she is making a weird face. Huh? Is she angry? Why? She looks very unpleasant…

TOUCH.

Buchou then puts her hand on my forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

*Heartbeat!*

At the same time, I can feel a power growing within me. What is this? Amazing, it feels different than the power up that I get from my Boosted Gear. If that is a power I receive from elsewhere, then this power up is coming from within me and it feels comfortable. What is this—? Buchou then says it my ear while I find it suspicious.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used four pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you and Kenta?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of four pieces of [Pawn]. To put it simply, you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training! I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard!

Then Kenta appears back in the room through the door.

 **Kenta POV**

"I don't like this restriction, walking everywhere is a pain, static is much faster" I wine 'if I find out who put this restriction on this game I may just have to give them an ass kicking as bad as the KFC when I'm done with him'

"Ah Kenta perfect timing, come here and ill unseal you also"

"When did you seal me in the first place?"

"When you were first turned, I was afraid your bodies couldn't handle all that power so it was for your own protection"

"So what you're telling me is that, you've had both me and Issei sealed all this time"

"Yes, for your own protection, I was afraid you couldn't handle all the power"

"I understand your reasoning, just a little curious as to why you haven't unsealed me sooner, I mean I was already stronger that Issei so why keep me sealed, that's like having a sports car and not letting it go above thirty, a waste of something good"

"I didn't want to unseal you until I was sure you were both ready"

"Fine just hurry up and unseal me, just one piece though don't want to make Issei look to bad"

Rias smiles as she reaches up on her tip toes (I'm a good five inches taller than her) and she kisses my forehead.

I blink a few times.

"Whaaaaaaaaa….. Why did you kiss him?"

Issei yells as Rias looks at me with a light blush

"Yea why did yo…"

Suddenly my eyes went wide as I felt it, this mass surge of power rush through my body, the sensation made the hairs on the back of my neck rise and my muscles to tighten, as I felt ever muscle and joint in by body clench before releasing almost instantaneously, in the moments that followed everything was so much more intense, like I had finally woken up from a really long dream, I could feel everything, like a massive weight had been lifted off my back and I could move freely.

"Wow"

I stretched out my arms, and put my head back as every joint in my body popped at my movements, I circled my elbows and a massive grin filled my face.

"Dam that felt good, it's like waking up after a really long nap, everything is so much brighter now"

"Strange it didn't feel that strong to me"

"it must have been one of the mutation pieces Rias unlocked, this power feels incredible, and that was only one, I can't wait to feel what all four feel like, talk about an all-time high, I want to try my new found strength out now, I can't wait to see what boost my powers have gotten"

Rias smiles at my resolves

"Listen up. You two have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"I wasn't planning on holding back, I may have before but that's because it wasn't necessary.

"Once you both use "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

"It may be a little weird if we both go with queen then its two queens running around, that sounds wrong in so many ways

Rias makes a small laugh at my pun.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

'she's right, we've got to be careful at least until we've worn down their numbers with Raiser being practically immortal, that will make things even harder, we need to conserve our strength since none of us can use a god level attack to take him out, we're left with only one option, pound him till he can't get up. I've come up with a few ways to do this, but our two best bets are me and Issei, if I can't do it then it's up to Issei, if he can just boost enough with his sacred gear he should be able to take out Raiser with one good shot, but it's all about who gets to Raiser first, and then theirs Isseis main problem, his gear takes time, could he survive that long to boost enough to take Raiser out'

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!"

Issei practically shouted that, 'dam he really means that, that's Issei for you, loyal to a fault'

Rias smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

'Dam right Issei, there's no way in hell that we're letting that bargain bucket walk away with Rias'

 **Outside Isseis POV**

"Alright!"

I raise my spirit in front of the old school building.

Next to me is Koneko-Chan and Kenta. My partners for the next stage of the plan.

 **Flashback a few moments ago**

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko, and Kenta. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko-Chan nods at Buchou. Kenta just gives a wave as he walks away with a grin on his face. 'He just wants to see how much stronger he is.'

"Yes, I will."

Our target is the gym. We need to win the battle that will be awaits us. The ones that will be heading there is me and Koneko-chan. We are not allowed to fail. Yeah, we can't lose. I can't retire without even using "promotion"!

"Then I will be going as well."

Yumi is getting ready to go by placing her sword to her hip.

"Yumi, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous.

Asia's ability to heal is our lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, we are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for our strategy.

Our winning factor is to protect Buchou who is our [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The strongest servant, Akeno-san. According to Buchou, the outcome will be decided with her move, Kenta seems to dispute her being classed as the top servant, but hasn't challenged it just yet.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of us replies together and heads off!

We leave the school building and ready ourselves for battle

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I can hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raise our hand and wave at her.

Now, there's no more turning back Hyoudou Issei! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead!

 **Flash back end**

We run towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Yumi leaves us to head to a different direction. It's in our plan for Yumi to leave us at a certain point. And head for the woods

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. She will do his job, and we will do ours!

I went towards the gym along with Koneko-Chan and Kenta.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them.

We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. Its open strange it's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. I will believe it if they tell me afterwards that "the stage took place at the real Kouh academy".

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-Chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

—! Even before I can get shocked at hearing that, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

 **Kenta's POV**

'The voice of a woman. Raiser's servants! So they saw us coming inside! Then there is no need for us to hide ourselves"

Koneko-Chan and I show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. Issei looks at us and then follows our lead there are four female Devils standing at the court. The woman with a china dress, the twins and also there is the loli girl who I knocked out with my Sharingan. 'Is she giving me the evil eye?'

Yep she's leering at me, 'what did I do to her to piss her off'

If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here. 'Looks like my guess on piece locations was spot on, as expected. Three [Pawns] and one [Rook]… We are also two [Pawns] and a [Rook], though they have numbers on their side, we have more than enough power to handle them. Though due to our plan, we can't avoid this battle.'

"Let's get this started shall we"

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

"Tempest Gear!"

Both mine and Isseis arms glowed as our sacred gears formed on our arms

'You ready'

{Do you even have to ask?}

'I really should know by now' I drew my sword and readied to attack.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you and Issei-Senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Not a problem"

"Yeah!"

We stood in front of our opponents. I had a big smile on my face. 'better hold back on this fight I know I said I wouldn't but I need to keep my energy for Raiser and these girls won't take much'

Koneko and the other [rook] started walking over to the other end of the gym giving everyone their space.

"Hey Issei, you take the twins, something tells me this one wants to have me all to herself"

This girl just keeps glaring at me as I speak, I can feel major killing intent coming off her. Boy she is pissed

"Sure think Kenta" Issei and the twins move into the centre of the gym while my opponent and I stay put.

The two of us just looked at each other, well I looked. She glared. A few moments later I heard noises from behind us, I turned to look

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Kenta, help!"

DRILL! DRRRRRRRRRILL!

Wow! Are you serious!? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

The two twins were chasing Issei while swinging a pair of chainsaws overhead so that's what was in those bags of theirs

"Disassembling time "

Both of the twins say that happily!

'To say that in such a cute an happy way, talk about funny'

"Kenta help!"

"Just hold on a bit longer Issei, I'll wrap this one up quickly and then be right over'

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

I turned to see this girl coming at me with her staff, I smiled and dodged her attack, again and again, I could just go static and let her pass through me, but I need to preserve my magic for the fight against Raiser

BANG! BANG!

Koneko and the china dress woman have already begun their fight. It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. I think Koneko is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

SWISH!

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. I do a matrix and dodge the swing before jumping back to give some room.

"So if my memory serves your name is Mira correct"

"Haaaaaa"

She swings her at me again, I block it with the spine of my sword.

"So care to tell me what I have done to earn such a cold shoulder from such a nice girl"

She continues to swing at me and I keep blocking them with my sword.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON MEEEEE!"

She swung her stick round and sent my sword high into the air, lodging it into the roof and then brought her stick down trying to hit me from above, I intercepted it with my now free armoured hand. She tried to break out of my grip but I tightened it and brought to my eye level.

"I think I'm starting to get the picture here, your peeved off that I beat you so easily in our first little scuffle aren't you"

"DAM RIGHT YOU COCKY BASTARD!"

"Ok first off, I'm not a bastard and I have a name its Kenta Maki encase you wondering, and secondly, I don't recall that I even laid a finger on you in that fight, I had no reason to so why are you so angry again"

"Because you humiliated me in front of the entire peerage, I was already considered the weakest in the group and because of that incident I had to train twice as hard as everyone else"

"well I'm sorry for that, I didn't want to hurt you, as you were just following orders to attack at the time, I couldn't just let my team mate get hurt now could I"

"So your defence for humiliating me is that you were defending your friend and that you're really a nice guy"

"That and I don't like hurting cute girls"

She blushed at my complement, 'cant girls just take a complement'

"Kenta will you stop flirting with the enemy and give me a hand, before I become mince meet over here"

"Why won't you just hold still?"

I glance over and see Issei hopping over the twins attacks

"Be with you in a second Issei"

I activated my Sharingan and Mira gasped but was soon silenced as I pulled her into a trance

 **Mira's Mind**

The two of us stood in a black space filled with nothing we just hovered.

"Where, where are we?"

"Your mind"

She turned to see me my Sharingan active

"Your eyes, what are they"

"they're called Sharingan, and one of their tricks is this allowing me to pull people into little illusions like this, we can talk freely here, and as long as we want my illusion isn't based on real world time we can talk for hours and then snap back to exactly where we left off"

"That's incredible, so that's how you put me to sleep before"

"Yep all it took was a glance, and you're out"

"So what now?"

"Well usually in a situation like this id have you bound and id be completely destroying you mentally by torturing you here"

She shivered at the coldness of my words.

"But I'm not going to do that"

"W-why not, am I not worth your time is that it, am I not even worth the time it would take for you to beat!"

"No, I'm not going to harm you because I have no reason to"

"Are you looking down on me again?"

"No, if anything I admire strong women like you, you've got a spark to you"

She blushed again "a-a spark"

"Yes, and it's because of that spark that I want to make you an offer"

"An offer?"

"I assume your master informed you about a little wager that he accepted with Maou-Lucifer-Sama before the match"

 **Flash back bar authors POV**

"Well everything has been settled, your clan will be able to watch your match now, I'm still shocked you're your from that clan, I knew of a clan that size but I never would have guessed you were the next head"

"You and me both, care for a drink there's a proposal I want to put to you"

"A proposal?"

"More of a friendly wager, on your sisters rating game"

"You mean the one I asked you to help my sister win"

"That's the one, I'm wanting you to help set up a wager with the phoenix family, about the game, I assume your friendly with the head of the family"

"Yes id be able to do that, what's the wager?"

"on the outcome of the game, if Rias wins, I get to name one servant in Raiser peerage and that one is released to my care for my peerage when the time comes that I obtain one,"

"And if you should lose"

"That 'after' the wedding, I won't lift a finger to Raiser and that I will follow his every order without question, no matter how degrading, id imagine he'd like that"

"So your backing out of your promise to help me end this engagement!?"

"No, the bet is "AFTER" the wedding, I make no promises about before"

"That's very tricky of you, I'll make sure to word it exactly like that"

 **Flash back end**

"So you're the one who made that bet with my master"

"Yep, and I'd like to offer that slot to you"

"M-me"

"Yep, I've seen it in you from the very beginning, you're strong, and very beautiful, and I can tell by the way that you fight and how you follow Raisers every order that you're also very loyal"

She blushed deeply at my complements

"But I can also see that Raiser doesn't see it, and that he treats everyone in his peerage like objects, he doesn't deserve someone as loyal as you"

"It would appear I have miss judged you, forgive my actions from before."

"So does that mean you accept my offer?"

She chuckles at my question

"If you can beat me after this sure, but you'll still have to beat my master, are you sure you're up for that, he is a phoenix after all he can't die"

"Oh don't you worry about that, I won't lose to that chicken, so shall we wrap this up"

"Yes lets"

 **Back in reality**

We both blinked a few times and I release my Sharingan, and her staff, Mira then turned and took ten paces back, before turning on her heels and taking a stance.

I tightened my fist as the wind blew the doors open and swirled around me, the wind was so strong that it knocked my sword loose, it fell as I raise my hand and caught its grip as I held it high.

The ends of Miras' staff caught fire and she smiled at me.

Everyone had stopped fighting and was watching us both, I smiled. 'It would seem we're the centre of attention'

The wind swirled around me as Mira lunged for me trying to incinerate me. I smiled as she came at me, my wind caught her staff and blew out her flames.

"Impossible"

"Nothing is impossible"

I parried her strike with my blade as it flew past me I brought my blade down hard, cutting the staff in half, her eyes went wide. But then I thrust my elbow into her gut, the wind moved with it and caught he and hurdled her into the far side of the gym, I then disappeared into static and appeared in front of her with my blade in front of her face. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the tip of my sword.

"You have lost resign. I'd rather not harm my beautiful future pawn further" I whispered that last part

She sighed at her loss but then blushed at hearing me call her beautiful. "I resign"

She then disappeared into a blue light and seconds later

 **[Confirmed Raiser phoenix-Sama, one pawn resigned]**

'Well that's one down of a possible fifteen'

I then turn to see how Issei is going he's still dodging swings

"Come on Issei, are you going to be finished sometime this week"

Then he suddenly stops running, that's when I see it, a very perverted look in his eye. 'Oh no he wouldn't, my whole clan is watching'

 **Isseis POV**

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I will fight them in this state! My whole body is getting overflowed with power! A powered-up state for a temporarily time! I won't waste it even for a bit!

"I will take care of you two with my finishing move!"

I run towards one of the twins. Fast! It may be weird coming from me but that's a good dash!

The opponents can't react to my movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realises the situation she is in, but my fist has already reached her!

BANG!

One of the twin [Pawns] went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-Chan!"

The little sister of the girl I just hit aims her chainsaw towards me, but I twist my body and hit the girl! The younger sister of the chainsaw twin falls down to the floor.

I land just as their getting up

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-Sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again.

"Fufufu, you won't be able to act in such way any longer. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for activating my ultimate technique."

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Click! At the same time I click my fingers, the chainsaw twins clothes gets blown away.

'Yes, even their underclothes are blown to pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls are exposed right in front of me.'

'Wow, both of them still need some growth, but this is also wonderful in its own way!'

Bubah! Lots of blood bursts out of my nose while I make a laugh loudly.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Their scream echoes within the gym. Both of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

Yes, you can say I spent all of my talent I have in using my demonic-power for this reason! I don't have talent at using demonic-power in the first place. So I just turned what I'm good at imagining into reality by using up all of the talent I have.

This was all for this scenery I am seeing! Hahaha! Look, I stripped down the girls naked!

Peeling all those vegetables with my mind actually paid off, because now all I have to do is touch a girl once then with a click its skin city.

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins starts to bad mouth me while having tears in their eyes. I will gladly accept those words.

"...I misjudged you."

STAB. Koneko-Chan's muttering I heard from far away impales my heart. I look to Kenta.

He looks really sad, 'what's up with him, I thought he would enjoy seeing some skin'

 **Kenta's POV**

'that idiot, I'm never going to be able to live this down, being in the same room with such a pervert is going to destroy all my credibility with my clan, I've got to do something quick'

That's when I spot one of the demonic recording circles, that watching the fighting in the gym. 'Perfect'

I then turn to it and bow

"I'd like to apologies to everyone who just witnessed my comrade's perversions, I'm sorry for his actions, although he is a pervert he means well, it's just his perverted side take hold some times"

It is then my ear piece popped

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Rias's voice. It seems like Koneko and Issei are also hearing it.

"Yes! Both Koneko, Issei and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akenos' preparation is also completed! I want you three to move accordingly with the plan!]

I nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko and Issei

DASH!

We make a break for the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Raiser's servants become shocked by our actions.

'Yeah, you are right. This certainly is a crucial place. A location that connects the old school building with the new school building. In chess, it will be the "centre". It's apparently very important. That's why both sides came here! To obtain this place! That's why there is a meaning to this! To make this place as our decoy!'

We make it out just in time as we do.

FLASH!

An instant flash. Then—.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Ara Ara."

Akeno-san's voice.

When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

 **[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!]**

Grayfia's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield.

'Wait, so with that attack just now, the enemies Koneko and Issei were fighting got defeated!? Are you serious!? With that one attack!? Oh yeah, I heard this from Yumi before. Her nickname is the priestess of lightning, well it's certainly well deserved. Her lightning is indeed very powerful'

{Something tell me yours is stronger now}

'Won't know for sure until I've tried it, hopefully it is at least on par, P-Priestess of lightning… That's terrifying. Even I might die if I get punished with that attack! Yup, I will make sure I don't make Akeno angry. If we do ever have that fun session, that attack is definitely a big no-no.'

Issei is celebrating the small victory

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

He try to put his hand on her shoulder, but she avoids him.

"…Please don't touch me…"

She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring at him, 'I can understand why. Well, it can't be helped for any girl to be alarmed at him if they saw a technique like that. It's absolutely perverse, good thing I got my future pawn out of there before he used it on her, that's one she owes me'

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

"…absolutely perverted."

Oh my. Looks like she hates him for real now…

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

I can hear Rias's voice from the transceiver I have in my ears. She sounds really was an excellent plan and its execution was flawless.

Rias's plan.

That is to destroy the gymnasium that was thought to be a crucial point. Also destroying it along with Raiser's servants.

We went through the back door of the gym to enter, but we did this act while knowing that the enemies were watching us. We needed to have them battle us by making the opponent come into the gym as well. We simply needed to flee after we fight them for a certain time.

After that, Akeno was to destroy the gym with her lightning from the sky.

We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey.

Buchou's plan has succeeded! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack is something to be reckoned with! Defeating one [Rook] and three [Pawns] was a big plus! We still haven't lost any of our members, so we started off with a good start!

'A perfect decoy and bomb, it seems I'm rubbing off on my king.'

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akenos' demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

"Ok let's regroup with Yumi, she should be almost done with her part of the mission"

We all nod in agreement, but then

It happened.

BANG!

A sudden explosive sound is made it sends me and Issei flying. When I look at where the sound came from—.

"…K-Koneko!"

Koneko-Chan is lying on the floor a bit away from me while smokes arise from her. I went to her quickly and hold her! Issei rushes to our side.

Konekos' uniform is torn as if she was dragged into a bomb. There are parts of her uniform that are gone. Don't tell me that explosive sound before is…

"Boom."

An unknown voice. When I look up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. Raiser's [Queen]! The sudden appearance of the strongest servant! So she did this to Koneko

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-Sama. It's useless to resist."

The [Queen] laughs as if she finds it amusing.

"…Ise-Senpai… Akeno-Senpai…Kenta-Senpai…"

Koneko-Chan speaks with a voice that is about to disappear.

"…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…"

"Y-You don't have to apologise! We were doing our job! It's not a problem! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you—"

"Don't speak Koneko, you need to conserve your energy,

Koneko-Chan's body gets enveloped with light. The body starts to fade and then it disappears from here.

…

 **[Rias Gremory-Sama's [Rook] retries.]**

That announcement stung.

Rias explained it to us before. When we take a certain amount of damage and get into a condition where we can no longer fight, we retire and get teleported out of the battlefield by force. The destination is a place with medical equipment. That's why it's alright even if we're hurt badly. It's not like we will die. So Raiser's servants that Akeno-san defeated and Koneko-Chan were teleported there. Same for those who resign. Even though I know that in my head. This is a match. But still I…I! I can feel the weight disappear from my arms. …Damn it. Damn it!

'Dam it Koneko, I swear I'm going to buy you a whole mountain of sweats after this, and then pet you until your heart's content, you deserve it after fighting so well'

Isseis body shakes with anger.

"Come down heeeeeere! I'll be your opponent!"

'He really needs to learn some tact, though his heart is in the right place'

Koneko-Chan was crying just before she disappeared. She was crying because of regrets! Dam it

My eyes go wide as sparks start pouring out of my body, I'm pissed and I'm about to raise hell.

'She was still able to fight! Shit! If I had realised it much earlier, I may have been able to save Koneko-Chan! I was getting ahead of myself because the first plan succeeded! I let it go to my head. I'm sorry I didn't help you Koneko, but I'm going to beat this bitch for you.

"Fufufu. What a noisy [Pawn] boy. Do you want to explode like that girl from before?"

The mage aims her hands towards Issei! But then

"Ara Ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-Sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san comes between us as if she is trying to protect Issei.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"NO!"

I shoved my sword into the ground and extended my wings before taking into the sky.

"I will be your opponent"

"Oh you want to die little boy because I'm not holding back"

"Kenta, let me…"

"no, she's' mine, it's my fault I wasn't watching Koneko, she was exhausted from her fight earlier, I should have got her right to Asia, for healing but I didn't see her get hurt I should have been paying closer attention to her, it's my fault and so it's my responsibility to see the one who hurt Koneko pays for their mistake"

"Oh my, such big words from a small boy, do you have the muscle to back such a claim up"

"Why don't you come and find out first hand you, BOMB BITCH"

Her eyes went wide with rage at my words, "why you insolent little brat"

She threw something at me out of a magic circle it was small and cloaked but my Sharingan picked up on it, I brought my hand up as a blade of wind cut the item in half, and then it sped past me for a few meters before blowing up

Her eyes went wide at my attack and how I easily deflected and made her attack useless.

"is that all you got, I see right through you trick, a simple bomb bag with a cloaking spell attached to make it impossible to see, and then you launch it out of your magic circle at whatever target you want, talk about a cheesy trick, no wonder your nickname sucks"

"How dare you!"

She fires multiple other shots at me, but my wind slices through them one by one as the fall and explode on what remains of the gym.

"now it's time for you to pay for your mistake" lightning starts flooding my fist and my Sharingan disappears only for lightning to spark in my eyes, "no one harms a friend of mine and gets away, without suffering my wrath"

Her eyes went wide at my actions, I slowly backed up, "Akeno, Issei. You two may want to clear away, this bitch is about to fry"

On my words they both cleared the area about twenty meters or so and they took cover from what they didn't know.

 **Authors POV**

The bomb queen sensed trouble and took off for her life, whatever Kenta was planning she didn't want to be the target of it, 'how could he be a pawn, his strength is on par with five queens, and he couldn't have promoted, even that wouldn't give this kind of power

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kenta sped after the bomb queen as she flew away, her mistake.

Kenta drew back his fist as he got closer, his entire body pulsing like living lightning as he caught up with the doomed queen

She turned only to see him come at her, and then the excruciating pain of his fist connecting with her gut for one a second and then he passed through her and shot ahead of her.

"Kaminari sutorēto" (Lightning straight)

A millisecond after Kenta passed through the queen and shot ahead of her, a massive bolt of lightning hit her from above engulfing her entire body, the lightning roar was so loud you couldn't even hear her scream, but after a few seconds of the attack, she was engulfed in another light before vanishing, after the attack had ended. The announcement rang through

 **[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's [Queen] retired]**

"That was for Koneko Bitch!"

 **Issei's POV**

'Wow, did I just see that, Kenta just completely and utterly obliterated Raiser's queen in one hit. And it was massive, I don't even think Akeno could pull that kind of attack off.'

I watch as Kenta slowly floats to the ground, before, dropping to his knee.

""Kenta!""

Both me and Akeno rush over to him, he was panting heavily

"Kenta dude you alright"

"Yea Issei I'm find just a little drained"

"That attack was bad ass dude, and it took her out in one hit"

{I'll say, looks like those six months' worth of mental training you put in to perfect that move paid off, at least you don't faint now after one shot}

"Yea, those ten days of stamina building really saved my ass, but I think I blew it all on that last shot"

"Looks like it's up to the rest of us to take on Raiser, you just sit back and relax"

"Tsh, not on your life"

He flashes a small vial of something

"Fufufufu, now where did you get that Kenta?"

"What? What is it?"

I'm completely clueless here.

"I swiped it from that bomb bitch before I fried her, hey she isn't going to need it"

"Argh would someone please explain"

"Their phoenix tears dumb ass"

"Phoenix tears?"

"Yea they're better than Asia's, twilight healing, they heal body, magic and stamina" he says as he pops the vial before downing the content, his entire body glows before he stands up straight and rotates his neck "and they work twice as fast"

"Wow, handy thing to grab"

"Lucky for you she had a vial

"Yea I spotted one on her with my Sharingan before I attacked, good thing I grabbed it or you guys would have got your butts kicked without me here to back you all up when it comes to Raiser"

 **Kenta's POV**

"Well that sure turned out well, that's five down already, and were not even an hour into the game"

 **[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's three [Pawns] retires.]**

'Dam looks like Yumi's going to work'

"That's even better. ok Akeno, you should report back to Rias about what's happened there's still half a peerage out there to deal with, give Rias some support encase they come for her, me and Issei will continue like planned and meet up with Yumi while pushing through to the enemy base to promote"

"Ok you two be careful"

Akeno says as she takes to the sky and flies back to the club house

I turn to Issei, "let's go"

"Right"

We take of running in the usual direction, until I spot Yumi in the bushes and we sneak around to meet her.

Yumi is observing the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"Hey how's it looking?"

"Not good, they've got numbers, are you two ok I heard the announcement as well. Koneko must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest."

"Yea, but I made sure that bitch paid for hurting her"

"It was you that took down the queen?"

I nod as a response

"Let's win this for Koneko, for Rias and just for the sake for kicking that bastards arse"

We hit our knuckles together and nod with grins on our faces, we've got this

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?"

Yumi nods at Isseis question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Yumi is smiling, but his eyes aren't.

"Nicely done, what enemies are left" I flash my Sharingan to look

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defence."

I can see them all moving, this isn't going to be easy

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Rias chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court. So it will be natural for them to increase the strength here. Well, because of our plan earlier, it resulted in their [Queen] coming to the front lines… and then I took her out, 'that wasn't part of the plan but I improvised.'

"Are you nervous?"

Yumi asks Issei with a smile. It makes his face red. 'Wuss'

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

'True he has a powerful Boosted Gear. But that's enough for him to be a threat. But the gear is only as useful as the wielder, which he's still a newbie in terms of battle. It's like a waste of treasure. But still, he want to fight for Rias and the rest of us. That's Issei completely always there when you need him, even if he is a weakling on this battlefield, he's our weakling'

"Look."

Yumi shows us her hand, shaking.

"So I'm not the only one"

I hold out mine it's just as bad. 'No matter how many time I fight in my head, the nerves till get to me, it's just my inexperience but, it will pass in time.'

"Ise, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise."

'oh great looks like the "Ise" is spreading, but she's right we're all in our first rating game, regardless of how long we've been devils, we're all newbies here'

Then we hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-Sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

'What a bold female [Knight]! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back!'

"Fu." Yumi who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After she mutters that out, she leaves from behind the storage room. She then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though I'm complaining, we also follow after Yumi by heading there from the front. 'Even idiots need back up'

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yumi."

"I'm A [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm A [Pawn], Maki Kenta!"

We named ourselves to Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

'So we don't have normal sanity, huh, then what about you'

"But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Yumi also gets ready to draw her sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." Yumi's aggressive words.

Oh my, Yumi is making a really lively smile! Looks like this could prove to be fun, I draw my sword also.

"Just say the word if you need a hand, ill back you up"

"Thanks Kenta, but I got this"

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!" she yelled as she sped at Yumi, I jumped back with Issei to give them both room.

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have god speed because they are [Knights]! But with my static I can keep up if I have to get involved.

They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I follow with my Sharingan. They both keep up this high speed duel, impressive to say the least.

We watch for a few seconds before another voice rang out.

"You two seem bored."

When I look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face.

'I'm certain this woman is a [Rook].'

Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's [Bishop]. 'Ah the sister'

The [Bishop] princess looks at me with weird eyes. W-What is it?

"Hmm. So these are the [Pawns] that Rias Gremory adores? Does she have bad taste or what?"

She then starts to say rude things. Ku! She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face!

Issei take distance from where he was standing and make a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

He then looks at me, "Hey aren't you going to do anything"

"I'm waiting for a more interesting opponent to come alone, you can handle these two"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!"

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

'Eh!? So the sister doesn't fight, makes it easier on Issei then'

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?"

Hearing Isseis question, Isabella the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Words slips out from my mouth. Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle!

"Issei, she's the sister of the KFC, remember~"

We both nearly gag again thinking about it

The KFC's sister waves her hand with a smile at us.

"According to Raiser-Sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

'Ok now I'm going to be sick'

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!"

SWIFT!

 **Isseis' POV**

When I thought that the [Rook] Isabella came forward, a really sharp punch passes through my cheek!

'Uwah! Lucky I dodged the attack by instinct!'

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella makes a suspicious move while moving her body. But—.

SWISH! SWISH!

She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places! Wow! When I thought that I dodged her attack which she did by bending her arm, it came back again like a whip!

'Is this one of those flicker jabs you see in boxing!? It will definitely hurt if I get hit by it! I can't attack unless I have my Boosted Gear to a certain degree! For now I have to dodge! I dodge the attacks like mad and then—'

KICK!

"…Gah!"

I suddenly feel an intense pain in my stomach. 'A kick. I was kicked! I was too focused on her punches so I didn't pay attention to her legs…! I became unbalanced, and more punches came at my face! Lots of her flicker jabs hits my face. It hurts! This is seriously bad!'

[Boost!]

'Ku! I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a [Pawn], but this isn't enough to defeat a [Rook]! In terms of piece value, [Rook] is the next highest after [Queen]! I won't be able to take her down with half-assed attacks!'

I cross my arms to guard against her punches. Her punches are heavy even with my guard on! I will retire right away if I continue to receive these hits! I step back when she withdrew her fist!

Kenta is just standing there watching the fight between the knights, 'why isn't he helping me'

The enemy's attack stops. But she is still moving. I won't know when she will attack again.

I'm glad that I sparred with Yumi and Koneko-chan. That proved to be very useful. That's because it gave me the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told me how to run so I was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the [Rook] Isabella smiles.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

'Stamina…? Did I do something amazing?'

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

"It's had better, both Rias and me put him through hell during training to get him ready, before he was just a mess now at least he's a mess with some stamina"

My heart becomes full. The bitter training. The shouts which made Buchou seem like a Devil. And Kenta working me to the bone, I was forced to run from the morning, and even had to carry rocks on my back in the mountain path. I thought I was going to die. It even made me think if those were necessary. But Buchou stayed by my side from morning to dawn. Then my eyes got teary. I start to shed some tears pathetically in front of the enemy.

Buchou! Kenta!

Buchou! I am able to fight! I am standing! Kenta! Thank you

Everything that you two have done for me is showing results!

I can't lose. I won't lose! I will definitely make Buchou win! This woman! I will defeat this [Rook] who is right in front of me! They both have faith in me, that's why Kenta isn't interfering he knows I can do it by myself.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"[Rook] Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-Sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when I made my resolve.

BUZZ!

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Yumi's darkness sword dispersing.

—Holy Eraser.

A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. It's Yumi's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy [Knight].

 **Kenta's POV**

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

'Carlamaine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh. But Yumi doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead she makes a smirk. Interesting'

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Yumi says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here. When I was feeling something like that, Yumi's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK!

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Yumi's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

—I-Ice sword!?

Hey, hey, hey, hey! The darkness sword isn't the only weapon of Yumi's!? Everyone except Yumi has a shocked expression, even me, I didn't see this coming. That's obvious. Is it even possible!?

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK…

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Yumi's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then—.

It makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

BUUUUUUURN!

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Yumi in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

 **Issei's POV**

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face.

Yumi's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Yumi still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Yumi put her blade-less sword in front of her. She then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

SUUUUUUUUCK!

The wind is getting sucked into Yumi's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Yumi's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

She can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Yumi shakes her head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when she put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Yumi's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[Boost!]

—Here it comes!

One hundred and fifty seconds exact! Now I'm also ready!

—When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most.

What Buchou said comes back to my mind. The easiest way for shooting a block of power for me is how the main character of "Dragon Ball", "Son Goku", shoots "Kamehameha"!

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands. I spread my arms across and put them together! I imagine how I will shoot it, and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me! But I need to hold back. The power that destroyed the mountain is bad. It may affect Buchou's strategy if I destroy the school building. I shoot it while holding back—.

My special move! "Dragon Shot"!

I scream the name of my special move inside myself since the enemy may predict what I'm about to do by hearing it.

DON!

A mass of demonic-power gets released from my hands.

"Guwah!"

I get pushed back because of its power. I continue to look at the "Dragon Shot" even though I get myself pushed back!

It's huge!

Even if you compare it to my body, it's about five times the size of my height. And that is heading towards my opponent really fast. My target is Raiser's [Rook].

Buchou told me that in a "Rating Game", [Rooks] are the most troublesome ones.

Their attacks and defences gets higher.

These are the [Rooks] traits and that is what their most terrifying aspect is. It's normal to give the role of [Rook] to someone with high attack and defence, but it is also used in a different way.

You can also give a role of [Rook] to someone with high speed or high demonic-power.

People who fight using demonic-power tends to have weak physical builds. So they used the trait to overcome their weakness. So if you give the role of [Rook] to someone with fast legs, they will turn into all-rounder type with fast legs, high defence and high attack.

Furthermore, [Rook] has a special ability similar to the "promotion" of a [Pawn].

—The "Castling".

They can change the position of themselves with the [King] immediately. Buchou told me this is the most troublesome technique. It doesn't do anything after "Checkmate", but swapping the position of the [King] and [Rook] is certainly powerful. Increasing their strong points or covering their weak points is up to the Master. There are so many ways of using the pieces.

That's why I will take on the [Rook] Isabella.

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine shouts. Isabella who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it.

PASS!

Kenta even had to use his static to evade my shot, I held it back as much as I could, dam. That was massive. It just kept growing.

Isabella just dodges my attack. My Dragon Shot that misses the target went far away. It's heading for the tennis court.

The next moment—.

BAAAAAAAANG!

The sound of the ground rumbling! A red glow of light and whirlwind hit us!

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I can't believe what I am seeing.

—It's gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone!

Did it get blown away!? With my attack!? Even if it is a replica, the school looks totally different from before! There isn't even a trace left of the tennis court! Instead there is a huge crater! I hold back, yet this destructive power!?

I realise it once again. My Sacred Gear is abnormal!

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Carlamaine, Raiser's [Rook] Isabella locked-on at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

It's different from before, Isabella! My current attack power is that of a High-class Devil!

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

 **Kentas POV**

'Dang that shot had some power in it, if I hadn't dodged that I would have been in a similar situation as a bug is to a windshield at high speeds, I mean there is nothing left of the tennis court, nothing but a crater' I was about to yell at Issei to watch his aim, but now Issei is going for the rook with his fists.

"Daa!"

His knuckle went towards Isabella. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

His heavy blow breaks he guard and sends the masked [Rook] flying! I see a small magic circle appear on her, 'oh no not again'

"Burst! Dress Break!"

POP! That moment, Isabella's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible.

'Wow, those are huge oppais! It's really good since her body is tight! Photographic memory, save and save'

"What! What is this!?"

Isabella reacts by hiding her private parts. Well of course you would react that way!

Without wasting anytime, Issei put forward the small block of demonic-power that he created with his right hand! It shoots towards the rook!

"Goooooo!"

SHOOOOOT!

The mass of demonic-power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic-power cover the naked Isabella's body.

BAAAAAANG!

A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabella who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappear from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out. Then—.

 **[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's [Rook] retires.]**

'See I knew you could do it, Issei, but I just wish you would have created a less perverted move, my whole clan is watching'

We heard the announcement of Grayfia.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

Issei shout with joy because he defeated a [Rook]. He's earned it.

 **Isseis POV**

I try to inhale some air after the fight with Isabella…I used quite a lot of stamina and demonic-power. In terms of demonic-power, I used my potential energy within me, so the stronger the attack the more exhausted I will get.

I guess it will be good if I can release two more shots of demonic-power which has the same strength is the one I just shot. No, after my second shot, there's a threat that my demonic-power will run out and I may faint due to it. I need to think that I only have one more shot left.

Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine, smirks after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that [Pawn] and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary [Pawn]."

The enemy praises me. This doesn't feel bad at all. I feel a bit happy.

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

"Yea me to, I'm sorry once again for my friends perverted mind

Like that, Yumi and Kenta apologises to Carlamaine. …Why are you two apologising? I feel complicated.

 **Kenta's POV**

Carlamaine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Yumi seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

Everyone here realises how Yumi's expression changes after hearing that. Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Yumi.

'Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold.'

Yumi asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

'…What intense force. She has the same level of hostility as Rias when she's pissed. But Holy sword? What does that have to do with Yumi?'

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

CHILLS. The air is practically like ice.

'There is killing intent between the two. The killing intents are so strong that it is making me shake as well. Yumi! What happened to you!? Your usual refreshing smile is gone! This isn't the Yumi I know, but do I even know you at all!'

Someone approaches us while I'm feeling nervous at Yumi's change.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-nee-san?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

'So more of them show up, their demonic levels aren't that high, so I'll let Issei handle them, I want to watch Yumi fight, something is up with her'

 **Issei's POV**

I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here…hey, it's the gathering of the remaining servants! What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only me, Kenta and Yumi from our group!?

Akeno-san is with Buchou and Asia last I checked and they are…

Buchou and Asia are… Yeah, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base according to the plan…

"Hey, the [Pawn]-Kun over there."

Raiser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-Sama said he's going to fight your princess. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and two shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building. No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

[Ise-san! Kenta-san! Can you hear me!?]

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san and Akeno-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that the three of us were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

…What kind of thing is happening?

I'm making a clueless face, and Raiser's sister comes to talk to me with a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-Sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

"That stupid, girl, what is she thinking!?"

'Kenta is pissed. Is it because Buchou went to fight Raiser without him.'

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth where the sound of her laughter went as "Hohoho". 'Now I'm starting to get pissed!'

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san is also there. Yumi, Kenta and I will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", "Boosted Gear", and the newly named "Tempest Gear" and "Sharingan". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughs at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-Sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers. The servant Devils surrounds me

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] girl to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat her together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris draws her sword from her back… It's a big sword. It's really wide. Will I die if I get cut by that thing?

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

SWISH!

The two beast girls disappear from my sight! Then I receive a blow on my stomach and head!

"Guhaa!"

Without a time to whine, I start to receive blows in my legs, arms, shoulders, back. Everywhere in my body!

I-I can't see their fists! What speed!

"B-Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

The boost starts! But the enemy's attack increases more.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! It seems like that person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

After hearing that, the twins make an expression of fear.

"That's low!"

"Beast!"

'Shut up! What's wrong with it!? What's wrong with obtaining a move that strips down girls naked!?'

"It's vulgar to think with your lower body!"

"What's wrong with thinking with my lower body!? I'm a guy!"

Well it may be pointless talking back at them. But Raiser's sister, she understands my weakness very well!

BANG!

Ouch! Shit! They are aiming for my legs now! They low kicked me in my calves! Does a beast girl's kick hurt this much!? Are their basic physical bodies high because they are beasts!? I can't attack recklessly while the Boosted Gear is doubling my power! Starting from one where I don't have any time to spare will be the worst scenario! I have to run and evade…

BANG!

"Ouch!"

Another low kick! It hurts! It's not only that! My legs are shaking because of the pain! With this, I can't run away—.

"Guhaa!"

I receive a heavy punch in my face. My blood comes out. Blood. Blood! From my mouth and nose!

Tears starts to come out because of the pain!

"Ise Shit! Kenta!"

 **Kentas POV**

'I guess I was wrong to think Issei could take the two of them, time to get involved' I start walking forward to intervene. "worry about yourself Yumi"

Yumi holds the sword with two hands and starts slashing so she can defeat Carlamaine quickly!

"Carlamaine! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you can't win against that [Knight]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep that [Knight] busy!"

Raiser's sister laughs with enjoyment. Are you just observing like a king!? She truly is a bitch!

STOMP.

Issei hits the ground with his knees, his legs can't move anymore. 'Shit he's taken to much damage, if he faints now, he will retire!'

BAAAAAAANG!

A shock-wave shakes the whole field! I look up because I thought it might be, and it was Rias and Raiser fighting. They are clashing against each other by using their crimson demonic-power and fire demonic-power up in the air. Akeno is getting a few shots in as well but Raiser doesn't even look to have a scratch. Even his clothes aren't ripped.

Rias and Akeno on the other hand have some parts of their uniform blown off. They are also breathing heavily as well. That's because there is no chance for Rias to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you.

'Not going to happen!'

I instantly land in front of Issei just at these new twins take more pot shots at him and with a pulse I knock them back, "no way in hell are we're going to lose to some extra crispy KFC!"

'Rias…Lose? Us lose, never going to happen. I made a promise and I'm dam well going to keep it that! That I won't forgive! Hurting our friends, screwing with Rias's happiness, un-fucking-forgivable'

"Get the fuck up Issei we have a chicken to cook"

 **Isseis POV**

I have to stand. I have to stand even if my body gets turned into meat. But more than that, I have to protect her. She gave me a new life. I want to protect that person. It's not about the contract or constraint. That person needs to stand strong while wavering her crimson hair. That's Buchou. That's the person who I came to admire. Buchou told me she doesn't want him. Buchou told me to fight.

Then I— I just have to fight.

'Hey Ddraig. Answer me, I need power give me power'

[You want it partner you got it]

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

My Sacred Gear makes a red light.

'It's not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!'

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

[Boy aren't you greedy today, fine!]

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that I have never heard before, and there is a change to my left arm. The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form.

When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear—

"...It changed?"

"Finally your boosted gear have levelled up again, now let's kick some arse" Kenta grins as me and him go back to back

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallisation of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on my arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.

'Huh? What is this—? I'm wondering about it, and the jewel sends the information to my head. So that's how I use my new power… A smirk appears on my face, naturally on its own.

'I can, we can still get stronger!'

"Let's show them something so remember Kenta, let's use our gears together"

"You got it Issei lets show them why they should never mess with the pawns of the Gremory group"

Our two fists collide as the gear in my gem glowed, and then Kentas.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer.]

The wind around us swirled violently as Kenta chuckled to himself.

[Enjoy the pick me up old friend]

{Oh yes, that's the stuff, partner, lets show them how much you've mastered you sacred gear, blow them all away}

"Just my thinking"

 **Kenta's POV**

I raise my hand as the winds begin to converge on my hand, time to get to work, I shoot forward at the two twins and in under a second, my sword and the winds merge and I shoot past them both as they both get enveloped in a bright light and disappear.

'Two down'

moments later I shoot towards Yumi and the two knights she I'd currently fending off, both of which are enveloped in light also after fatally trying to block my attacks only to get their swords shattered.

'Four down'

I then shoot at the two bishops and turn one into a shish kabob, before holding my blade to the sisters' throat.

'And that makes five'

"What was that about us losing, kiddy meal"

 **[Raiser Phoenix-Sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]**

Her eyes are wide as I take a victory grin but it was short lived.

 **[Rias Gremory-Sama's [Queen] retires.]**

I turn only to see Akeno being enveloped in bright light. My eyes go wide realizing Rias is fighting Raiser alone now, "shit, Rias"

I turn and extend my wings and use my wind to shoot me towards the school building.

"Time to end this"

I shot at the two of them as fast as my winds and wings can take, Raiser has his hand in the air about to hurdle a fire ball at Rias and Asia, it's inbound, when I land in the way.

 **Rias POV**

'I was foolish to think I could win, how could we beat an immortal'

Raiser is just chuckling to himself as he juggles a huge fire ball in his hand taunting me, as he prepares to end it, perhaps I should just accept my fate, to be just his prize.

He throws the fire ball, this is it it's over

But suddenly I feel a strong gust of wind, and a shadow looms over me, I look up to see the back of ….Kenta.

His armoured hand is held out and he has literally shattered the massive fire ball with his fist.

"No way in hell I'm letting you give up that easy, Rias"

"K-Kenta"

In front of my stands the pawn I brought back from deaths door not just two months ago, who has been an inspiration for everyone in my peerage, and who is now standing in front of me, defending me, defending everything that I am, how, what have I done to deserve such a loving pawn, no such a loving friend.

 **Kenta's POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing, Rias is on her knees, her clothes are ripped and burnt and she looks like she's been crying, this bastard, how dare he, I will make him pay for doing this to her.

I face this sad excuse for a devil my Sharingan active, and my fists pouring with lightning, he is going to pay.

"Promotion: QUEEN!"

The lightning in my hands increase tenfold as my promotion takes hold and I can feel my power increase, 'so this is the power of a queen, very nice'

"So you finally came you little shit, fine before I finish off dear sweet Rias, I shall make her watch as I end another of her servants"

I turn my head to Rias, she is looking up at me, all hope in her eyes gone, "Rias"

"Kenta"

Her voice is so soft, he really has put her through some kind of hell, because this isn't the Rias I know, the Rias I know, is strong, confident, caring, loving, full of life and never gives up.

"Rias, do you trust me"

…

"Do you trust me?"

…

…

"Yes"

I smiled. "Then trust me now, I am going to end this son of a bitch, I am going to put him through a hell the likes of which has never been seen"

Raiser scoffs at my words. "Ha tough talk coming from a…."

That's all he got to say before I shot a blast at him, taking off the right side of his head, his eyes widened when he saw my lightning growth, it now covered the entire roof, and high into the sky as the clouds above roared with thunder and flashed as lightning, crackled amongst it.

"…..time to pay Raiser"

 **Authors POV**

Raiser stairs at the sight that was taking life right before him. Kentas lightning was taking shape, small forms were taking shape all around him, and they were moving, they were birds, hundreds, no a thousand small birds covering the sky, as he looked at the boys' eyes, they were glowing red with the three tomoes.

"Chidori: Chidori no yari, Zen kaiten" (Chidori: one thousand bird spears full revolution)

With a thrust of Kenta's hand the bird shot at Raiser and shot through him electrocuting him over and over, each one burning and frying his insides, of course his healing made him recover but the intense pain of being repeatedly electrocuted is what's hurting him most, as the birds continue to pierce him.

Raiser violently shook as each bird shot through him, the shock had only just stopped from one when another one shot through him, sending another blast of pain through him causing him to spasm, until all one thousand had passed thorough him.

Finally the pain stops after Raiser drops to his knees, as smoke raises from his body as he keeps regenerating, Kenta watches on as Raiser gets to his feet once more and flexes his neck.

 **Kentas POV**

'As to be expected he didn't even try to dodge one of them, he really is cocky'

"Is that really all you've got?" Raiser raised his hand and attempts to form a fire ball. I shoot at him and grab his face with my armoured hand encased in compressed air, forcing him backwards we jump off the roof "How about this!"

"Raisō rakurai" (lightning claw lightning strike)

We land on the ground and I slam the back of Raisers head into the ground as I course lightning through his body the whole way down, and then on impact a bolt of lightning strikes him through my arm. He shakes violently from the lightning.

"And now this, Tempest gear: Asshuku Kyanon (compressing cannon)"

The massive amount of compress air I had formed around my hand expanded suddenly flattening raiser to the ground and sending a massive shockwave that shook the entire school ground, I jump back and out of the two meter deep crater I had just made with raiser at the centre, he would be getting up from that shortly, I landed and began to catch my breath.

As the smoked cleared and I saw a flame in it I pushed myself backwards to give myself room to launch my next attack. Raiser launches himself out of the hole with two massive winds of fire he lands, his face still in flames, healing from my attack and his body still twitching from the lightning, but he soon shakes it off and comes towards me. I ball my fist compressing air around it again ready to go for another attack when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and it was Issei.

"Don't worry I've got your back, we'll take him down together"

"Thanks"

My fists clench as the winds swirl around us, 'let's do this'

"Well isn't this a sight to see, two [pawns] thing they can take down a king, oh how rich, I'm going to burn you both alive" raiser saws as he flairs his flames trying to intimate us.

[BOOST] 1

"There won't even be any bones left once I'm done with the pair of you" he raised his, hand flames dripping of it, like water.

[BOOST] 2

"That's a lot of big talk coming from someone who's yet to even land a hit you walking KFC" my air is fully compressed I'm ready to go.

[BOOST] 3

"Yea when we're done with you, there won't even been enough of you left for one bucket" Issei chimes in trying to sound tough

[BOOST] 4

"You two don't realize who, I am do you, I'm a phoenix, I can't die, throw everything you've got at me and I won't die" he laughs raising his hand creating a fire ball about the size of a car.

"That's where you're wrong Raiser" I snapped

[BOOST] 5

"Everything in this world dies, it has to otherwise it would be chaos, even you, you just take a little more than the average bastard to put down, it can be done, all It takes is patience or a god level attack" I say adding more pressure and air to my fist

[BOOST] 6

"Then what you two are meant to pull out this so called god level attack, don't make me laugh, you two couldn't pull out shit" he chuckles

[BOOST] 7

"No. we're not going to pull off a god class attack, we just had to give it some time so that you could be worn down and we could get stronger" Issei says crossing his arms as his gem glows.

[BOOST] 8

"What are you talking about!? I'm as strong as ever, you've barely done anything to me"

[BOOST] 9

"Not me him" Issei gestured to me

I just smiled, "I hit you with one thousand bird spears, which dropped you to your knees and eat away at you energy reserves to wear you down. Then dropped you off a three story building while electrocuting you, only to land you on your head, hit you with a lightning bolt, and smash you with three hundred litters of compressed air. Though you may not have felt it, all your inner organs have been roasted by my first wave of attacks, and you've been continuously healing from the get go, and now I think I've kept you long enough"

[BOOST] 10

"All right boosted gear"

[Explosion]

The two of us bump fists again as we do both our gems glow like a star as they touched.

[Transfer]

The wind and lighting practically tear up the ground as Issei drops to his knee after giving me all this power, 'thanks dude I'll take it from here' I step forward

"Where did all this power come from?"

"You were foolish to keep taunting Raiser, you merely sealed your fate, this power comes from the combined powers of the heavenly dragon Ddraig and boosted gear, and the draconian dragon god of the wind, Ehecatl, who resides with in my Tempest gear, and now you will feel both their wrath as well as mine"

I raised my fist as my lightning poured out of it and the enhanced winds swirled around my fist and I focused the immeasurable power. And then I started sprinting at the phoenix, as he realize his mistake.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into! Who do you think you are?"

"I am Kenta Maki, second son of Shoichi Maki, grandson of Satoru Maki future head of the clan of Maki, wielders of the Sharingan, I am pawn of Rias Gremory. And I am your end"

"TEMPEST GEAR: Rairyū no kami no ken" (fist of the lightning dragon god)

My fist connected my Raisers gut as the power surged through my body, and I hit him with my combined power along with the times ten boosted power of my sacred gear, the resulting impact was like one hundred lightning strikes all in the one place as a lightning and wind tornado blasted through Raiser, obliterating half of what remained of the school.

….

I dropped to my knees I could feel my energy was gone, Raiser, was engulfed in a bright blue light, and moments later.

 **[Raiser Phoenix-Sama retired, victory Rias Gremory-Sama]**

I dropped on my side and looked to see Issei giving me the thumbs up, I do my best to return the gesture, before we're both enveloped by a blue light ourselves and I close my eyes

'So in the end it took all that out of me, dam I may need to sleep for a week after this'

 **And that is it done, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it, and I hope you got comfy before starting because that was a very long read.**

 **Now as this took the better part of three days to write, please take three minutes of your time and let me know what your opinions are on the story and this chapter.**

 **Harem (NEW)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (NEW)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna(1 mutation pawn) (Disgaea)**

 **And now as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok its Wednesday again and here's the latest chapter of High school DxD: draconian dragon god.**

 **My double posting last Wednesday and Thursday of the training period and full rating game has put my views those days through the room, 1874 views in just 2 days I can tell you guys loved them.**

 **Ok time for some reviews.**

 **Argorok: I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone mentioned the fruits lol. I have reached chapter twenty so far in my writings and I haven't written a lemon scene just yet, but there is a lime thrown in, in a few chapters. I'm planning to leave the lemons until after the Kokabiel battle, which there might be another lime before I'm not sure haven't written that far yet, by chapter twenty they are only looking at the childhood photos so the whole arc is only beginning there, but rest assured there will be a lemon before chapter thirty.**

 **Grimmreapper90: glad you enjoyed the chapter, again thanks for all the comments on my work, your reviews are always good to read. Thanks**

 **Ryujomaru15: here you go**

 **Guest: yea though that would be appropriate seeing as they both have gauntlet style sacred gears.**

 **Betinlara897: thanks**

 **LQ360MWJ: the Naruto part of the story consists of the Sharingan and a few other moves thrown in inspired by those from Naruto, chidori, lightning straight, iron claw, thousand years of death etc. There are no Naruto characters so to say, but there is one of my OC's which will be coming in before chapter 40 that was inspired by a character out of Naruto, so there are links to Naruto just no Naruto characters.**

 **This chapter is to do with some events after the rating games and some major twists will be happening in the next few chapters and they're off cannon so completely my own work, so let's get to the story**

 **Inner mind Kentas' POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see a familiar sight, old stone flooring and a very ominous dragon looking at me.

{Well that did the trick}

"You can say that again, I've never felt such power"

{That's because you've never felt like that before}

"Pardon?"

{Our powers combined, my wind and your lightning, we were in perfect sync, that can only occur when you feel a certain emotion, a trigger as it were}

"So my hate for Raiser was the trigger"

{You are completely thick you know that}

"..."

{*Sigh*, no your hate wasn't the trigger, numb nuts, if hate was the trigger we would have synced long ago, you may keep it buried, but the hatred in you runs to your very core}

"Well thank you for that glimpse into myself, now if it wasn't hatred that was the trigger, what was it?"

{I'll give you a hint it's smoke'n hot with crimson hair, green eyes and a huge pair of oppai, and smoke'n body, enough to make the goddess of love jealous}

"Rias!"

{Bingo give the boy a prize}

"But how, how could..."

{You're in love genius}

"Ah crap" I run my hand down my face after a face palm

{Hahahahahaha, that's the first time I've ever heard someone come out with something like that when they realize they're in love}

"It's not the fact that I'm in love that worries me, it's the fact that Akeno may just kill me because of it, she finds out I've fall in love with Rias, as well as her, I'm going to get a lightning bolt shoved up somewhere it shouldn't be"

{Ha ha, well maybe it won't be that bad, she seems to get along with Koneko and they share you quite well}

"Something tells me it won't be the same as with Koneko... ah shit Koneko if she takes thick I'll be staying static twenty four, seven just to avoid her punches if she finds out"

{Well as long as Rias doesn't touch your lap I don't for see a problem with the loli queen}

"And then there's the king herself, what if she doesn't feel the same way"

{What are you going on about, have you seen the way she looks at you?}

"Physical attraction doesn't equal love"

{Yea but every complement you give her she blushes at, it's pretty obvious to me she's hooked on you}

"Well she could just be bad at taking complement"

{Yea from you}

"Alright this conversation is over time to go celebrate our victory with a drink"

{Yea you'd better go, everyone is worried sick}

"What are you on about?"

{You've been out cold for a week partner, after that final attack ours, you fainted and you've been comatose for the past week}

"Ah shit"

{You'd best get going, I'll talk to ya when you're out}

"See ya on the other side"

I closed my eyes again as I left my inner mind

 **Hospital room Kenta's POV**

I slowly regained consciousness, as I opened my eyes, the light felt like someone was sticking two red hot pokers in my eyes, but then keeping them closed for a week and then opening them, will do that I suppose.

I stared up at an unknown ceiling, blinking a few times.

'Where the hell am I?'

{The hospital in the underworld, where do you think?}

'Well that would explain the strange smells'

I tilt my head to look around the room, there were two beds in the room. In the other was Issei, with Asia sleeping across his legs.

'Looks like he's as run out as I was'

{He was out for two days but he's still exhausted after using his new powers twice in such a short space of time}

I looked down my bed, 'Red, Rias?'

Rias was sleeping with her head on my legs, her eyes were red, she'd been crying.

'was she crying over me, was she that worried, great now I feel like a complete and utter bastard for making her worry'

{Looks like the feeling are the same after all}

'We'll see' I slowly brushed her hair off her face and behind her ear 'I wouldn't mind having her'

"Kenta~"

Rias moaned in her sleep, as her eyes opened and she saw me.

"Good morning Rias, you have a nice..."

That's all I got to saw before she threw herself over me, and hugged me.

"Kenta your awake!"

I feel something wet on my neck, she's crying again

I returned the hug, with a weak smile, "Yea I'm fine, sorry for worrying you"

"I'm so glad you're awake, when you didn't wake up after the first few hours I feared you never would"

'Dam I really made her worry, sorry Rias', "I'm sorry I made you worry about me, I guess I over did it with that last one, but at least we won and you're free from that farce now"

She released me from the hug and showed me a smile, "yes and it all majority thanks to you, you took out half of the enemies yourself, including Raiser and his queen"

"Well to be fair, those last five and Raiser, were done with a power boost from Issei, it made it a lot easier"

"But still you took out the bomb queen in one hit, and dealt massive damage to Raiser and took out one of his pawns by yourself, those alone are major accomplishments, just what I'd expect from a member of my peerage"

"I deliver what is expected and then some, how are you, you looked pretty banged up back when came to your side on the roof top"

"I'm fine now, nothing Asias' twilight healing couldn't fix"

"That's good, I got there before he could do anything more, I couldn't forgive myself if something like that were to happen to you when I could have stopped it"

Her face went crimson red with blush at my words, 'dam guess she is smitten with me.'

"Please don't ever let me see you cry like that again"

Her eyes went wide at my statement

"Such beautiful eyes, shouldn't shed tears, they should only know happiness"

I was about to continue but then suddenly I felt a warm sensation against my lips, Rias,...She..She's kissing me. It's only on the lips, it feels nice.

After a few seconds I could feel her tongue begging for entrance into my mouth, to which I gladly gave, our tongues danced inside our mouths like fireworks, she was so kind and gentle, but after a minute we had to break for air.

She pulled away, with a light blush on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes, and a slight smile on her lips. I returned the smile.

"That was my first kiss, something girls treasure in japan"

"I'm honoured you would give it to me"

She blushed. "Would you like another?"

I nodded as we moved our heads closer to kiss again, then the door to the room opened and we shot apart, to look. Standing in the doorway was Sirzechs, Grayfia, and behind them Akeno, Koneko and Yumi.

"Thank satin your awake, oh we're not interrupting anything I hope" Sirzechs said raising an eyebrow

"You always did have a poor sense of timing Sirzechs, it's good to see you, I'd get up to greet you but my body feels as though it's been put through a meat grinder"

"No please I had only just came to check on you and Rias here, she's been by your side the whole time you know"

"Oh, I didn't know you cared so much Rias~"

Her cheeks grew red with embarrassment,

"Well sense you're awake now there are some matters that need to be discussed" Sirzechs spoke

"Ah yes the bet" I smiled.

Rias looked between us as if we were talking in an alien language.

"What bet?"

"Oh just a little bet I had with extra crispy about the outcome of the game, I had Sirzechs here set it up, and the KFC was stupid enough to accept"

"Yes well, sense you won, have you made you decision as you your prize"

"The [pawn] Mira, she already agreed, so there should be no problems"

"Very well, Grayfia would you please deliver the decision to lord phoenix and see that it is done"

"Yes Sirzechs-Sama."And with that Grayfia disappeared into a magic circle

Rias looked confused again, "What exactly were the wagers on this bet of yours?"

"A servant from Raisers peerage if I won, or my complete obedience if I lost."

"That was a big risk."

"But it paid off in the end, and I got a future pawn out of it."

"You mean you'll be adding her to your peerage, when you get one."

"That was the deal I made to her when I offered the position, she said if I beat her she would accept"

"Well that is great you're already thinking about peerage members" Rias smiled at my idea

"Yes it is especially with what came out of that game" Sirzechs added.

"What was that?", 'Ok being out of the loop for a week has screwed me over. What have I missed now?'

"Oh I completely forgot. Members of both households were so impressed with your performance in the game that your name was put forward for promotion and was accepted."

'That's a pretty big thing to forget Rias', "So I'm a mid-class devil now"

"Yes, congratulations" Sirzechs smiled

'Looks like I'm buying rounds for the next year', "great, one step closer to being a high class devil, we should have a drink to celebrate"

Sirzechs then pulled out a flash from inside his cloak. "Way ahead of you"

He then poured some into a cup with a straw and held it to my mouth, as I took a sip.

"Ahhhh, liquid gold, best way to get rid of week old morning breath, thanks for that"

"Anytime" Sirzechs said as he took a mouthful from his flask, giving me another drink from the cup. 'Best way to celebrate'

Then the floor flashed and Grayfia appeared out of a magic circle

"It's done… Sirzechs-Sama, you're not meant to be drinking here"

"Lighten up Grayfia we're celebrating my promotion to mid-class, I think that called for a drink don't you"

She gave me a dead eye stair. To which I smiled at.

"You really want to be have a staring contest with a Sharingan user, that's just asking for trouble"

She broke off her stair and sighed in defeat.

"Ha ha ha, shame I can't do that, it would make life so much simpler"

*whack*

Grayfia belted him with the Harisen, levelling him to the floor before speaking.

"We should be going now, it was good to see you're doing well Kenta-Sama"

"Yes thank you Grayfia, and thanks again for the drink Sirzechs"

Sirzechs got up rubbing his head. "Not a problem we'll have another one together at the celebration party once you're well"

"Celebration party, what are we celebrating"

"Your promotion and secretly that farce of an engagement being called off, I'll see you there"

"See you there"

And with that both Grayfia and Sirzechs disappeared into a magic circle and no sooner were they gone, than I was pounced on by the rest of the members of the club.

"""Kenta/kun/Senpai/san"""

"OWWWWWWWWWW"

'I wasn't kidding when I said my body felt like I had been put through a meat grinder and now I've got three girls on top of me, any other day of the week I would enjoy this but, right now this sucks'

 **Time skip 1 day later**

I was in the hospital room, after a healing session with Asia and a good night's rest my body was back to normal. The celebration party was set for a few hours from now, so I was getting dressed in an outfit Rias had brought me, it fit me pretty well, black pants, shoes and blazer with a red shirt, she seemed to thing red and black were my colours. I had to admit she was right.

I had just finished fixing my tie when a bright light came from behind me, I turned to see my family crest on the ground, as it glowed someone came through.

"Akiko, it's good to..."

That's all I could say before she jumped at me wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

"Ouji-Sama I though you wouldn't wake up, after everyone saw you collapse at the end of the game, we feared the worst, and then word came about your condition, it thought...I thought"

I pulled her away, her eyes were tearing, and 'guess Rias wasn't the only one I ended up worrying'

"You think a douche like Riser could bring me down, you think I'd dishonour our clan by letting its next head fall that easy, clearly you don't know me as well as you should, given all the time we spent together over those visiting sessions during the training periods. But I'm sorry I made you worry, Akiko"

She rubbed her eyes and rubbed away the tears as a smile came on her face.

*flick*

"Ow!"

"And what did I say about honorifics? I would have though you would have gotten it into your head by now, and of do I have to keep flicking you?"

"No, no. I'm sorry Kenta-Sama, it won't happen again. Your flicks hurt~"

"Then stop calling me it when were not at an official event, and when were in private you can drop the Sama to, we're friends, and friends don't use honorifics"

She nodded in agreement with a slight blush on her face, I ruffled her hair and she pouted, 'so cute, almost a rival for Koneko'

"Right I've got a party to go to, do you need to report back to my gramps about my recovery, I would have thought that was part of you watching over me"

"No your friend Sirzechs-Dono already did that, the entire village threw another massive celebration last night when the news was announced, and there's another one prepared for when you return in celebration of your victory, in fact he also invited Maki-Dono-Sama to the party you're about to go to"

"So gramps is in the underworld, well guess that will make this party interesting"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I must also go and get ready as I am his bodyguard and escort for this evening"

"Of course I'll see you there, Akiko"

She bowed to me before disappearing into another crest. I turned to fix my tie and letting out a sigh. And just took it off and opened the top two buttons. And smirked.

'Guess tonight's as good as any to come clean, it should be interesting to see their faces when I tell them'

 **Two hours later Gremory castle**

I entered into the reception hall of the Gremory estate, the room was filled with high class devils, all dressed up in fancy suits and dresses and chatting amongst themselves.

'I thought this was meant to be a party, this lot could stand to learn how to throw a party. The daylong celebration my clan through was way more festive than this. Well it's only for a night so I may as well endure it. The fun starts tomorrow'

"Ah Kenta"

I heard the voice of Sirzechs, I turned to see him and Mira coming towards me.

"Ah Sirzechs. Mira, so nice to see you again"

Sirzechs gave me a friendly smile, Mira bowed, "Congratulations on your victory and promotion Kenta-Sama"

She was dressed in a white gown that went down to her knees and a thin red coat covering her shoulders. Simple yet elegant.

"Thank you, I trust Raiser honoured our bet and released you without a fuss"

"Yes, I now await your rise to king so that I may join your peerage"

"That's good, oh and before I forget"

I held out my hand, and a long staff appeared out of it, it was black with a red dragon design etched around its body, with a flat end and a sphere end both gold plated. Seeing it Mira blinked a few times.

"I felt bad about breaking your other one. I hope you like it" I grinned as I presented it to her.

She smiled as she took it, "its amazing such marvellous craftsmanship, thank you Kenta-Sama"

"My pleaser, as your future king it's my duty to make sure my servants are well looked after, so I may just have to dote on you from time to time so prepared to be spoiled should the mood take me" I said with a big grin on my face.

She instantly wrapped her arms around me with a smile on her face. "I'm lucky to have a future king such as you, master"

I rubbed her head, "and I will be lucky to have such a loyal and gentle pawn, but you can lay off the "master" just Sama will do, or Kenta when were in private"

She nods before standing my by side.

"Well looks like you're already off to a great start collection for your peerage someday"

"I've got a few others in mind but nothing is set in stone just yet"

"Well I can't wait to see what the heir to the clan of Maki has in store for his peerage"

Mira looked to me "clan of Maki?"

"Easy Sirzechs I haven't revealed my heritage to anyone but you and Grayfia, I'll do so soon enough but for now I think it would be best if you could keep it to yourself" I turned to Mira. "That goes the same for you, I'll explain more later, but for now don't repeat to anyone what you have just heard"

Mira nodded in response, obviously still very curious about what she had just heard.

"Very well Kenta, but with your grandfather here that should be difficult and given you yelled it out in the last seconds of the rating game as well"

"No one seems to have noticed that yet and I tend to reveal it properly very shortly, when the two of us cross paths that is, it should prove to be an interesting night"

"That it should, my sister is in the main ball room if you would like to join her"

"I will, but first I need a drink, the nurse at the hospital tossed what little you gave me, I'm way to sober to party"

"Ha ha ha, there's an open bar in the ball room, try not to drink it dry before I get there" Sirzechs says before he begins to walk off

"No promises" I call to him as I turn to the door, "want to come, Mira"

"As your future pawn, it is my duty co accompany you, where ever you go I shall follow"

"I'm the luckiest future king in the world, to have a future pawn like you, I promise to reach high class status as soon as I can and make you my pawn, but for now you'll just have to settle for me dotting on you, if there is anything you need just ask, I won't have any of my servants sad, so I'm going to spoil you so much you think you're a princess"

Mira blushed hearing my little speech while walking towards the ball room, 'so cute, I'm going to enjoy dotting on her. My first pawn, as a pawn myself I can't help feel a little similar'

As we make our way into the ball room, we soon find a familiar face.

"Hey Kenta"

Issei comes jogging over all dressed up in a tuxedo, he cleans up nicely, though his hair is still a mess.

"Hey Issei glad to see we're both full recovered for our exhaustion, thanks for having my back"

"Hey anything for Buchou right"

Mira steps out from behind me reluctantly

"You, what are you doing here, did that yakatori send you here to try some funny business!"

I hold out my arm in defence of Mira, "back off Issei, she's not his pawn any more she's mine"

"Yours!? How the hell did that happen?"

"I would have though Rias would have informed you like the rest of them, but oh well. me and the talking KFC had a bet on the rating game, I won and as a result I got to choose a peerage member of his to claim as mine, for when I get a peerage, for now she serves me under an arrangement until I get my evil pieces, so hands off, I even see you trying anything perverted on her, like that sick move of yours and I'll put you in an illusion that's a perverts worst nightmare"

His face went pale at my threat, and Mira hugged me from behind, "my future king is so protective of his servants, protect me from that pervert"

I rubbed her head again, her hair is so soft. "Don't worry he won't lay even a finger on you" I glared at Issei "right Issei!"

He shivered from fear then nodded.

{Ha ha you certainly put the fear of all things perverted into him, nicely done} Ehecatl spoke in my mind.

'No one will harm my servants or even touch them with those thoughts in mind, anyone who even tries will find themselves in their own personal hell'

We soon came across Rias and the rest of the peerage doing the rounds of meet and greats, I slipped off to the bar to chat with Sirzechs over a few drinks. Eventually though Rias found us.

"There you are so you're just going to sit here drinking all night?"

"That's the plan, these high end parties aren't really my scene, to stiff and formal"

"Ah the life up an upper class devil~" Sirzechs says raising a glass

I just laughed at Sirzechs comment as I took another drink.

"Well you're the guest of honour so you'll have to meet the guests, even just to say hello"

Rias said as she pulled me off the bar stool.

"Alright may as well. Coming Mira? If I've got to suffer through this I at least want my future pawn with me"

"It would be rude of me to disobey my future kings' orders" she said as she followed us into the crowd

'This is going to be a long night'

The past hour Rias has been dragging me all over the hall introducing me and greeting everyone in sight, she says its only being polite, but is such a drag, luckily Mira has been giving me little smiles as I go, 'such a cute pawn'

After two hours of meet and greats I collapse at one of the dining tables, "my feet are killing me, I swear these shoes feel like they're burning my feet"

"Would my king like a massage?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mira."

Mira took of my shoe and sock before massaging my feet. The cool air and her hands felt so good.

"That feels wonderful Mira. Where ever did you learn to give a foot massage like this?"

"As one of the weaker members, massages were my duties in the phoenix peerage, my ex-master would always complain about being stressed, and so massages were common"

"You are definitely not week, so don't let me hear you speak of yourself like that again, and it should be the king spoiling his servants not the other way around"

"Yes Kenta-Sama, I don't mind, my future king is much cuter than my last"

She finished massaging my feet and came up behind me and began massaging my shoulders

"And besides I wouldn't mind. Spoiling~ My king from time to time"

She said this pressing her soft chest into the back of my head, she wasn't flat, but she was still growing. A little grin came on my face.

"Oh is my future pawn, thinking of being naughty with her future king?"

"Maybe~"

"Oh it that's the case, maybe some light punishment~ may be in order"

My hand slipped around her leg and under her dress as she let a little moan into my ear as I groped her backside. 'Oh what's this?'

"Going commando to a high class event, such a naughty pawn, punishment is definitely in order"

*smack*

She let a little gasp in my ear as I lightly swatted her bare backside.

'Definitely made the right choice on my first pawn' I looked around and I let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this another time, when we have more privacy my little pawn, but trust me I won't forget about your needs" I gave her ass one final squeeze, before releasing her, much to her disappointment.

I slipped my shoes back on and stood up, and turned to her, her cheeks with a slight blush on them. I gave a grin before holding my arm out for her to hook hers around before we returned to the party.

On the way back to the other devils we heard the sound of laughing. I looked to see Sirzechs and another red head devil laughing. I just smirked and then looked to Mira who was looking up at me, in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm just curious, the way you talked to Sirzechs back when you first arrived and the way he acted around you at the bar, it was like you two were old friends"

"Old drinking buddies actually"

"What drinking buddies with the Maou, how did you pull that off!?"

"Long story"

 **Flash back authors POV**

Kenta was sitting at the bar on his third shot, listening to the music box playing some rubbish, all the while his eyes closed. When he hears three guys in the booth behind him talking.

"hey isn't that the kid whose' folks got killed, a few years back"

"Yea I think it is"

"When was this?"

"Six years ago now, they say the bigger brother did it then burnt the house down and took off"

"Man that's some messed up shit, what kind of twisted fuck dose that"

"The psychotic kind, probable abused and finally snapped"

Kenta gripped his bottle a little tighter

"Yea no one dose that kind of shit unprovoked"

*crack*

"The sick fucks probable deserved it"

*shatter*

Kenta gripped his bottle so hard the bottle shattered, shredding his hand, everyone looked at him, his eyes still closed.

"Hey kid you alright"

Kenta didn't answer, he just pulled a shard out of his hand and ordered another bottle. Just when the bottle touches his lips. He hears them again

"Man that kids messed up"

"Yea I wouldn't be surprized if he snapped one of these days"

"Yea then look out we've got another murderer on the loose"

Kentas eyes shot open and he threw the bottle, it smashed on the wall behind the three men, they flinched and Kenta was on one of them in a second. After tipping their table and knocking the other two back, he went for the one who spoke last.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

Moments later the other two dragged him off, while the third was spitting blood out of his mouth.

Kenta broke his left arm out of one of their grips before landing a solid punch in one guys jaw, and then head-butting the other in the nose, and then taking a right hook to his jaw and then returning it. Only to be speared into the bar, the other two pinned him and just as the third was about to throw a punch.

Suddenly a hand spun the man around before sending three straights into his face, and the third sent him over a table on his back. The other two went for the stranger while Kenta dropped to the ground.

The next thing that happened was the sound of two guys being thrown over the table with their buddy.

Kenta spat out some blood from that last punch, before he saw a hand reach down to help him up. He took it.

"Three against one, is hardly a fair fight"

"Yea, I know, there's only three of them"

The stranger laughed at Kentas response. Before sitting down at the bar, Kenta joined him.

Oddly enough the barmen still served them, and no police were called Kenta just chocked it all up to dumb luck.

They sat there in silence for the rest of the night, just listening to the rubbish music box. When Kenta finally got up to leave, he stopped at the door.

"Names Kenta"

"Sirzechs"

"Thanks. See you around"

Kenta pushed out the door rubbing his jaw.

 **Flash back over**

"So Sirzechs-Sama saved you for getting your ass kicked?"

"Yea, but that's back when I was human, and I was partly pissed"

"You must really be something if Sirzechs-Sama bothered to give you a hand"

"Yea, it was about a year after that, when Rias pulled me into her peerage, and a month after that I found out who he was. Boy did I get a shock"

"I would say so, hey what are two humans doing at a devils party in the underworld?"

I looked over to see what she was talking about.

Everyone turned to see two figures coming through the crowd both were dressed in black, one was my grandfather wearing a very flashy black kimono with a gold encrusted design weaved through it with a red sash, and around his neck was a gold pendant with the family crest engraved into it. Beside him was Akiko wearing a black kimono with a red vine pattern weaved through it with a black sash with a red imprint of the family crest. Her hair was done in a bun with the front loose.

The two of them came up to us and my grandfather pulled me into an embrace.

"It's good to see you're doing well, you gave us all quite a scare my boy"

"Yea sorry about that, still trying to work out the kinks"

Noticing the commotion Rias comes over followed closely by the rest of the ORC and Sirzechs.

"Finally getting in the spirit of things Kenta" Rias smiles to me before turning unknowingly to my grandfather. "Hello I'm Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr?"

"Ah Rias Gremory it's a pleasure to meet one of Kenta's friends, I'm Satoru Maki, Kentas grandfather"

"G-Grandfather!?"

Rias looked to me with her eyes wide, I smiled back and nodded.

"Well this is certainly a surprize I didn't think Kentas grandfather was a devil"

"Oh I'm not"

That looked to confuse her even more. "If you're not a devil what are you doing in the underworld?"

"I came to visit my grandson under personal invitation"

"From whom" Rias asked

"Your brother"

"Ah lord Maki, it a pleasure to finally meet you, in person" Sirzechs says as he comes over and shakes my grandfathers' hands

"Ah Sirzechs-Sama, it's a pleasure also, thank you for watching after my grandson, I trust he wasn't too much trouble"

"Oh no actually we've became good friends and drinking buddies"

"Ah yes he gets that from his father's side of the family, we do love our sake"

The two of them start laughing like two old friends that have just found each other after a year of being apart. This is just confusing Rias even more as she sees her brother and my grandfather talking like old friends, then her expression changes after she realizes something.

""Lord Maki"" everyone in the ORC gasped

"Yes Rias, my grandfather is a lord"

"And how does he know my Onii-sama?"

"Through me"

"Why have you never mentioned him before?"

"Mainly due to the fact that I only just met him three weeks ago"

"Any other family members I should know about besides your brother and grandfather"

'Can't wait to see their faces on this bomb shell', "Oh give or take a clan"

""""""WHAT!?"""""

"Well what do you think that extra viewing screen for the rating game was for, my clan wanted to watch me in action"

"And why did you not tell us about them?"

"I only found out about them the same day as I found out about my grandfather"

"You could have still told us"

"and how would that have worked out, "hey guess what. I just found out I've got about a few thousand relatives, which are a part of some ancient clan, with the Sharingan being our blood trait which means we all carry it, but they had to cut contact until it matured or I turned eighteen, oh and I'm part of the head family and with things being as they are I'm the next clan head, so how's your day been" to which you would have all responded"

"""""WHAT!?""""

"Exactly"

 **Fifteen minutes later after everyone has calmed down and the meal has been served**

Sirzechs and my grandfather along with who I assume is Rias father are all in conversation at the head of the table while I'm sitting across from Rias, with Mira by my side and the other ORC members around the table.

Rias is looking very embarrassed, I don't know why.

"What's wrong with you, it's not like you to be quiet"

"I was just thinking about the thing you said to me that night during training"

 **FLASHBACK**

"You're my king Rias so anything that upsets you upsets me, and besides I know a guy who has found himself in more or less the same situation as you with every one not seeing him as him but as a title, so I'm going to give you the same advice I gave him...make them see the you under the name, show them that you're more than just a name or some title, show they you're not just Rias of the house of Gremory, show them the Rias I know"

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

"You were talking about yourself weren't you?"

I nodded. "I had been jumping between the training grounds and my clans village all week, and one thing that was different was how people addressed me when they noticed me, they always addressed me as "Ouji-Sama" and you know how I am with titles and honorifics, I had decided then that I was going to make them see me for who I was, and to make them see me as me and not just the next head, but as family, someone who cares about his friends and helps the ones he cares for, and also who kicks some major ass"

Rias blushed at realizing I meant her when it comes to helping the ones I care for.

Then I got tapped on the shoulder I turned to see, Akiko standing with a wooden box in her hand.

"Ouji-Sama, Maki-Dono-Sama has requested that you wear this at all official events, and when in the village"

She lifted the box lid to reveal a long sash, it was silver with the clan crest imprinted on both ends, with a black lining.

"It's meant to be worn by the clan heir, to symbolise your position as next head of the clan"

"Why didn't gramps give me it when I visited before the rating game? I would have worn it to represent the clan."

"Certain matters prevented him from giving it to you at the time, but those matters have sense been resolved"

"And what matters would those be?"

"I wouldn't know, you would have to ask Maki-Dono-Sama"

"Very well"

I took the sash and placed it over my shoulders and around the back of my neck, smoothing it out, nodding at Akiko with a smile. She bowed and walked back to her seat beside my grandfather who nodded to me, and I returned the gesture before returning to my conversation.

"It looks good on you Kenta-Sama" Mira

"Looking slick, Kenta" Issei

"...nice" Koneko

"Ara Ara, it gives you're an air of power about you" Akeno

"Can't improve on perfection" Yumi

"Very respectable" Rias

"Thanks guys, oh and since the cats out of the bag now, Issei there is one thing I'd like to mention before I forget"

"Oh what is that?"

I get up and walk over to his seat and with everyone watching I ball my fist and bring it down on Isseis head, levelling him on the floor.

"That was for that perverted finishing move of yours. What in the name of all the Maou were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to see some Oppai" he moaned rubbing his head.

"You did it on a ratings game that was broadcast not only throughout the underworld, but my clan as well, do you have any idea how completely mortifying that was."

Rias looked completely confused by what I was talking about. "What finishing move?"

"This perverted idiot created a move that with a single touch and a snap of the fingers he can completely shred a girls clothing, leaving her naked"

"And he used it during the rating game" Rias said with her eyes wide

"Twice"

Rias and I face palmed simultaneously, we both knew each other pain.

""My whole family/clan were watching""

"Err sorry" Issei said shrugging slightly backing away.

""NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'LL BE WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!""

"AHHHHH HELPPPPPP"

Issei took off running, both Rias and I took off running after him.

 **Time skip**

After fifteen minutes of chasing Issei, the little shit managed to give us the slip, we were now standing in front of the fountain outside the main residence.

"Dam it I knew I should have used my Sharingan, where'd that little pervert go"

"I think we trained him to well, he sure can run fast now"

Rias was now sitting on the fountain out of breath.

"Yea, but he'll turn up eventually" I said looking around trying to spot him.

"I can't believe he did that on a broadcast, my entire family was watching. Ahhh I'm never going to be able to live that down" Rias had her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"How do you think I feel? I had set up that viewing in my village so that I could show off for my clan and make them proud. Then that little bastard had to go and pull a stunt like that, twice."

Rias raised an eyebrow at my words.

"You seem different now somehow"

"Different? Different how?"

"Well before you acted just casually, like you didn't care for most things like you were just enjoying life, but now your different, more refined, like you've found your place in life"

'Have I? I guess so, before I was only focused on myself, enjoying life one day at a time and looking out for those important to me, sense my bastard of a brother said he practically couldn't give a shit about me, I guess I've just been training at my own pace, I guess I have slacked off a bit, but sense I found my clan it's like a new path has opened up before me, like I have found a purpose, other than revenge for my mother and father, I always thought my brother killed them for power, but now there seems to be more to it, I will discover the true reason why he did it, what his true motives were, and once I have avenged them, then and only then, will I take over as clan head, to make sure it never happens again', "Well I guess becoming a clan heir can do that to you, you should know, sense we're basically in the same boat"

"I guess we are..."

'She's blushing, what did I say?'

I sat down on the fountain beside her.

"Thank you by the way"

"For what?"

"Staying by me those seven days I was out cold, it really meant a lot to see that you cared like that"

"o-oh, y-you're welcome"

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About the fact that less than five minutes after I woke up we were ..."

Her face went completely crimson red,

"That was my..."

"Mine too"

"Really"

I nodded in response.

"Oh I just thought"

"Thought what, that I'm such a playboy I go around sucking face with every girl that's willing, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Raiser"

"I would never compare you to him"

"Ha, you'd better not"

We sat in silence a few seconds before I spoke again

"So why did you kiss me"

"I-I-I, you said I had beautiful eyes"

"Is that all?"

"That and I just wanted to, I have for a long time"

"Well if were being honest here, so have I"

"You have?"

"Yea, I mean why wouldn't I, your pretty, smart, funny, amazing and an incredible person, ever since that night at the church I've admired you, your strength, your drive, How you go at everything with a passion, when you go for something nothing gets in your way. You're amazing Rias."

{I knew it!}

A few seconds after my little confession, Rias still hadn't said anything. I dared to look to her to see her reaction but when I did.

She crashed into me, our lips over lapping as she kissed me again, her tongue entering my mouth with such passion it took me by surprize for a few seconds before I began to enjoy the sensation, I closed my eyes and began to get lost in her embrace, I ran my fingers through her beautiful crimson hair as our tongues fought for dominance, mine won and I pushed her back until I was looming over her, we had to break once again for air, but the look in her eyes said it all. She was in love with me.

"I love you Rias"

She wrapped her arms around me and she pulled herself close as rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Kenta"

That one phrase made me happier than I had never thought possible, for someone like me to know this it was unthinkable.

Then I heard footsteps, I knew exactly who it was. 'Payback time you bastard'

Issei was trying to sneak past us while we were distracted, but the ground was all loose stone our devil senses could pick him up.

"Hold that thought for one second Rias, I've got our payback to dish out" I whispered before disappearing into static.

Issei saw me disappear and he feared the worse.

"Oh Issei~"

He slowly turned his head to see me behind him with my hands together in a tiger seal and lighting sparking out of it. His eyes went wide

"Chidori, tokubetsuna shi no Chitose" (Chidori, thousand years of death special)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **And that's that, well looks like the cats out of the bag with kenta being the next clan head, hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I always enjoy reading them.**

 **Harem (no change)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna(1 mutation pawn) (Disgaea)**

 **And now as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok this chapter is going to ether bring a lot of hate or a lot of love in the reviews, a lot happens in this chapter. And I know that some people saw this event coming, but I'll take more after the chapter.**

 **Well it's been a good week for this fiction.**

 **It hit the 15,000 views and then smashed right through it to 16,226 views that's awesome**

 **86 followers and 74 favourites, very nice indeed let's hope it keeps growing**

 **Ok time for some reviews.**

 **grimmreapper90: glad you liked it I tried to throw in a bit of everything into that last one same with this one, hope to get another good review here =)**

 **DePlexx: thank you thank you, it's good to hear such praise for my work, I hope this chapter keeps to your standards, and don't worry I made sure all "Rias" have capitals this time, =)**

 **Ryujomaru15: well here it is =)**

 **Let's get back to the fiction**

It was the morning after the high class party, everyone had went home, as I was a pawn under Rias I had to stay in the Gremory castle, until Rias deemed it fit for us to return to the human world. It wasn't so bad, I had been given a room to sleep in, but the bed was as big as my actual bedroom at home, I ended up on the chair it proved to actually be more relaxing.

Rias had requested me to sleep in her room, apparently she wants us to be closer now, I down know how much closer we can get without actually doing it, we've only kissed twice now, but it was truly amazing.

I tried to cross my arms to get comfortable in the chair. I had just partly woken up I could hear people outside the door going about the morning routine, when I tried to move I felt a weight on me.

I opened my eyes and low and behold the sight I was currently witnessing would have been enough to send Issei to the moon on a nose bleed rocket while doing cartwheels and whistling the star spangled banner.

Currently lying on top of me completely in the nude, was Rias and my future Pawn, Mira.

Rias on my left and mire on my right and the sight was awesome, that's the only word I can describe, Rias has a huge pair on her and she is currently hugging my left arm like a body pillow her Oppai completely swallowing my arm.

Miras set are small but are just the right size to fit in the palm of your hand, noting major just the perfect size for her body, which she is currently nuzzling into my right shoulder. I can't help but smirk at my current situation.

It's a good thing I went to sleep with a shirt and shorts on if I slept in just my boxers and someone walked in, this would look very bad, hell it would still look bad even with clothes on.

The two of them began to stir as they began to awaken.

"Good morning you two, mind telling me why you're both lying on top of me in the nude"

Rias was the first respond

"Ah what is she doing here?"

"I asked first"

Rias pouted before standing up to stretch, and I got the full three sixty view, Sharingan photographic memory to the save once again.

"I said I wanted us to be closer, so last night I came in to be with you, when I noticed you were asleep I decided to join you, how she got here I don't know"

Rias pointed an accusing finger at mire who is copying Rias's stretches.

'Perfect view, Sharingan Save"

"I wasn't used to sleeping in such a big room all alone, so I decided to be by my future kings side, when I entered the room, I noticed you were sleeping on top of Kenta-Sama in the nude, I thought that was how he preferred to sleep so, I stripped and joined him, wanting to be closer to my future king and master"

"Such a loving little pawn you are"

I patted Mira on the head as she blushed at my praise. "We may as well get dressed, I assume we're returning to the human world today, given we spent the night here"

Rias nodded, "yes that's the plan, it's still the weekend so there is no major rush, we will return lunch time for now let's just enjoy the morning, in each other's arms."

Rias came close pressing herself into me, I raised an eyebrow at her actions, but didn't back away. I enjoyed her soft mounds pressing into me.

"oh my, very assertive today aren't we" I smiled at her with loving eyes, before leaning in and claiming her lips and letting my hand run down her bare back, making her shiver from my touch.

We broke the kiss, and I smirked, "I like this side to you Rias", she grinned back. I could hear an awkward silence behind us as I looked behind to see Mira, looking down in disappointment.

I moved to her, putting my finger under her chin and tilting her head so she's looking up at me.

"Is my future pawn feeling left out watching her future king and his king having some quality time?"

She nodded shyly, as I moved my head beside hers as I whispered into her ear.

"No need to worry my beautiful pawn~"

I put my arm around her waist and down her back and pulled her close

"As you king I will make sure you enjoy life to its fullest. In every way possible~"

I gripped her bare ass as she let out a little gasp.

"I will spoil you, pamper you and pleasure you as we enjoy life to its fullest together. You are my pawn and life will be good to you under my care."

"Yes master" she said with a smile

*smack*

She jumped as I swatted he bare cheek and I chuckled.

"I am kind king, and I only have a few rules, follow my orders and no honorifics unless on official business or I say its ok. Last night I may not have made myself clear, but consider that request I made last night when we met an order. Sama is fine as you will be my pawn, but master is out, and just Kenta in private. As I wasn't clear I'll let you off with a light swat, but now you know, don't let it happen again, or I may just have to. Punish~ my cute little pawn for disobedience"

I felt her entire body tingle at my words. I stood up straight and stretched myself, slightly cramped from sleeping in a chair but at least I slept.

"Oh Rias just to inform you we have another party to attend tonight"

"Oh and where is this?"

"My clan village, your family have shown their hospitality, now it's time for mine to show theirs"

I gave a big grin as she smiled back.

"Looks like it's going to be another busy night"

"Definitely, now let's get dressed, we can't very much go about like this all day"

They both looked down, and then blushed furiously.

"Don't worry I've got you both covered"

I clicked my fingers and silk dressing gowns materialized over them, Mira smiled at me in thanks. Rias looked down in surprize.

"Kenta when did you learn conjuring magic"

"I didn't spend six months in mental training focusing solely on my attack magic Rias, I'm full of surprizes"

"You always are. When should we leave for the party?"

"like you said mid-day, my clans events tend to go on for a while, the last one I went to lasted all evening and all night, so make sure everyone knows to be ready for an enjoyable night, there is a meal first so bring two sets of clothes, fancy dress for the meal, then casual for the party"

"Ok, I will. I look forward to seeing your family's origins"

"I'm sure it will be entertaining. Make sure anyone who wants to go there is there when we're leaving, only I will be able to take us all there"

"Sure will do" she nods in thanks

I nod back as Rias leaves the room to go change

I then turn to Mira with a smile.

"Time to dote on my cute pawn I think"

I snapped my fingers and the dressing gown disappeared and a set of white lingerie with chocolate brown trimmings manifested along with white jean short shorts and a light red sundress and a large sun hat, complete with shades and sandals.

She did a little twirl and curtsied in awe at the clothes.

"Thank you Kenta-Sama I love them" she said pulling down the sides of the large sun hat in embarrassment.

"Thought you would"

I snapped my fingers again as my family crest appeared below me and rose up manifesting black shoes, jeans, a white dress shirt and a loose silver blazer and shades.

I turned for the door and held out my arm for her.

"Coming my cute pawn"

She wrapped her arm around mine with a smile as we made our way to the dining hall.

 **Time Skip mid-day**

Everyone was waiting at the front of the house as I came out, everyone looked excited to see my clan's village.

'Is it really that interesting?'

{Well considering they know very little about your family and your origins they can't help but be a little curious, it's only natural}

'Yea I suppose you're right'. "Is everyone ready?"

They all nod in confirmation as I come down the steps

"Rias did you ask your brother, if he wanted to come"

"I did sadly he's' had a backlog or work with all the time he's taken off so he can't come, but he says thanks for the invite"

"Ah well, can't be helped"

I took my position between them all.

"Ok as you're all visitors to the clan, and it's your first time there, you'll arrive about one hundred meters from the main entrance to the village, just keep walking and I'll meet you at the entrance ok"

They all nod in response, I turn to Issei

"You try anything perverted in my village I've got the perfect anti pervert illusion to stick you in for a week, am I clear"

He nods now very afraid. I snap my finger and my family crest extends out for below my feet, I snap again and everyone bar me teleports, I snap a third time and I'm gone.

 **Outside Maki village Mira POV**

The light fades and we look around, were surrounded by thick forest, and were on a path, I can see tall walls in the distance.

"That must be the village"

Rias-Sama says as we all start walking towards the large gate.

When we arrive we are confronted by three men dressed in white kimono, with red under cloth.

"Halt, this is private land, no trespassers"

"Leave now or you will be met with force"

'Uh-oh, very assertive aren't they'

One of the men grips his katana and is about to attack, when a familiar voice rings out from above.

"Still your blades they're with me!"

Everyone looked to see Kenta-Sama standing atop one of the buildings, wearing a black kimono, with white under cloth and his clan head sash. The three guards immediately dropped to a knee, and bowed

"""Ouji-Sama"""

Kenta-Sama leaped off the roof and lands a few feet from the guards.

"They are here as my guests, let them pass"

"""Hai"""

We all walked into the village and up to Kenta-Sama. there was something different about him, before we teleported, he was so calm and relaxed, now he's much more formal, the way he carries himself there is an air to it that demands respect. But then it vanished when he spoke to us.

"Welcome to Maki territory"

'Maki territory, just how much land dose this clan own'

"The party doesn't start for another hour as preparations are still under way, so for now let's go to the head family residence"

We walked through the streets following Kenta-Sama, everywhere I looked someone was decorating, people were hanging lanterns overhead, people were setting up stalls, it didn't look like a party it looked like a festival celebration, when this clan celebrates it pulls out all the stops, it looks like they're dressing the whole village up, no wonder they aren't ready yet.

As we rounded a corner, a huge building with trees on top came into view, it had seven floors and a railing running along the roof and the fourth and third floors. 'That's the head family residence it's twice as big as the Gremory castle.

"the first floor is all for clan affairs, the second and third are meeting rooms for council and political meetings, the top three floors and the roof are the main residence, and don't worry Issei there's an elevator, you don't have to climb all thoughts stairs"

Along the way people keep approaching Kenta-Sama, bowing and offering him and us samples off different things and asking his opinion, he just smiles and speaks kindly, he really has this whole clan heir thing down pact.

"Kenta what's up with your clothes?"

"oh these, these are formal head family attire, when I teleport into the clan territory, my ring automatically put them on me, each branch of the clan has a different colour or colour sequence of kimono representing their branch of the clan, but when anyone other than the head family enters into the head family building, the magic there turns their kimono white and under cloth black, until they leave, it took me a while to notice that"

'Wow so it isn't just one family there are branches from the main family'

"You must have been really lucky to be born the first son of the first son of this this huge clan, if your father the current head if your next in line?"

Everyone's expressions turned grim at my question, and Kenta-Sama sighed, 'did I say something I wasn't meant to?'

"I'm not the first born, I'm only the last living member of my branch that isn't disgraced, dishonoured and disowned."

'Isn't the first born? Disgraced, dishonoured and disowned? What happened to the rest of the first born branch' that's what I want to ask

"I'll fill you in on all the un-pleasantries later Mira, for now let's just enjoy my clan's celebration, ok"

'his voice sounded weak for a second, that's not like him, but then I really haven't known him all that long, but he isn't weak, something must have happened in his past, should I push,... no ill let him tell me when he's ready and then I'll be there for him like a pawn should be for their master'

As we entered through a gateway to what looks like the front yard of the head family residence, everyone within eyesight suddenly turned and bowed to Kenta-Sama, I guess the head family are treated with the utmost respect here, as this is technically their home.

Kenta-Sama raised his hands and they all returned to what they were doing.

As we approached the entrance a girl with long black hair came out and instantly bowed to Kenta-Sama, she was about my height maybe a bit taller with hair down to her waste, Kenta-Sama bowed his head slightly and she stood up, wait a minute I know her she was at the Gremory castle with, Kenta-Samas grandfather.

"Everyone this is Akiko Maki, my apparent bodyguard"

"It's an honour to meet comrades of Kenta-Sama, well everyone except the pervert"

The pervert fell flat on his face. I couldn't help but snicker inside, 'serves you right'

I walk up and bow to Akiko, and greet her.

"A pleasure to meet you Akiko-san, I'm Mira, future pawn of my master Kenta-Sama"

"Future pawn of Ouji-Sama"

*FLICK**FLICK*

""OW!""

"I've warned the both of you about calling me "Ouji-Sama" and "master", Ouji-Sama is only for events, and master is off the table completely, Sama is fine seeing as you won't accept anything else"

'That hurt'

Kenta-Sama leaned down to beside my ear and whispered in it.

"That was just a quick reminder, you will only get one of them a day my cute pawn, don't let your tongue slip again or else I'll deliver the swift and stinging punishment that I promised this morning"

I shivered at his words, I'm a little scared at his threat of punishment, better watch my tongue.

 **Kenta's POV**

I chuckle a bit in my head seeing my pawn shiver at me reminder. 'So cute, it's barely a challenge teasing her like this'

"Ah Kenta-Sama"

I turn to Akiko, to see her looking up to me.

"What did she meet by future pawn?"

"It's a devil thing Akiko, I'll explain it later"

"Very well, Maki-Dono-Sama, has asked that you, and the heiress to the Gremory household come to see him, in the grand hall while the others wait in the sitting room on the top floor"

'I wonder why he want to see us both'

"Very well, Akiko please show the rest to the sitting room, I'll take Rias and see what my grandfather wants"

We entered into the second elevator and began our accent.

"What do you think your grandfather wants to talk to us about?"

"I'm not too sure, probable just wants to welcome you to the village, himself, not often someone from the Gremory house comes to call, just a formality I'm sure"

As we exited the elevator I felt two strangely familiar presences, very strange, what is they doing here.

I stopped in my tracks trying to put a few things together. "Looks like I spoke to soon"

"What are you talking about?"

"This could prove to be interesting, what could those three...oh no. I should have seen this coming."

"What do you...?"

Her eyes widened, looks like she felt them to.

"What are they doing here?"

"I'm afraid we're about to find out, though I'm afraid we're too late"

We entered into the great hall, to see three figures standing near the main table.

One was my grandfather, the other was Rias' father lord Gremory and the second was a young woman about Rias' age with shoulder length brown hair, whose aura was similar to Rias'.

"Otou-Sama, Okaa- Sama"

'So the brunet is her mother, no wonder their aura are so similar'

"Ah Rias, good to see you made here safely, and Kenta-kun a pleasure to finally get to talk to the next head of the Maki clan"

"A pleasure, lord Gremory, I wasn't aware you were attending to nights events"

"Why of course, we have so much to celebrate, your health, the Maki clan coming to the devils side after all these years, and the joining of our families"

'There it is'

"W-what!"

Rias practically screamed that, looks like she wasn't expecting that. I looked to my grandfather.

"So I take it that was the reason behind you passing this sash onto me, you two killed two birds with one stone on that one"

my grandfather just smiled at me, "I wasn't intending on it to turn out like this, but when I was watching and listening to you two at the fountain last night I though it wouldn't hurt"

"Y-You were watching us Maki-Dono-Sama"

"My dear these old Sharingan eyes of mine aren't quite over the hill just yet, I can see and hear quite well"

"Yes other people having private moments it would seem"

My grandfather rubbed the back of his head quite sheepishly at my comment.

"I swear. When you will stop trying to run my life for me" Rias screamed at her parents.

"I thought you would approve of it this time Rias, after what lord Maki tells me you and Kenta were like at the fountain, I though you would be thrilled to be engaged, it would settle all disputes and work out for the best"

"I swear you people are...OOOOOOOOOOH!"

With that Rias stormed off into the side room, well that was kind of expected.

"I didn't think it would go down that badly"

"My daughter can be quite the stubborn one when she wants to be"

"She gets that from you dear, Kenta, would you perhaps try and persuade Rias into this"

"Yes I'm afraid we're at our wits end, I don't know what else to do"

'Great now I've got to play mediator, and I'm engaged', "I've got no problem with that but I may need to come back with some terms, would you two be able to agree with them if I did, it will probably be a waiting period before the actual marriage, you did just drop it on her"

The two Gremorys looked at one another before nodding.

'At least that give me a bargaining chip', "alright I'll give it a shot"

I went into the other room after Rias. I opened the door and closed it behind me, I turned to see Rias with her head in her lands on one of the sofas. I just shook my head and went over 'this girl'

"Well that could have gone better, you ok"

"I swear those two just can't leave well enough alone"

"Wow I never knew you we're that dead set against marrying me"

Her cheeks went red, and she looked away.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't want made to do it by them"

"*sigh* well I'm not exactly thrilled about it ether, I thought I might get hooked into an arranged marriage one of these days, given that I'm the next clan head and they would want the head family to continue, but I'm a little sad to in a way"

"Why am I not good enough for you!?"

"No, I'm just sad cause I never got to propose to the girl I love"

Rias looked visible shocked at my words, and I mean really taken back, was she that surprized.

"Well now's as good a time as any I suppose"

I snapped my fingers and my energy started to flow into my hand and in a flash a small box appeared. Her eyes widened even more as I lowered myself to one knee.

"Rias Gremory, will you marry me"

I opened the box and inside was a gold engagement ring with three gemstones, the middle was a large ruby with two black sapphires on either side, slightly smaller in size.

Rias looked at it with her hands over her mouth her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Y-yes"

"You..."

That's all I got out before she jumped to me and hugged me pulling me down to the ground.

"Yes of course I will"

She then placed her lips to mine as we shared a passionate kiss as we held each other close for a few wonderful seconds. Until we parted. Both with ecstatic looks on our faces.

"But what about Akeno, Koneko and your future pawn won't they be sad if you choose me over them, I saw how you were with Mira this morning."

"something tells me Akeno is more of the mistress kind of girl, as for Koneko as long as she has my lap and my affections I don't think she'll care, as for my pawn and any other girl or member of my future peerage, they would all be second to you, my wife"

"So you're wanting a harem then"

"With you as the lead girl, would that be so bad"

"I suppose I can agree to that, but I claim you're first, as your fiancé and lead girl that is mine and mine alone"

"Fair enough, but I think we should leave the marriage a little while, we're not even out of school yet"

"I was hoping you were going to say that, I don't think they'll take it that well"

"I was able to convince them to give you as much time as you'd like, so how long you want to leave it is entirely up to..."

I couldn't get another word out before she kissed me again, I just went down and let her play with my mouth. She was enjoying herself to much. She broke it off about twenty seconds later for air.

"Oh Kenta, thank you"

She lay on my chest and I just stroked her hair, as we lay in front of the fire.

"Any ideas on how long we should make them wait for pushing this on us"

"Any length of time would be hard on us too"

"I agree, I know how about we postpone until I'm a high class devil, and given my strength that shouldn't be long, I wouldn't want to wait too long, and in the mean time you can plan for the day"

"I like that idea, but don't make me wait too long"

"I wont I promise"

I kissed her and ran my fingers done her back as she mewled to my pleasure. I rolled us over and began kissing down her neck lightly, careful not to leave any signs, as I let my hand slip under her skirt and gently brush over her panties as she gasped at my touch. And then pout as I withdrew.

"Don't stop"

"If only we could continue, but with your parents and my gramps in the next room and with the party now an engagement party happening in a few minutes, I'm afraid we'll just have to make do with this for now"

I pushed our lips together as I claimed her mouth and took dominance with my tongue she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck as I stood up, cupping her ass under her skirt and falling back on the sofa with her straddling me, we broke the kiss and she leaned against my shoulder.

"Ever since I saw you fighting that stray, I have wished for a moment like this"

"Well what about this moment" I asked as I slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

She smiled as she looked at it, "and now the moment is perfect"

"Well shall we announce our decision to the three out there"

"I suppose we should"

Rias got up and I stood up behind her as we both walked to the door, slipped my hand under her skirt once again giving her baby fat a little pinch as she jumped, and I giggled.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy this so much'

 **Scene break**

We opened the door to see those three eagerly awaiting our return.

Rias and I walked up to them, as we looked to each other with grins on our faces.

"Have you seen it our way Rias?"

Rias was about to speak when I cut in

"first of all I honestly don't see where you to see it as necessary to arrange _our_ marriage, and why you can't just trust us to do the right thing if it was right we would have gotten married any way, all you three have done is irritated and stirred up trouble"

"But we can't leave it be, not when the future of pure blooded devils is a stake"

"oh please what do you two care, your house is already secure, or did you think I didn't know about Sirzechs son, you already have a grandchild by one of your children, pushing Rias to marry that raiser and then me is just plain greed, she's your daughter and yet you force her into something that she doesn't want to do"

They both hung their heads realizing their mistake, at how they were putting their greed for another grandchild above that of their own daughter. Rias just looked at me confused at why I was saying this.

"Your right, we were greedy, I guess we let our greed as devils get the better of us"

"Oh that's a load of bull, I've been a devil for three months now, and that so called devil greed is a pile of rubbish so quit using that as an excuse"

"y-your right, Rias, can you ever forgive us"

"Of course I can you're my parents, but I want to make it clear my life is my life to lead, and no one else"

"Of course we won't force anything on you again and we're sorry"

I look to Rias with a smirk, looks like she caught on to what I was doing, hey even the adults need a good tongue lashing every now and again.

"Now that that is all settled, I thought you should know, I tossed out your arrangement and proposed to Rias about five minutes ago"

The two Gremorys looked to us with shock

"And I said yes" Rias said ecstatically kissing my cheek and flashing the engagement ring.

"But then what was that whole speech about, if you had already proposed to her"

As they were asking Rias and I were walking towards the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you realized how stupid you were in that whole raiser incident, left me in a coma for a week remember, I just wanted to make sure you felt some shame in your part in that"

They were both speechless, as my grandfather chuckled to himself as Rias and I left

Out in the hall way the two of us laughed

"Oh thanks for that, they deserved every bit of that tongue lashing"

"Don't mention it I've been dying to do that ever since I first laid eyes on raiser, any parent who would set their child up to marry that prick deserves what I just gave them"

We entered the elevator and Rias leaned against me leaning her head on my shoulder, as we went up I enjoyed the love, I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a smile.

"So how do you want to tackle the announcement, I can dodge their attacks so straight out telling them would be an option, but if you want to get tricky with them, by all means"

"How about we leave it to your grandfather to tell them at the table the looks on their faces will be priceless"

"Oh I agree, especially Issei, I'm willing to bet he'll attack me after he hears it"

"Oh I don't think he'll be that bad"

"Want to bet"

"What's your pleasure?"

"Your ass, twenty four hours, from whenever I say, belongs to me whenever I want, no complaints, I can do whatever I want, no take backs"

Rias gulped, "and if I win"

I bent down to her ear "seventy two hours of the purest pleasure you have ever felt, complements of my Sharingan, all in a split second that will feel like three days of complete paradise"

"You're on" Rias gleamed

'That was fast must be her the devil in her lusting for me'

As the elevator doors opened and we walked into the top floor living room, the room was wide, with a half circle sofa and a massive eighty inch television, with a bar at the side of the room just before the kitchen, across the way there were two bedrooms and a bathroom and a stare case to the next floor. Everyone was sitting on the sofa drinking some tea, Akenos brew most likely.

As we came into view

Mira instantly got up and hugged me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked such a stupid question earlier, I should never have pried into your family business, I'm so sorry"

I put my hand on her head and gave a sad smile, "it's alright you didn't know, I assume the others told you"

"Yes I realized I had upset you so I asked them why so as not to make you hurt further, I'm sorry"

"It's alright you did nothing wrong, now cheer up, seeing my future pawn cry makes me want to cry to, so please show me a smile"

She showed me a sad smile and I hugged her close, "that's my girl"

"Awe~, you're going to make a great king one of these days Kenta-kun" Akeno smiles at us

"I agree, putting your servants first above yourself is the mark of a good king" Rias said joining the praise

"I learned from the best"

Rias smiled at my complement

"Kenta-Sama"

I turned to see Akiko standing to my left

"Kenta-Sama, you're friends have explained to me about the devils so called evil piece system, and the functioning's of a peerage, and I have a request"

'I see where this is going, I was hoping she would ask', "ask and it will be granted"

"Hai, when you get your peerage, please take me as one of your servants I wish to server you always"

I smiled, "of course, you're welcome in my peerage, you've been a good friend and a loyal bodyguard you guarded me those ten days of training and watched over me the full week I was out, I would be honoured if you joined my peerage"

Akikos cheeks blushed hearing my words, "I am not worthy of your praise, thank you for having me, I will do my best to serve you"

"I'd expect nothing less from my Queen"

"Queen!?"

"That's right, I can think of no one better suited, will you accept?"

Her eyes went wide and a smile grew on her lips, as she gave a solid nod.

"Very well, then your first order as my future queen, report to my grandfather and check on the preparations for the party and report back when we are expected to appear"

"Hai, it shall be done my king"

She knelt to the ground on one knee with her arm across her chest, and head bowed, as she sunk into her shadow and disappeared. Much to everyone's shock.

"Wow" Issei

"...cool" Koneko

"Ara Ara, so full of surprizes" Akeno

"Wicked" Yumi

"*gasp*" Asia

"Interesting, so that's why you accepted her so quickly as your queen none the less"

"Of course, on top of her sacred gear, she's all so one of the best fighters of her generation in the clan, that being said I've never competed so that's not counting me, and she's loyal, kind and will follow orders without hesitation, all the makings of a perfect queen"

"You have chosen well"

"I always do, oh and while I remember, do you think you'd be able to work your magic to get my two future servants a place in the school, like you did for Asia, I won't have anyone in my peerage go without a first class education"

"Sure no problem"

"That goes for you too Mira, and B+ grades are expected anything less will result in privileges being withheld"

"Ara Ara, Kenta-kun your sadistic side is showing"

"It's not sadistic, it's called setting standards"

"Now why haven't I thought about that?"

"Probably because everyone in your peerage is hitting that standard of B+, well except Issei, that's why I chose it as my base line"

"Perhaps I should try it"

"Looks like Issei is screwed then, better step up Issei"

Issei drooped hearing that

"I look forward to the experience, my king"

I looked behind me as Akiko surfaced from my shadow facing the doorway.

"Preparations are complete we can come down any time, everyone from the ten key branches are taking their seats, and an extra table has been set up for everyone here"

"Very good, report back to them to prepare two more seats at my table as part of my future peerage, I would have to sit at the same table as me"

"I would be honoured my king"

As she sunk into the shadow again, I knelt down to her height

*flick*

"Ow"

"Drop the my king, ok its adorable coming from you but, Kenta-Sama is enough, I'm not your king yet, maybe when I am, but not now"

She bowed her head and sunk fully into the shadows

"Ok everyone let's make a move"

I snapped my fingers and my family sword appeared in my hand and I fastened it to the back of my kimono.

Everyone looked to me like I was preparing for battle

"It's tradition like the sash, the family sword is to be held by the next heir or head at all events, and since I'm the current owner that falls to me, let's go"

We all entered the elevator and got out on the third floor we took the side path to the main hall on this floor where the meal was being held.

"What about the rest of the clan are they being left out" Rias asked

"no, the opening speech is broadcast through a close circuit broadcast channel to every TV in the village and on every radio, since we can't fit ever member of the clan in the hall, that's the best we can do"

We entered in the side door where two men met us and lead us to our seats, I and Rias were sat the first branches table, Rias on my left, Mira one seat to my right, Akiko appeared out of the shadows as we arrived and took my immediate right. Everyone else was seated directly behind us at their own table.

to our right was my grandfather and, lord and lady Gremory, and to their right was the second branch of the family, my uncle Norio and his eldest son, his wife had passed away during child birth,

The other branches were lined up vertically in two rows to us stretching down the hall.

Everyone took their seats and servants poured out the sake to those of age, I just popped my own stash and poured my own, I offered to Rias, but she turned it down.

Everyone looked to the heads table to begin with his speech.

'Here we go'

My grandfather stood up holding his sake dish as he began his speech

"this celebration is to mark many things, my grandsons and future heir to the clan, joining us after so many years on his own, the fact that the clan will no longer be neutral in the three way conflict that has been going on for centuries, the fact that we will be siding with that of devils and the four Maou, and in celebration of this alliance we have chosen to solidify it through the bonds of marriage"

At that everyone began muttering, guess the cats about to burst for the bag.

"The marriage of two future heirs, my grandson heir to the clan head, and that of Rias Gremory heiress to the house of Gremory, shall be the bond that unites us to the devils and them to us"

Everyone falls silent for a moment, but the silence is broken by an angry yell from behind us

"KENTA!"

'Here it comes'

I turned my body static just as Issei lunged over the table for me, I lift my sake off the table just as he passes through me and slides along the table before he crashes to the floor.

I set my sake back on the table as I turned a glance at Rias, she had her head in her hands cursing herself for making a bet with me.

'Oh and I will collect my dear'

Issei is on the ground head spinning after he crashed, I was about to put him back in his seat when a voice speaks up on the far side of my grandfather

"Father I'm afraid I must protest"

I turn my gaze to that direction as dose everyone else, it was my uncle. 'He's against the marriage?'

"I understand that we are destined now to side with the devils in this conflict, but to allow a second generation of the head family, especially the first branch to be diluted, I kept quiet about it when Shoichi married outside of the clan, and when you supported his decision I supported him as well, but to allow this to happen again, with a generation right after the first, you risk to taint the future of the head family, with filthy blood"

*SLAM*

Everyone turned their heads the loud noise came from me slamming my fist down on the table, everyone close to me jumped slightly.

in the week I had spent here I had learned everything about my clans tradition as possible, by scanning every piece of text I could find in the clan library, and then reading it in my mind with the aid of my photographic memory, filthy blood was the most disgraceful term used to label those outside of the clan, it labels them as less than human, a beast not even worthy of our gaze.

I restrained myself from further acts of violence as I spoke with as much control and respect as I could.

"uncle I can understand your views on this matter and I respect them, as I respect all point of views on this matter, however I will not stand for that phrase, refer to anyone that I know or care about with it again, or even use it in my presence, and I will not stay silent, am I understood"

"I see you are just like your father, equally gazing and loyal to a fault, but I wonder where exactly dose yours fall"

Unbelievable, first he calls the woman I love less than us and now he's questioning my loyalties

"My loyalty is to my family as it has always been"

"but less than two weeks ago you didn't even know you had any family, other than that bastard of an older brother of yours, so how can you say your loyalty has always been with family, if you never even knew you had one"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken in my meaning of the term family. Family doesn't always stop at blood, family are those who watch over and protect you, who help you, care for you, who have your back through the good time and the bad, who will pull you from your darkness when you're so far gone you can't see the light, that is family and that is where my loyalty lies, right now you should be asking yourself that very same question, dear uncle of mine."

I could see my uncles fist visible clenching in anger as I spoke, once I finished he remained silent until my grandfather spoke.

"Well it's good to see that the matter is settled, now that that is settled, I propose a toast, to the marriage of Kenta and Rias, and to the unity of the clans"

"Kanpai!"

We raised our glasses and cheered, I raised mine with a smile. Rias blushed with embarrassment as I smiled at her.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. After the meal was done Rias and I were bombarded with members of the clan congratulating us on the engagement, my uncle and his son left the hall as soon as it started after an hour or so we managed to find a gap and slip out.

We managed to make it to the roof garden, and we both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Man, I knew I had a lot of relatives but that was ridiculous"

"And that was just from your family, just wait until my parents decide to throw us an engagement party in the underworld everyone will be there, it will be just as bad"

"Who knew getting engaged would be so much work, I thought that came with planning the marriage"

"Well most people aren't clan heirs"

The doors to the elevators opened and I smiled at Rias' reaction, the roof top garden was a complete oases. Floral from every corner of the globe, it was a private paradise.

"Oh wow"

"Yea that was my first reaction when I saw it"

Rias bent down and smelled the roses.

I just bent down beside her and cut one of the crimson red, before de horning it, and placing it behind Rias left ear, I smiled as she blushed.

"It's almost as beautiful as you"

She blushed even more as I looked into her eyes we both smiled, but the moment was short lived as the elevator opened and I had to turn static again, as Issei tried to spear me again.

"Kenta!"

He shot through me and into the rose bush. And then instantly out of it, after getting cut up. Asia followed after him to heal him, I couldn't help but remember mine and Rias' bet. I leant over to beside her ear and whispered softly.

"I look forward to collecting on our bet my dear"

She face palmed, looked like she was hopping I had forgotten, oh not on your life.

"Ara Ara, looks like the happy couple are enjoying some alone time"

"Well we were just swamped down there we just needed a breather"

I looked past Akeno to see the other girls with slight frowns on their faces.

I walked over and bent down to their heights with a curious look on my face.

"You girls sad that I'm marrying Rias"

"..."

None of them replied.

Yumi has a solid look on her face like she was still deciding, Koneko had a small frown and Mira looked like she had a forced smile on her lips.

"Well don't be Rias and I both understand that you all have feelings for me also, and neither of us want to hurt any of you, so if you are so inclined, Rias has permitted me a harem, as long as she is lead"

The second I spoke, I saw the light flash back into their eyes, even Yumi looked to be a little happier.

"Ara Ara, I can't wait to have an affair with a married man, Kenta-kun"

"...pervert-Senpais lap is still mine"

"Well isn't my future king a lucky one"

"Have fun"

I just smiled at the comments, as I heard moaning coming from Issei

"Kenta you lucky bastard"

"Sorry Issei looks like I'm leading four or five to one, better step it up or I'll be harem king"

Issei started crying anime tears

"So when's the big day, or have you not decided yet" Akeno asks

"Oh no we've decided" Rias replied hugging my arm

"We're going to wait until I become a high class devil, with my peerage, just to give everyone time to adjust to the announcement"

"Why put it off" Issei asked

"Payback on lord and lady Gremory" I smirked

"Those two and lord Maki dropped it on us when we arrived" Rias continued

"So I tossed out the arrangement, and proposed to Rias on the spot" I finished

Rias lifted her hand and flashed the engagement ring

"Wow look at the size of that rock" Issei said eyes wide.

I brought down my fist on Isseis head as he sunk to the ground again

"That was for the embarrassing me with that little tackle attempt in the hall, don't try it again"

Everyone giggled as Issei rubbed his head as the anime lump grew.

As we laughed Akiko appeared out of the shadow behind me and knelt down,

"Congratulations on your engagement, Kenta-Sama"

I turned with a smile, and patted her head, "thanks Akiko"

Her face blushed with a small frown, she looked like she was about to cry for a second,

A knelt down to her

"Kenta-Sama"

"Hey it's alright, you don't have to be sad. You'll still be by my side as my queen won't you?"

"Of course I will, I will always server you Kenta-Sama...always"

"I know you will, you're loyal and caring... but something is telling me it's more than just that isn't it"

Her cheeks blush even deeper,

"You have feeling for me don't you"

Her eyes went wide at my words, 'oh that's a yes'

"It's alright if you do, because the feelings are mutual"

"But you're getting married, and you..."

"Rias has permitted me a harem, it's a natural thing in the world of devils, so even if you can't be my legal wife you can still be with me"

Her frown faded and was instantly replaced by a smile as she nodded happily.

"Now come on everyone, this party isn't going to get started without the main guests"

""""""""HAI!""""""""

 **And that is that, ok first let me explain my main reasoning behind this.**

 **First of all I couldn't really see anyone else with Kenta as a wife other than Rias, I know some people wanted Akeno, and personally she's my favourite in the whole DxD story, but in my opinion she's more of a Mistress type not the Wife kind, well not at the moment any way, but I really couldn't see Kenta with anyone but Rias is terms of marriage. (My Beta reader was shipping Akeno and Kenta when he was reading it, I got grief for this chapter, lol)**

 **Second since I've put Rias in Kentas harem it would kind of stand to reason that if I followed the Cannon in any way that those two would fall in love and that Rias folks would push marriage on then when they travelled to the household in the summer so I thought I may as well get a jump start on it.**

 **And my third reason, ever since I had the idea to make Kenta a future clan head I knew that those two would end up together, it was just a vision I've had in my head for a while and I knew it had to be done.**

 **So love it or hate it what do you guys think please leave a review on your opinions of this chapter.**

 **Harem (no change)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna(1 mutation pawn) (Disgaea)**

 **And now as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	19. Chapter 18

**It's a very good day my views passed 18,000 a few days ago, so I'm well pleased with how this story is being received, also its about to break 100 followers with is fantastic for my first fiction.**

 **So I hope to get a good response to the poll I'm going to be putting up shortly, I've already decided who and when this first lemon will be with, it will be Rias in case you haven't guessed, but I want some opinions as to who the second should be with, I'll be putting up that poll within the next few chapters, but feel free to leave your opinion as a review and ill add them to the poll when I put it up and let the masses decide, if your fav isn't in the reviews it won't be an option. So make sure to leave it.**

 **Argorok: it will be a few chapters yet before that lemon, but I've got a lime scene in the next chapter that should make you happy, I had to do something =)**

 **Youngdrgn: your welcome, here's another**

 **Grimmreaper90: yea a lot happened in that chapter the same in this chapter, yea there are some dark times coming on the horizon, it took me a while but I finally planned it all out so ive got a good story to follow and mix in with the cannon**

 **DePlexx: I made sure on that one, thank Maou for the replace tool on Microsoft word, don't worry he'll still have her. And I've got an announcement at the end of the chapter that should make you and all KentaxAkeno fans very happy. =)**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks and now the relationships will only grow, as well as new ones.**

 _ **There will be an announcement at the end of this chapter for all fans of KentaxAkeno fans so make sure to read it and give me your opinions on the matter.**_

 **OK** **now to the story**

It was the morning after the big party in my clans' village, everyone had a blast playing all the carnival games, and trying all the food, it was an enjoyable evening.

I was expecting to run into my new drinking buddy Genji, but according my his dad, he took off about two days before hand saying he wanted to check out the world outside of the village, so he'll likely be back.

But after last evenings little announcement, things have gotten quite different to say the least. Example being my current situation.

I was able to go to bed last night as I wasn't pissed out of my mind which was quite unlike me to say the least, but Rias insisting that now that were officially engaged, we should do more engaged couple things, whatever that entails, apparently one of the things in involves is sleeping in the same bed, so of course she joined me last night.

I fell asleep with her using me as a body pillow and I was only too happy to let her, while I used her oppai as my pillow, best night's sleep I've ever had by the way.

But somehow, while I was sleeping, others have snuck in to the bed during the night, so now I'm trapped, on my right there's Rias, on the left Akeno, on my chest Koneko, on my left leg my future pawn Mira, and on my right leg my future queen Akiko and they are all in the nude, gentlemen it's an oppai line up of the ages.

Rias and Akeno tying for first place in size, with my cute pawn swiping second, and third place is a tie between, cute queen and Koneko it truly is a boob smorgasbord.

I just give a smile as I enjoy the feeling of all these girls hugging me 'it truly is a wonderful morning'

{It surely is partner}

'You enjoying the view to'

{While I may not be a male of your species I have come to grow font of their female form}

'No complains here, just keep your eyes to yourself when it comes to Rias, while I've got a harem, my fiancé is off limits, even as eye candy'

{I can respect that, so what's the plan for today}

'back to school I guess, boy it's been a while I'm glad I completed the next two years already so I don't have to worry about playing catch up or homework for that matter'

{Do we have to? It was entertaining watching all this action the past while.}

'I'm sure there will be plenty to do at school, Rias and the rest of them will be there so it's likely never to be boring'

{Don't you mean your fiancé, and your harem lover boy?}

'I don't mind referring to her as that, and them as my harem, I also don't mind referring to Rias as, my oppai king, my boob princess, my giant jugs wife, my alpha titzilla, or just my pair of jumping fun bags of joy'

{Wow and here we thought Issei was the perverted one this time, you just left him in the dust}

'I'm a guy and as long as I keep a lid on it everything will stay that way, and I can keep having fun'

It was then I felt something moving on my chest, I looked down to see Koneko looking back at me.

"Good morning Koneko"

"...perverted Senpai"

"Ouch. What was that for?"

{I think she's feeling your morning salute partner}

I look closer and she had a very noticeable blush on her face.

'Not my fault, my body's normal reaction in the morning, and with so many gorgeous girls around, I can't help it'

"Ara-ara, oh my having ecchi thoughts so early in the morning Kenta-kun what a naughty boy you're being"

"Excuse me but who are the ones sleeping in the nude, using my arm as a body pillow, if anyone's being naughty it's you five"

Akeno just grins as she pulls herself over to my face, teasing me with her lips just out of reach

"But I thought you liked naughty girls, don't you want to punish me~ come on let your inner sadist come out to play"

I took in the sight of her body, her lips and her scent was to die for, oh I wanted her.

"Keep teasing me and you'll see just how much of a sadist I am, then you'll find yourself unable to sit for a week"

I quickly reach forward and catch her earlobe with my teeth as I nibble on it enticing a moan from her as she gently shivers from the encounter. But then I pull away to her disappointment

"Oooooooh, Kenta-kun you big tease, finish what you started"

"No, naughty girls don't deserve pleasure they deserve punishment, but sadly I'm afraid we won't have time for ether this morning"

I tilt my head back revealing a rather miffed Rias watching us

"Good morning Rias"

"Kenta, what were you two just doing"

I shrugged "just a bit of light teasing, anything else you want to know"

"Yes, exactly why dose our bed have more in it than when we went to sleep"

"They snuck in of course, my two because they wanted to be closer to their future king i.e. me as for your two I don't know. You'd have to ask them yourself"

"Same reason here, Kenta-kun" Akeno said as Rais resuming her positon with my arm between her oppai.

"...ditto" Koneko said putting her head back down on my chest

"Well there you have it" I smirked

"Just one more question, will there ever be a chance for me to have you all to myself" Rias said with a pout

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it you would have me to yourself whenever you wanted, and if I wanted you at the same time I'd make it happen" I said as I snaked my arm behind her giving her bum a little squeeze, she enjoyed it.

"Oh is that a fact, then how about right now"

She leaned over to me and pressed her lips to mine as we pressed into each other I enjoyed her sensational lips, and every moment of the kiss, she then broke it prematurely, just to miff me, 'she sure is a big tease in the mornings'

{You can say that again}

"While I would love to enjoy some quality time, I'm afraid we're going to have to get up, it's Monday and we've got school to attend"

Rias face suddenly had a shocked expression, 'looks like she forgot, oh well'

"Oh you're right, we'd best be getting ready"

Akeno, Koneko and Rias got up and started putting their clothes on, which just left me, pinned to the bed by the two members of my future peerage, I just sat up and looked at them both, they were holding onto my legs for dear life, so cute, I'm going to enjoy dotting on the both of them.

"Come on you two it's time to wake up~ you've got school to go to~ you don't want to be late on your first day~"

They began to stir as I gently roused them from their sleep, they both awoke sleepily, blinking a few times before looking at each other and then to me.

""Hai~""

Their uniforms were all freshly pressed and hung on the railing beside the bed, I and Akiko got up and using our crests changed into our uniforms.

"That's a handy trick"

Rias spoke up seeing us change into our uniforms so flashily.

"Family rings, small pocket dimensions for storing items or clothing, that we ether put in there or create, good for fast changes as well"

Akiko and Mira stood in front of me with smiles on their faces in their uniforms.

"Well what are you waiting for give me a twirl, to let me see how you both look"

The two girls gave me a twirl into a small curtsy, as I gave a smile.

"Perfect ready for school"

I snapped my fingers as two brown fabric side bags appeared on their shoulders.

"I picked up your essentials from a few stores around the village it will cover you two for the week until we can go shopping for some new gear then"

""Hai""

Then Yumi, Issei and Asia entered into the room.

"I trust you three slept well"

"I did thank you" Yumi responded with a smile

"Yep like a log" Issei smiled stretching out

"Hai, um Issei is quite nice to sleep with" Asia answered

Everyone in the rooms' mouth dropped hearing that, I personally blinked a few time before walking over to Issei.

And giving him a big pat on the back,

"Way to go you dog, finally making a move, I see your balls have finally dropped good for you, just don't make me a god father just yet'

Asia blushed a very, very deep red before trying to move on. "Um how did everyone here sleep?"

"""""Wonderful Kenta/kun/Sama/Senpai, is quite nice to sleep with"""""

And with that Issei shot backwards in a giant WTF moment, "Kenta you lucky bastard"

"I know I am "I smiled back, "ok now that everyone is here, it think it would be best if went for some breakfast first I know this great little place we could go, my treat"

""""""""HAI!"""""""

I snapped both my fingers and my crest expanded and all of us were teleported to the cafe.

 **Time skip**

it's been two days since we got back to school life, everyone seems to be settling back into the routine after ten days of training, then another week of a coma, and then finally two days of partying, we all needed a break and school gave us just that.

Mira and Akiko have settled in nicely to school life, they are both a year younger than me so they are in first year with Koneko. Rias really knows how to work the school system to just throw people in like that. But then her father helped create the school so it's no surprise really.

Since they are both part of my future peerage they have been members of the ORC mainly because they can use it as an excuse to get out of class for devil business. That and it serves as a cover for meetings after school and during.

lately I've been feeling some strange things around school that I never noticed before strong and weak presences, some are fluctuating, but I can never quite pin them down, it's like some ones got a fan and has its controls set of spasm, one second I can feel something the next nothing, I'm not sure what it is but those sorts of hot spots have been popping up all over the school, in front of the kendo club dojo, in the middle of class, even outside of the student council office. I plan on speaking to Rias about these later today. She's called us to a meeting during lunch apparently we have some introductions to be made, should be interesting.

Myself followed, by Yumi, Asia, Issei, Koneko, Mira and Akiko are all heading to the clubroom I'm just listening in to how my two are getting on in class, while I over hear something about a new student coming into the third year class.

'That sounds very interesting'

{Yes it may just tie in nicely with one of your plans}

'I'm still not sure if I'll be allowed to do it, but as long as there's no objections for the school board it should go off without a hitch'

We arrive at the clubroom after a few minutes, Rias and Akeno are sipping tea waiting for us. I approach my fiancés' side and give her a peck on the cheek for a bit of affection, at the same time I lean over the sofa to do so, I gently squeeze Akeno rump through her skirt so as she doesn't feel left out. They both smile as I round the table before materializing a chair and sitting down, Akeno hands me a cup of tea, I accept before crossing my legs and enjoying the brew.

Everyone else takes a seat on the sofa, Koneko stands beside me to my left while Mira and Akiko stand to my right.

I snap my finger as a sofa forms behind them, and the give me a small smile before sitting down. Can't have my group standing now can I.

"So Rias who are the ones were supposed to be meeting today"

"They will be here in due time, until they are I wanted to discuss a matter with my you, Issei and Asia"

"Such as"

"Familiars"

"Ah those, so were finally getting ours then"

"Yes, you all really should have gotten them sooner but, with the whole engagement thing to deal with, we just never had time"

Issei had a very confused look on his face so I began explaining exactly what a familiar was, and how they served their devil masters, during the explanation everyone summoned their familiars as examples.

"Um they don't really look all that special"

"Oh they can do more than just be little animals"

Rias' bat proofed and from the smoke a girl with cute bat clothing, the same height as Rias appeared

"Hey I know her"

"Yep she was the one who was handing out fliers that day in the town mall, if she hadn't given me one of them, I would never have been able to summon Rias and we'd both be dead"

The girl poofed out of our sight

I turned my head to see Koneko playing with her familiar, a small white cat. "... This is shiro"

The cat was lying curled up on her lap, "so my little kitten has a kitten"

She blushed hearing me call her by my nickname for her, 'so cute'

{Indeed}

"So I take it we'll be going to get them"

"As soon as were done with our business here"

"Ok Mira, I was wondering, do you have a familiar"

"No we were always busy tending to our master or training, we never had time to go familiar hunting"

"Well that's going to change now, I'll personally see you both get one when we go today"

""Hai""

Both Mira and Akiko responded with smiles on their faces, and I smiled back. As I took another sip of my tea, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah that will be our guests now. Come in"

The door opened and in walked a very familiar face, well to me at least. I glanced up after finishing my tea and I smiled.

'Well that explains one of the disturbances I felt'

Stood in front of us was the entire student council, at the head Kaichou Souna Shitori. We had crossed paths on a number of occasions in the past but nothing recently, Issei on the other hand, before all of this was verbally reprimanded a number of times for being late to school, I really never understood that.

"Student President..."

Issei practically shouted in fear, no shock I hear she had a very stick punishment resume, not that I've experienced it. I was a top grade student, so I wouldn't need reprimanding, plus I always preferred being on the other side. Most could tell never to cross her due to her very cold and strict atmosphere around her, she's beautiful and I swear those eyes might even make me bend to her will, given she doesn't look into mine, I may just turn the tables with a bit of my own visual power.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to your new servants, Rias-Senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council? He seems a little bit stuck up.

'Watch it, that's my fiancé you're talking to and my best friend you're dissing'

Souna then said it quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since they became a Devils. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

'I see from what I can gather that means that the people of the student council are also…? So there were other Devils besides the members of the occult research club!?'

Akeno explained to Issei who got really shocked,

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-Sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

'High-class Devil!? And the house of Sitri!? So she's in the same boat as both Rias and I then, good to know we're not alone any more'

Akeno then further explains.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

'Is that so….. Then the members of the student council are…'

The secretary guy spoke

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn"."

'wow this guy sure has a stick up his ass, to announce something so openly like that, he needs to be brought down a peg or two, but I think I'll hold back a moment to see just how many pegs I should take him down'

"Oooh, the same year as me and Kenta, also the same "Pawn" as us!"

Issei got up and offered his hand to this Saji, completely ignoring the pompous attitude, he's just happy to meat another pawn besides us two, but Saji just sighs.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three perverts, to be the same "Pawn" as me…."

"W-What did you say!?"

I lean over to Rias, as I whisper in her ear.

"I think I'm going to cut in before this gets out of hand"

"Thank you"

I smile as I suddenly disperse into static and appear between my two fellow pawns, with a hand behind both their head, Issei gulped seeing me, and Sajis' eyes widened seeing me appear like that. Then….

*WHAM*

I knocked both their heads together and they both dropped to the ground holding their lumps.

"Would you to idiots knock it off, is that anyway for two pawns of a high class devils to act, show come class"

Saji shot up and was instantly trying to size me up

"Oh? You want to go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a "Pawn" that consumed 4 pieces of "Pawns". Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

"You just don't know when to back off do you, and don't you dare compare me to Issei, I'm much stronger"

Saji made a come at me gesture to me, but souna…. Sona spoke up.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Maki-san, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….."

Kaichou then looked at me.

"You, can't win against Maki-san right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 4 "Pawn" pieces, 2 of which were mutations, were not just for show."

"4 pieces!? 2 mutation, Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser….. I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-Senpai who rescued Rias-Senpai…"

I turned my gaze to Sona.

"Actually to correct you there, Sona, while I did most of the leg work, the last blow was a combination of both mine and Isseis' power."

"But it was still your blow. Also I am sorry Hyoudou Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san, and Kenta Maki-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you three, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

Sona bowed to us, I grinned, gesturing for her to stand up,

"Not a problem Sona, just try to keep the little yappers mouth muzzled from now on, little dogs to tend to yap a lot, I highly doubt he could even land a hit on me"

Issei chuckled at that comments as Saji reached the boiling point and balled his fist.

"Why son of a"

He threw a punch right at me, I saw Akiko and Mira about to interfere I gestured to them to remain seated.

His punch came at my face and then it when straight through it, the student councils eyes went wide seeing Saji pass right through me.

I balled my fist, and planted it right in his gut as he doubled over, and dropped to his knees

"it would be wise if you didn't do that again, as you have no idea what I'm capable of, remember this the next time you decide to act out of anger, a blow to you is a blow to your master and you disgrace yours even further by not keeping you anger in check, Asia heal this quick tempered fool"

"Hai"

Asia then rushed over and began healing Saji who was soon back to his feet, giving me an evil glare.

"Saji."

It quickly vanished at Sonas word,

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me….."

Saji also bowed his head down to us reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child. Perfect for Issei.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made a positive attitude to her.

'Tha…..that bastard, he's trying to make the moves on her'

I was about to cut in when Issei did it for me, he snatched Sajis' hand and began to squeeze.

"Ha-ha-ha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?"

He said it with a fake smile. Then Saji returned the smile and squeeze Isseis' hand back.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

They made negative comments against each other. It looked weird. But then it was Issei, he must have viewed Saji as a threat to his love life with Asia if he was doing this much to scare him off.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Rias and Sona both made a sigh while looking at them. I joined them.

"You two really need to grow up, seriously I'm embarrassed to be a pawn, with guys like you two around"

It was then that Sona noticed the two sitting on the extra sofa I had created.

"oh what a surprize, you two must be the new students, Rias had admitted to our school, I must say I was shocked to hear of one of raiser phoenix pawns coming to this school, especially with Rias' blessing"

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Sitri-Sama, but due to recent events, I was moved out of raiser-Sama's peerage, to a new master"

"Oh really and who might they be"

I raised my hand.

"That would be me Sona, both those two are waiting members of my future peerage, girls introduce yourselves, names and future positons"

""Hai""

"Hello my name is Mira, I am currently awaiting pawn in Kenta-Sama's peerage, please look after me"

"Hello my name is Akiko Maki, I am currently Kenta-Sama's waiting queen, please look after me"

"Oh my a pawn and a queen, you certainly are off to a fine start with your future peerage"

I nodded to Sona with a smile. But then my gaze went to Saji who looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"Got something to say Saji, come on speak up"

Everyone looked to Saji, who gave a chuckle.

"your so called future peerage as it were has no bite to it, they're both little girls, who look like they couldn't even punch through tissue paper, but then maybe I'm wrong, they could get stronger in the years it takes you to rise from low class to high class and then attain a peerage"

"Saji!"

Sona yelled at Saji, looking very angry, but I got up.

"So basically your saying I've made poor choices on my future peerage members, saying their noting more than little girls and insulting their potential as my peerage. And then on top of that saying that it will take years for me to advance high enough to even form a peerage. Basically spitting in my face and insulting those I care about is that about right, Saji"

""Sounds about right""

Both my two spoke up nodding in agreement.

"Well it would appear your pawn is behind on the current state of affairs, Sona, would you kindly enlighten him as to my status before he says something he can't take back"

"I will, once again I apologies for his rudeness, Maki-san"

"Please call me Kenta, Sona, I was never one for honorifics"

"Very well. Saji, Kenta here isn't a low class devil as you may have believed, due to the outcome and the fall of the game stats, Kenta was promoted to mid class devil following his recovery after the game."

"In other words dipstick I'm already half way to getting my peerage"

Saji looked taken back by that, he really wasn't expecting that.

"Chi. so what members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club. Plus your mini peerage"

"Oh would you be counting yourself in that statement"

"Of course"

I just chuckle hearing his response. As Sona and Rias were talking amongst themselves

"Rias why do your servants have their familiars out"

"We were just enlightening our newer members about their uses, as we are planning to get theirs later today"

"Oh well that is most unfortunate, as I was also planning to do so with Saji"

"I see that is unfortunate, as he only takes one peerage a month"

"Well we could just flip a coin to see who goes but that would be unentertaining, may I make a suggestion" I spoke a few a few seconds.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A small contest, a one on one sparing match, the winning side gets to go this month and the losers have to wait till next"

"That dose sound like an interesting idea, what do you think Sona?"

"It is an intriguing proposition, it would certainly settle the matter quickly, and something tells me you want to represent your side Kenta"

"Oh no, no, while I would enjoy a good spar, I have a match up in mind if you would agree, I think it would be enlightening for both sides"

"And who would you have the match between"

I smirked, "my future queen, and your loud mouth pawn, promotions aloud"

"But she's not even a devil yet" Saji said shocked.

"then it would be a fair fight, I don't see what you are so antsy about, weren't you just saying a few moments ago how you could best anyone from my "mini peerage" I believe you put it, time to put up or shut up, and since you don't like to shut up, there's only one thing for it. What do you say Sona?"

"If Rias agrees to let a non-devil represent her side I will agree"

I look to Rias with a smirk

"I trust Kentas' decision, Akiko-san may represent the my side, as long as ether king can step in at any time for forfeit the match"

""Agreed""

 **Time skip outside**

The two peerages were on different sides of a wide open area, both fighters came out to the middle with their separate kings, in this case it was Saji and Sona, Akiko and myself, being her future king.

"No lethal attacks Akiko, we don't want to kill him I know your skilled but save it for an actual life or death battle"

"Hai, Kenta-Sama, I will bring honour to my king"

"I know you will, that's why I chose you to fight in my stead, if I had opted to put myself verses Saji Sona would have never accepted after my little display, but you were a different story. I'm going to put one more limiter on you in this fight, no Sharingan, don't want to scar the boy for life, your blade, combat abilities and use of your sacred gear are more than enough for a fighter of his calibre."

"Hai"

We approached the middle there was ten meters between each fighter, Sona and I nodded to each, as we both turned and took five strides away before turning.

""begin""

Akiko raised her hand and our family crest engulfed her as she equipped her fighting gear, the same that she wore when she first came into my house that night. Her hand went behind her back as she lowered her stance, gripping her short katana behind her back

Saji balled his fists and took his stance, so he does have some skill.

"Saji"

I snapped my fingers as a sword the same as Akikos' stabbed into the ground a meter in front of him.

"I'd hate to see this fight over before it even began"

He smirked, "you'll regret that, promotion knight"

He ran forward and grabbed the sword before lunging at Akiko.

Akiko drew her sword and parried Sajis thrust, running her blade along his before speeding past him cutting his cheek as she went.

Saji flinched before swinging round with another strike, Akiko blocked before delivering a swift knee to Sajis gut doubling him over and then a reverse round house heel to the back of his head, sending him past her to the ground. She then twirled and took a kendo stance with her blade in front, with both hands.

Saji spat out, and then returned to his feet and sprinted at Akiko, as the sun went behind a cloud and the ground became shadowed over. Saji swung at her but she dropped into the ground, avoiding his swing all together.

Saji looked confused looking all over for her, then out of the ground, Akiko shot out of the shadowed ground and drove her fist up into Sajis' jaw and shot him into the air with her above him, Saji hit the ground, and Akiko landed on her feet, with her blade to his throat, his blade lying a few meters away.

"Check mate"

"Enough I think the victor is clear"

Akiko withdrew her blade standing up and sheathing it walking away, she had a very big smile on her face. I looked at her with a smile. 'I'm going to dote on her all day after that little display, she has made me a very happy king to be'

Akiko held up her ring and her clothes changed back into her school uniform.

The Sitri peerage came over carrying Saji by the arms, Sona looked normal, doesn't look like she's shocked on the outcome of the match.

"Well a deal is a deal" I grinned

She nodded then looked at our rings, "that crest that Akiko-san used, is it some kind of dimensional magic"

"Ha-ha good eye, Sona, yes both mine and Akikos rings are connected to a small portal dimension which allows us to store and change clothes and equipment on the go. It's a special type of magic that my clan specialises in, I'm planning to have rings made for each one of my peerage members"

"Your clan?"

I looked at her for a second.

"Oh that's right I never told you, I guess since I didn't know you were a devil I kept it from you, but you kept your identity from me also, but since you've told me yours I'll tell you mine, brace yourself this is a whopper and a mouthful for me."

I help up my ring and my clothes changed into my kimono, black with white wrappings with my family sword attached and the silver sash around my shoulders and neck.

"I am Kenta Maki, next head to the clan of Maki, wielders of the Sharingan, pawn of Rias Gremory and now," Rias came over to me and wrapped her arms s around me flashing the engagement ring, and placing her head on my shoulder, "fiancé as well"

The entire Sitri peerage, went wide eyed at my statement.

"R-Rias I-is this true"

"It is, it happened the day after Kentas congratulation party at the Gremory estate, when we went to the events in Kentas clans territory in japan, my parents were waiting for us and supersized us with the engagement, one thing led to another and Kenta proposed to me and I said yes"

"Great for you two, I'm glad with all those things you've told m…."

Rais quickly covered her mouth to keep her quiet, 'oh has Rias been talking about me, time for some teasing me things'

"oh what's this has my Rias been talking about me, oh and Rias your wide open"  
I go behind Rias and stand tickling her soft spots, a little bit into her sides she's extremely ticklish there I found that out just the other day and now it is my first stop when I want to tease her.

"Ahhhhhh, hahahahahah, stop hhahahahahahahah it, Kentaaaaaaaaaa, that ahahahaha tickleeeeels ahhahahahahahahahahah"

As I keep tickling here to my heart's content I look to Sona, with a smile. But she looks to have a small frown on her. 'Very strange what could she be sad about?'

{Partner I think she might just have fallen for you like all the rest}

'you think, well I did spend some time with her before all of this devil stuff happened, mostly just discussing school business, she tried to pull me into the council once or twiiiiiice, holy shit she was trying to pull me into here peerage first, well I can't believe that just hit me'

{Well what are you going to do?}

'well first I'm going to tickle Rias still she can't stand it, and then I'll approach Sona about my plan for later, and I might just confront her about this then'

I tickle Rias for a few more second before she collapses as her legs get weak.

"Kentaaaaa, you big tickler"

"You left yourself wide open and you were asking to it"

I smirked, as I helped her to her feet.

"Well, we'll take our leave, it was nice to chatting with you all"

Sona turned to leave with the rest of her peerage.

"wait, Sona would you mind if I had a word with you, there are some things I'd like to arrange and with you being a devil and all that will make things easier"

"Oh what are you planning Kenta" Rias asked looking at me with a curious expression

"Just a little surprize I'm sure you'll enjoy it"

"Very well come to the council office and we'll discuss it further"

"Right I'll come now, Rias can we hold off getting the familiars till tonight, I need to sort some things"

"Very well, familiar hunting is actually better at night, so we'll leave here at the end of school, don't be late"

"I won't" I give Rias a kiss on the lips before I turn to follow Sona "Akiko, Mira, make sure you two are here and ready to go as well" I called back before leaving.

""Hai""

After a few minutes of walking we reach the school council office, we head inside and everyone goes on to do their own thing while Sona and I talk.

"Now what is it you wish to discuss Kenta?"

"There's two matters the first is kind of a big one, it involves me changing class"

"Oh trouble in your class?"

"No, I mean skipping the rest of second year"

She blinked a few times.

"And how would that work"

"Take a look at my grades on the computer and find out"

Sona goes over to the computer and brings up my student marks.

"Very impressive graaaaades! what in the name of Maou!"

"See told you"

"But how is this possible all tests for second and third years are complete, that shouldn't be"

"I have an IQ of one hundred and thirty last I checked and my grades reflect that, I had my sensei bring me copies of every test for my next years here and I completed them with in a day, I could actually graduate now with a perfect score but I stay on to make things easier to manage, peerage wise, so jumping ahead to third year shouldn't be a problem, I'd just be relaxing like I am now, just in a different room, on a different time scale"

"But why jump ahead at all then"

"Simple to surprize and tickle Rias all day long, it's enjoyable"

She sweat drops at my reasoning but I eventually bring her around.

"Ok I suppose we can throw you in as well, we actually have a new transfer student coming to today also, in third year"

The door opened and someone walked in

"Ah here he is now"

I turn around and a big smile comes across my face. "Genji!"

"Ha-ha, Kenta"

The two of us clash hands in and arm embrace handshake like two old friends, which technically we are, this confused Sona a bit.

"I take it you two know each other"

"Oh yes, take a look at his full name and you'll realise why"

"His name, Genji… Maki!?"

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out"

"Yea Genji here is from my clan, I met a few weeks ago. We hit it off and became good buds"

"Yea never though I'd become best buds with someone from the head family like my old man but life is funny like that"

"So what gives you weren't around for the big party the other week"

"What party….oh man I missed a Maki party, dam all the booze would have been free"

"Don't worry I saved you some of the good stuff we can catch up after things settle down"

"Thanks dude"

"Well now that you two have gotten reacquainted, Kenta could you please show, Genji-san to his class, since your both heading the same way"

"Sure, Genji would you mind waiting for me outside I have one more matter to discuss with Sona"

"Sure I'll be just outside, see you in a few"

Genji heads out and closes the door behind him.

The bell rings and the rest of the student council move out of the room to class, Sona and I are the only ones left.

I look to the side of the room to see a chess board ready to use.

"You play?"

She looks to where I'm pointing and nods

"Care for a game, it could speed up the conversation"

"Sure I've got a free period now, and the third year class Rias is in doesn't start for fifteen minutes yet so we both do"

We sit down and start playing

*click*

*click*

"So, you were trying to recruit me into your peerage, before Rias"

*click*

"Figured that out did you. Yes I was. Can you blame me?"

*click*

*click*

"So what was your reasoning, my strength, skills, smarts or was is something deeper"

*click*

*click*

"What are you thinking?"

*click*

"Oh come now, Sona, I noticed your frown when I was tickling Rias earlier, could it be you were trying to pull me in because you felt something for me"

*click*

*click*

*click*

*click*

"…maybe"

"Well I'm flattered, honestly I never would have pegged you for the type to fall for someone like me, so what attracted you"

*click*

*click*

"Honestly, it was everything about you"

*click*

"….."

*click*

"I always watched you from afar, you were cold and calculating, always alone, but I could tell you had a kind gentler side, when I saw you with Rias today I though perhaps there was a chance, but that was dashed when you announced you were engaged to Rias"

*click*

*click*

"You know it doesn't have to be"

"What do you mean?"

*click*

"Rias has given me permission to have a harem, as she put it to me, with how I am, it's not a shock more girls want to be with me, and she could never be enough to handle all of me, so more girls are necessary, as long as she is head in the harem she doesn't mind"

*click*

*click*

"Well… that certainly is…."

"You want in?"

*click*

"…Beat me here and I might just…"

*click*

"Checkmate, you were saying"

Sona looked at the board and about three seconds later, she lunged over the board and kissed me straight on the lips. 'so soft, so warm, dam they just as nice as Rias', wow talk about pushy' Sona forced my lips open and her tongue into my mouth in an attempt to win dominance, 'not today you don't' I fought back and soon she was moaning into my mouth, but we had to break off for air. 'Dam you air. Bain of my existence'

"….wow, I never knew you were so impatient Sona"

"You won, so I'm yours, I'll be in your harem"

"Wow just like that?"

"Just like that, I always said I would give myself to the man who would best me in intelligence and you're the first ever to beat me, I can't say I'm shocked"

"Well I'm glad I made your one man list"

I pressed our lips together again and claimed them as mine as I was the forceful one this time, and she melted like butter. We spit off and looked into each other's eyes, 'dam who knew glasses could be so sexy'

We both got to our feet, sharing one more kiss

"I suppose we should break off this little make out session here, I've got class to get to, but I'll give you a hand to clean up"

I go to turn around

"Thanks" she turns around and starts picking up the chess pieces

As were being over, I slip my hand behind and give a squeeze, her eyes shoot open and she shoots up straight, letting out an "eeeeeeep"

I just chuckle as I head for the door.

"That is the most adorable noise I've ever heard you make, I hope to hear it again soon~"

She stands there blushing as I leave.

'Well my harem just keeps growing larger by the day, I can't wait till Issei hears about this one'

I exit the room to meet Genji leaning against the outer wall with a smirk on his face as his Sharingan deactivated.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Oh very much so, do you grab the ass of every girl or is it just the ones who try to suck you face off?"

"Oh no it's pretty much only them"

The two of us walked down the hallway.

"So what was the party all about in the village, they normally have a reason"

"Engagement party, mine"

"Dam congrats dude, so who's the lucky girl, that Akeno chick she was smoke'n hot"

"Rias Gremory"

"Ah dam, nice catch. The jugs on her"

I shot a glare at Genji, he got the message loud and clear

"Alright, I get it eyes off the fiancé, but I'm taking Akeno then"

"Sorry she's in my harem"

"Oh dam it. Koneko?"

"Mine"

"Yumi?"

"On the fence"

"Asia"

"Isseis"

"Dam all the hot chicks are taken"

"That's what you get for transferring in late, ah here we are"

We stopped outside the class room door.

'I can't wait to see Rias' face'

I knock and the sensei tells us to come in

"Ah you two must be the transfers I was informed of just a few moments ago", 'Wow Sona works fast', "Introduce yourselves"

"Hello my name is Genji Maki, I like booze, women and sleeping in late, please to meet you all"

'What an introduction'

"Hello my name is Kenta Maki, I'm a transfer from second year due to my grades being so high, please look after me"

I looked to Rias. She had a surprized look on her face, a smile grew on mine seeing her reaction, Akeno had her hand over her mouth surprising a giggle.

A few hands immediately shot up. 'Looks like our names caused quite the stir'

"Yes"

"Are you two related, your last names?"

"Yes we are related, but were about seventy times removed, cousins as close as brothers"

I immediately heard whispers and my title "dark prince" being mentioned a few times

Another hand shot up, this was from a girl.

"Yes"

"Are you both single?"

I gave a slight grin looking to Rias, she gave a slight nod. I braced myself for the inevitable onslaught.

"Genji here is, but I'm actually engaged"

""""""""""Ehhhhhhhhh!""""""""""

"That's actually the reason I asked to be raised to this class, to be closer to my fiancé"

Sensei looked to me, "so I take it your fiancé is in this class?"

"Why yes?"

I walked down the desks and stood in front of Rias, and smiled to her bringing her to her feet with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Shall we show them something to really blow their minds, my love"

She blushed and nodded.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss, and the reaction was phenomenal

""""The dark prince and Rias Onee-Sama are engaged""""

We broke the kiss and looked at each other with a smile.

"So this is your surprize?"

"Yep, do you like it?"

"It's devilishly brilliant"

She kisses my lips again.

'Oh life as a devil is so good'

 **!Announcement!**

 **OK** **I've had it eating at me for a while now so here it is.**

 **I'm planning other DxD fanfictions on top of my own original series and other fanfictions. One of them is another version of this story. Now it will be Kenta but he will be slightly different, much more open and such. He will have a different backstory as this story will not have the Sharingan, it will be a straight forward DxD with minimal cross over element, maybe some attacks inspired by other anime but I'll be changing them as needed.**

 **As you have all probably guessed as I'm not making Kenta a future clan head, I will not be putting Kenta and Rias together, after watching and then re-watching DxD Born about five times over I've grown quite fond of the Rias and Issei combo so those two will be together.**

 **And due to one particular series that I've been reading DxD: the destroyer of heaven. I have grown quite fond of another character. That will be second in Kentas Harem from the get go, and if you've read the destroyer of heaven and love it as much as I do then you'll know the character I'm on about.**

 **So far I've got up to chapter 9 of this new fiction planned and for all you lemon and lime lovers out there, don't worry there is a lemon before chapter 10, and a lot after. Like I said Kenta will be much more open than he is in this one.**

 **Please comment your opinion on this or PM me if you want to know more**

 **Harem (no change)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna(1 mutation pawn)**

 **And now as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	20. Chapter 19

**Well it's that time of the week again I hope you've all been enjoying the road so far. I know I have been watching the views climb like crazy, there has not been a day this past week where the views haven't broke 100 every day, so I now people are readying and re reading. I just wish you'd comment more 5 or 6 is nice but a few more wouldn't hurt.**

 **Another point about this week this story has officially broken the 100 followers mark and favourites art far behind, and the best thing is, it's also broken 20,000 views, damn I never thought it would get this popular as my first fiction.**

 **I never really heard much about my new fiction idea that I announced last week, which I'm still stocking chapters by the way before I begin posting, I'm wanting to finish the first arc before I start posting I've got that far ahead planned already.**

 **And no one has put forward any comments as to who his second lemon should be with after rias. I assume that means you all want me to pick, fair enough but I'll give it one week before I do.**

 **Reviews**

 **Grimmreaper90: well this chapter should be just as good, and I'm not announcing anything over a chapter like this, I already PM'd you on the subject**

 **TehDIGI: thanks for the praise, well it's you own opinion, so I'm not going to try and convince you. Don't worry it won't affect my uploading that much, I've got 4 chapters written ahead of time in this fiction so that's four weeks breathing time before I'm under pressure to write the next one, though I still try to write one of more every week for each fiction to keep adding to the pile. Yep I love that other fict as well it was the whole reason I started writing like this.**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks, I'm not so sure with switching those two, in my opinion Xenovia and Issei aren't really that close, where as he is with Irina being childhood friends, it maybe a little over used but if it makes sense I don't see why I should change it.**

 **Youngdrgn: =)**

 **DragonLordZipti: glad you like it, but to each his own on preferences. Your partly right, I have been kind of under using the tempest gear slightly I intend to build on it. As for the mental training, think about it, it's basically like virtual training and muscle memory, he trains in his mind and his reflexes and such improve but his stamina and physical strength stay the same, it was at the time the fastest way to give him some power, and help him to become stronger faster, and yes I have much more planned for the gear, and yea I like it.**

 **OK back to the story and as everyone is begging for a lemon (*COUGH**ARGOROK**COUGH*), I'm only throwing a smallish lime for now so enjoy.**

 **Kentas POV**

Its lunch time after my first class with Rias, we kept awing and cooing the entire class, the sensei actually allowed us to push two of the desks together at the back so we could be beside one another, well that was after Rias did some mind control but I wasn't complaining.

Not the both of us are up on the school roof, we normally went to the club room but it was such a nice day we thought we would enjoy the sun.

I'm currently sitting up against the fence the runs around the rood edge with Rias using my lap as a pillow, if Koneko saw this she would most likely have a fit. She has claimed vengeance on who ever touches my lap but her.

I just run my hand over Rias' hair as I let it flow through my fingers, it's so soft, dam, and I really am a lucky guy.

I sigh a happy sigh as I rest my head against the fence, I'm just listen to the sound of the wind, when I hear, moaning, two girl moaning, who? It's not Rias, I glance over my shoulder and down to the ground. To see three people sharing the shade, I recognized two of them immediately, one was Asia and the other was, Aika Kiriyuu, damn whoever they were on top of was going to town on their oppai through their uniforms. Good thing Issei isn't seeing this he'd have a blood rocket to the moon and then deck who ever dares to touch Asia…..wait a second. I look a little closer….well I'll be dammed, it is Issei, he finally grew some balls.

"Good for him"

Rias opened her eyes and looked at me. "Good for who?"

I gestured over my shoulder. "Our little pervert has finally grew some balls"

She looked over my shoulder and she immediately blushed seeing Issei and those two having some fun.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are taking advantage of this nice weather"

I looked to Rias, to see she had a slight frown on her face, "what's wrong"

"It's noting…it's just …you've never…."

"I've never what, touched you like that"

She blushed a nodded slightly. I smiled and moved closer to her.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes"

She blurted it out so quickly I couldn't help but smile.

"my Rias I never knew you were such a lustful girl, if you wanted some attention all you have to do is ask, as you servant and your fiancé I would be more than happy to give my master and lover my undivided attention"

I snapped my fingers as a sound proof and invisible barrier came up around us, in a three meter area.

 **Warning lime scene ahead skip if you are offended**

I put my hand to Rias' chin and pulled her into a kiss, our tongues clashed in our mouths as she quickly submitted to my will, I moved her close so she was sitting sideways on my lap, I let my hand run up her thighs as I traced her form, still in her mouth I let my hand trace up her blouse, until I felt her breasts beneath my fingertips.

I could feel her erect nipples already getting hard, I circled them with my fingertips. I could feel her moaning under my touch.

She broke the kiss as we both took a breath.

"Don't be a tease"

"Sorry just wanted to start off light, but if you want something heavier…"

She nodded, and I smiled as I took her breast full in my hand getting a massive moan from her, I continued to fondle her breast as I kissed up and down her neck.

Her breast felt like one giant water balloon, so warm and soft. It was like squeezing heaven.

I used my other hand to unbutton her blouse and her shirt, to reveal her bra, black lace, so very Rias.

With a flick of the wrist it dropped and they bounced, what a pair, damn they are picture perfect. I can see she is slightly embarrasses about me staring so I waste little time as I set upon her once again, letting both my hands massage her bountiful breasts, getting moans of pleasure from her. I slowly tweak her left nipple before I quickly swap my hand for my mouth taking it in and using my tongue to really make her moan placing my free arm behind her back I lifter her closer and held her close, as I let my other hand trail down her firm smooth belly until I reached her skirt, with a flick of the wrist again, it fell off revealing her matching black lace panties.

'Of course, a high class girl always ware high class underwear'

Smirking, I let my fingers slip between her inner thighs as I rub her through her panties, she gasps at the new sensation and I grin as the sight of her is really making me enjoy myself.

With her still on my lap I continue to rub her through her under wear until I can feel her juices on my finger.

I take my hand away and look to see my fingers are covered. I smile at my little victory, but there is still the final goal.

I look to see Rias panting, shirt open, skirt down and a lustful look in her eye, 'time to wrap this up'

I bring her closes as I let my hand return to her maidenhood, but this time I trace down her belly and let my hand slip into her panties, I can feel her warmth, and wet lips begging for bliss, and her moans indicate the same.

With both my fingers already wet and her opening equally as wet I slowly slip my middle and ring finger into her. She grabs my shoulder and pants heavily at this new feeling as I hold her tight until I can fully fit them inside, once half of them are in, I begin pumping her pussy slowly at first, but quickening the thrusts as she writhes under the pleasure.

It wasn't long before I could feel her walls contracting and I pulled her into a passionate kiss, as I really let my fingers go, her entire body shook and I saw her toes curl and then I felt my hand become drenched in her juices as she climaxed, the look on her face was that of pure bliss, I smiled as I let her rest on my shoulder panting. It wasn't long before she was asleep on it. As I pulled a towel from my ring and dried her thighs and my hand.

 **Lime scene over**

I snapped my fingers as my family crest engulfed us both and she was redressed in a fresh uniform and underwear. We both were now free till the end of day so I just sat there letting her sleep.

It was a few hours later when she finally began to stir form her sleep.

"Well nice to see your finally awake, did you enjoy our little session and then your little sleep"

She pulled me into a kiss. This time I let her be the dominant one, got to share every once in a while. We broke after a few seconds.

'I'll take that as a yes'

"That was amazing Kenta, I've never felt so much pleasure"

"Well you've never had me" I smiled, "that was just a taster of the pleasure you will feel in the future"

"Oh confident aren't you"

"Well you certainly seemed to think so, and don't deny it. You needed a fresh set of underwear after just a few minutes under my thumb, just imagine how much you would feel after an hour"

"Offering now are we, I might just take you up on that offer my love"

She leaned in to kiss me, but I blocked it with my finger. "As much as I would love to see you pass out after I've made you see nirvana, I'm afraid that will have to wait another time, we've got club business" I smiled kissing the tip of her nose with a smile.

"I suppose your right"

She got up off my lap, 'dam that ass looks sweet'

*smack*

She gasped as I slapped her ass hard over her skirt, and made her jump, she rubbed furiously.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Shaking that fine peach in front of me and not expecting me to take a bite"

"Try that again and it will be one thousands for you"

"I wouldn't threaten me with that if I were you"

"Oh really and why not, it is a masters place to discipline their servants, and slapping my ass is grounds for punishment in my book"

"Well for one, you'd never get me to actually take it, even you know that. And secondly aren't you forgetting our little wager, twenty four hours of your ass belonging to me, you try that on me and I will dish out one hundred fold on yours and something is telling me, I'll enjoy it much more"

Her hands shot to her backside at my playful threat, "you wouldn't!?"

I shrugged, "maybe I will" I said in a suggestive tone as I walked towards her, "I mean your ass is just so…delicious" I reached behind her and grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands squeezed, "and we both know I have a very sexy sadistic side, perhaps you would like to see?"

Her eyes went wide with a slight bit of fear in them, I threw my head back and laughed.

"Relax I only hurt those who have asked for it, or have earned it, both are pleasurable for me, but threaten to spank me again and you will find those rolls of spanker and spankee are easily reversed"

Her scared look turned into a smile, when she saw my meaning, "well, maybe someday I'll actually let you have your way"

She turned and started to walk away shaking her hips, I was mesmerized by her curves and the fact her skirt was so short you could see the bottom of her cheeks from below it.

'Gotta love the girls uniform' I though as I followed after her at a distance keeping that fine ass in view, I'm not passing this perfect view up, Sharingan and photographic memory go.

 **Club room**

I was sitting on one of the sofas, with Koneko sitting on my lap, eating a bag of sweets, I had bought her a pile that was three times the size of her the day we got back to town, and needless to say she was happy.

Rias was sitting behind her desk sipping at her tea, Akeno was in the corner preparing a transportation circle, Mira and Akiko were sitting on the sofa opposite me giving Koneko the evil eye for using me as a seat, we were just waiting on Issei, Asia and Yumi from their class.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy riding Issei about his latest achievement'

{No doubt Ddraig will be happy about his host actually getting to second base}

'Oh I'm betting he'll have a lot to say on the matter'

Just then we heard arguing outside the door, one voice was Isseis and the other was Ddraigs. The door opened and the first thing we hear is.

[ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE PERV ACTUALY GOT IT ON WITH TWO GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME, I REPEAT HE HAD TWO GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME, IT'S A MIRICAL THANK MAOU]

I burst out laughing, Issei face palmed, Asia blushed red, Yumi shook her head, Akeno grinned, and Mira, Akiko and Koneko stared at him unamused.

I finally stopped laughing and gave Rias a look, her face flushed red.

"Good for you Issei so our resident pervert is becoming a man, I'm so proud but try to do it somewhere more private, out in the open under a tree may be convenient but anyone can see" I spoke.

Asias' cheeks burned red and Isseis eyes went wide.

"Y-You saw us"

"Oh yes I did, a little word to the wise, if you're going to do something like that outside, discreetly set up a sound proof and invisibility barrier"

"Why would I do that?"

"For privacy of course, so no one catches you in the act, if you want proof, just think did you see or hear me and Rias on the roof"

"You were on the roof? I didn't hear a sound"

"Of course you didn't I had my barriers up, if I didn't everyone would have heard, because believe me, she's a screamer"

And with that Rias reached over load her face flush red from embarrassment, same with Asia, Yumi looked to be slightly red, Akeno with a very perverted smile on her face while giggling, and Issei, well he just fell backwards completely stunned. Koneko turned her head, and I could see a slight blush on her as well as Akiko and Mira. I grinned at it all.

"A-Akeno is the circle ready yet, please tell me it's ready"

"Ara-ara yes Buchou its ready"

We all got up and gathered around Akeno, Mira and Akiko beside me and the rest to Rias, the light engulfed us and we were off.

 **Familiar forest**

Our eyes re adjusted and the sight became clear, we were standing in a clearing, all around us there was forest, and it was severely dark.

'So this is where we get our familiars, interesting choice of venue, but I suppose they are wild until devils tame them'

We heard movement in the trees and then suddenly a man bursts out.

"Wajabadoawap"

Issei fell on his backside surprized by the man dropping from above, in truth it was a little frightening.

"Wow, sorry about that. My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

'Familiar master, this guy is totally off his meds'

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of, my three new servants and my servants' peerage in waiting."

Rias then introduces us to the so called Familiar Master.

"Hee. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty, a dark haired prince and two midgets huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

'Ok completely nuts, and calling my two midgets, oh boy I can already feel the killing intent coming off of them'

"Ise. Asia. Kenta. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"""Yes."""

Asia, Issei and I nod to Rias.

I wonder what kind of types there are. While having that thought, Satooji asks us in a friendly manner.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji smiles at Isseis question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

'Even if it hasn't been caught, it's a Maou level! It would make a great familiar, but I need one that will actually listen to my orders. So that out'

{Yes Tiamat was always a little nagging bitch, best to steer clear, she'd never listen to ether of you two}

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!"

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off."

Rias is cheering Issei on to go for it if Issei wants it by all means but it's not my thing. Something tells me it's not Isseis ether, judging by the look on his face.

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book."

"It's just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, you can do it."

"Shut up, Yumiiiiiiii! You go and hunt it, damn itttttt!"

I just laughed at Isseis wining, he then looks to me

"Hey what are you laughing at Kenta, if you've got a pair on you why don't you go and get it?"

"No thanks, not my style of familiar, Satooji mind if I see that book of yours"

"Sure here kid"

He hands me the catalogue and I flick through it with my Sharingan memorizing the pages, I close the book and then sit down on my knees to meditate on the pages to see what I can see, not going as deep into my mind as I normally go, I wanted to snap out of it in case something happens, so only about an hour a minuet.

Five minutes later in real time, I open my eyes when I hear.

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?"

Issei is rearing back his fist wanting to punch Satooji, looks like he said something stupid

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today."

'Satooji recommended a hydra, that wouldn't be bad actually, but I've already got one lizard giving me grief I don't need another'

{HEY!}

'Whoops sorry'

Rias looks deep into the forest. Looks like she wants to catch the hydra for Issei, that's if they can find one for him.

I stand up and flex my neck.

"Ok you guys have fun, I and my peerage are going hunting this way"

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own" Rias says as I start to walk.

I turn to Rias with a frown, "dose my fiancé still worry about me" She blushed and I smile, "I'll be fine Rias, if I can handle Raiser I can handle whatever this forest can throw at me"

She nods and me, Mira and Akiko begin our hunt, as we leave I can still here, Satooji.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

'Glad I'm not going into the forest with him' "going in alone is better than going in with a nut case as your guide" I said out loud.

""{Agreed}""

We kept walking until we came to a large tree in a middle of a clearing, then we stopped. I put my hand to the tree and pumped a small amount of energy into it, I took my hand away and my seal was engraved on it.

"ok here's the plan, we meet back her in two hours, Akiko you can teleport here so don't be late, I will return also, Mira as you don't have your ring yet, I will come to you" I took her hand and did the same to her hand, with the seal. "If you can get back here on your own that's great, but this is just a precaution, you girls ready"

""Hai""

"Good, happy hunting"

I turned and started walking, both Mira and Akiko went in separate directions, it would be interesting to see what they came back with.

{You got a familiar in mind partner?}

"A few actually but we'll see what we find"

It took me another hour to track through two miles of forest, I stopped at a clearing near a river to get a drink and to catch my breath before continuing. That's when I felt eyes on me.

{You're being watched by predators' partner}

"I know, guess I must have walked right into their territory"

I stood up and turned around to stare at three of the biggest wolves I had ever seen

One on the left had grey fur, on one the right had white, and the middle was coated in black, their eyes were blood red and their teeth looked like they were sharp enough to shred steel.

The grey and white moved to the sides snarling at me, the black one dug its claws into the dirt in an anticipation to attack...

They were at least my height on all fours but the black one was a good foot taller and more heavily built.

{Dire wolves, talk about luck, and they look to be hungry}

"Well let's see how they enjoy a filling ass kicking"

My Sharingan activated just as the white one came at me, I pushed off the ground, spinning and putting my foot to its chest and kicking it to the side, when the grey came at me in mid-air, I turned to static as it tried to take my head only to get a punch in the gut throwing it into the sky and then down on top of the white.

I landed facing the black one, it looked to be twice the size of the other two. I clenched my fist as my tempest gear formed on my arm, and the winds wrapped around me and my Sharingan focused.

The wolf came at me, I flexed my fingers and the winds swirled around me as the wolf came for me only to be forced back by the wind and thrown into a tree.

But it was back to its feet in no time. And then its buddies joined him.

"Oh you three are tough aren't you, all three of you will make perfect familiars"

"HA, like we would follow such an inferior species, you're noting but meat to us"

"Oh so you can talk, what a very crass mouth you have, that just makes me want you even more"

"Like we would follow someone so week"

"You're just a pathetic devil, a low class at best, not even worthy of our alphas time"

I just grinned, "oh really well this devil just nocked all three of you for a loop, guess you're the week ones here"

"""Bastard"""

The three of them came at me, and tried to tear me apart, I used my wind as a shield, before disappearing into static and the three of them collapsing on each other.

I reappeared in the air twenty meters above them, lightning pouring out of my body.

"Last chance to come with me, otherwise I'm going to beat your asses and make you serve me anyway"

They growled at me as I came down, with my devil wings spread, "suit yourselves"

I sped at them trailing lightning behind me. As they jumped up to take my head off, I bought my fist down and then disappeared in another static burst, only to reappear a few meters away on the ground as a blast of lightning shot down from above catching all three of them in the blast.

"Kaminari sutorēto" (Lightning straight)

The bolt died out and the three of them dropped to the ground, whimpering from the attack. I walked over to them as the middle one began to growl again, I released a burst of demonic pressure, its eyes grew wide as it lowered its head.

"W-we submit, we will become yours, master"

"About time you three really can put up on heck of a fight, even against my sacred gears winds"

I smiled, as I raise my hands above them and my demonic circle appeared below them, with my family crest in the middle.

"In the name of Kenta Maki, next head of the clan of Maki, order you! You shall become my familiars and respond to my contract!"

The light shown and then dies down, I guess that was it.

"Well that dose it now hold still"

I bent down to the three of them and with a click of my fingers, a large bottle appeared in my hand, I poured a drop on to each of them, and the next they were back on their feet.

"Phoenix tears, why would you use such an expensive and rare item on familiars"

"Because I won't have my familiars in pain when I only just made a pact with you three, I'm not abusive to those under my care"

"Such a strange devil"

"Well think that way if you wish but you're under my care now, you are the familiars of Kenta Maki, next head of the clan of Maki, and you will be looked after well"

"Very well, Master"

I sigh. "Call me that if you wish, speaking of names do you three have any"

"We do not"

"Very well you shall be named Takehiko or take or just Hiko, Shinji and Shiro" I pointed to the grew one first and then to the white

They lowered their heads in agreement.

"Come on then, I told my girls to meet up and it's almost time"

We started walking back.

"Want a ride?"

"You offering?"

I looked to Hiko with a raised eyebrow. I was curious to his response.

"As my master it is your right to ride on me, if you so wish."

"Normally I would refuse but I have just been traipsing through this forest for the past hour and a half, so I'll take you up on it"

I jumped up and saddled the back of the massive dire wolf, it was just like riding a horse, only a lot more furry.

"Hold on tight"

Hiko took off through the forest, with Shinji and Shiro right behind him, we would get back in record time like this. I gripped tight to Hikos' fur as he jumped over fallen trees and rocks as we made our way.

After a few minutes we came to the clearing.

"stop at the tree in the middle" I called as it came into sight."

The three of them came to a halt under the tree and I dropped down of Hiko.

"Thanks for the lift"

"Not a problem"

I smirked and snapped my fingers creating three bowls of water the size of three paddling pools.

"Have a drink, no sense getting dehydrated"

"Thank you master"

The three of them started drinking and I lay up against the massive tree, the three of them soon joined me lying under its shade.

'It's just like having three dogs'

"Hey Hiko, do you three always stay this size or can you change"

"We can shapeshift into smaller forms if you require"

"That would be perfect for when we get home, can't really have three massive wolves following me about the place, it would attract too much attention"

*thud* *thud*

"What was that!?"

*thud* *thud*

We all looked to see the trees on the side of the clearing shake.

"That was the way, Akiko went"

The trees fell as a massive form broke through them.

Suddenly I felt a huge down draft from above and I looked up.

'Is that Mira?'

 **Time skip Isseis POV**

'Thank Maou we didn't come across a hydra, Buchou would have made me try to capture it, but now she seems depressed and also very irritated, with how things turned out. I'm not.'

Firstly I didn't get killed by a hydra, secondly I got to see some oppai thanks to that slime, though I wish they didn't fry it, it would have made a great familiar for me. Asia may have got hers already that little blue bastard, it shocked me when I tried to touch it, doesn't like males hum, I hope it shocks Kenta, speaking of which. Where is Kenta?

We've been waiting at the entrance to the forest for a few minutes now.

"How long are they going to keep us waiting?" Buchou said crossing her arms

"I hope they didn't run into trouble" Satooji said stroking his chin

"My fiancé is strong you don't have to worry, he can handle himself"

'Says the one that was worried when he was going in the first place'

We soon hear movement and then we see something coming through the trees. Ah there he is now

I see him, Mira-san and Akiko-san coming through the trees with three waste size dogs beside them, guess they got the same kind

The three of them come up to us with the dogs beside them

"Well looks like you three had luck, three dog familiars, one for each of you" I smiled looking at them

"Oh no they're all mine" Kenta says with a smirk.

"Three familiars you can have three, damn that's cool, so what you two not have any luck"

"Oh no~" "we did~" they both chimed

"Go ahead you two, show off" Kenta smirked

I blink a few times, before, Mira-san whistles really loudly, like ear piercingly loud, and the we hear it and then we feel it, a massive down draft we look up to see a massive pair of wings, it landed and Satooji-san falls on his ass, along with me.

"That's a Roc, a bird of prey from mythology, they are said to be the most feared creatures of the sky next to dragons"

The Roc lands on the ground, holy shit its talons are as big as my head, its winds are a dark golden brown with a wind span covering eight meters, and it stood four meters tall.

'That's Mira-sans familiar'

Then something crawls over Akiko-sans shoulder, it looks like a tiny lizard, she then throws it in the air and it changes in a poof, before something heavy slams down in a cloud of smoke.

The smoke clears and we are staring into a lizard head each, a massive nine headed lizard, no a HYDRA!

"A hydra!"

Buchou says it first, Akiko-san just smiles as she leans up against it, its brown and black scales match perfectly with her.

"Dam you must have beaten us to it"

Akiko-san smiled back, 'you can have it, that thing looks like it would eat me'

I then turn to Kenta and smirk.

"Looking kind of weak there Kenta, your peerage all has bigger familiars than you, makes you look a bit weak"

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Issei, and the same can be said about familiars"

I raise my eyebrow, and my eyes then shoot open wide as all three of Kentas familiars start growing, within a few second, they're as tall as him, they're massive wolves. Piercing red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"Dire wolves three of them, damn you have a fine taste in familiar, I salute you, servant of Gremory"

Satooji-san bows to Kenta, did he really make that good of a choice.

Buchou walks up to the three wolves and their master.

"Such a rare sight, almost all who see such familiars never live to tell about it"

Damn so they are strong. And Kentas got three.

"And that is for a good reason Miss Gremory"

'I-it spoke'

"You can speak to, well this news to me"

"I stopped for a drink when I felt these three watching me, they attacked and I beat them and made them mine." Kenta said rubbing the black one behind the ear.

"I was climbing a tree to get my bearings, when I fell into this ones' nest, we had a bit of a scuffle and I managed to tame her after dodging her attacks"

"And what about you, did you just happen upon the hydra, we were looking for or did you go hunting"

Buchou is shooting Akiko-san and angry glair as she asks.

"Not my fault you lot were so slow, I had my eye on this prize since I heard of its strength. I was just the better hunter"

Akiko-san replied giving a victorious smirk which seems to only aggravates Buchou even more.

 **Kenta's POV**

Well Rias sure is annoyed, looks like my queen snagging the hydra she had her eyes on for Issei, I can't help but smirk.

I come up behind Rias and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Come on you two don't fight", I then whisper into Rias ear, "It would be a shame if I had to take you up on our bet, then bare both you and my queen for a session over my knee in front of everyone here, now wouldn't it"

I can feel her body tense at my little spanking threat, then her whole demeanour changes.

"Right lets head home everyone" she says in a very happy manor.

'Rias I've got you wrapped around my little finger, but I think I'll keep my winnings for another day, when you've really earned it'

That's when I notice the little sprite dragon Asia is holding

"Oh is that your familiar Asia?"

"Oh yes Kenta, this is Rassei"

Rassei? After Issei I take it?

She nods

I lift my hand and pet its head

Issei looks shocked, "hey why is it not shocking you"

"Shocking me? Most likely because it can sense my strength and it can tell whatever it would hit me with, I'd return it tenfold, isn't that right Rassei"

Rassei nodded its head with a slight bit of fear.

"No need to fear me little one, I won't bite, Issei on the other hand might, I'm not sure if he's into that stuff"

"Hey!"

"I'm only messing with ya"

"Ok everyone time to go" Rias called

I turned to Mira and Akiko and gave them a nod of the head. Akikos' Hydra shrunk back to its original size, and Miras' Roc spread its wings before shrinking down to that of a falcon as she stood by Akeno before it perched on her staff head. Hiko, Shinji and Shiro, shrunk back to their dog forms and came to my side as we began to teleport home.

 **Time skip**

We were all walking home together, as pretty much for the past few days everyone has ether moved into mine or Isseis house, well Asia for Issei and the rest for me, not that I feel bad for him. I've got five girls living with me there's no way I'm complaining, if I was as perverted as Issei id be getting laid ever night, thank Maou I'm not…. wait how is that a good thing.

We round the corner on to our street, and when I say our street I mean our street, Rias bough the entire street out and build up two massive mansions on either side of the street, she put Isseis opposite mine due to the fact that I put my foot down and made her keep the dojo, my dad build it himself so its sentimental.

Issei and Asia cross the street and wave us good by the rest of us continue on, Yumi still lives in her own apartment on the other side of school.

Our mansions are pretty much built the same way, six floors above ground and three basements.

The first floor includes guest rooms, a living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and Rias insisted on Japanese-styled rooms (washitsu). The second floor includes mine and Rias' room, one thing I insisted on also was an Otako room connected to it, which she happily agreed to, turns out she loved anime as well. The third floor includes a second living room, a study, and a storeroom. The fourth floor, includes Akenos, and Konekos rooms, with a few extra rooms also, for the rest of Rias peerages should she get more, although they've been empty as everyone spends their nights in mine and Rias bed using me as a hugging pillow while they sleep. The fifth floor Akikos and Miras rooms and extra bedrooms for the rest of my peerage when I get them, and an extra living room with a balcony, still not in use. The sixth floor: an open area used for parties and meetings, useful for when we need it.

The first basement floor includes a movie theatre, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator filled with three different flavours of milk (fruit milk, regular milk, and coffee milk). The second and third basement floors, the original plan included having a heated indoor swimming pool. On the second and a storage room and library on the third, I altered the plans and had them swapped around due to it being ridiculous to have a swimming pool above a library, that's just begging for trouble.

So with all that Isseis house is pretty much empty all the time, I thing Rias used mind control to get Isseis parents to go along with is all, as long as Issei is happy with it I don't mind.

We walk inside and into the entrance hall, and I stretch letting out a yawn.

"Man I am beat, I'm heading to bed." I said stretching out, it had been one long ass day.

"Mind if we join you"

I turn to see five very pouting faces, wanting to come with me.

I rolled my eyes gesturing to come along as I walked up the stairs. I instantly heard giggling coming from behind me.

'I just want my bed'

"Hiko, Shinji, shiro, there is a room to the left, feel free to bunk there or return to the forest, but be ready to come if I call" I called back

"""Yes Master"""

We all took the lift to mine and Rias bed room I collapsed on the bed, after stripping down to my boxers, I just lay there as I felt the warmth of five women cuddling into me.

'Damn can life get any better?'

"""""Good night Kenta/kun/Sama/Senpai"""""

'No. No it cannot' "good night"

 **Outside**

A black raven perches on a telephone poll, with its eyes fixated on Kenta and Rias bedroom window. Its eyes Sharingan red.

It kaaaad as it took off and flew away.

 **And that is that. Next chapter is a 2 week skip, and an OC chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Harem (no change)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna(1 mutation pawn)**

 **And now as always**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	21. Chapter 20

**Well it's been another great week in the views, passed 23,000 yesterday so that's 3000+ views in a week, that's great. And with this chapter marks the official 20** **th** **chapter of the fiction, and at the current stats that is awesome, I hope it keeps up.**

 **And it's because it's doing so well I'm a little sad to** **announce that I'm going to be taking a 2 week break from posting** **. After the next chapter, this is mainly due to the fact that I'm running low on chapters to post, as I've been having trouble writing and my reserves have been starting to suffer for it, and I like having at least 3 or 4 put away so I can breathe, now I don't even have that. So hopefully when I come back after those two weeks I'll have a fresh reserve of chapters built up and maybe even a new fiction as well, I may end up doing this every two or three months just to keep the chapter flowing but they will always come back. And that I can promise.**

 **Now let's respond to some reviews.**

 **Grimmreaper90: yep I spent ages thinking of what familiars would go well with each of those three, I was originally thinking only one wolf but then when I came up with the idea of the roc and the hydra it kind of made Kenta looks a little bit of a wimp so I gave him his own pack, squeaky toys….. Maybe in another chapter, and the storm clouds are always coming.**

 **Ryujomaru15: thanks and yes I've got a few scenes where they will be used it should prove to be interesting.**

 **DePlexx: thanks, glad you like them, I can't decide which one I like better ether, you should take a look at my profile I've got a list of my upcoming fiction ideas that I'm planning, see if there's any you're looking forward to.**

 **Youngdrgn: no problem**

 **Guest (Soul): they will be before the time skip, I like their younger selves better.**

 **Neo-Drive: glad to see a new fan. I'm kind of wanting to leave Rosswisse and Yasaka to Issei, as the dudes got an oppai fetish and he's only got little ones around him now, it will give me something to work with when I finally get around to doing the lemons, if I decide to write an Issei lemon chapter. As for Ophis, I'm not so sure about her, I might just do it. As for a fem Vali, I used to think one was a great idea, but I've actually got plans not for a guy Vali, which come up later so that's out, as for the others we'll see, I'm actually in the process of reading the light novels I've put them off for some time now mainly only watching the anime so I'll know more about those other characters and decide where they belong eventually, it's not a problem, when I get back after the two week break you could probably get in on the other fiction when I start it, better to get in early than now, the first 5-10 chapters is the deciding phases for me usually.**

 **Eavise: I've been considering that for a while, but with the ideas I've got now for how I want this to proceed a rival clan would just complicate things and just make it down right confusing, and it's a bit later to introduce a rival clan in this stage when everything is normally focused on the DxD group or the anger between Kenta and Arashi.**

 **Rintaro55: I though everyone would enjoy that bit, and it wasn't so much he had sex with those two it was more like he did everything but with them, bonking in public is a bit risky for Issei. I think in this fiction Kenta is the one with the kinky sadistic side, and that will be shown in those upcoming lemon and limes, which are scheduled after the Kokabiel arc.**

Light shines in through the large window and shines on my face, I open my eyes slowly to see a sight that I've grown accustomed to the past few weeks, five girls clinging to and lying on me, it truly is a wonderful sight.

It took me a few mornings to realize how to get out of it without waking everyone. I simply make sure I leave a plug switched on in the room, I then use my power over lightning to slowly dissipate my body, allowing me to lowered Koneko to the bed and effectively escape from their grasps.

It's been a very happy few weeks now, everyone has settled into the new house and their rooms. Although it is still like it was in the beginning, everyone sleeping in mine and Rias bed. Which I don't mind, I like being close to my girls, and yes I'm including everyone in that statement, because it is effectively my harem. Though I have yet to sleep with any of them, yes there have been teasing and pleasuring sessions, mostly with Rias, Akeno and Mira. Koneko just prefers to sit on my lap and Akiko though she wants to be with me I get the feeling she thinks of me as her king too much. Though I have told her we can be more than just king and queen, and master and body guard, she still adds 'Sama' to my name. There have been instances where flicks have been needed when one of my two call me master or king, but that is rare now, I haven't had any trouble from any of my future peerage, which is good for them, something tells me I would enjoy dishing out punishment a little too much, but then what's wrong with that.

For the past week now something strange has been happening, I actually haven't needed to drink as much as I have in the past, let's just say I have my reasons for drinking, helps me sleep. But sleeping with my girls it's just made it so much easier. But as a result I haven't seen Sirzechs in quite a while, Rias says he's wanting to visit but that Grayfia keeps booking him solid with meetings. Truthfully I think she's doing it to keep him from taking her with him. I think she's got a thing for me after her blush in the Raiser meeting a month back I got that vibe. Though I haven't mentioned it to anyone given that she's a married woman and just so happens to be married to a friend of mine and future brother in-law. I've been meaning to talk to Sirzechs about that. He was between his father and my grandfather the night they set up mine and Rias marriage and yet I got no warning from him, I think some pranking payback is in order on my soon to be brother in law.

I come down the stairs into the kitchen to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I walk in to find, Genji leaning against the counter with a mug in his hand, and a fresh pot on the rack.

Oh yea I invited him to live here seeing as he's a member of my clan and a good drinking buddy actually the last drink I had with him was the last one I've had for a week now, we enjoyed the three bottles of sake I swiped for later from the clan party after I woke up, dam that was a good night.

"Morning Kenta"

"Morning Genji"

I grab a mug and pour myself a coffee black, four sugars, fifty coffee fifty milk, I take a long drink and then let out a yawn.

"Girls still in bed"

"Yep"

"You get any last night"

"No, and will you quite asking, I swear you're as bad as Issei"

"Hey at least he has fun with his girls"

That's another thing, about five days ago Isseis folks decided to go on a two month trip to see the world, complements of Rias mind compulsion. So he has had the house to himself and Asia, and of course Aika Kiryuu has moved in. I swear those two are perfect for each other, they're both equally as perverted so they have plenty of fun together and Aika has taught Asia about sex talk so she's not as clueless as she once was. Though she did pass out from blood loss brought on my numerous nose bleeds from their talks.

I take my coffee and walk out to the deck with it, I lean against the railing and look over to see, Hiko basking in the sun, he's the only one who sticks around, Shinji and Shiro, always return to the forest and only come when I have need of them, he is in his smaller dog form lying on one of the flattened deck chairs.

"Morning Hiko"

"Good morning master"

"Sense any trouble in town, it's been quiet the past few weeks"

His ears pick up for a moment and they then return to normal before he speaks.

"There are a few stray exorcist and low class stray devils roaming the shadows but I don't sense any ill intent towards us or the school"

"Thanks, have to be prepared for anything"

I take another mouthful of my coffee as I lean on the deck railing looking out over the garden. After a few moments I felt two familiar mounds pressing against my back. Looks like my fiancé is up.

"Good morning Rias"

"Good morning Kenta"

I set my coffee down before turning around in her embrace before pulling her into a kiss. She's wearing one of my shirts, it makes her look so dam sexy, with her fabulous figure and fine legs. She pulled even closer to me as we enjoyed each other's mouths, morning breath doesn't bother me, and I'm sure she's enjoying my coffee aftertaste, she likes it sweet also. We broke the kiss and I sat down with her on my lap cuddling into my chest as we both enjoyed the sun rise, it's hard to picture her as the same girl who is practically a slave driver when it comes to devil work. But then that's Rias, she can swap instantly between being a kind and gentle lover like something out of your dreams, to being a complete monster like something out of a nightmare just one of the many qualities I've come to love about her.

As we were enjoying the morning air and the beautiful sun rise I hear a noise from behind us. I turn to see Akiko standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, something the matter"

She nods and then hands me my phone. A message? I open my phone to see a message from my grandfather

 ** _'There is a meeting in Kyoto that you need to attend, with the Yōkai leader Yasaka, she has information for you that is apparently of great importance. Please head to Kyoto at your earliest convenience and meet with her'_**

"Well looks like me and you are heading to Kyoto, Akiko. Sorry Rias but I'm going to be out for the day, clan business"

I eased her to her feet as she pouted me lifting her off.

"Oh but I barely get any time with you with everyone else"

"I promise we'll spend some time together just the two of us when I get back, but for now"

I took her chin in my right index and thumb finger and gave her one last kiss. Before I broke it and let my hand rub the back of her thigh, I gave a smile before I walked over to Akiko.

"I think formal clan attire is in call for me, wear what you like, Akiko"

I snapped my fingers as my clan kimono attired my body as I drunk the last of my coffee before looking to Akiko, who was wearing her armour and battle attire. 'Going as my body guard'

"Let's get going, tell the others I'll see them when I get back, I should be home later this evening or late lunch time, all depending"

Rais nodded as my family crest engulfed me and Akiko, and we teleported away.

 **Scene break**

The light fades and we find ourselves in the centre of the Kyoto Yōkai district, everyone here has connections to the supernatural so people just teleporting in isn't something strange. We look up to see the sky is shaded purple, so this is the Kyoto Yōkai barrier I've heard about, it protects the Yōkai the inhabits the city from detection form those who would do them harm as some Yōkai have been hunted throughout the years.

We had only just arrived and were astounded by the sight I haven't never seen Kyoto was taking in the size of the building then all of a sudden.

*CRASH*

I'm nocked on my back by something speeding at me, and my face is crushed by a familiar marshmallow sensation.

I open my eyes to see I'm being smothered by oppai being covered by a yellow piece of fabric, I blink a few times before looking up to see a long blond haired girl with sharp teeth and large cat ears, looking down at me with a worried look on her face that then turned to shock that then turned to seductive.

"Why hello there handsome, care to by me a drink first before you try for third base"

I raised an eyebrow at this blond bomb that just landed me on my arse.

"Maybe if you would get off me first, noting personal but I prefer being on top"

I return the sexual innuendo with a grin.

"Oh I like 'em forward"

She purr as she runs her hand over my cheek, that's when I blink for a second, her hands were covered in fur, and they had two inch long claws. 'Dam those could do some damage'

That's when Akiko stepped in, her blade to the girls' throat.

"Remove your claws from Kenta-Sama this instant"

"Ok easy short stuff I'm just playing"

The girl grinned before slowing standing up with Akiko still holding her katana to her throat.

I stand up and brush myself off.

"Um Kenta was it, could you please tell the midget overhear to lower her blade"

"Akiko it's alright"

Akiko reluctantly sheaths her katana with the girl sighing a breath of relief

"Thanks, names Leone, Leone Leonella, just call me Leone, handsome"

She winked at me, I smiled back.

"Kenta Maki, just call me Kenta, and this is Akiko"

"A pleasure to meet you, Kenta, midget"

I could feel killing intent leaking out of Akiko

"Well Leone, it's a pleasure to meet you, or rather have you crash into me. Care to explain as to why you were being so careless?"

"Actually I was running from some people I owe a debt to, they come trying to collect every few days"

""LEONE!""

We looked behind her to see two large guys coming down the street, I see a scared look on Leones face as she takes off between me and Akiko, but then ….. She grabs my hand and drags me with her.

"Ahahhahahahaha"

 **Scene break**

She drags me for half a block with those two guys chasing us, but we finally manage to lose them, and somehow end up in a bar.

"Why did you drag me with you?"

I asked as I stood up from being pulled behind her, and she let go of my hand.

"Simple I needed someone to pay for rounds"

I raised an eyebrow, "so you were just looking for someone to pay for your booze and drink with you?"

"Pretty much and you seemed like a nice enough guy, so how about it?"

I sighed rubbing the back of my head "sure why not I could use a drink"

And with that the two of us sat down at the bar, she ordered the drinks and I paid, I have to admit, booze tastes even better when you haven't had it for a while.

"So since you dragged me all the way out here, you might as well tell me something about yourself"

"Eh what do you want to know my three sizes?"

"No I already know them"

"You what?"

"80, 30, 60. Am I Right?"

"Dam your good, so you're a pervert as well as a handsome prince, man I sure know how to pick 'em"

"I'm not a pervert, I just have a healthy appetite for the opposite gender, now if you want a pervert, my mate Issei is a complete oppai addict"

"Sound like he could do with a women"

"Oh he has two, but that doesn't help"

"I pity them, so what do you want to know about me"

"Whatever you want to tell, you seem like an interesting person, and interesting people normally have interesting histories"

"Not much to tell really"

She took a big drink of hers, and then her whole demeanour changed, she was happy before and now it was like someone had just killed her puppy.

"First thing to know about me, I was once human. I had a loving family and friends, but everything went to rat shit whenever I put on that belt"

'Belt'

"I didn't know it at the time, but it was actually some form of defective sacred gear from some bolloxed experiment trying to revive the lion Yōkai race"

"I heard about them, they were feared fighters back in their time, their nature lead them into constant fights but they were wiped out when they started fighting amongst themselves"

"Yea any way when I put that belt on it fused with me, meaning it could only be used by me. It wove the lion Yōkai DNA into my being and changed me, but the DNA was altered, as to supress the violent tendencies of the species"

"I see the people who tried that must have thought it would have made the species more docile and less aggressive"

"yea well some job they did, after I put on this belt my whole family sunned me, calling me a freak, I was abandoned here with the rest of my kind and forced to live on the streets, I've been alone since I was twelve years old, no one would give me work because of my species and everyone sunned me, most likely due to me being the last of my kind, some backstory"

"Well you certainly have lead a very interesting life"

"Hahahahahahah interesting, yea I suppose that's the word for it. Well what about you mister fancy britches, you have fancy clothes and a midget bodyguard, looks like you've lead the easy life, probably haven't even worked a day in your life, am I right"

I put the cup to my lips and downed the whole thing, 'dam I needed that'

"You should never judge a book by its cover"

"True but people can be easy to read, it's the eyes that give them away"

"Really then what do my eyes tell you about me"

She looked into my eyes, dangerous move, she sighed, "hardship, you've known it rough"

"Yea not many people have had the easy life"

"Yea but what can ya do but roll with the punches"

"Maybe just punch back"

Leone grinned

"Hey I've got an offer for you"

"You want a piece of my fine ass right, everyone dose"

"In a way. I'd like to offer you a place on my future peerage"

"Peerage….you're a devil!?"

"Yes, Kenta Maki, pawn under Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory, I am also next head of the clan of Maki, and I'm formally inviting you into my future peerage"

"Maybe I will, but first you gotta by me a few more rounds"

*BANG*

I turn around to see Akiko standing in the doorway with a very angry look on her face.

"So you finally caught up midget, put up a stool, your master was just buying drinks"

Akiko walks up behind me.

"Kenta-Sama we really should be going, we will be expected soon"

"Oh you got somewhere to be"

I was about to answer when Akiko answered for me.

"Yes Kenta-Sama has a meeting with Yasaka-Sama to discuss important matters, so we really must be going"

"You have a meeting with Yasaka-Onee-Sama"

"Oh do you know her"

"Name me one Yōkai in this city that doesn't, she is one of the most kindest and gentlest person in this city, she cares for each of us and lead us when times were bad, everyone in this city owes her everything"

"She sounds like a very good leader, would you like to join us, you still haven't given me an answer to my offer"

"Yes I would, and I'll give you my answer after I've seen what kind of man you are"

"That seems like a reasonable decision, very well let's get going"

 **Time skip**

We stood outside of a very large building, it was larger than all the rest, if I didn't know better I'd say it was a palace, but perhaps it's just a very large building like the one the head family resides in.

As we approach the entrance two guards block our path.

"Kenta Maki-Ouji-Sama to see Yasaka-Hime-Sama"

Akiko announced as we came close, the guards bowed and allowed us to pass.

We entered the man building, the hall was massive and the décor looked like something from the renaissance period.

A woman dressed in a business suite came down the stairs to us and bowed.

"Yasaka-Hime-Sama, is currently dealing with some political matters, if you would kindly follow me I will take you to the meeting room"

We nodded and followed her down a very lengthy hallway to a large well lit room in the centre there was a table with five chairs on either side.

"Yasaka-Hime-Sama will be with you shortly"

The attendant bowed before leaving the room.

"Well this place sure is big, it almost feels like a palace"

"This is where Yasaka-Onee-Sama and her daughter Kunou live, it kind of the unofficial palace of Kyoto"

"I see so that would make them the unofficial Queen and Princess of Kyoto"

"I suppose you could say that"

After a few more minutes the door opened and two guards entered followed by a very beautiful older lady, she had flowing blond hair and a near perfect figure, two fox ears protrudes her hair and she was dressed in a red and white kimono. By her side was a small girl, who didn't even look to be in high school yet, she was small and had the same hair and ears as the older woman and the same eyes. The older woman had a very kind smile on her face when she saw us and the younger girl hid behind her. 'So Yasaka-Sama and Kunou-Sama I take it'

I approached them and bowed putting on my formal tone before speaking.

"Hello I am Kenta Maki, next head of the Maki clan, may I assume I am addressing Yasaka-Sama, leader of the Yōkai of Kyoto"

"Yes you are, welcome to Kyoto, and thank you for coming on such short notice"

"Of course thank you for having us, may I introduce my bodyguard and queen Akiko Maki, and our new friend Leone Leonella, a possible peerage member of mine"

"A pleasure to meet you both, and this is my daughter. Kunou."

The little girl stayed hidden behind her mother, I knelt down to her high with a friendly smile

"Hello there Kunou, I'm Kenta, it's nice to meet you"

Kunou, slowly came out from behind her mother and bowed, "pleased to meet Kenta-Ouji-Sama"

I smiled, "well it's nice to meet someone so young and so formal, but please call me Kenta, I don't like going by my title unless it's necessary"

"Um, can I call you Onii-Chan, it's alright if I can't"

I blinked a few times, 'so cute', "I would be honoured, but only if I can call you my little Imouto"

The grin that came across her face was something that smashed the boundaries of what I could conceive as cuteness.

"Yay Onii-Chan"

She threw her arms around me and hugged me, I just gave a little chuckle and a small hug back, 'well looks like I've got a little Imouto'

{You just seem to attract the Lolis' don't you?}

'I don't see her being part of my harem, she's too young for something like that'

{Fair enough}

"Well this is certainly a surprize, Kunou rarely take onto someone that quickly, she must really like you"

"Well what can I say, I'm just really likeable."

I stand up letting Kunou go back to her mothers' side as we all sat down at the table.

Akiko, Leone and myself on one side, with Yasaka and Kunou on the other with two armed guards behind them.

"Well shall we get started, what is the information that you have for me that is of such importance that you couldn't tell my grandfather over the phone?"

"It involves the Yōkai settlement not too far from Kouh about a weeks' travel"

"I see what about it?"

"It's been reported, that your brother has been spotted there"

All I heard was brother and my mind began to race. 'He's here in japan? What in the hell? I thought he was in Norway, why the hell is he here. Regardless of why he's here, I already know he'll be gunning for me, let him come, and I will end him'

The next thing I feel is Akikos' hand on my shoulder, I looked to her. She had a worried look on her face. 'Dam my thoughts much have shown on my face'. I put my hand to hers and gave her a re assuring smile. She perked up as I turned back to Yasaka.

"I see, is your information reliable, not that I'm doubting you"

A guard hands Yasaka a folder and she slides it across the table to me, I open it, and inside is filled with pictures. All of him.

'I see'. "So he knows you're watching him then"

"Beg pardon" Yasaka speaks confusion in her voice.

"my brother isn't just some low life street thug, he is a Maki, and with our blood comes our visual powers, if he had even felt a Yōkai near him he would have kept them in is sight at all times, regardless of how skilled they are at masking their presence, with his Mangekyō Sharingan he can see everything that is hidden, even if they are trying to hide, he knows your people are watching him. I'd suggest you call them off immediately before he decides to go somewhere that he doesn't want them to see"

Her eyes widen as she turns to one of the attending guards at the door and gives a nod, he quickly leaves.

"Thank you for the warning"

I nod in response, as I flip through the pictures and stop at one, and then looked back, and then lift a picture showing it to Yasaka, it's of my brother but he's standing beside another man, this one had messy silver hair, an open neck shirt showing off his chest, a black jacket and jeans with a chain hanging from his belt.

"Do you know who this man is?"

"No we have no information on him, best we can tell they are acquaintances, as they have met up a few times but other than that nothing. We tried having a team follow him to find out more, but when they tried he disappeared in a flash"

'Who ever this one is, he has some connection to my brother, but what'

"Um I'm sorry but am I out of the loop here, who is your brother? Why is he of such great importance, and what's a Sharingan?" Leone asks completely clueless

Akiko and I turn to her and our Sharingans activate, Leone visible flinched.

"These are Sharingan, they allow us to see everything for now that's all you need to know. As for my brother, I've been preparing to end him since I was ten years old" I looked back to the photos.

"Why he steal your favourite toy or something" she joked

"He killed our parents in front of me" I said my voice low not making eye contact just staring at the photos.

Leones' eyes were filled with pity and sadness, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"It's alright" I closed my eyes and my Sharingan dissipated. "Now that I know he's closer it won't be long, but whoever this person is, I want to know more, if my brother has friends I want to know what his plans are"

Before I could think any deeper into it, all of a sudden the entire palace shook, I instantly rose to my feet along with Akiko and Leone. Both Akiko and I activated our Sharingans, and we then responded.

""We're under attack""

Through my Sharingan I could see a massive magic circle aura opening up from above and at least a hundred auras coming through it, what is going on here.

The guards instantly lead us out into the main hallway and as we start down a set of hidden stairs to a safe room, the main doors blow open and several women all in cloaks and hoods appear, with my Sharingan I can see the magic power gathering above their heads, they're preparing to attack.

"Get down" I grab Kunou and jump to the side with Leone, as a blast hits the stairway. The passage is blocked by rubble.

Our attackers don't say a word they instantly surround us. Leone and I are back to back, I'm holding Kunou. With my Sharingan active I'm watching four of the attackers in my line of sight for any movement if they attack ill move.

"Kenta Maki"

'They know my name'

"You're coming with us"

"Like hell I am"

I activate my sacred gear and my wind rips around my body, I can feel Leones' eyes on me, she's impressed. But I can't focus on her right now. My Sharingan picks up on two of the attackers about to fire. I snap my fingers and my family sword appears in my hand, I focus my lightning down it as I thrust it forward intercepting their attacks and my wind knocking them back. Two come at us from Leones' side but using her fists she punches them in the gut and sends them into two stone pillars in the side of the room.

'Wow she looks to be as strong as Koneko'

With our attackers down to three, Leone forces her way past the last one on her side and grabs one of the massive stone pillars and she swings it like a baseball bat, I drop, careful of Kunou, and look up to see the pillar swinging overhead and putting the last three enemies right through a wall.

'Ok she might just be stronger'

But just as the last three are down, more pile in through the doors. 'Dam we just can't get a break can we. And while I'm holding Kunou, it's too risky for me to use my lightning and I can't turn to static with her either or ill drop her'

"Akiko!"

Moments later I feel movement from behind me, its Akiko she came out of my shadow.

"I'm here Kenta-Sama"

"Wow! Where'd the midget come from?" Leone yelled swinging the pillar.

"Akiko take Kunou back to her mother, and then get back here to give us a hand"

"Speak for yourself, I can do this all day"

Leone pipes up as she swings the pillar again sending five more of them through the wall again.

I hand Kunou to Akiko as she turns and sinks into the shadows again with Kunou closing her eyes afraid to look.

Now that I was free I let my lighting flow, my body was pulsating and I waved my hand in an arc sending small needles of lightning into the approaching attackers.

I then raise my hands up and hit the ground

"Kanjō no sāji" (emotion surge)

A blast of electricity ripped through the floor shredding the tiled surface and electrifying twenty of the attackers. As they screamed in pain I leapt up in the air, dodging a bombardment of magic shots.

'Dam if only we were outside I could use my bigger attacks and take them all out at the same time'

{Then use me partner, my winds aren't restricted to where you are}

'Ok then you want a taste then you got it'

I ball my fist as wind swirls around it I kick off the air using my sacred gear to solidify the air behind me and I push forward.

"Tempest gear: Atsuryoku kōka" (pressure drop)

As I'm above them I to a twirl in mid-air and hit the ground and on impact the air above them become thick like stone and the massive pressure slams all of them to the ground.

"Tempest gear: Atsuryoku shotto" (pressure shot)

Thrusting my fist forward the same effect that forced them all to the ground, happened again only it was a in a five meter area from the front of my fist that slammed them all against the back wall.

"Dam wouldn't want to piss you off" Leone bellowed as she swung the pillar again knocking more attackers away, "so who are these guys anyway and why are they after you"

"No clue", 'why are they after me, or are we just in their way to get to Yasaka and Kunou? No they definitely wanted me they said that much. Maybe I'm just plan B.'

More attackers poured in, dam this will never end. They instantly launch more attacks. I raise my sacred gear solidifying a wall of air in front of me 'Atsuryoku gādo' (pressure guard), their attacks hit the wall and scatter everywhere as I just walk forward and my wall encases me until I'm right in the centre of them. I then let lightning surge from my body as they kept firing.

"Tempest gear: Atsuryoku denki parusu" (pressure electro pulse)

I raised my arms out from my sides and pushed out from myself as my dome of wind and my lighting expanded catching all of the attackers inside and out as it ripped through the air, those inside were caught my the pressure and those outside were hit by my lightning, everything dropped, and then I dropped to my knee. I was feeling the pressure. 'Using both my sacred gear and my lightning at the same time was extremely powerful but also very draining, I've got to figure out some better combinations or get stronger so that it doesn't hurt as much'

"*whistle* damn that was something"

"Kenta-Sama"

I looked over to see Akiko come sprinting out of the shadows to my side, helping me to a pillar as I try to catch my breath.

"Thanks Akiko, I really gotta watch my energy reserves"

"Rest here, we'll take care of the rest"

Akiko turned and walked over to beside Leone as they both made their ways outside, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. 'Damn, am I going to pass out again?'

{You're just worn out, combining our powers is still your heavy hitter, you'll need to rest but you're getting stronger}

'Good to know'

I closed my eyes and I began to drift off, the next thing I know, I'm waking up with my head on Akikos lap.

"How long was I out?"

"Half an hour"

"What's the damage?"

"A few wounded but we forced them back, your last attack managed to take out the most of them, we were just mopping up the stragglers"

"I see. What about Yasaka and Kunou?"

"They're fine, I got them to the safe room and the guards took over from there, they are out now treating the wounded"

"that's good" I said rubbing my head as I tried to get up, but then Akiko forced me back down, I blinked a few times before looking to her. Her eyes were sad, "Akiko"

"I though you weren't going to wake up this time"

'Dam I made her worry again, I really have to stop doing that'

I smiled a small smile, before spinning and sitting up, I then pulled Akiko into a loving embrace

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have worried you like that, I'm a Baka king"

"No you're not. You're kind, gentle, strong and caring, I wouldn't serve anyone else. You are my one true king. I just can't bare seeing you in pain when there is nothing I can do about it"

"Thank you Akiko"

 **Scene break**

The two of us walked out of the main residence to find, Yasaka, Kunou and Leone all waiting for us.

We walked up only to have Yasaka and Kunou bow to me, I blinked a few times in shock. 'The leader of a city is bowing to me.'

"Kenta-Sama we were forever in your debt, if it were not for you the damage would have been far worse"

"It's alright I was merely doing my duty to repay you for your information there's is no need for thanks"

"You saved Kunous' life, my daughter is the most precious thing in the world to me. I am forever in your debt"

"Onii-Chan saved me"

Kunou ran over and hugged my leg, I put my hand on her head and patted it.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't let anything happen to my little Imouto"

"Onii-Chan~"

'So cute~'

I then sighed.

"What was the damages?"

"Some wounded but not fatally, though our entire Intel division was burnt to ash"

"So it was a terrorist attack, with your intel as the prime objective", 'then what did they want with me'

"It would seem so, though what group were behind it is still a mystery"

"Well keep me informed if you find out, for now it would seem my business is concluded here, so I'll be returning to Kouh"

"Waaaaah, Onii-Chan is leaving"

"I'm sorry but I have people waiting for be back home, so I can't stay, but if you ever want to talk or spend time together, just ask you Okaasan to call me for another visit, I'd love to spend more time with my new Imouto"

She nodded sadly with frown on her face but perked up when I flicked her nose with a smile.

"Kenta?"

I stood up and looked to Leone. "Yea"

"I'd like to accept your offer into your peerage, after seeing how you fight and the kind of person you are, I know it's the right choice"

I looked to Akiko who gave an approving nod. Which I grinned to.

"Great I was hoping you'd accept, is a rook spot fine by you? I think it would work perfectly given your strength, it would be the perfect fit"

"Sure rook sounds perfect"

I nodded in approval before Akiko tugged on my sleeve I turned to her.

"Will she be attending Kouh as well?"

Leone looked confused. "Attending?"

"Yes she will be, remember I make that a must for all of my peerage"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"As part of my peerage, moving to Kouh and getting a first rate education are all part of the package"

*click*

"Kenta-Sama, Sona-Sama confirms a new spot is reserved for her in the third year class alongside you, Rias-Sama and Akeno-san"

"Well I see you both work fast, no backing out now Leone"

I walk past her with her mouth gaping open in a comical fashion. Akiko jumps up and grabs her collar and drags her behind us as we wave to Yasaka, and Kunou.

"W-wait I have commitments here, debts I need to pay"

Leone wines as she is dragged along on her backside by Akiko. She looks like she's enjoying the payback.

"Don't worry about them" Yasaka calls "I'll see all of your debts here are expunged, and all your stuff sent to Kouh, enjoy your new life with them"

"Thank you." I called waving back, "oh Leone, speaking of debts, gambling is not permitted while you're in my peerage, unless amongst the peerage members, can't have you blow your allowance in a single game"

"Allowance, I get an allowance?"

"Yep 100,000yin a month and that's on top of what you earn from your devil duties once they start"

There was a slight grin coming to Leones face when she heard that.

"But that'll be cut in half if you don't maintain a B+ average in your school work~"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

 **And that is that Leone is in and Kentas group grows another member, things are getting good, and will get even better as it progresses, next chapter covers the ball tournament and Yumi going rouge, and then it will be the two week cool off for me to relax and build up a new reserve so I'll see you all in a weeks' time. For the next chapter I would have been starting it after this chapter but, with a big chapter coming up in my other fiction next week I wanted to wait, going on a 2 week wait before a big chapter is just mean and I don't do that to my readers, aren't I nice. Any way cyas in a week.**

 **Harem (no change)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna (1 mutation pawn)**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	22. Chapter 21

**Well guys here's the latest chapter in the DxD: draconian Dragon god series, I hope you're all enjoying it because I'm enjoying watching the stats grow and grow.**

 **85 reviews**

 **119 followers**

 **103 favourites**

 **25,457 views**

 **That is brilliant**

 **Now before I continue I want to remind all this will be the last update on this chapter for the next 2 weeks, I mentioned last chapter I'll be taking that break after this, as I need to build up my reserves again for both fictions and at the same time prep my other fictions and build up their reserves.**

 **Thing is guys I'm still in education I'm working towards getting my foundation degree and I'm on the last year of the course so when September comes around again I won't have time with all my coursework to write, so things are going to slow down with posting, I be lucky if I can post a chapter a month between coursework and work placement and projects and all my family stuff.**

 **But I will post and that's a promise it may take a while but I will post 100%.**

 **So with that addressed let's get on to the reviews for last chapter.**

 **grimmreapper90: thanks, Leone is actually a character from another anime, Akame Ga Kill, I took her from there and worked her into the DxD world, anyone would know her if they watched the anime, she was my second fav character from the anime, though warning, when it comes to that anime, do not get attached to any character emotionally be they good or bad, they all meet very bloody ends, yes even my sweet Leone, but she was the last to fall, so I watched till the end =)**

 **Ryujomaru15: yep thanks, it won't be long till I start pulling more and more members in, and then all that's left is for the promotion to high class and then the bad ass shit begins**

 **TehDIGI: =), I originally wanted to give Yasaka to Issei because the guy needs some more in his harem, for when I start writing lemons on both side of the story, though I like your angle on the fatherly attraction. I've had a few requests now to swap Irina and Xenovia, I had them the way that is because I makes sense really given that Irina and Ise were child hood friends and Xenovia will want a strong specimen and what's stronger than the host of a dragon god, but I think If I was to do such a think id end up giving them both to Kenta and leave none to Issei cause I'm mean like that, I'll put it on the list of things to consider over the 2 week break**

 **Guest (Ragna): actually I have multiple fiction ideas it's just with the time I have and the time I'm going to have it for writing, I need to priorities more, cause when September comes around I may only be posting 1 chapter for 1 fiction a month and so my time is going to be stretched as is.**

 **DJDrake: thanks glad you're enjoying it, and I intend to continue for a long time, but first a 2 week break to prep for the future.**

 **Ok that's all guys back to the chapters.**

After arriving back in Kouh viva the bullet train wanting to take some time to explain a few things to Leone. We then used our rings to teleport ourselves back home we arrived in the first floor living room to where we were greeted with ever seat taken up with a girl with a photo album in their hands, I peered around to see some of them were Isseis, looks like Asia found his old baby photos, looking over Rias's shoulders to see what ones she was looking at my eyes widened.

"Those are mine"

"Baby Kenta, baby Kenta, baby Kenta"

I shivered at that, 'ok note to self, lock away and never bring out again'

I looked back as she turned the page, that photo, it was when I was young maybe only six, but it was still as vivid in my mind as anything, it was out in our backyard, I was swinging from a tree branch from my father's shoulders, my mother was the one taking the picture, but swinging of it right beside me was Arashi, swinging right along beside me all by himself. We looked so happy, I took a deep audible breath as I let the happy moments in, only to feel a tear in my eye, Rias turned and saw, I quickly turned away wiping the tear away, next thing I felt were to arms wrapped around me, Rias.

"I'm sorry I know the past can be painful for you"

"It's alright" I smiled, putting my hand on hers giving a gentle reassuring squeeze. I turned to face her. "The past is in the past, and memories are just that memories, meant for remembering what made us who we are, mine are just sadder than some, but my future is looking brighter every day, now that you're in it"

I pulled her close and kissed her forehead and held her for a moment before letting her go, she looked at Leone.

"Oh who is this, a new friend?"

"Oh of course I guess introductions are in order." I cleared my throat very loudly to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is Leone, Leone care to introduce yourself"

"Sure thing, names Leone Leonella, future rook under Kenta-Sama, I hope we can all get alone"

I smiled as everyone greeted her.

"Nice to see a new face for Kenta-Sama future peerage"

"You address him with Sama too, I assume you're also in his future peerage"

"Yes I'm Mira, Kenta-Sama future pawn, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"And you also" Leone smiled as her lion ears popped out through her hair

Everyone gazed wide eyes at her for amount before, looking to me.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention, Leone is also a lion Yōkai"

I noticed a slight sad look in Konekos eyes, but I just brushed it off as her being sad I didn't ask her to be my rook, but I couldn't take her away from Rias, they've been together for ages, I'm not even sure how they came, to find each other, I don't really know much about any of the senior members of the club or their reasons for being in Rias peerage. But maybe I'd better not ask, memories can be very painful, I should know.

Everyone started chatting with Leone, Koneko was still being quiet and the two of them just exchanged glances, but I suppose that's just something between them. I smiled as I watched my new future rook getting along with everyone else so well.

Issei was just staring at her ears and tail. 'Careful that girl would break you in half'.

I turned to see Yumi wasn't joining in the conversation, she was staring at a photo album, but her stare was filled with anger and rage. 'What was she looking at?'

I walked behind her and looked over her shoulder to see the photo. It was of Issei, myself and Irina, a young tomboyish girl, that both me and Issei grew up with, I had always noticed how she fawned over Issei, but Issei being Issei, never noticed her actions, I wouldn't have been surprized if he hadn't noticed she was a girl, but then she was such a tom boy back then, she moved away some three years before my parents deaths, she probable doesn't even know about it.

But then I looked at the wall behind us in the photo, there was a sword mounted on the wall, when I looked at it a chill went down my spine. 'A holy sword, dam never even noticed that before. But why is Yumi staring so angrily at it, I get that holy swords are dangerous but they're just objects, does she have some kind of history with holy swords'

"You alright" I asked

"Yes just bad memories"

"Want to lighten the load"

"No, it's no one's business but my own" she closed the book and made her way to the door.

'Somethings not right, Yumi is never that sad, something must be wrong'

"What's the problem with Yumi?" Rias asked seeing Yumi leave the room

"I'm not sure she saw a picture of me is a holy sword in the background and got all angry and then left when I asked her about it"

"A holy sword, well that would explain it"

"Care to tell"

"It wouldn't be my place, bad memories for Yumi"

"I see"

"Well let's change the subject, your peerage seems to be growing day by day, soon you may even pass me in the number of peerage members"

"I suppose so, I was lucky to find someone like her, her strength is stronger if not on par with Konekos rook strength already"

"Really and how did you find that out? You two spar or something."

"I suppose you'll find out sooner or later, I just didn't want to worry you"

"Worry me about what?"

"During my meeting in Kyoto, there was an attack, wizards"

"An attack"

"Yes they seemed to have been organized and structured, they completely overwhelmed the city guard, their intelligence division was levelled, and all intelligence was lost, but that's not all"

"What?"

"During the battle they were trying to sub do and capture me, like I was a secondary objective after the intelligence division was levelled to the ground"

"Well that's not surprizing given that you're a future clan head like me, they would have wanted you for ransom or leverage of some kind"

"Well they didn't get me, together both Leone and I forced them back. And I called my grandfather on the train, he's setting up a defensive legion around Kouh, I didn't ask him but he doesn't want any to leave anything to chance especially when…."

"Especially when….. what?"

"Arashi has been spotted less than a week's travel from here"

"What he's in japan!"

"Yes and close, apparently he's been here for a while but just hasn't made a move, or at least none that we know of"

"So that's why you grandfather is so cautious. With him so close he might worry that he'll try something"

"Yes as he's about a week's travel from both here and the clan village, when means he could attack ether, so my grandfather wants to leave nothing to chance"

"But what could he be doing so close"

"Meeting with people, they had photos from his surveillance, but they were destroyed in the attack and all copies when the Intel division was destroyed"

"You don't think he could have been behind the attack do you"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but how would he have gotten so much man power behind him"

"I'm not sure, he's a tricky one your brother"

"Yea he always knows how to make you think one thing but then completely blindsides you from behind with something completely different, he's twice the strategist I am"

Rias put her hand to my face as she looks into my eyes. "Don't doubt yourself, your brilliant, never forget that"

I smiled, 'dam how could I be so lucky to have someone like her in my life, and I'm engaged to her none the less'. The two of us were having a moment, when the phone started ringing, I answered.

"Hello"

"Hello, Kenta-kun, I'm calling to leave a message for you and Rias" Sona answered.

"Oh really, well she's currently occupied at the moment but I'll pass it on, what is it?"

"Ok, a meeting has been requested between you two and two exorcist representatives from the church, they have asked for it to be first thing Wednesday. As you may not be an upper class devil as a next head of such a clan, is the reason you've been requested to attend."

"So many meeting lately, I just got back from one in Kyoto, this one sounds quite important, thanks Sona-Chan"

"…" the line went silent

"I may not be able to see you right now but I can tell your blushing"

"I-I, I'm not"

"You're a terrible liar Sona-Chan"

"….."

"I don't know what I prefer more, you're silent cute blushing or that cute noise you made in the council room"

"…"

"So when do you plan on moving in, my offer still stands"

"Have you mentioned me to Rias Yet?"

"not yet, but given the fact that she's being very naughty right now and eavesdropping on our conversation from another line, I'll take it she knows now"

"w-what!"

"…how did you know Kenta?" Rias spoke on the phone in embarrassment

"I heard you pick up the line and you're breathing a few times, so any objections to Sona-Chan being the latest in my harem"

"I'm actually a bit shocked I knew you had a thing for smart people Sona, but for Kenta"

"…..Rias, he beat me at chess"

"Really!...Then I won't stand in your way to being with him, but I'm his wife"

"That's a given"

"Glad you both can agree, now, we'll arrange a time when you can move in, there's plenty of space, though if you're like the others you'll be sleeping in the same bed as me regardless"

"…."

"Ha-ha, Sona-Chan you're blushing again"

"…..no I'm not"

"Whatever"

In a despite attempt to avoid further embarrassment Sona changes the topic

"Oh Rias, remember we have our ball tournament on Tuesday"

"Of course where we beat you"

"You will try"

"Oh sounds like good betting opportunity here"

"Oh and what would we be betting" Sona asked

"Privileges and rewards" I smirked

"Explain" Sona said intrigued

"Rias already knows my preferred bet, seventy two hours of the most sensational nonstop pleasure if you win, or…."

"Your ass is his for twenty four where he can do anything to you, no take backs" Rias said in a rather neutral voice

"So seventy two hours of pleasure, or twenty four under a sadist…. I think I'm going to pass"

"Ha-ha, wise move, I bet you wish you that you had been that wise, Hm Rias"

"….." now Rias was silent

"So Rias made the same bet I take it"

"Yep, I've still to collect on it, but I haven't forgotten Rias"

"Mmmmmmmm" Rias wined

"Ha you were hoping I had forgotten weren't you"

"Kind of"

"Oh not on your life"

"Well this has been a most enlightening conversation, Rias I assume you heard about the meeting since you've been listening in"

"Yes I heard thanks for the three day breather beforehand"

"No problem, talk to you two tomorrow"

""Good bye""

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, to see everyone except Koneko, huddled around Leone, petting her.

"What is this pet the lion day"

Leone was curled up with everyone petting her ears and stoking her tail, she did look comfy.

Then Genji came in with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Wow when did the petting zoo get here?"

"Ah Genji, this is Leone my future…are you drunk"

"…..yeaaaaaaaaanoooooooo, ah no"

"Yep he's drunk, well might as well get drunk, while the drinking's good"

"Be my guest" Genji said as he tossed her the bottle

Leone was about to pop the cap and down, its contents when I swiped it.

"Hey this is one of my good bottles of whiskey, its over twenty years old, and you're drinking it straight from the bottle, for shame"

"Hey booze is booze"

"Not this it isn't, Genji you better not have touched the other four bottles, I was saving them for special occasions"

"No…it's just we ran out of the other stuff so I went looking and found your private stash"

"Well these are off limits"

I snapped my fingers and the bottle disappeared into my pocket dimension and another bottle took its place.

"Here this should tide you over"

I tossed the cheaper bottle to Leone, who popped the lid and proceeded to drink away.

"Ah thanks, Kenta-Sama"

"No problem, don't drink too much, I'm going to go and get started on dinner, Issei I assume you and Asia are staying for dinner"

"Na we've got to get back Kiryuu, will be getting home soon, she was sorting some stuff out with her folks"

Both Issei and Asia got up to leave. I nodded in understanding, 'if only Kiryuu was a devil, things would be so much simpler, I think Issei has an eye on her for when he has his peerage, well it certainly wouldn't shock me'

"Ok see ya tomorrow then"

After Issei and Asia left those of us that remained all had dinner. I cooked of course. And then after Rias ordered we all go to bed, something about how she wants us all well rested over the next two nights for this ball tournament, I didn't really mind so I called my three girls for an early night as well.

Surprisingly Leone was good with an early night, but that might have been because of all the drink her and Genji had consumed over dinner.

So this is how I find myself now same position as this morning only now, Leone has taken the spot between my legs, and she has the same excuse as Rias when it came to sleeping, she needed to be in the nude.

{Well things are getting livelier around here and there was something even more interesting when we got back did you feel that power like I did}

'Kind of hard not to it was definitely holy and powerful, a fallen angle perhaps'

{Yes and I suspect leader class, keep your guard up if it attacks you may be in trouble}

'You don't think I can handle a fallen angle'

{Not of this class all leader class fallen angles survived a battle against god, so it goes without saying they're powerful and it isn't just for show}

'Alright I'll be careful'

 **Time skip next day**

Well I must say Issei, myself and Genji, must look like absolute play boys walking to school. Currently around us are, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Akiko, Leone, and Mira. Yumi had returned to her flat after last night's little blow out, I still had no clue what it was about, something about a holy sword, ill mention it to Rias later.

We had decided to walk to school rather that porting in as I wanted Leone to get the lay of the town and know where everything is so she doesn't get lost. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

Upon entering the school gate the amount of death glairs Issei, Genji and I got was immense, every guy in the school wanted our balls on a platter, me especially as it was now common knowledge Rias and I were engaged so I was number one on every males hit list, 'they could try but they would find themselves in for a rather shocking situation.'

Leone seemed to distract the boys for a bit as they all started gawking at her, hey a new blond bomb shell in school would attract anyone eye, especially with her modified uniform, she took the skirt up shorter than it already was, ditched the shoulder covers and dyed the skirt a yellow, took off the sleeves of the dress shirt wearing two wrist bands, Sona almost had a heart attack seeing how she modified it after she brought it to us this morning.

Starting into school I informed Leone that she would be joining the ORC as a cover for the day to day devil business, though she isn't one yet it still serves a purpose. She nods to me while watching Koneko out of the side of her eye, and Koneko is watching her back. Those two have been on edge all morning I'm going to have to find out what's going on between those two.

The day went on as per usual but Rias was able to pull us all from class in preparation for the ball tournament, for some reason Yumi didn't turn up for school, which I found to be rather odd, as the others were changing I came out to find Rias already waiting with a worried face on.

I knelt down in front of her.

"Rias what's wrong"

"It's nothing I'm just worried about Yumi, missing school isn't like her"

"If you want I could track her down and keep an eye on her, she'll never even know I'm there"

"Thank you Kenta"

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist as she leaned in to me, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled.

"Hey can't have one of my girls sad now can I, especially my fiancé, what kind of man would that make me"

We sat like that until everyone had come out and we began practice, we didn't know what to expect in the tournament so we practiced everything, the games and clubs would be announced on the day by random draw.

After a full day of practicing everyone was beat, even with our devil, supernatural and heavily trained stamina we were all lying on the grassy field completely exhausted.

 **Time skip the next day**

Ok things are getting a little heated up I though as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Buchouuuuuu! You can do it!" Issei cheered from the tennis court fence.

I smiled watching the match, it was a Rias verses Sona and Akeno verses Tsubaki, take about a battle, they were even secretly using devil powers to make the game more interesting.

'All's fair in love, war and school yard games'

My glance turns to Issei as I see him gawking at Rias' uniform, the mini-skirt.

'That little pervert is perving on my fiancé'

{Oh, he's in trouble, I wish I could say it was nice knowing you perv but it wasn't}

I place my hand on his shoulder and let about five hundred thousand volts pass through as he drops to the ground twitching.

"Eyes off Rias Issei, she's mine"

I turn back to the game.

SLAM!

Rias was just playing around with Sona, but Sona was still playing around with her as well, they were both having fun but still trying to win at the same time.

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

{She sure is popular even among the other female student}

"A match between High-class Devils in a place like this, it's quite impressive."

Akiko was also enjoying watching it beside me. It was just like she said. I never expected that there would be a match between the High-class Devils here. And now both of them weren't holding back. They were seriously hitting the ball with their racket.

"Here I comes Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

Both of them were exchanging words like that, and they were both really into this match. It looked like a situation in a sports-comedy manga! Even I was getting fired up just looking at them!

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!"

Ah, Saji was also cheering in the fence opposite of me. He was even swinging a flag which had a writing "Student Council" on it. Wow, he's also fired up!

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

The ball Sona had just hit went rushing towards Rias

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Rias tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed its direction and went down!

'Tricky Sona, very tricky'

"15-30" the referee announced

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my "Shitori-Zone"."

I couldn't help but sweat drop at the conversation, 'so they've got a bet running between themselves, well things could get interesting from here, as long as.'

*SNAP* *SNAP*

'Yep knew that would happen.'

…the rackets broke, well looks like it's down to the club matches to decide who the victor is going to be.

I looked over to see Yumi looking out into space, 'at least she came in today, bust she seems out of it.'

{Stuff on her mind probably}

'I still don't know what's bothering her it was just a holy sword'

{Some have bad history with those swords partner, Yumi could be one of them}

'That's it I'll be asking Rias to explain later after the games are over, right now we've got to focus.'

The rest of us all return to the ORC club room to await Rias announcing the decision for the deciding game.

She comes in with a wicked smile on her face. She's happy I can tell.

"Dodge ball"

The second I heard that the exact same smile came on my face and the pair of us were grinning at each other while at the same time scarring everyone else.

 **Time skip**

The game was put off till that night so we didn't have to hold back and no one would see us use our magic.

Everyone was in the gym, a magical barrier had been set up to prevent the gym inevitable being destroyed. Currently everyone was stretching, Issei was currently being crushed my Koneko, seriously how dumb can you get to let Koneko help you stretch with her strength.

Well I'm one to talk I'm in the same position with Leone, and I take this time to talk to her.

"Hey Leone, what's up with you two, you've been giving each other the evil eye every since you two seen each other"

"It's just something I can't put my finger on, she seems familiar"

"Familiar how? Like you know her"

"No but it's her presence, I ran into someone a few years back with the same presence, I never liked the bitch"

"Well try to get along with her, last thing we need is a brawl breaking out between two girls of your strength, ok"

"I'll try Kenta-Sama"

"That's all I ask"

As I get up Asia hands me a ribbon with the ORC initials sowed into it, I look around and everyone has one.

"Wow this is well made, did you make these Asia?"

"No Issei did last night"

"Wow, Issei I didn't know you knew how to sow"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I do just not very well, Asia had to heal my hands I kept sticking myself with the needle"

"Well they turned out great"

I wrapped it around my head and tied it off.

As I did I looked to see the school council walk in. I crack mu knuckles ready for some action as Mira and Akiko take ring side seats.

I had explained my decision before that we had to have even members and that Leone with her strength was a better choice strategically, with her strength and that I wasn't picking favourites, but It didn't stop me from feeling bad for benching them, I'd make it up to them by doting on them later, I'd have a sparring match with Mira and buy Akiko the latest copy of her favourite manga, she thinks I don't notice her reading when we've no official business.

The game starts on the whistle and it doesn't take long for demonic power balls to start flying, now is a very good time to have Sharingan I could easily dodge the balls coming, and block them, before returning my own with a blast of wind behind them, I couldn't use lighting as the balls were rubber and of course we didn't actually want to hurt the other team, just mess with them.

Koneko was the first to go on our side followed by Asia, and then Akeno and Leone held in till last, now all that was left was, me, Issei, Yumi and Rias, versus Sona, Tsubaki and Saji. But Yumi was barely paying attention, she was just starting out into space.

"You're wide open girl"

Tsubaki threw a fast ball filled with demonic energy at Yumi who wasn't even registering it, I saw it coming and quickly jumped in the way but the power behind the shot was more than I thought, I caught it but the resulting demonic energy was enough to shred my shirt to threads leaving my top bare and making all the girls blush seeing my body, I grinned.

"You're out Tsubaki" I smiled holding the ball.

She pouted slightly before walking off. Still eyeing my bare chest.

"Kaichou get the perv" was the next thing I heard before

"gaaaaaaaaah"

I looked to the side to see Issei on his knees holding his junk.

My toes curled in pain seeing that, ouch.

"That's going a bit far Sona, hitting him is one thing but in the jewels and with a demonic ball, that's just wrong on so many levels" I said wincing feeling the pain.

I noticed Saji was laughing.

"Only fair to return the gesture!"

I cocked back my wrist and filled the ball with my own demonic energy and shot it at Saji, and the same sound came out.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Saji dropped the same as Issei when my shot made contact.

"Well Saji put Issei in the cross hairs so I'm not going to feel bad about that one"

As both Saji and Issei were dragged off the court and Yumi was side-lined, only Sona, I and Rias remained.

"You had best give up Sona, you can't win"

"Oh we shall-"

"TIME, winner's occult research club"

Looks like times up, and we win.

The entire ORC starts cheering, I go to Issei who is currently being healed by Asia, and the position that they are in and the way it looks form where I'm standing, is very inappropriate to say the least, him with his legs wide, and her kneeling down to heal his injured man hood.

I was about to speak when a sound echoed through the gym, luckily the student council had already left.

*SLAP*

I turned to see where the sound had come from it was Rias and Yumi, Yumi with a red hand print across her cheek.

'Ouch I've felt that before, its stings.'

It didn't take a genius to work out that Rias had slapped Yumi to try and snap her out of whatever funk she was in.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Yumi didn't even look like she felt it, she was still looking out into open space.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, I guess I want feeling well today, I'll take my leave" she said in a cold unfeeling tone.

'Ok this has to stop.'

"Yumi, I don't know what's wrong with you, nor how I can help but, we are your friends we want to help"

"That's right were comrades aren't we" Issei said standing by my side.

"Comrades…friends…" Yumi then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"We want to help you Yumi, let us help tell us what's wrong" I pleaded

"You two are always burning…, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?" Issei states

'No it's something different, we all have our own reasons for living, and we all need something to strive for.'

"No."

"Then tell us what is the reason you live, what troubles you so"

I spoke in an equally cold tone, I was starting to get annoyed with her attitude.

"I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

She had a face with a strong determination. That face, it's the same as mine, the same cold anger. Vengeance.

Yumi turns and blurs away with her knight speed before anyone can stop her.

I turn to Rias, "I'm going after her I don't like that look in her eye, she may just do something reckless, when I get back I want to know everything about Yumi and her connection to holy swords"

"Akiko, go to the clan library and bring me every book you can find on the holy sword Excalibur and take it to my study in the head residence, I'll be there shortly"

Akiko nodded disappearing into a magic circle, Rias gave me a very sad look before nodding in approval. Using my ring I changed into something more durable a black track suit with a hood and trainers,

"Don't worry Rias I'll keep her safe"

I turned into static and followed Yumi, she may be fast but no one can out run lighting.

 **Time skip**

I had been following Yumi in the shadows for the past three hours, she has been walking aimlessly down the town streets, for what she's looking for I don't know. Then we hear a sound, someone screaming, a man comes round the corner, he's dressed in a clergy outfit, looks like a religious man, but he's all covered in blood.

"Help me ple-aaaaah"

He could even finish his sentence before he was cut down from behind by someone, the culprit steps into the street lights light and I can see them clearly

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

Freed Zelzan, oh I haven't seen him in a while I was about to intervene when I felt the killing intent pulsing off Yumi, it wasn't directed at me it was all focused on freed and his sword.

'That sword couldn't be Excalibur could it.'

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today." Yumi spoke in an angry and cold tone but he simply laughed it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. But Yumi can handle him if it gets out of hand ill step in.

Yumi instantly makes a demonic sword in her hands and then the long sword freed is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

'That light it hurts just to look at it.'

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

'So that is Excalibur, well looks like Yumi can face down what she wants to destroy after all and I'll be right here to back her up.'

{Partner she's going to need help}

'What do you mean, it's just freed. She handled him before.'

{Excalibur's have unique abilities and their holy blades hurt devils ten times worse that regular holy swords and light weapons}

'Dam that's bad news, wait what do you mean Excalibur's plural, I thought there was only one Excalibur.

{Another time, just pull that girl out of there before she gets hurt}

*shatter*

I look down at the two to see freed and Yumi fighting, but the second the two swords meet, Yumis demonic sword shatters on contact. And she's knocked back.

'Crap'

I summon my family sword and blitz in front of freed and intercept the next strike before he hits Yumi.

"Hello again, bastard"

"Well isn't this a unpleasant surprize, it isn't nice to see you again Kenta-Chan"

"Like wise freed, sorry but you're going to have to piss off now"

I push back on his sword and a twist I activate my tempest gear and pull a fist full of compressed air and then launch it into his gut and send him flying backwards landing him on his back.

He quickly gets up sneering at me, before throwing a flash ball at the ground and disappearing in the light.

'Well at least that's over', I turned to Yumi

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she brushed herself off.

"Fine, why were you following me"

"Isn't that obvious, to make sure you didn't do anything reckless, and it's a good thing I did otherwise you'd be dead"

"Thanks" was all she said as she began to walk away.

"You can't beat it you know, Excalibur is stronger than any demonic sword you can make, even if you throw one hundred of your swords at it, you still won't win"

"What do you know about Excalibur?" she sneered at me

"Nothing, but I know a thing or two about revenge, and how it consumes every fibre of your being, it's the same way I feel towards getting justice for my parents, to end my brother"

"You'd compare what I've gone through to the death of your parents and your quest for vengeance"

"I have no idea what you've got through so I co-"

I couldn't get another word out before Yumi created another sword and came at me.

"Yumi"

I blocked her first swing as she kept swinging, and I kept blocking.

"You have no idea what I've gone through, how many friends, how many comrades I've lost, you have no ideaaaaa!"

She screamed as she swung, I kept blocking until she revered her grip and knocked my sword to the side and she swung her sword down from above and cleaved me down the centre.

Her eyes grew wide realizing what she had just done, she looked to me, and I was standing with the middle of my body as static, as I reformed.

Before I was totally reformed she took off at knight speed. And I watched her go.

"{You not going to go after her}"

"No, she needs some time to herself, if I keep pushing she'll only attack me again"

"Kenta-Sama"

I looked around to see Akiko standing behind me, her fists clenched.

"You didn't get involved"

"I knew you could handle the situation, but for her to attack you like that"

"I'm fine, see not a scratch" I said holding my arms out showing I'm fine, "now did you complete your task"

"Yes all the books the library holds relevant are back in your study"

"Thank you Akiko, come on let's get back, I'll read up on them before returning to Rias," 'I want to know everything, not that I know there's an Excalibur in town'

We disappeared into our clan crest, as we did I felt a pair of eyes on us, they didn't have killing intent to them, more disgust and hatred. 'Who are you?'

 **Well that wraps that up guys, so now I'm off for two weeks meaning my next post will be on the 19** **th** **of August, and hopefully I will have built up a nice big reserve by then at least 5-7 chapters more so it will finish the Kokabiel Arc which I've already planned that far ahead so I know that much. And I will also be starting postings for my 3** **rd** **fiction the one I mentioned a few chapters back the one for all the KentaXAkeno fans out there, I can personally guarantee it will be a lot more 'fruity' than this one, anyway I hope you are all looking forward to it, I'm currently writing its 4** **th** **chapter and the fruits are already inserted with planning complete all the way to chapter 10.**

 **Harem (no change)**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Rosswisse, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem), Yasaka**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna (1 mutation pawn)**

 **Well that's all folks see you all in 2 weeks.**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	23. Chapter 22

**Well everyone it's been two weeks since my last post so here's a chapter everyone been waiting for….but sadly it's going to be the last for a while, I didn't get as much done as I wanted to over the two weeks break I took, so I'm extending it until the new year or until I have a 20 chapter stock pile of all my fictions I have planned, I'm sorry for this but this is just how things are, I know a lot of people enjoy this fiction and will still enjoy it when I start posting again.**

 **Once I have build-up 20 chapters for each of my fictions I am currently working on, I will be post 1 chapter a week for one of my fictions, currently that will be 4 DxDs 1 Naruto and 1 one piece fiction each of these are listed on my profile along with their current status of work, I also have 2 other original fictions I will be working on as well so as you can see I am very busy writing, and then their my college course which I will be starting again in 3 weeks and it will be putting a lot of stress on me so my posts would be stopping any way or at the least slowing down, I was posting regularly for 15 weeks there with this story and I will resume after Christmas…hopefully. I don't want this story to die or my other DxD fiction which has barely gotten off the ground.**

 **Anyway enjoy this latest chapter and I'll see you all come Christmas**

It had been an hour since that scuffle with Yumi and freed, I had just arrived back from my study in the Maki village, after reading through everything my village had accumulated about the Excalibur swords.

And I was now infuriated at the church, I had learned that they had tried to preform unorthodox experiments in order to make children into holy sword wielders to allow them to wield Excaliburs, even though technically they only needed six at a time so I don't know why they wanted more, anymore and it would have been absolutely pointless as there are only seven Excalibur swords and one of them is missing, which proves the churches incompetence even more.

Reading the reports about how all results of the experiments were deemed failures and then reading that they were terminated, which was just a nice way to say they killed of the children that took part, it nearly made me throw up.

I read everything in an hours which was actually sixty hours in my mind, just under three days to read everything to do with holy swords and Excalibur, I had everything memorised. And I never felt more disgusted.

I had arrived back in the meeting room of my mansion where everyone had gathered, all except Yumi, she was probably still on the hunt. I had my suspicions she was the survivor of the holy sword project that I had read about, I prayed I was wrong.

"Alright Rias please tell us all about Yumis past and please don't leave anything out"

She nodded and turned to face everyone, "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"The holy sword project" I said

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I read it in my clans' library, I know all about it, are you saying that Yumi was part of that unforgiveable experiment"

Her eyes turned to sadness and nodded her head.

I gritted my teeth. Now I understand why she is so angry those experiments were nothing short of genocide, and the church condoned it and then they just swept it under the rug like it never happened.

"…This is my first time hearing about this." Asia spoke up

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"No you wouldn't have, it was nothing short of genocide, and yet they claimed it to be all for the advancement of the church just knowing about it makes me want to puke"

Asia looked at me wide eyed, unsure what to say.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen." Rias continued.

"And that's why the project was started to try and artificially create holy sword wielders for battle" I finished

"Yumi is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Issei asked

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

"I read about that also it's called blade blacksmith it is the opposite effect of Yumis sword birth, only they don't have as much kick as their god made counterparts" I stated

"At this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Rias added

"Yumi received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Yumi is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shook her head at Isseis question.

"Yumi couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…" Rias responded trying to word the next part gently. "The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

"that's just a polite way of saying that everyone in the project was killed because the church didn't want to own up to its failure, sure they started it trying to glorify the lord, but then when it all went to rat shit they wanted nothing to do with it" I spat completely outraged I was about ready to march right up to the Vatican and any other religious faction that took part in it and tear the place apart brick by fucking brick

"Its true most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said it with sad eyes.

She may be a devil but damn it she's the kindest person I know, and the church calls people like her and me monstrosities and yet they pull off shit like that. Rias told me that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but I believe that's not the case. I think that Rias was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. The smile I fell in love with. There are also kind people among the devils! And that is my pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yumi into a devil, that girl was swearing for her revenge even when she was in a critical situation. Because her talents were being used for holy-swords since she was born, I wanted her to use her talents as a devil. Yumi's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

So that's it, Rias wanted to save Yumi by turning her into a devil because she had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell her not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use her powers as a devil. But Yumi …

"That girl couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

"I can't honestly blame her for that, I read the reports, saw the photos of the conditions they were kept in, and even what happened after the whole thing went bust" I clenched my fists, "I have no sympathy for men like that, who would do such horrible things and then use religion as an excuse, I hope Yumi gets a hold of the Excalibur's and destroys them I hope she gets a hold of the ones responsible for that despicable project, and then drives a sword though their black hearts"

I didn't hide my emotions that project made me so angry I was practically pulsing with rage and my voice show it. It had even brought out my Sharingan.

Rias put her hand on mine, I felt it and took a deep breath supressing my rage, and my Sharingan. I looked to her and gave her a neutral nod, letting her know I was ok.

"I will just have to watch over Yumi for now and hope that she retunes to her usual self"

"I'm still worried about her, I'm going to go out again and see if I can find her and try to bring her back, if I can't find her ill return in a few hours"

I turned and was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned it was Rias.

"Bring her back safe"

"I'll try"

I kissed her on the forehead and turned and went out the door.

Once outside the house I started to make my way back to where I last saw Yumi.

{You not going to tell her about the Excalibur in her territory}

'I'll inform her tomorrow before the meeting, ill saw we ran in to her when we went looking for her now, but she took off after the incident, which isn't a lie, just changing the time. She needs to sleep and telling her about it would only worry her more, I don't like worrying her.'

{you're a good man partner, now what are we going to do about that damn brother of yours if he makes a move while all this is going on, all hell could break loose and I don't mean that as a metaphor, because that's an actual possibility, and what about that twisted holy presence that's been lingering around town ever since we got back from Kyoto, if it's somehow linked to that Excalibur showing up in town and then the church requesting a meeting with your Gremory girl and you it's bound to have some connection to the presence and Excalibur being here}

'My brother has no interest in me currently he said so himself, so unless something has happened to change that, it's not likely he'll attack, as for that presence and Excalibur ill mention them during the meeting tomorrow and see what the people from the churches reactions are, in order to gauge the situation, right now Yumi is out number one priority'

{Yea don't want to lose a possible harem member, when you finally start screwing them you'll want a fresh girl every night and morning}

'That's enough out of you…..first I've got to bonk Rias, but that's going to have to wait until after all this mess is sorted out'

{Good man priorities, after she out of the way fucking season can begin, who you got in line next}

'Not sure I'll have to wait to see who comes up after…but back to the search'

I searched for the next five hours straight I couldn't find Yumi anywhere in town, unless she laid up somewhere in the more heavily built part of town, I have no clue where she was.

I returned home to find that everyone had actually went to their own beds for a change, and Rias was waiting for me in ours, she was asleep by the time I got there.

I slipped under the convers and lay behind her, her head under my chin, and I slipped my arms around her, she pressed into me subconsciously, and let out a happy sound.

'You'd never guess a girl this cute would blow you away without a second thought'

I kissed the top of her head as I joined her in sleep.

 **Time skip next morning walk to ORC room**

I had informed Rias of the event of that night as I planned to do, so she knows what happened, and I was right she was slightly worried, but at least she got some sleep, so now she can tackle it refreshed and awake.

"Yo Kenta"

I turned to see Issei coming up behind me as I walked.

"Hey Issei your looking awake this morning, what got you so excited this morning"

"I got a visit last night from an old friend, you know her actually"

"Who?"

"Irina Shidou, remember that tom boy that used to hang about with us when we were young, turns out not a boy, and the oppai on her ohhhhhh~"

"Yea I remember her, Issei please tell me you didn't"

"No-no she had a friend with her so I couldn't, they only came to chat but left after a few minutes"

"That's very strange, I wonder why she came back. I know her family took her over to England to study, but I don't know what"

"Yes her folks were quite religious, always trying to get us to go with them to church"

"Yea…..", 'oh shit'

{You thinking what I'm thinking parent}

'She might be one of the people from the church we're meeting with'

{Well this should be an interesting meeting}

We open the door to the club room and I'm immediately tackled by a pigtailed brunet. I blink a few times before regaining my footing and looking at the brunet.

"Ken-Chan!"

"Irina is that you"

"Yep it's so good to see you again"

She hugged me and I returned the gesture.

"Well this is most unexpected, Kenta, you know this one" Rias asked in confusion from the sofa.

"Yes both Issei and I do, we were good friends growing up"

"That was until my folks moved to England for my studies so we couldn't see each other anymore"

"Well it certainly is nice to see you now, you have changed quite a lot"

"So have you in a good way so big now, you used to be shorter than me"

"Now it's the other way round"

"Irina would you care to introduce us" spoke up a blue haired girl sitting on the couch with a very ominous object wrapped in cloth at her side

'That object this feeling'

{It's an Excalibur partner}

'Thought so it's the same feeling I felt when facing freed with his, both these two are holding Excaliburs, well those could prove to be ether a huge pain or a massive asset'

"Ah of course, Xenovia, this is one of my oldest friends Kenta, Kenta this is my partner Xenovia"

I nodded in acceptance of her and she nodded back.

"Well then shall we begin the meeting everyone" I said walking over and sitting beside Rias.

"Ah aren't we meant to be waiting for this other clan heir to show up that lives in this territory" Xenovia asked

I smiled, 'this should be fun'.

"Actually he's already here" Rias said with a smile

"Where?" Irina asked

"Here" I snapped my fingers and my clan seal engulfed me leaving me in my formal clan attire and sash, I smiled at the look of shock on both girls faces.

"Ehhhhhhhh! When did this happen?"

I though how to word this, "Technically I've always been, I just was never told until certain circumstances were met, and when event over lapped and I was reincarnated as a devil everything began to fall into place pretty fast after that, and so here I am for all to see"

"But I don't understand, you were second in your family, did Arashi-Nii-san want to be heir or did he net meet these circumstances"

I tightened my hand and lowered my head so that my hair covered my eyes.

"Please do not mention that filths name in my presence, you had been gone for a long time so I don't expect you to know. My brother murdered both our parents in cold blood, seven years ago"

"…."

Irina had her hand over her mouth, and Xenovias' eyes are wide at this. Everyone else had sad looks in their eyes, they all knew of my bothers deeds, and they all knew I wanted to be the one to end him.

"b-but why would Ara…he do that, he was always so kind to us, I have never seen two brothers who were more close, you two were practically joined at the hip"

"I don't know but I intent to find out….now let's get back to the reason why you came here, and why this meeting was requested"

"Very well we'll get right to the point. The Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

'The Excaliburs were stolen?'

{And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly they are different factions within the Christian religion.}

'But how can Excaliburs be stolen from all three Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox that would have taken some heavy fire power'

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist. Right, it was broken into multiple weaker pieces, and reformed through alchemy, into seven different blades, each with their own unique skills."

"So you're aware that Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Yes, my clan was able to gather information on the Excaliburs, all information, even the stuff your churches think to have swept under the rug, so try not to keep anything back from us, I'll know if you are"

"It appears the clan of Maki can prove to be quite the useful asset, what a pity it had to side with the devils" Xenovia remarked

"Comment all you like, but unless you're about to pull that Excalibur of yours on me which I highly recommend you not do, continue with your story"

Everyone looked at me shocked. But then everyone tensed

"They have an Excalibur"

"Two actually"

Xenovia got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to us. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

[CHILLS].

"Excalibur destruction, said to be the most destructive of the seven blades, its aura certainly lives up to its name" I said recognising the blade form one of the photos I had seen in the files

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous. It's easy to understand that a devil would die instantly just from its touch! Is this a holy-sword? Is this the ultimate weapon to kill devils?

"That is correct "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Xenovia put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is…"

""Excalibur Mimic". You can change its shape into anything you want so it's really its own small arsenal in a flash. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church. Am I Correct?"

"Yep~"

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

"I already knew Xenovia-san, it's not like their any news to me, I've already mention I know all there is to know about them"

Then I realised the presence coming from near me.

I shot a glance to my left, I could feel the anger radiating off Yumi, she had come to this meeting on request that all were present, but now staring down two of the things that she hates most in the world, I can only imagine her pain and anger, if it was my brother sitting across from me I'd feel the exact same.

I tense myself ready to stop her should she attack them, they haven't done anything wrong yet, if they had I'd be the first to act, but as is now if she attacks they we'll have been the ones to start a conflict on neutral terms.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from her. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Yes we're aware of the Excaliburs being divided amongst the three main factions of Christianity, and also now that you've told us we know that they are in this territory"

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

I took a deep noticeable sigh, Rias looked to me.

"Well that would explain the massive twisted holy aura I detected when I arrived back in town for Kyoto, it also explains why that stray priest is running around town with a very powerful holy sword" both Irina and Xenovia went wide eyed at that, "after comparing images from what my clan has gathered I don't have a doubt now that it was Excalibur rapidly, anyone in particular you have in mind from the fallen angle side to have swiped them"

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"Well that matched up with the level of power I felt, it was definitely leader class, so he's in this territory somewhere just concealing his power" I smirked, "so it appears to be a game of hid and seek, my favourite"

Rias also smirked at the name. But there's still something on my mind what was the reason they came here for? Was it for cooperation…unlikely?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

"Yes that would be that stray priest I mention earlier, he was out killing any religious man person he came across the other night, though I was able to chase him off, but the one he was hunting sadly didn't make it.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now let's get down to the main reason you came here shall we, why you asked for this meeting"

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils or the clan of Maki, intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked. I wasn't one bit happy about it ether.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"obviously that is the case when they realise they are out matched already they don't want to take any chance of any assistance going to the fallen angles though it is borderline insulting"

"Insulting or not, headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

I clenched my fist slightly listening to Xenovias tone, she was beginning to annoy me, and the look in Rias's eyes she was quite pissed as well! These two come into Rias territory. That is guarded by my clan, and then decided to say, "Sorry we'll handle this butt out, and don't even think about teaming up with them or trying any funny business". Do they even realize how much they just insulted us both, not to mention our faction and my clan?

"The higher-ups don't trust devils or fallen-angels, and now that the clan of Maki have sided with the devils, it's the same. We were ordered as if the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, or the next head of the largest clan and wielders of a rare visual power. By our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about ether of our glares.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

"And such an accusation as such against the clan of Maki, is insulting. We would never even think about joining the fallen angles in this dispute, or risk our new siding with the devils"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides.

Then suddenly the door opened up and a figure made her way into the room, she had long scarlet hair, and was wearing top suit of armour, and a skirt, she had no weapon to speak of but that didn't mean she wasn't concealing one. She immediately looked to me.

'Those eyes, she was the one watching the other night, when I was fighting against freed'

Then she looked to Xenovia and Irina.

"I take it this is the meeting between the churches and the devils, and the recently sided Maki clan"

Her voice had a hint of disgust when she mentioned my clan, I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes it is" Xenovia answered "and who might you be"

"Your back up, I was sent as a second option by the orthodox church, they didn't want to send one of their own or their Excalibur so they send another party. I assume you've already given these two the message from the churches saying to keep their noses to themselves"

"Yes they have, though even Xenovia-san here used a bit more tact when wording it. And we gave our answer that we will stay out of it and not side with ether of the other faction, in this matter"

"And we're just meant to take the word of devils and the disgraced clan that sides with them"

"You tread on a very thin line exorcist, say another word about my clan and neutral terms or not I will act"

The two of us glared off at each other.

"Um not to get in between you two but what did you say you name was, exorcist from the Orthodox Church?"

"I didn't give one, but I will give it now. My name is Erza scarlet, Exorcist for hire, currently contracted by the Orthodox Church, to assist in the retrieval of the stolen Excaliburs"

"So basically you're just a stay exorcist with no solid links to any church, so why should we trust you, you could be sided with the fallen already and just playing the Orthodox church"

She shoots me off a glair, and I return it in kind. But she leans up against the wall and the mood calms before the conversation continues.

"Is this really all the force the churches could pull together for the retrieval of their swords, or are there more coming?"

"It is just the three of us, we will not fail"

"So it's just the three of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the three of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"I will complete this assigned mission to the fullest of my abilities, but dying isn't something I plan on doing any time soon, but if it happens it happen"

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"And as always foolish"

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. And Kenta I'm shocked I knew you were never a true believed, but has becoming a devil really changed all that much."

'No losing both my parents did'. "Like you said I was never a true believer, so why would I start as a devil"

"Another classic excuse from the disgraced clan, never have so why start now"

'strike two, I hear one more ill comment about my clan and I'm going for her' I narrow my eyes at Erza, really pissing me off now., "so what has the church ordered of the Excaliburs if they cannot be retrieved, and given you numbers it seems very unlikely they will be"

"The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"So a suicide mission"

"Is it possible with only the three of you?" Rias asked.

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

'My guess they're packing something of equal strength to an Excalibur as a last resort, well no point guessing'

"…"

"…"

"Well it would appear this meeting has reached its end" Erza said standing up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"We don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand, and then they went to Erzas' side before going to leave, but then they look they looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumoured "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

"Hm another stray from the church under the care of devils, thinks look even more likely that someone will intervene"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia. And Erza just keeps spouting, accusations.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

Erza looked to Asia with a disbelieving look.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes, as Erzas grew narrower.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression, "…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

I was about to stand when, Issei stood in front of the two of them in defence of Asia.

"Don't touch her." Issei barked. "If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

'Ok things are getting out of hand here'

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is! None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

'I've heard enough'. "What a pile of pretentious bull shit"

Everyone looked to me as I stood up Sharingan active.

"you claim that Asia, could have lived on the love of god alone, that is a bunch of rubbish, Asia read the bible every day, healed people, comforted them and worshiped him every day with her every breath. Her life was a testament to that god you love so much, but apparently that was all fake or not enough. Wow what a great freaking god, Halle-fucking-luyah! If her belief was fake then what does that make yours, because I can guarantee that she was more worthy of gods' love and protection than anyone else."

"And what are you to this witch" Ezra snapped at me

"Family, friend, comrade, and I would see all brought to their knees before they even laid so much as a finger on her"

"Family you say, that's not a healthy spot to be in, for someone to call themselves your family, especially with that brother of yours"

"That tears it!"

I snapped my fingers and my family sword appeared in my and as I brought it round to Eras' throat. But then.

*CHING*

She pulled a sword from thin air and blocked my swing.

"Kenta!" Rias called

"For a future clan head to give in to mere words, it doesn't bode well for the clans' future, but then it never was very bright was it"

"Shut your mouth. I've listened to your constant insults directed at both me and my clan and as the future head, I simply cannot let them go unanswered, and bringing my parents into this, is unforgiveable."

"Kenta, sto…"

Rias tried to calm me, but Yumi stood forward.

"That's good timing. I will face one of the others."

Yumi was carrying her sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of her body.

"Who are you?"

Yumi smirked at Xenovias question.

"I'm your Senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room. I kept my eyes fixed on Erza.

 **Time skip outside**

We were standing at the place where we were practicing for the ball tournament. Yumi was standing a bit away from me, and Issei was on the opposite side of her And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of them, while Erza was in front of me. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Let's get started."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…erotic… You could see the curves of their bodies. Ummmm, both of them have nice curves and tight hips! Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

'Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!' Rias words before this echoed in my head, I don't even know if she has one or not best to be careful.

I held out my hand as my family sword glistened in the light of the sun as I stared down my opponent. But something drew my eye to Yumi, Yumi had activated her sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around her, as she burst into laughter.

"…Are you laughing?" Xenovia asked her

Yumi was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold. There wasn't any trace of the refreshing smile she usually has.

'That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…? Perhaps we are more alike than I would like.'

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and dragons, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ehecatl had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon. So this happened because of Issei and me…and our dragons? Man that's messed up.

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Yumi didn't answer Xenovias question. She just directed his killing intent towards her. Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know? Yumi, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between devils and God? Sirzechs will also be troubled, that's why I'm not going to kill this one, just give her an ass kicking to make her think twice.

I turned my attention back to Erza, and my eyes widened as she flashed in a bright light and then as it faded she was adorned in a complete suit of armour, it looked to be hardened steel, with some magical enchantments, a more upgraded version on the one she had previously been wearing.

"Nice upgrade" I commented holding my sword out at arm's length, with my body turned sideways.

"I don't need complemented by scum"

'Fair enough'

I shot at her at my top speed wanting to end this with my first blow, but as I came in close, her sword materialized again as it blocked mine, I span in mid-air to go for a counter, but another sword materialized and blocked my swing yet again. I landed and kicked off against the ground and skidded back a few meters, looking at her once again.

She now held two twin swords in her hands, she was obviously very skilled using portal magic to change her equipment, pulling two swords faster than my swings. I'm impressed.

"My turn"

She speed at me her blades drawn, I easily parried them, but she kept coming. She was quite skilled with a blade, I wouldn't be surprized if she even passed me in that area, but then wielding a sword is only the tip of the iceberg for me.

As she brought both her blades down on me in a single downward slice I put mine up horizontally to block but ran a burst of my lightning through it, and when her swords hit the blade.

*shatter**shatter*

Her eyes widened as her two blades shattered, but quickly narrowed as she leaped back, I followed

"You're not getting away that easily"

I tried to bring my blade down again while still charged with my lightning, but it was intercepted by something I wasn't expecting, a double headed spear, it was letting of its own lighting. I widened my eyes in shock only to be blinded by another bright flash as we both pushed away.

I looked back to see her entire attire had changed, Erza's appearance resembles that of an armoured Hellenic goddess of sort. The white breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armoured gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armour lacks a waist guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. Erza's hair was adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and styled in a long braid.

Her new weapon of choice seems to be a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

"Since when are we playing dress up?"

"This is my lighting empress armour, seeing as you like to play with lighting I thought it would be appropriate to use it, as if offers me magical resistance to lighting while I wear it"

"That's a handy little thing to have, I take it you use dimensional magic to store all your equipment beforehand and swap them about at will"

"Yes that is my skill I am very adept at that kind of magic as well as weapons combat"

"Two skills that are not mutually exclusive only to you"

"Beg pardon"

I smirked, as my family sword disappeared and my family crest covered me, as my attire chanced as well.

I now stood in front of her wearing a pair of white baggy slacks, with my waste covered with a black Haramaki, and a no sleeved ankle length white coat, with a single black rim, in my hands were two curved blades, I held them in a reverse grip, as I spread my stances, and held them up ready to fight.

'Let's see what my new weapons can do, thanks Genji for the new blade'

"The Maki clans' dimensional magic, it is the soul thing about your clan that does not insult me, come let us end this"

The two of us faced off her spear in front of her pulsing with lightning, my short curved blades in ether hand letting off the same level of lightning. We were about to continue when we heard commotion from the other two sides.

[Boost!]

I looked to the right, as did Erza, I felt something rather disturbing coming from Issei.

'Oh crap he would use that here of all places'

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

'Better warn her' I was about to speak when Koneko beat me to it.

"…Please be careful. Ise-Senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-Chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst." Koneko finished

"…..absolutely revolting, what a disgusting pervert"

"I know I apologise on his behalf sometimes he just can't help it"

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed." Xenovia said it while making a sigh. But she was looking at Issei with scornful eyes!

"I'm sorry." Yumi apologised to her

Yumi created a demonic-sword where she stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Yumi is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. She was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Yumi's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Yumi's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Yumi became speechless because her demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing.

'What destructive power! It really dose deserve the title of Excalibur'

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly the place where I was standing shook and the ground was rumbling! I lost my balance and kneeled on the ground. I couldn't stand! There were clouds of dust in the surroundings! There was even dirt flying towards me. And it went onto my face. SPIT! SPIT! I wiped the dirt off my face while spitting out the dirt inside my mouth.…! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the practice grounds. A crater!? There was a big hole at the place where Xenovia had placed her sword! Don't tell me that it made a crater with one hit!? Just with one slash of the sword!? When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

…"Excalibur Destruction". So the destructive power was on a different level! Even if it wasn't Yumi's demonic sword, it would get shattered! Yumi made a bitter expression when she saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

Her eyes hadn't lost the colour of hatred yet. Yumi was trying to break all 7 of them! A single sword is that strong. I think breaking it would be hard even for Yumi. Seriously.

[Boost!]

Issei boosted again and I turned to see where Erza was, but as I did, I did it just in time as she thrust towards me, I put my blade in the way just in time as I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I pushed off and skidded to a halt, putting my hand to my waist, I had been cut but just slightly, dam against that spear my static power is useless, I'll just have to avoid, or deflect

I burst at her in a blast of static, as be began trading blows, I got in close to try and throw her off her game, spear have long reaches but in close quarters combat they just slow you down.

*PRANK*

Both by blades draw off her spears metal body as she spins it like a bow staff, guess it not as useless as I though, we push off not skidding to a halt both of us panting almost out of break, I'll give the girl her dues, she knows how to handle herself.

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

Hearing that we both turned our heads to see Issei charging Irina trying to strike her. I couldn't help put face palm.

"Always thinking with his balls and never his brain"

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided his tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester. Which she basically is.

"It's not over yet!"

Issei started to keep up with Irina's movement. Is being a pervert really making him stronger.

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno and Koneko comments. They both became amazed at his "power of lecher", and were also shocked. true no one can stop him when he's actually full pervert, well I can think of a few who could but it's looking like Irina is about to get stripped, though truthfully id I recall the crush she had on Issei all those years ago, she'd actually like it.

"What! You caught up with me!?" Irina looked surprised.

Everyone but Xenovia and Yumi was watching at that moment, as Issei sprinted at Irina, and leaped for her, but as he came at her she ducked, I couldn't help but cheer inside just a little as he flew over her, but then I looked at his trajectory, as he passed through the barrier, he was heading straight for…..RIAS!

I tightened sheathed my blades inside my coat and burst into a blast of lightning as I shot through the barrier and reappeared in front of Rias facing Issei, as he came in for a landing, I thrust my fist forward hitting him right in the gut.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stick with your own girls!"

That punch threw him backwards into the barrier and he flew into a screaming Irina and ….

*touch*

*RIIIIIIIP*

*Ahhhhhhhhhhhh*

Irina s battle suit shredded off her as Issei touched her, and Issei eyes were stars as blood trickled from his nose.

"Thank you Kenta!"

"I actually had no intention for that to happen, just keep your perverted techniques away from my girls and especially from Rias, got that"

Irina dropped to the ground covering herself

"I surrender!"

'Well that's one battle ours'

I burst into lightning and reappeared in front of Erza another time drawing my blades,

"Sorry about that, shall we continue"

"Yes lets" she charged at me he entire suit pulsing with lighting as I did the same as we traded close calls again and again, I ran my blades along her spears as she thrust at me, and she dropped at I nearly took her head off, she swung around trying to take my feet off, I leaped into the air using my wings to throw me up, as I dived on her she deflected my swing, as I climbed for another attack, she shot a burst of lightning at me from her spear, I spun, holding my blade our as lighting poured from them as I thrust them both together, they were both solid metal, of which the lighting In them joined them together and extended their handle, and it formed a single weapon, is shot to the ground clashing again as I landed, our weapons clashed and I did a mid-air flip downing another low sweep and I borough my weapon down on her, she blocked but my force knocked her to her knee as I continued to put up the pressure.

"Not bad, next Maki head"

"You're not so bad yourself"

She pushed off us and the two of us came skidding to a halt panting again, she was giving me one hell of a work out.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Yumi raised her spirit up and tried to make something in her hand. It turned into the shape of a sword, but…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Yumi's hand was a gigantic sword. Yumi held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It's big. It's way longer than Yumi's height. It definitely was more than two meters. Yumi then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed. There was no way she could keep her speed with something so massive, and without her speed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

GACHIN!

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Yumi's sword that broke. Xenovias Excalibur easily destroyed Yumi's demonic sword. And the rest of it shattered.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Yumi's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!" Yumi fell onto the ground after she vomited from her mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Yumi just lay there writhing in pain.

'Well looks like it's one apiece now'. I turned to Erza. "Care to end this this is looks like were the last two to finish"

"No…" her armour disappeared in a bright flash and her old armour took its place. And she lowered her head to me "I take back the words I said and apologies for saying them, you are a skilled fighter Kenta Maki, even if you are a devil"

I reverted my swords to their original form with my lighting, sheathing them, and holding my hand out, she took it.

"Apology accepted, guess we'll just call this one a draw, I look forward to fighting you again"

"Definitely"

The barrier dropped as we parted ways, Xenovia was covering Irina as she put on a backup battle suite as Issei was lying on the ground passed out from blood loss with a big smile on his face, with Asia beside him healing him with her twilight healing….. Pervert.

I walked up to Rias as I changed my clothes back to my uniform.

"Well looks like that worked out swimmingly, one loss, one draw and one win, everyone's happy"

"Yes, though all of this was slightly over the top"

"That's just theatrics, it was all in fun," I looked to see Yumi scowling looking at the three exorcists as they left, "well for some at least"

Rias saw her too and went over to talk to her. After a few seconds Yumi started to walk away

"Hold on! Yuuto! I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

'Looks like shit is about to hit the fan'. I clenched my fists watching this, I knew Yumis pain and I wanted to help her.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Yumi disappeared, using her knight speed

I came up behind Rias and put my hand on her shoulder as she turned to me for a comforting hug which I gladly gave her.

"It's alright we'll figure out some way to help her" I whispered to her gently

"… we can't aid her in this, destroying the Excaliburs from our side, could lead to another war, it would be treated as a hostile act, by the church and they clearly don't want our help" she spoke back to me

"I see your point, but there must be another way" I said

"There isn't, we just have to stay out of it, unless our lives are threatened, we must not act"

I clenched my fists slightly, but sighed as I gave up, I didn't like it one bit but I had to accept it.

"Understood, I'll make sure my group understands not to get involved in any way"

Everyone broke off after that, club activities were cancelled for the rest of the day, leaving just me and my future peerage in the club house.

"You wanted to speak with us, Kenta-Sama" Akiko spoke as I sat down on the opposite soft to them.

"Yes, I've been ordered by Rias, not to interfere in any church business related to this Excalibur incident, regardless of the circumstances. Needless to say that goes the same for the three of you."

"So we've got to sit back and do mothering, while an ally, is out there in pain and needs our help" Mira said

"I agree it's a little hard to swallow" Leone said

"we don't have a choice in the matter, this is Rias territory, and church business, devils are not to get involved, and that goes double for servant devils, and anyone connected with them, I don't like it any more that you do, but were just going to have to sit this one out"

"But, what if we…" Mira protested

"This is a direct order. No one is to interfere in church business, or even speak with the exorcists for the remainder of their mission, it is no longer our concern"

I stood up as walked for the door, clenching my fist in anger. "I'm not feeling well, I going to go home for the remainder of the day, Akiko please inform Rias if she asks"

"Hai, Kenta-Sama"

I opened the door and left.

 **Comments**

 **DJDrake: sadly things didn't go as planned so yea….**

 **Ryujomaru15: looks like you'll be waiting a while sorry**

 **BANKAIZEN: yea I think I will screw Issei in this fict he can have another one of my ficts**

 **grimmreapper90: break has been extended =(**

 **Harem**

 **Issei: Asia, Irina, Aika Kiryuu, Kiyome Abe, Bennia, Ruruko Nimura, Gasper (fem)**

 **Kenta: Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Yumi (fem Kiba), Ravel, Tsubaki shinra, Mira, Grayfia, Akiko, Leone, Ultear, Erza, Meredy, Juvia, Etna, Rosswisse, Yasaka**

 **Peerage (no change)**

 **Queen: Akiko**

 **Bishops: Kuroka (mutation), Ultear**

 **Knights: Akame, Erza (mutation)**

 **Rooks: Leone (mutation), Shira**

 **Pawns: Mira (1 pawn), Meredy (3 pawns), Juvia (3 pawns), Etna (1 mutation pawn)**

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


	24. REWRITE ANNOUNCEMENT!

Ok guys it's been a long time coming and I've spent about a week now thinking about it to be sure one hundred percent, but I've decided, I'm going to be doing a rewrite of this fiction. The more I re-read my work, the more I feel like I can really do this whole fiction better, presentation wise at least. I keep flinching at my stupid mistakes as I read my chapters over and it just looks bad, so I'm going to take and completely redo the fiction in a new fanfiction.

The new fiction will be about 95% the same as this one, there will be some additions to the chapters, and I will be adding in some more Naruto elements, Jutsu mostly. I want to give Kenta some power and knowledge before he becomes a devil, and I'll be adding flashbacks to give more body to Kenta so everyone can better understand him. I won't be doing a complete childhood flashback but I want people to understand what's been going on better than I have been explaining, and I genuinely feel that a rewrite is the best option.

I will not begin posting this new fiction until I have written up to the extent of where this fiction has reached, so just the beginning of the Excalibur arc.

This is now what I ask of my viewers, you have all followed this fiction since its beginning and there are some of you who have just discovered it and loved it, so now I want you to help me improve its rewrite.

Leave a review of anything you want me to add or improve in an extreme in the rewrite. I will not be making any large changes, but I want the fiction to improve, as I'm sure you all do and if your reading this it means you've read all of the fiction and have your favourite moments and moments where I have screwed up, so I ask you now to list them and help me to improve them, as I will be doing the same.

So as a final post I shall give the current numbers for this fiction, thank you all for supporting this fiction and I hope you will all enjoy the rewrite when I have it ready.

Followers 173

Favourites 160

Communities 1

Reviews 105

Views 47,843

Words 149,304

So for the last time this fiction this is Psychopath556

Peace out ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^ ('-') ('-') ('-') ^(' - ')^


End file.
